Timeless Oath
by omaomae
Summary: A tale as old as time, persisting despite an apparent end. Akko always wondered what kind of people Diana's parents were. She never thought she'd have a chance to find out. And maybe discover a little something for herself in regards to the young Cavendish… ON HIATUS D:
1. Re

**Summary:** Demons are real and one of them may have _feelings_. Gross.

* * *

 **Re. The Demon's Humanity**

There was once a story, now lost or forgotten by those who had experienced it. A story of a demon who fell in love with a human, who in turn loved him with all her heart, and the tragedy that resulted because of their desires.

The story began in a land not too far from here but in a time long past. This was during a time when magic had not yet been revived. Therefore, demons from hell who rose to the surface could only survive within areas that contained their own source of magic.

Because in a story where the magic community coexisted with humans, of course demons would be real.

The demon had followed its smaller brethren to the human realm to keep an eye on the mischievous evil-doer. It was technically against their laws to mingle in on earth with humans even for a short time. But that rule was so loosely enforced that it was broken more often than it should. It happened rarely, but enough for humans to fear demonkind. Therefore, getting caught was not an option, not unless they wanted to be experimented upon and trapped forever.

They chose to hide in the trees surrounding a manor protected by a philosopher's stone adorned as the horn of a unicorn. They may had been a little far from the energy source, but it was a small discomfort they could ignore.

Especially if they planned to terrorize humans for their energy.

One of the demons leaned against one of the trees, its dark form flickering and blending in with the rest of the shadows. **"How do you take pleasure in devouring humans? Why not simply devour one of the stones itself?"**

Its brethren scoffed in its place perched on the branches. **"That's because you don't know how to have fun, ◼◼◼◼◼. If you've truly devoured one of the humans before you would know."** The smaller demon peers through the trees and licks its lips once it sees two women come into the vicinity. **"** _ **Especially**_ **those they call witches. They're the best! Abundant with magical energy** _ **and**_ **appealing. What's not to like?"**

 **"We feed to feed. There's no point in putting in this extra effort."**

 **"That's what you say."** Despite its shadowy form, the other demon could see its malicious grin clearly. **"Why don't you give it a try? Maybe you'll learn to like it."**

 **"Do what you will. I have no interest in your sport."**

The small demon shrugged. **"Suit yourself."**

It jumped off the branch and towards the women, leaving the other demon leaning against the tree. Still, it could not help its curiosity at this game. What was it about humans that enticed their species so much? Why would they go through the dangers just to experience this one moment of thrill?

It didn't know. So the demon poked its head from behind the tree trunk to observe the other demon catch its prey.

A scream pierced through the enclosure of trees. They were far enough that the demon could not hear anything else. But it could clearly see its brethren stepping close to the terrified humans while making itself as large and menacing as possible.

There were two; a young girl and an older woman. Both had such similar physical features that they could had passed for twins if not for their clear age difference. The demon could not take its eyes off of the women's wavy, platinum blonde hair. No other human had it seen before had such an appearance.

It reminded the demon of the angels who tormented them and locked their species in the deepest depths of purgatory.

There was something about the older woman's stance that confused the demon. She held her wand in front of her with a guard obviously untrained and naive. But she stood in front of the younger girl regardless of her own fear.

The hopeless gesture made its brethren smirk. It only made the demon want to gag.

It was the other girl who drew his attention away. On the ground with tears budding in her eyes, she stared up at the older woman with her mouth open, saying something that the demon could not pick up even with its heightened sense of audition. She too was trembling, but it did not look like she had the strength to stand like the other woman.

The demon turned away and clutched the center of its core.

(Why… why is it so painful to watch this vulnerability? Why is my energy clenching when I see this distress? I thought demons were supposed to take pleasure in the suffering of humans, not-)

The demon's ears perked at the distinct sound of pierced flesh. When it looked back, it saw that the other demon had lunged forward and latched its fangs and claws into the older woman's body. With a firm grip on the head, it ripped off the woman's head and let the body drop onto the ground with a thump.

The young girl did not scream. No sound came out from a gaping mouth that clearly wanted to cry. All she did was stare at the decapitated body as red life stained the green grass red.

The offending demon threw the decapitated head to the side with a jerk of its head. Blood dripped down from its pearly white fangs, contrasting with the dark shadows of its form. It began to stalk forward to catch the other girl before she could regain her bearings and flee.

The demon by the tree froze.

 _This is the hunting pattern of demons._

 _This is how our brethren live._

 _This is how we eat._

 _This is how we pleasure._

 _This is-_

(-not acceptable!)

The demon leapt from the trees in a blur and jumped onto the back of the smaller demon right as it towered over the girl. It pulled back and threw its brethren down with it to the ground.

 **"Run! Run and don't look back!"** was what the demon wanted to say. However, all that came out was a series of indistinct gurgles that only served to terrify the girl.

But that seemed enough to activate her flight instincts. The girl jumped to her feet and raced out of the enclosure, presumably to safety. Once she was out of sight, the demon relaxed and allowed its brethren to free itself from its grasp.

 **"What are you doing?!"** the smaller demon roared in its native tongue.

The demon pulled back speechless. **"I…"**

(What _was_ I doing?)

 **"Have you lost your mind? That was my** _ **prey**_ **. We're** _ **supposed**_ **to eat humans, not save them!"** The smaller demon stood and looked toward the direct the girl had ran off. " **Just sit there and think about what you just did. I'm catching the rest of my dinner."**

The demon startled. **"No!"** It leapt back up and held the other demon in place.

 **"Let- What the hell are you doing?!"**

The demon didn't know. It didn't know how to answer that. It just knew that it had to prevent this monster from attacking another human. It didn't think it could stand watching another life bleed in its presence. Not like that, not ever again.

Not that girl.

The weight below the demon suddenly disappeared, causing it to fall forward and brace itself on the grass. It stared blankly at the empty space below its form.

The other demon was gone. It did not slowly disappear or lose its form. It had simply vanished into thin air, as if the demon had absorbed its brethren without its knowledge.

 **"What-?"**

The demon's form began to shimmer and flicker with the wind.

By the time the young girl returned with help, all that was left was the remains of the older woman but no demon at all.

How did this story end? Just there? Or perhaps it was after the demon had been taken back to hell and punished for completely erasing the existence of one of its brethren to protect a human?

 _Banishment. Exile to the human world to mingle with prey that the demon had so much affection for. Learn what true happiness is._

 _And then watch as it cannot come to be._

Or perhaps the story ended at the older woman's funeral? The young girl had also attended, along with her younger sister, uncle, loyal servants, and others who wished to pay the deceased their respects. With barely controlled emotions, the girl watched as her mother's casket was lowered into the ground to join the rest of their family. It was only after everyone had left except for her sister did she release the tears she held in for the entire procession.

At that moment, a young girl had been forced to become a young woman and take the title her deceased mother left behind as the new head of the House of Cavendish. All through the ritual brought by the Venusian eclipse not a week later.

No, neither of those two marked the ending of this story.

For this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well **** me I'm starting another story. To be fair, this serves as the prologue for my Dianakko week entries, which will be a fully connected story using all seven prompts (and more!)

Which means some of the prompts might be… shoehorned in just to fit with the narrative. But there is Diakko! I wasn't going to initially but I guess this forces me to write one thing for Dianakko week instead of something separate.

Contrary to what this prologue may indicate, I will make Diakko the main characters/pairing. There of course will be a second pairing, but it'll coincide with our lovable idiots as they dance around their own budding feelings.

I can't add Bernadette as a character asldjslkfjfsdh. So that other OC you see listed is meant to be the other half of the other pairing.

Everything is going to be a mess I love it.

I might be beating the bush with all these stories focused on Diana's family. But since I don't see this kind of story in the LWA fandom as often, I told myself "why not?" XD So sorry guys; here's _another_ version.

I feel like I'm betraying Arthur. Am I betraying him by creating a brand new idea? Oh well too bad.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

This is planned to be a slowburn. For _both_ pairings. Heh.


	2. I

**Summary:** Akko screws up in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I honestly got a better reception than I thought I would for this story. Thanks everyone for leaving kudos or a comment!

Unlike my "Mending Hearts" series, which has all of the girls starting from year 1, this story tries to adhere more to the canon timeline. So basically, Akko and Sucy transferred in during Lotte, Diana, and the others' second year at Luna Nova. Therefore, the next school year after LWA canon marks them as third years at Luna Nova.

The implications in regards to how Akko was struggling in school is even more depressing LOL. Like how the professors were so harsh on her even though she was technically a regular nobody getting thrown into an intense honors class after jumping grades. It's no wonder her grades were shit.

Anyway, have a somewhat early update since I have to go graduate from undergrad at the ungodly hour of _6:30 AM_.

* * *

 **I. Down the Rabbit Hole…**

Miranda Holbrooke wonders, not for the first time, if she should retire as headmistress so she no longer has to deal with troublemakers like the girls in front of her. This much recurring stress can't be good for her old age.

"And then Akko pulled on my hair!" Hannah says.

"And then threw us to the floor!" Barbara adds.

"Those two started it with their nasty attitudes!" Akko retorts.

"We were just saying the truth!"

"You really didn't have to be so mean about it…" Lotte whispers.

Sucy shrugs. "Guess it's too much to expect those two to change even though Diana's gone soft."

"Well, Hannah and Barbara _have_ been a little nicer…"

"Maybe to you because you're nice. I couldn't care less, but it doesn't look like it for Akko."

"Akko said they thanked her for bringing back Diana that one time."

"Yeah, _once_. That's about as much as we can expect."

"Hey mushroom freak, you want to say that to my face?!"

Akko throws herself in front of Hannah and Barbara. "Don't yell at Sucy like that!"

"Too bad you don't have to skills to back up that useless enthusiasm of yours."

"At least I don't have a fear of transforming things into snakes!"

"That's just because _your_ freaky roommate decided to curse our reward last year!"

Sucy giggles. "If only I had Constanze set up a mini camera to video your reactions."

" _Ugh_ , you're so _weird_!"

"Enough!" Finneran barks. "It does not change the fact that you five have broken the rules _yet again_. Yes, even you two, Miss England, Miss Parker, will be facing detention."

"What-!"

"But-!"

"No exceptions! Honestly, you lot have not changed at all since last year!"

Holbrooke rubs her eyes. After weighing the consequences of having Finneran as her replacement, she clears her throat and addresses the girls, "You five will be serving detention for the rest of the week. I will designate Diana to supervise your punishment."

"That's not fai-" Hannah and Barbara pause. "Wait, Diana?"

"Why Diana?" Akko wonders. It seems odd to her; usually their detentions are supervised by Ursula or another professor, sometimes only for a few minutes. But never have their punishments been left to a student.

Badcock fixes her glasses. "The professors will be busy with summer responsibilities and other matters. Including Professor Ursula."

Akko deflates. On the other hand, Hannah and Barbara can barely control their glee.

"Shee shee shee," Lukić cackles. "Then there's that new specimen for our Demonology class. When will that be brought in?"

"Today, supposedly." Finneran coughs into her fist. "In any case, you five are dismissed for the time being. We will have Diana give you the details of your detention tonight. You five are dismissed."

"Yes, professor…"

As the five trudge out of the office, they freeze when a knock comes from the door.

"Oh, that must be him! Please, come in," Holbrooke calls.

The girls step out of the way as the doors to the office open. A tall man with short, light blonde hair and sideburns pushes a cart carrying an object larger than Alcor into the room. The rectangular lens of his black-rimmed glasses reflect against the light, obscuring his eyes for a moment.

Akko stares at the strange item covered by a black cloth. Even Sucy and the others are intrigued by the energy coming from it. There is definitely a magic signature, but it feels different from that of a philosopher's stone.

Darker, almost malicious. But somewhat… tame?

"Ah, Mister Faust, welcome to Luna Nova. Were there any complications on the way here?" Holbrooke asks.

The man dips his head in respect. "Thank you for inviting me, Headmistress Holbrooke. No, there were no issues at all. The new leyline highways that the Ministry have been implementing since the Yggdrasil's revival are working well. The trip did not involve as many connecting terminals as it should have."

The man blinks, feeling a few pair of eyes other than the professors on him. His eyes lock with Akko's, who has been staring at him since he entered the office.

"Ah, pardon the girls. They were just leaving." Badcock throws them a glare. "Now run along. We'll have Diana tell you more about your detention later."

One by one, the girls file out of the office as they are told to do. Akko lingers for a few more seconds before Lotte comes back in and drags Akko out herself.

"Detention?" Akko hears the man ask before the doors are shut.

"I wonder what that was," Lotte says once they are far enough from the headmistress' office.

"Probably that new specimen Lukić was talking about," Sucy says.

Barbara shivers. "Did you feel that energy coming from it? I don't know what's under that cloth and I sure don't know if I want to find out."

"Lukić did say it was for the Demonology class…" Hannah says. "Who's taking that elective anyway?"

"Didn't Amanda say she was? She said it sounded like the only interesting class out of all our third year electives," Lotte says.

"Jasminka said she was taking it too," Sucy adds. "She's the only reason why Amanda isn't failing that class."

"Hey dunce, why do you look like you're thinking so hard?" Hannah asks the quiet Akko.

"I'm not a dunce!" Akko frowns. "Didn't that guy's eyes look familiar?"

The others blink. "Huh?"

"It's like I've seen them before, but I don't know where."

"Is that why you kept staring at him like a weirdo?" Barbara asks.

"Hmmmmnn," Akko grumbles. "I just can't think of where I've seen them!"

A sigh draws their attention behind them. "What have you girls gotten yourselves into?"

Hannah and Barbara whirl around. "Diana!"

"Did you finish speaking with the headmistress?" Diana asks as the two flank her sides.

"Yeah, they were so mean!" Barbara complains. "We have detention with _Akko_ just because _she_ started all of this!"

"Yeah! I can't believe we got lumped with those guys." Hannah glares at the red team.

"To be fair, you two were the ones who made fun of Akko's failed potion," Lotte points out.

"Geh."

Diana sighs. "Lotte is correct. Even if Akko did brew her potion incorrectly, it is not your responsibility to belittle her for her mistakes."

"Diana…" Akko mutters.

"If anything, she should understand her own mistakes and correct them. She requires proper criticism if she is to improve her abysmal grades."

Akko blanches. "Geh, of course."

"As expected of Diana, going right for the kill," Sucy comments.

"Well, at least we have you supervising us instead of someone like Lukić or something," Hannah grumbles.

Diana blinks. "I will be supervising the detention? I was not aware of this."

"Yeah. The professors said they were going to tell you this later after their meeting right now," Barbara says. "Not sure how long that'll take. It looked like they were taking something important."

"Ah, the specimen for the Demonology elective. Yes, I remember Professor Finneran speaking of it a few days before."

"Do you know what it is?" Lotte asks.

"No. As I am not taking the course, I did not feel I had the right to ask if it is restricted for the class."

"But what if it's something cool? Or dangerous?" Akko's eyes light up. "Like magic fireworks!"

Barbara rolls her eyes. "Why would a Demonology class need magic _fireworks_? Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, at least I'm curious about it."

"They say curiosity killed the cat."

Akko huffs. "Well a cat has nine lives, so it's fine."

Diana sighs. "Your recklessness truly knows no bounds. Have you considered how troubling it is to others? To your friends?"

Akko scratches her cheek. "I know but… it's just easy to forget about my own worries when I know I have you guys to help me out. Like that time I was feeling really down and everyone cheered me up. Then there was that time we worked together to stop Croix's evil missile!"

"Regardless, you should know that causing trouble for others will eventually be too much of a burden

"Then why are _you_ still around?" Sucy interjects. "Lotte and I can't exactly go anywhere. We're her roommates."

Lotte frowns. "What Sucy _means_ to say is that we care too much about Akko to let her hurt herself when we could have helped her. That's what friends are for."

"I cannot leave Akko to her hopelessness," Diana retorts.

"Sure, but what's _your_ obligation?" Sucy inquires.

Diana is saved from replying by the sounds of footsteps. The man from before walks down the corridor they are at, this time without the cart and item from before.

The man's eyes widen in recognition. "Ah, you girls were the ones from before. I hear you girls often cause the headmistress some stress," he teases.

Hannah scoffs. "It's not our fault Akko here is such a bad witch."

Rather than retort, the others find that Akko has gone back to staring at the man. Specifically at his dark blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" the man asks.

That snaps Akko out of her trance. "Oh, sorry! It's just that you look really familiar!"

"Oh?"

Akko nibbles her lip. "Hmm… I feel like I've seen you before but I can't remember from where…"

"Well, my name is Agnar Faust if that helps. I am a member of the Department of Demonology in the Ministry of Magic," the man introduces.

"You work at the Ministry of Magic?" Lotte asks.

"That explains the clothes," Sucy remarks, scrutinizing the man's uniform up and down.

"Yes. I came to deliver some class materials for your Demonology class today, courtesy of the Department of Demonology at the Ministry," Agnar says.

Akko shakes her head. "Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell. But I'm Kagari Atsuko! You can call me Akko though." Akko gestures to the other girls. "And these are my friends, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana. Lotte and Sucy are my roommates. The two mean ones over there are Hannah and Barbara, Diana's roommates."

"It is a pleasure to meet you-" the man's eyes widen when they fall on the blonde witch. "I…"

Diana frowns as she and the man stare at one another. There really is something familiar about his eyes…

"I'm sorry, could you perhaps be… Diana Cavendish?" Agnar asks without taking his gaze off of her.

"Yes, that is correct," Diana replies.

"Ah… ah, I see." Agnar forces his composure to relax, fixing his glasses on reflex. "Pardon me. You're rather famous in our community. I had heard news that you were attending Luna Nova, but the information seems to have slipped my mind."

Hannah scoffs. "Of course. Diana would only attend the best school for the best education. Even if it ended up admitting students like _Akko_."

Akko growls. "I swear-!"

"Oh? But Miss Kagari here is quite remarkable herself, isn't she?" Agnar notes. "If I recall, she played a crucial role in stopping that missile from destroying the country a few months ago. Both she and Miss Cavendish used that enormous bow to destroy the missile in space." He then notes to Sucy and Lotte, "And you girls were also a part of that endeavor, were you not? That combination of potions and spirit was rather impressive. I'd say Luna Nova is raising some fine young witches if you children were able to do what the Ministry had too little time to prepare for."

Akko nods fervently. "Yeah! I couldn't have done it without everyone. I still can't believe everyone knows about that."

Agnar chuckles. "But of course. It was publicly broadcast despite the federal government's attempts to shut it down. You girls are considered heroes."

"Really?!"

"I have only heard rumors because I am not on the publicity committee myself, but it seems the entire incident has given the folks in that department sleepless nights for weeks just to do their jobs. They went from doing practically nothing to having their hands full just from that one incident."

"Guess that explains why we haven't been hounded by reporters," Sucy remarks.

"You girls are still children. Of course there would be an attempt to preserve your normalcy." Agnar ticks his index finger like a metronome. "Your childhood comes first. And that includes your education here at Luna Nova."

Akko smirks at Hannah and Barbara in triumph. The two have no comeback and can only sulk in defeat.

"Well, I should leave you girls to whatever you have to do. I have to return to the Ministry before they start taking my absence out of my paycheck."

Akko waves him goodbye. "Nice meeting you, Mister Faust!"

Agnar chuckles. "If I am to call you Akko, the least you can do is call me Agnar."

As he leaves, the man takes one last glance back toward the girls. He pays no attention to the renewed bickering. Instead, he takes on long look at the girl with long, platinum blonde hair with green highlights.

"Diana Cavendish…"

He lays one of his hands flat against his chest, feeling for the object underneath his coat.

"Ah, so that is how it is…"

The man shakes his head and leaves it at that.

* * *

Their detention for the night involves cleaning the troll's bathroom until it is squeaky clean. A typical punishment, but one that no one enjoys. Even Diana finds it hard to keep her mood from souring after only one hour of supervising the others.

"This is-" Akko dumps her mop into the bucket, splattering grimey water up like a fountain, "really gross!"

"Watch the mop you idiot!" Barbara cries. "Oh ew ew ew! You got it all over me!"

Meanwhile, Hannah retreats to the far edge of the bathroom to escape from Akko's carelessness. Though it isn't like sticking to the walls is a better option.

"Quit whining. It's not like we didn't expect this. Did you not plan to burn these clothes after we finished?" Amanda twirls her mop in midair. Even worse than Akko, the grime ends up showering in a radius instead of just up like a fountain.

A particularly large portion splats on Hannah's front. She throws down her broom as the last of her patience fades.

"Can you _not_?! Even if we've resigned ourselves to never wear these clothes again, it's not like it's much protection against this slime that _bleeds through our clothes_!"

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "Arguing amongst yourselves is only wasting time. The sooner you complete the task, the sooner we can all leave and clean ourselves up for bed."

"I don't see you helping out." Amanda snorts. "You just look rather comfy behind that convenient shield of yours."

Although the barrier keeps Diana spotless from grime, it does nothing to shield her from the idiocy of her classmates.

"I am only here to supervise, not take part in this punishment," Diana retorts.

"Diana is right though," Lotte says as she continues to scrub the walls. "We weren't given a specific time frame to stay, just that we need to clean the entire bathroom before class begins tomorrow."

"Actually, it's by the time classes begin _today_ ," Sucy corrects. "Isn't it already almost one?"

Amanda gestures at the potion-loving witch who is currently storing samples from the bathroom using a few q tips. "I don't see you helping out. Swiping using those swabs doesn't count."

"It's not like you're doing any better with that mop of yours," Barbara retorts.

Akko growls and scrubs with her mop so intensely that steam starts to emit from the ground. "NNNNRAAAAAAHHHH! I call the shower firstttttt!"

"Akko, you're going to break the floor like that," Lotte admonishes.

"And get more muck everywhere! Stopppp!" Hannah and Barbara shriek.

Sucy ducks under a goop of slime and slides up as close as she can to Diana. "Are you going to do something about this?"

"As much as I would like to, you should know better than anyone else that keeping Akko in line is almost as difficult as taming a dragon," Diana replies. "Harder, if we want to be practical."

"Now that's-" A piece of goop splats across Sucy's face, "-something we can agree on."

"If you want to leave so bad, why don't you just whip up a spell to clean all this in a second?" Amanda swats a glop of muck away from her using her mop. "Since you're so perfect you should know a spell for this from the top of your head!"

"That would go against the purpose of this punishment. Rather, you should be the one to put in the appropriate level of effort as this punishment was designated for you, not me," Diana argues.

"Diana helpppp!" Hannah and Barbara cry together. "Please save us!"

"At this rate, Akko's going to destroy the entire bathroom before we clean it up," Sucy says. Unlike the others, she takes the safe option and hides behind Diana's shield for herself.

Diana hates to admit that Sucy is right. With a resigned sigh, Diana dispels the barrier, turns her body to evade a ball of gunk, and casts _Scrylla_ to freeze Akko and her destruction in place.

Hannah and Barbara exhale in relief. "Oh thank god."

"Akko, while it is true that you have the correct mindset and enthusiasm, this level of aggressiveness is hindering everyone's progress rather than helping it." Diana levels her a glare. "Please utilize the _appropriate_ level of control and energy for this task. Otherwise, you will only prove to be a bother to everyone who simply wants to end the night."

"That scolding's not gonna do anything if she can't hear you," Amanda says.

"No, I specifically cast the spell so she retains the ability to hear despite lacking the ability to move. And I expect you to perform your duties accordingly as well."

Amanda waves her off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Thankfully, there aren't anymore complications after Diana releases the spell and allows the others to return to their cleaning. There is still the constant complaining and moans of displeasure, but that is to be expected. At least not accompanied by anymore acts of frenzy.

"Done!" Akko announces. She throws her hands up in the air and lets gravity pull her weight backwards.

Before she can fall onto the ground, Lotte runs behind her and braces Akko up with her hands on Akko's shoulders.

"Don't fall onto the ground now! If you do, you'll just make it dirty again!"

"Oh." Akko rights herself. "Guess that'd be pretty bad."

"And we have to do this _how_ many more times?" Amanda asks.

"Five," Diana answers without looking away from organizing the supplies with Sucy.

Amanda groans.

"At least they were nice enough to put off the rest of the detention until after summer break," Sucy says. "So we just have one more day of this before we can leave and forget about this for a few weeks."

Hannah glares at them. "I'd make you guys eat Finneran's toenails if we had to give up summer break for detention."

Even Barbara flinches at that imagery. "Hannah, that's gross."

"I have summer plans!" Hannah crosses her arms indignantly. "My parents are taking me to different wineries in France for an entire week! There's no way I'm missing it for some stupid detention we don't even deserve."

"I'm pretty sure bullying is breaking the rules," Amanda mutters.

"That's rich, coming from you," Barbara retorts.

"You know, I expected you two to be joined at the hip even during break. Pretty surprising that you're not going with her."

"You do realize that we're not related, right? Besides, I have my own plans for vacation with my actual family."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Sucy asks Hannah.

Hannah flashes a smug grin. "The minimum drinking age in France is sixteen for wine and beer. So I'm good."

"That sounds fun though," Lotte says, ever the pacifist. "I'll just be helping my parents with their shop. There isn't much to do at home."

"Managing a shop gives you enough freedom to do other things. I'm probably going to have to take care of the gremlins to give my adoptive mother a break," Sucy drawls.

Amanda scowls. "And I gotta sit and listen to my parents nag about their business successes. I swear I'm emancipating myself if they start pushing me to fill their shoes _again_."

"Ehhh?" Akko hums. "For some reason I expected everyone's summer break plans to be more… fun? Since we're witches and all that."

"Well, what are _your_ plans?" Hannah challenges.

Akko shrugs. "Visit my grandma and stay at her place to help around with the property. It's not like I come from a magical background or anything." Akko looks at Diana. "What about you, Diana? What are you going to do when you go home?"

The atmosphere freezes in awkward silence. Hannah and Barbara stare at Diana in tense anticipation, waiting with wary eagerness in contrast to Akko's innocent curiosity for Diana's response.

For her part, Diana doesn't hesitate to reply, "I will be returning to the manor to confer with Anna about the state of the House of Cavendish. After obtaining a few medical texts from our archives, I will return to Luna Nova immediately to prepare for the curriculum beginning after break."

Akko blinks. Of all the plans they've shared so far, Diana's summer break sounds _unbelievably_ boring.

"That's… it? You're going to study even during _break_?!"

This time, Diana does turn around to answer Akko with a raised eyebrow. "Reviewing both old and new material beforehand is essential to gain the skills required to become a proficient witch. Perhaps it is something _you_ should keep in mind."

"No way! Summer break is supposed to be a time to relax and not think about school. We go home, visit family, and do fun things with them. That's why they call it a _break_. What's the point if you're just going to stay in school?!"

Barbara slaps Akko across the back of her head before she can say anything else. "You idiot!"

Akko whirls around while gripping the back of her head. "What was that for-?!"

The rest of Akko's retort is erased by Hannah's glare and Barbara's awkward glance to the side. While Hannah's anger is clear in her expression, Barbara's are telegraphed through the tight grip one hand has on the other arm's elbow. The others' expressions are more confused. But even Amanda has the decency to look sheepish despite not knowing the details.

"… Did I say something wrong?"

"How I or anyone else plans their summer is none of your concern." Diana passes by Akko with a cold shoulder and heads toward the bathroom exit. "Now, we should all head back and prepare for bed if we are to get a night's rest."

Despite the air of indifference Diana exudes, the harsh slam of the bathroom door gives away the distress simmering beneath her mask of apathy.

"Um…"

Hannah rounds on Akko. "You really _are_ stupid. You of all people should know why Diana has no reason to go home more than anyone else here!"

"Didn't you see the state of Diana's family for yourself when you went to bring her back six months ago?" Barbara asks. "Going back just reminds her of bad memories. Of course she's going to want to stay at Luna Nova. It's practically a better home than her actual home!"

Akko's eyes widen. Memories of a deteriorating manor, jealous cousins, and a hostile aunt desperately pawning off family valuables to distant relatives flashes through her head.

And most important of all, that the family Akko and the others are looking forward to seeing again… is something Diana no longer has the luxury to enjoy.

" _The young lady lost her parents at a tender age,"_ Anna had once said.

(I seriously forgot?! I really am an idiot!)

"Diana, wait!" Akko throws down the mop and races out of the bathroom, ignoring the cries of her friends. Akko rounds the corner of the corridor and searches for platinum blonde hair that she knows will shine from the glow of the moon.

Akko had always wondered about that particular trait about Diana. It seems to be genetic if Beatrix's brief appearance is anything to go by. Maybe it is a recessive gene that controls hairstyle and color.

Akko's biology was never that good.

As Akko runs down the hallway, she recalls the first time she saw Diana amongst the sea of students in their class. Diana had stood out not just through her academic performance, but also by her looks alone. Akko hated to admit how perfect and pretty the blonde hair was.

Initially it was just jealousy to match with her rivalry against the young Cavendish. But as the months went by and Akko became used to seeing Diana so often, she realized that it wasn't the case. Akko didn't want to look like that herself; transforming into Diana was enough to prove that point. She couldn't imagine anyone _else_ sharing that beauty other than Diana.

The small voice in the back of her mind reminds her that this is partially the reason why Akko felt so disgruntled by Diana's aunt and cousins. The louder part of her screams that it's just because they're terrible people who would _hurt their own family_ for a stupid ritual.

(And then Diana even turned around and gave up the succession just to save them! Gaaaah, I can't even be mad if she was going to look that relieved. Geez, I didn't think her eyes could light up even more…)

Right as Akko's mind trails toward contemplating Diana's eyes, she catches a glimpse of the aforementioned blonde curls not too far away.

"Diana!" Akko races up to her, thankful that Diana doesn't walk faster than a brisk stroll even when she's upset. "Diana, I'm sorry! I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth. I shouldn't have said all of that."

Diana stops and turns to her. It almost seems like she wants to brush the apology off with indifference until she catches herself before she can retort. Instead, she replies with a small shake of her head, "No, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. My family's business is my own; you wouldn't have known."

"I would normally say you should still go home and spend time with your family since you don't ever see them, but maybe your aunt and cousins don't deserve that." Akko grimaces. "But I guess that strict old lady will miss you… You should spend more time with her!"

"Anna? I already speak to her often enough through our letter correspondences. This is the only reason why I know the House of Cavendish hasn't fallen into ruin."

Akko slaps her face. "But that's just letters! Don't you want to spend some time with her? She's practically your nanny! She's been with you for, what, more than ten years?"

"Thirty, to be more precise. She was also responsible for my mother during her youth. In any case, Anna is…" She pauses to contemplate the best description. "Anna is an irreplaceable caretaker."

"You can just call her your friend!"

"That is-"

"Hey," Akko points behind Diana, "what's that shadowy thing over there?"

Diana frowns but follows Akko's finger. She narrows her eyes to get a clearer look at whatever Akko noticed in the shadows.

"Akko, I see noth-"

The shadows suddenly move. Instead of toward them, the small form moves farther down the corridor and away from them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Akko takes off after it.

Diana shakes herself out of her stupor and runs after Akko. "Akko, why are you chasing _after_ it?!"

"What if it's something dangerous?"

"Do you even know what it is?!"

"No, that's why I'm trying to catch it!"

Akko increases her speed to close the distance. Diana can only huff in silent indignation; she doesn't have enough stamina to verbally voice her displeasure for long if she wants to keep pace with Akko. She at least pulls out her wand and readies a spell at the unknown fleeing shadow.

Akko does the same and pulls out her wand but doesn't hold back. She immediately starts throwing nonstop _Murowa_ spells at the shadow with varying degrees of accuracy. Sometimes she comes close enough to only miss by a hair's breadth. Other times she misses so much that it nearly ricochets back at them.

Diana flings a few crumbling pieces of infrastructure away from her. "Are you trying to destroy the school?!"

"It keeps moving! Tell it to hold still!"

"If I could command it, we would not still be chasing it!"

"AH! It's heading into the library!"

Diana frowns as they watch the small shadow slip through the cracks of the open door.

"Why are the library doors unlocked and open at this time of the night?" Diana wonders. "Akko, be-"

Akko doesn't listen and darts into the library. She stops at the entrance to search around the dark enclosure. The only source of light is from the moon shining through the large windows.

"Akko, there!" Diana calls.

Akko's eyes land on a small dark spirit standing near an open entrance in the bookshelves. It looks almost exactly the same as Lotte's will o' wisp except for the color scheme. Rather than the light green outline and body over a white head, it has a black, shadowy outline covering a navy blue head.

The small spirit waves at the girls before jumping into the darkness of the open passageway.

Diana scrutinizes the unexpected opening. "Since when has this opening been here?"

"Who cares?! It's getting away!" Akko runs after it once more.

Diana shakes her head and follows after Akko anyway. The darkness is concerning, so she holds up her wand to create a light.

"Akko, watch your step. We do not know how many steps there-"

Akko cries as her feet slip, gravity pulling her headfirst rolling down the stairway. Her screams reverberate throughout the chamber down into darkness.

At least Diana won't have a hard time finding Akko.

Akko rolls to a stop by hitting the back of a sofa in a fully furnished room illuminated by numerous torches. She rubs her head after the painful impact.

"Ow… Huh, where is this?" Akko stares at the room in wonder. "Wow… I didn't know Luna Nova had such nice common rooms!"

"Akko!" Diana catches up and comes to a stop next to her. "Where- Oh my, what room is this?"

"Diana, you never knew about this either?"

"No, I have never heard-"

"The spirit!" Akko shouts, pointing at the tiny shadow standing in front of a set of closed doors.

The shadow dances on both its small legs, taunting the two before slipping through the cracks of the door to the other side. Diana and Akko stop in front of the closed doors.

"There is something on the other side." Diana points to the green glow emitting from the cracks of the door. "I sense high levels of magic."

"That means we definitely can't leave whatever that is alone!"

Diana nods. "I know. However, we must still practice caution." Diana holds up her wand. "Are you ready?"

Akko nods, mirroring Diana with her own wand.

The two pull open the doors and step inside with their wands up. It doesn't take long to find the spirit standing in front of the only object at the center of the room.

The source of the magical energy appears to be the great clock at the center of the room. Its green glow casts a shadow over the small spirit. A small detail, but Diana notices the needles of the clock moving in the opposite direction that a normal clock. Its machinery consists of several gears and a large hourglass-like pendulum of bright green crystal surrounded by other hanging pens of smaller size. There is a large circle around the pendulum. And that is where the spirit stands in front of.

"Why you!" Akko aims her wand at the shadow. " _ **Murowa**_!"

And misses spectacularly, hitting the corner of the room.

"What did I say about caution?!"

Akko groans. "Darn it! _**Murowa**_!"

Akko moves forward and tries again. And again and again despite her continuous failures. Each time she moves closer to the spirit who continues to dodge. One shot comes dangerously close to it, but misses by a centimeter and hits the clock instead. The green glow emitting from the clock flares and increases in intensity.

"That's it!"

Akko forgoes her wand and lunges at the shadow. It barely evades her pursuits for a good three times. Having enough, Akko throws herself at the shadow in one giant lunge and manages to wrap her hand around the spirit in a firm grip.

"I did it-?!"

But in doing so, Akko loses her footing and tips backwards into the circle of the activated clock. Akko flails her arms in an attempt to regain her balance.

"Akko!" Diana runs forward to grab Akko's free hand to prevent her from falling in. Her eyes lock with Akko's terrified red ones as her fingers graze Akko's outstretched hand.

But Diana misses, and Akko falls into the light without another trace.

Diana's hand remains suspended in the air. She stares in shock at the empty space in front of her. The only sounds are the thumping of her blood against her blood vessels and the whirring of the clock that seems to be growing in intensity.

But all Diana can focus on is the fact that she had failed and let Akko slip through her fingers. Again. Except this time there is no convenient sentient broom to save her. This time, she has truly failed.

Nothing can take her mind off of that failure. Not even when the green light from the clock encompasses the entire room.

Or at least, she thinks that nothing can faze her.

A yelp escapes her when something behind collides against her back. The force pushes her into the light of the clock, drowning her entire vision and existence in blinding white.

And then all she knows is darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I took some liberty with the Horologium Room from _Chamber of Time_. However, this assumes the game doesn't coincide with the anime. Here, it just functions as a legitimate time traveling device with no curses attached. It's still supposed to be sealed, but that just means someone broke the seal. I wonder who~

I have the game but never got around playing it. Between prepping for Dianakko week, finals, graduation, other real life responsibilities, I really haven't had any time for _Chamber of Time_. Sucks to suck I guess.

Next week is a special update not for either this story or _Heart of Titanium_. Just a heads up XD

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

According to behindthename, 'Agnar' is from the Old Norse name Agnarr, derived from agi "awe, terror" or ag "edge of a sword" combined with arr "warrior."


	3. II

**Summary:** Akko continues to make Diana's life harder than it should be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Have a somewhat early chapter because my new living place apparently _doesn't have internet_ so I'm leeching off of my old place for these next two days.

Warning for… genderbending? I'm not sure if I need to put a warning for that actually…

* * *

 **II. …Into Wonderland**

Akko awakens groaning. It feels like her body was thrown into a washing machine and left to dry on the ground outside. The only difference is that she doesn't feel soaked.

"Ugh…" Akko pulls up into a sitting position and rubs the back of her sore head. The moment her eyes flicker in an attempt to open, Akko quickly clamps her eyelids shut and covers her face. "Why is it so bright…?"

Her vision clears as her eyes adjust to the lighting. Blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes, she realizes that she really is staring at kilometers of dirt and countryside during the day out in the open. Not only is it a new day, but it doesn't seem like she is in Luna Nova anymore.

The last thing she remembers is falling into the giant clock after grabbing the shadow spirit-

Akko's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, the spirit! Where'd that little thing go?!"

Akko's quick search yields no success in locating the elusive spirit. Instead, she finds her friend and classmate passed out in the grass a few meters away.

"Diana?!"

Akko crawls over to where Diana is sprawled unconscious. The young Cavendish appears unharmed and relatively unscathed. The only things out of place are her rumpled clothes and slightly messy blonde curls.

"Diana? Hey, Diana!" Akko gently nudges Diana in the shoulder when calling her doesn't work. When Diana doesn't even stir from that, Akko increases the force until she is practically shaking her. "Diana, hey! Diana! Darn it, this isn't working. Why do you have to be a heavy sleeper?!"

Akko pulls back and stares intently at the unconscious blonde. Her hand moves up to slap Diana awake like she would for anyone else. Thankfully, she stops herself before her palm actually hits Diana.

(Man, this really isn't fair! How am I supposed to hit her awake if she's so perfect?! Should I do what I was going to do with Sucy in her dream? But that would've been okay since it was just a dream. This is actual Diana! Ahhh, Diana you better appreciate being my first kiss!)

Diana's eyes flicker open, saving Akko the trouble of doing something that Diana would have disapproved of. The only problem is that Akko is so surprised by Diana suddenly awakening that she hovers in frozen suspension a few centimeters above Diana's face.

Even after regaining consciousness, it takes multiple seconds of blinking for Diana's cognition to catch up to reality. When she is finally capable of forming words, the first thing she asks is, "Akko, why are you so close to me?"

Akko shrieks and jumps back, landing on her butt. She wipes her mouth and shakes her head until she starts seeing stars.

(I can't believe I was going to kiss Diana! I can't believe I was going to give _Diana_ my first kiss! Grrr, why couldn't it be in a better circumstance?! Wait no, that's not the pointtttt!)

As Akko runs through her internal turmoil, Diana sits up and surveys their current surroundings and situation. Her reaction is the same surprise and confusion as Akko's before, but with the added control that Akko is incapable of.

Diana narrows her eyes. "This is not Luna Nova. In fact, this looks similar to the outskirts of Wedinburgh. But how did we get here?"

"Maybe it was that weird clock. Did you fall into it too?" Akko says after slapping her face to pull herself together.

Memories of her failure to catch Akko before she fell into the clock flashes through her mind. Diana pushes it to the back of her mind and only replies with, "I was pushed from behind."

"So that clock somehow teleported us to Wedinburgh? I would've thought it'd take us back in time or something since it's a clock. You know, clocks and time?"

Diana stands up and dusts off her uniform after taking a second to regain her sense of balance. "In any case, we should find the nearest leyline terminal and a mode of transportation to return to Luna Nova. Once we have returned, we can inform the professors of what happened and the strange shadow that we failed to capture."

Akko bristles at the implications of the last statement. "Hey, at least I was trying to catch it! You didn't do anything at all in the end!"

"That is because I was practicing _caution_ , something you fail to remember every time it matters," Diana retorts. "Capturing the spirit is pointless if you destroy the school in the process."

"I didn't though! I just… broke some stuff on the way. Which can be fixed with magic anyway!"

Diana sighs. "That is not the point. What will you do when there is no one to take care of the mess you leave behind?"

Akko stares at Diana. "Huh. I kind of just assumed you would always be there when that happens."

"It is not my responsibility to babysit you."

Akko shakes her head. "Not that. I don't want you to babysit me either. The others are reliable, but you've always been there to fix things that I mess up. Even your scolding feels better than the professors." Akko scratches her cheek. "I guess I just trust you. I don't want to be a burden either, but I feel like I don't have to worry as much if I remember you'll be there to give me the right push."

Akko's admission erases most of Diana's irritation. Diana can't help but stare at Akko as she tries to process the feelings that Akko just threw at her.

"That's why I chose the best rival! I can't chose to compete with someone who I can't trust because they don't care at all!"

And… that just ruins the moment.

"As I said before, I have never considered you and I to be rivals. And that is not how a rivalry relationship works in the first place," Diana says.

"Yeah I know you said that," Akko grumbles. "If not rivals, then friends? It doesn't have the same competition feeling though."

Akko wonders why that label still doesn't sit right with her. Little does she know, Diana contemplates the same thing.

Instead of voicing that thought, Diana replies, "That is because there _is_ no competition. At least not mutual."

"Ha! That's just because you don't think I'm good enough." Akko crosses her arms and huffs. "Just you wait. I'm going to become such a good witch that I'll be leaving you speechless!"

 _You already have; more than once_ is left unsaid.

"In any case, we should start moving instead of staying in place." Diana offers Akko a hand to pull her up. "We will never accomplish anything if we remain idle."

Akko takes the offered hand and pulls herself to her feet. "So… what? Do we just walk?"

"Neither of us have our brooms. We have no other choice but to walk."

Akko grumbles, "Fineeee. Then I guess we'd better-"

As Akko begins to walk, something in her grip jerks her from moving forward.

Diana raises an eyebrow. "While I agree that is what we should do, is there a reason why we must do it while _holding hands_?"

Akko's gaze trails down toward their connected hands. Although Diana's fingers are loose, Akko's are firmly wrapped around Diana's palm. Her grip isn't tight enough to cut off circulation, but it is enough that Diana can't take back her hand without prying it out with sufficient force.

"Agh! Sorry!" Akko throws down the hand as if it burns her.

Diana isn't sure if she should be upset from Akko's mistreatment of her limb or from the extreme reaction to just holding hands with her. She settles for brushing the issue to the side entirely by taking the lead and beginning their trek.

Akko follows next to her, their dynamic falling into silence as they are each left to their own thoughts. Diana considers their situation and files through multiple causes to their current predicament, then switches over to solutions and plans of actions. On the other hand, Akko enjoys the scenery for a solid five minutes.

The silence is nice while it lasts.

"Are we there yet?" Akko whines.

"The answer has not changed since the last time you asked five minutes ago. _No_."

Akko groans. "But we've been walking forever! I can't walk anymore."

"It has only been half an hour. I thought your stamina was better than this."

"Yeah, but there's nothing except grass and this fence for _ever_. I'm going to go crazy if this is all we're going to see for the next hour!"

"Possibly longer, depending on how far we are on the road."

Akko wishes for a desk just so she can slam her face against it. Her head dips down as if she plans to use the ground as a replacement. But then it snaps back up as an idea comes to mind.

"Oh, I know! We can just hitchhike and grab a ride from someone instead of walking the whole way! That's what I did last time when I couldn't fly directly to your house."

"… I now understand what Andrew meant when he said he 'picked you up off the side of the road.' I see he meant it literally."

"Yeah, I was lucky that Andrew and his dad were passing by at that time." Akko frowns as she scrutinizes the road. "It doesn't seem like a lot of people come by here. But there's bound to be someone eventually!"

"And we are supposed to stand and wait until that happens? I highly doubt fate is that conveni-"

"Here's one now!" Akko shouts, snapping into place and holding out her right thumb with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Hiiiiitchhike! Round two!"

Diana blinks. Just as Akko notices, a sleek black car really is driving down the road and coming closer to their current position.

"I… stand corrected."

The car grows larger as it comes closer to them. Akko and Diana wait with bated breaths as it closes the distance… with no signs of slowing down.

And then it does just that; it drives past them without changing speed at all, completely ignoring Akko's universal sign of asking for a ride.

This time Akko does faceplant into the dirt.

"That's it; we're doomed. There's no hope left."

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "I knew this would be too good to be true. Though, at least we do not have to suffer the embarrassment of asking a stranger for transportation."

Right as she finishes that statement, the black car stops and reverses back to the girls. Akko snaps back upright and flashes her thumb and smile once more with hope. On the other hand, Diana's jaw barely has the strength to keep itself from unhinging in disbelief.

Akko grins. "Hee hee, guess my luck isn't so bad today."

Once the car comes to a stop in front of the girls, the back window rolls down and reveals a middle aged man sitting closest to them inside the car. Although his expression remains impassive, his green eyes give away the man's true irritation.

The expression is somehow familiar to the two girls. Even the brown color of the man's short hair strikes a chord in them.

Unexpectedly, the man's eyes widen in surprise after he takes a good look at Diana.

But the one who speaks is not the man closest to them, but another woman inside the car.

"Hm? I was not aware Lady Bernadette had another sibling other than Daryl," the hidden woman says. "Oh my, this young lady could be her twin! Though, she looks a little too young to be an identical twin. Hm… and her eyes are slightly different."

"Bernadette shouldn't have any other siblings" the closer man replies, his expression darkening. "Who are you, girl? And why do you resemble the head of the House of Cavendish?"

Diana's eyes widen. She freezes as she processes the meaning behind the man's words.

Akko looks from Diana to the man and back. "Wait, head? You mean, this lady named Bernadette is the head of the Cavendish family? Hold up. Diana, isn't Bernadette your mo-?

At this point, the man with cautious green eyes is reaching into his suit pocket to pull out something that could be a phone, a gun, or even a wand. Diana doesn't wait to find out. She removes her wand from her sash faster than the man's movements and casts _Scrylla_ before anyone in the car can move.

Akko stares at the frozen occupants of the car, then at Diana in disbelief. "Wha- Diana, what are you doing?!"

"Akko, unlock the car door from the inside through the open window. Check the man for anything that can give you a date, specifically the current year." Diana frowns. "Any form of identification would be helpful as well. If you cannot find anything on him, check the others in the car as well. I won't be able to move if I want to keep everyone in the car under the spell."

"Wait, what's going on?!"

"I will explain once my suspicions are confirmed. Now hurry! I can only maintain this spell for a few minutes."

"Ah, mou!"

But Akko does as she's told for once. She fumbles for a few moments to work the lock. It takes her half a second to realize that the car is an older model that only poor families or old people should have; it only requires her to pull the pin on the door next to the window. After unlocking the door, she reaches into the lapels of the closest man's suit and pulls out the item he was reaching for: a phone. A very outdated flip phone.

"Whoa, this thing is _old_! The last time I saw this was in my dad's storage closet!" She flips it open and frowns. "Uh, Diana, I think this thing's broken. It's telling me the wrong date."

"What year does it say?"

"1997." Akko flashes Diana the screen to prove it.

"I… see. Can you check for any identification of the man?"

"Like an ID card? Uh… sure."

Akko replaces the phone and finds the man's wallet next. As expected, there is an identification card easily located inside the wallet. This time, Akko realizes this is not a joke.

She turns to Diana, her face pale. "Uh, Diana, I think this guy is Andrew's dad."

Diana reads the ID card that Akko shows her. The name reads 'Paul Jackson Hanbridge' at the age of thirty, given that the current year is 1997.

Diana gasps. "The clock did not simply teleport us to Wedinburgh."

"It took us back in time?!" Akko shrieks.

"Twenty one years back in time, to be exact." Diana's expression darkens. "Paul Hanbridge cannot remember that we were here. His present- future self knows us too well to forget our appearances. No, it is better if no one is aware of our actual identities if we are to remain in this time."

"So we're supposed to hide from everyone until we can find a way back to our own time?! How do we-" Akko's mouth forms an O. "Oh yeah, we do know a spell for that."

Diana nods. "Cast _Metamorphie Fociesse_ to alter our appearance enough that we are unrecognizable. I will alter their memories so they do not remember interacting with us for the past five minutes."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, that'd be bad if Andrew's dad remembers me in a time when I shouldn't even have been born." Akko fumbles for her wand and points it at herself. "Okay, here goes. _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_!"

Diana appraises Akko's new form and clothes once the smoke clears. Akko's brown hair has been changed to raven black and shortened up to the nape of her neck. Her characteristic burgundy eyes are now dark grey. The least different is her overall face and body shape; it is still distinctly Japanese, but with slightly… larger assets.

Diana nods in approval of Akko's disguise to ignore the blush from staring too intently at Akko's chest. "Alright, that will do. Changing our clothes from our Luna Nova uniforms is also wise. Now, quickly do the same for me. I've altered their memories but cannot hold the inanimation spell for much longer."

"A… disguise for Diana?"

While it is easy to chose a different form for herself, that is only because Akko knows herself better than anyone else. Her current disguise is completely different physically, but still retains some of the qualities that draws similarities from her actual appearance. It helps to preserve her original individuality.

(But how do I do that for Diana? Okay, okay. It has to be something perfect because Diana's so perfect. She's so pretty - objectively! - that it'd be bad if I mess it up and turn her into something completely unlike her.) Akko mentally groans. (But I don't know anyone else who's perfect like Diana! The closest person is probably Andrew, but he's a guy and totally different in appearance! And I can't just transform Diana into Andrew if his future dad is _right in front of us_! Ahhh, what do I do?!)

Diana grunts as the spell begins to slip. "Akko, I cannot hold them for much longer! This should not be difficult!"

"I know, I know! It's just-!" The energy from Diana's wand begins to fizzle. "Oh, fine! _**Metamorphie Fociesse**_!"

The smoke that envelopes Diana is thankfully not startled enough to break her concentration.

Akko is glad for that; the horrified shriek that escapes from her mouth would have required Diana to remove their memories a second time.

Diana frowns as the smoke clears. Her confusion toward Akko's reaction masks her own questions about why her head feels so light and why a breeze can hit the back of her neck when her hair should be covering it.

"Akko, what is-?" Her hand flies to her neck where her vocal chords are in response to the lower pitch of her voice. "Akko… why did you alter my voice so much?"

Akko groans, dipping her head down and covering her eyes in rare shame. "Oh man… Oh man literally…"

Diana's free hand drifts down to her chest. She hopes it isn't what she thinks it is-

Flat. Completely and utterly flat.

Diana doesn't move her hand down farther. The slight protrusion in her new trousers tells her enough about Akko's choice of disguise for her.

She - he - does her best to keep her voice level. "Akko, of all forms, why did you transform me into a _man_?"

Akko peeks out from behind her fingers. "To be fair, you're actually a boy. I tried to keep your age the same."

(But why did I have to make Diana so _handsome_?!)

Oblivious to Akko's internal turmoil, Diana retorts, "And yet my sex is completely different!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't think of the best disguise for you since you're Diana and you probably wouldn't have been fine with just anything-"

"Why would you assume that?!"

"-since you're so perfect-"

(Ah.)

"-And then I thought of the closest perfect person I know and remembered Andrew but I knew a guy's too far off so I tried to keep you from being too different."

"How is switching my sex retaining anything remotely close to my original form?"

"At least you still have blonde hair?" Akko offers sheepishly. "Even if it's not platinum blonde anymore. Or have those green highlights. Or wavy…"

Diana sighs. This day cannot get any worse.

"Everything is fine. Just recast the spell on me again before I can no longer keep a hold on these people in the car. You can keep the physical traits I have now. All you have to do is alter my sex back to female."

Akko nods. "Okay, okay I can do that." She points her wand at Diana. " _ **Metamorphie Fociesse**_!"

The magic in her wand sparks for an instant, then fizzles out into nothing.

"Eh?" Akko shakes her wand up and down. "What gives?! _Metamorphie Fociesse_! _Metamorphie FOCIESSE_!"

Diana realizes the cause first. "We are in the year 1997… magic has not been restored yet. Our wands only have a limited supply of magic!"

Akko's face pales. "Wait, then that means-"

At that moment, the magic in Diana's own wand dies out with a pathetic whine. Diana and Akko can only watch with wide eyes as the occupants in the car regain their functionalities and shake themselves from their temporary stupor. At least they are sensible enough to hide their wands once all attention is turned back to them.

The man that is the younger self of Paul Hanbridge appraises them with a frown.

"Do you two need some assistance?"

That is when Diana learns to never speak the words 'this [insert appropriate word] cannot get any worse' especially with Akko in proximity.

* * *

Despite their current… predicament, Diana manages to convince Paul and his companions to give them a ride to the Cavendish Manor. It just so happens that Paul, as a mere parliamentary secretary at the time, is accompanying Michelle Gunther, the current Minister of State, to speak with the Cavendish head for government-related matters. It was also Michelle Gunther, not Paul Hanbridge, who had the driver turn back to Diana and Akko after passing them. She is respectful enough to not pry about the reason for their visit to the Cavendish Manor.

Akko barely remembers Michelle Gunther in their proper time. She can only hope the nice woman is having a good retirement right now.

The House of Cavendish's large household comes into view as they arrive closer to their destination. Akko notices how different just the exterior looks twenty years prior from her last visit. The manor's infrastructure shows signs that it has been maintained at least once in the past ten years.

(Wow, Diana's aunt really was a terrible head. Her mom definitely keeps the place in better shape. Guess that's how it is when you actually care about your house.)

And when they finally arrive and step out of the car, Akko notes the comforting aura that greets her. The towering building is still as imposing as before, it Akko feels more welcome this time than her first visit to Diana's home.

It helps that the person who personally welcomes them is _much_ more genuine than the proxy head of the House of Cavendish in the present time. Even if the woman causes both Diana and Akko to freeze in place, both in surprise but one in absolute shock and sadness.

The young woman with wavy, platinum blonde hair and green highlights bows to her guests. Although possessing a few features that indicate her slightly older age, the woman can easily pass for Diana's twin save for the lighter shade of blue of her eyes that reveal an open kindness that even Diana doesn't show so readily.

(So that's how Diana would look in plain casual clothes…) Akko wonders as she takes a good look at the approaching young woman. (A pink cardigan, a white top, and a long cream-colored skirt, huh? I hate to admit it, but Diana really would make everything look good. If her mom is any indication at least.)

In contrast, directly behind the woman is an imposing young man with stoic features. He is at most in his mid-twenties, appearing only a few years older than the young woman in front of him. His clothing indicates that he is not one of the butlers or maids of the manor. In fact, the clothes are more formal than what the woman is wearing; the dark coat with a long tail and the blue dress slacks befitting a member of the aristocracy. His stern expression, coupled by an impressive height that puts him taller than the woman by at least half a head, would have allowed Akko and Diana to believe he is simply an overprotective family member.

But there are subtle differences. The most obvious is the man's bleach white hair, a much different shade than those of the House of Cavendish. It is also not wavy; the strands are slicked back save for two short, thick pieces that are bent and located in a way that remind Akko of oni horns.

And then there are his dark blue eyes. Contrasting the woman's lighter shade, they silently warn the visitors to not take advantage of the young Cavendish's kindness.

They are strangely familiar to Akko. She finds herself staring into the dark blue orbs rather than paying attention to the other woman who Diana cannot stop staring at.

"Welcome, Minister Gunther." The woman's eyes twinkle in regards to the other man. "Viscount."

"Bernadette. I see you are well," Paul answers smoothly.

Her smile loses its shine just slightly. "As well as I can."

Michelle nods. "A terrible loss. I can only hope you and your family have recovered as well as you can in these past two years."

Bernadette Cavendish nods. She switches her welcoming smile to suit the business at hand. "But that is not why you two are here, is it?"

"That is correct. I would like to speak to you about a collaboration between the Department of Health and the House of Cavendish. However…" Michelle gestures to the children behind her. "It seems these children have also come to see you for their own reasons."

Bernadette stares past the adults as she notices the children for the first time. "I was not aware I would be expecting additional guests." She looks to one of the maids for clarification.

A young brunette with her haired tied up in a bun shakes her head. "You had no other meetings scheduled except with the Minister of State."

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion," Diana states, forcing herself from her emotional turmoil. "There is a matter of importance my companion and I wish to speak to the head of the House of Cavendish about. Of course, it can wait until after you complete your business with the Minister."

Bernadette blinks, obviously surprised by the mature response unbefitting of a boy at the young age she assumed him to be.

The maid, however, reads Diana's statement as an indication closer to disrespect. She moves forward to speak to Diana and Akko with a stern frown. "I cannot allow that. Visitors must have submitted prior notice to speak with the Young Lady. I will have to escort you from the grounds."

Paul narrows his eyes as his suspicions are added. "None of you were aware of their visit? Then providing them a ride…"

Bernadette holds up a hand. "It's alright, Anna."

Akko's breath catches in her throat. She stares at the maid with wide eyes and a jaw barely held up.

(That's _Anna_?! Whoa, she looks way prettier than I thought she'd be!)

Bernadette continues, "Please have the children wait in the parlour as I speak to Minister Gunther and Paul about our business. Ah, bring them a set of tea and snacks while they wait; our meeting should not run too long."

"Milady!" Anna protests. Even twenty years younger she is still as cautious as ever.

Bernadette smiles. "If the children require my assistance, who am I to turn them away?"

"I understand the philosophy, however-"

"If it will ease you, I can have Alcaeus watch over them as a precaution."

The man behind her grunts in disapproval. "Even if these are acquaintances," he regards the Minister and her companion, "I would much rather stay by your side. Though if I must…"

Anna shakes her head. "No, that will not be necessary. I will supervise them myself and have Carter take my place for the time being. Having Alcaeus by your side is much more reassuring to me."

Bernadette nods, content with that plan. On the other hand, the man's impassive expression flickers briefly in surprise before he replaces his neutral mask.

"Now then," Bernadette gestures into the manor, "if you will follow me, Minister, Viscount."

Bernadette takes them into the manor. The white haired man named Alcaeus follows from behind the government officials. He only spares a momentary glance at Anna before following the others into the manor.

Now that they are alone, Anna regards Diana and Akko with her full attention, starting with an expression of intense scrutiny.

"Well, if the Young Lady wishes it, then I have no choice. Please follow me, Honored Guests."

Anna takes them into the manor. Akko takes the chance to admire the manor a second time. Though this time she can enjoy it to its full potential since the Cavendish Manor actually has enough servants to keep it from falling into ruin.

"Wow, your place really looks completely different with your mom as the head," Akko whispers to Diana.

Diana throws Akko a stern look to silently scold her for speaking so freely. Her expression softens as she replies with a small voice, "Yes… it is certainly how I remember it to be all those years ago, as hazy as my memories are."

Anna takes them to a different room from any that Akko is familiar with. The parlour is a simple sitting room with a few elegant pieces of furniture; not too gaudy, but befitting a House of their status. The layout is similar to the blue team's dorm room at Luna Nova, though with more furniture and a lack of beds.

Akko sighs as she drops herself onto one of the lavish sofas, sinking into the soft cushions. "Ahh… we can finally relax…"

Diana cringes at Akko's lax attitude. Anna forgoes hiding her displeasure at Akko's disrespect.

"Honored Guest, this is an established estate you have been graciously invited into!" Anna puts her hands on her hips. "I must ask for you to show some decorum!"

"Anna-" Diana starts on instinct to console her maid. She stops herself before saying more, quickly reminding herself that this woman is not _her_ Anna, but her mother's.

Her not-dead-at-all and technically not-her-mother-yet mother.

Diana clears her throat as Anna turns her displeased gaze toward her. "Is there a restroom nearby?"

Anna's demeanor relaxes by a miniscule. It seems Diana's decency adds back the years of life Akko's brash display of impropriety took away.

Anna already likes the boy better than the girl better and she hasn't even learned their names.

"The door by the corner on the left will lead you to the closest lavatory," Anna says, pointing to the door in question.

Diana nods. "Thank you, Anna." She narrows her eyes at Akko, willing her to behave while she is gone.

Akko rolls her eyes but nods in reply.

Satisfied, Diana enters the bathroom and shuts the door. The room isn't so large that Diana has to walk far to reach the toilet. She takes about five steps, turns her back to the toilet, and prepares to unzip her pants.

Her hands freeze as soon as she finishes unfastening the zippers. Alone, Diana does nothing to hide her embarrassment. She drops her head as her entire face burns brighter than the heat of a thousand suns.

Diana reaches for her wand and dispels the transformation spell. Thanks to being in the Cavendish Manor - which has its own philosopher's stone - Diana successfully removes the enchantment placed upon her. Once she has settled in her original body and can use the lavatory in peace, Diana reminds herself to have some choice with Akko about the repercussions of the Japanese witch's transformation choice for her.

Changing herself back and forth just to _use the bathroom_ is going to be a nuisance.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I want to say I have a legitimate reason for making Diana's disguise male. And there technically is… but mostly because it's such a great opportunity to mess with Diana some more. Imagine the utter horror at the realization that your entire _bathroom_ experience is altered thanks to a change in sex. Not to mention changing shenanigans XD

I got so confused looking up the government ranks in the UK. I barely understand how the government in my own country works…

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

While Diana's disguise is a recycle of Saber from _Fate/Prototype_ (the same as Daniel from my "Mending Hearts" series), Akko's disguise follows the appearance of Ruby from RWBY.

I have _never_ watched RWBY. My extent of that series is a single clip of Weiss speaking in the Japanese dub just to compare her to Diana and Alicetaria from _Re:Creators_. It's interesting how Diana's tone is an in between of Weiss and Alicetaria, at least in terms of the Japanese dub.


	4. III

**Summary:** Everyone talks and somehow end up trusting each other.

* * *

 **III. Establishing Trust**

Bernadette gets straight to the point without waiting for their tea to set. "If this is about the same topic as what we discussed during your previous visit, then my answer remains the same."

Michelle pauses as she brings her cup of tea to her mouth.

On the other hand, Paul bristles with barely contained irritation. "If you were simply going to reject our offer once more, why waste everyone's time and accept the meeting?"

Michelle holds up a hand to stop Paul from interjecting further. She takes one sip of her tea and places it down onto its saucer.

"Lady Bernadette, I come as the representative for the Department of Health to ask you to reconsider your decision," Michelle states.

"I cannot agree to the terms the government has drafted. If it still remains that my services will be constrained by the Department based on their own standards, then the House of Cavendish will not lend its aid to the British government. Or any, for that matter."

Michelle sighs. "The Department simply wishes to evaluate your patients for the safety of yourself, as well as those you are choosing to save."

"It only means choosing to save some, but not all," Bernadette argues. "I cannot agree to that philosophy."

"You cannot save everyone."

Bernadette interlocks her fingers and places her hands on her desk. "I can at least try."

The Cavendish head's eyes tell the Minister of State that this decision is final. No amount of wordplay will sway her mind.

"This is the last chance the Department is giving you, Lady Bernadette," Michelle says as a last attempt. "They will turn to other sources if you continue to be obstinate."

The smile Bernadette gives her is not one of kindness, but one of respectful understanding. "And yet the Department of Health could not send their own official to speak to me. Not only that, but the government has a lower-level official accompany the Minister of State to address this issue, knowing full well the ties his family has to the House of Cavendish; as loose as they may be."

Paul scowls. "My position is irrelevant to the proposition at hand."

"But it does, doesn't it? The House of Hanbridge have nearly broken all ties to the House of Cavendish. All that ties us is a slim trace of blood amongst our oldest relatives." Bernadette levels a stare at Paul. "With you as its successor, the House of Hanbridge have nearly cut all ties to its prior associations with magic. The only trace remaining is that slimmer of relation between our families, as well as the federal government's correspondence with the Ministry of Magic. But that is all. Yet, they had you accompany the Minister of State to speak with me. Peculiar, isn't it?"

Michelle chuckles, interrupting Paul before he can retort.

"You're right that our Cabinet has made quite a few poor choices in regards to their political affairs. It just shows how inexperienced and unfit they are for their positions." Michelle's expression darkens. "If they truly understood who you, Lady Bernadette, are as the head of the House of Cavendish, they would have known that it is futile to bind you to a contract that hinders you from carrying out the Cavendish philosophy."

"And you do, Minister?"

"You will follow the Cavendish motto of affection until your last, dying breath. That is what all you Cavendish have done. At least, the ones who are remembered as saviors." Michelle places her cup of tea down and stands. "It seems we are done here. I should let you get to your other affairs. You seem particularly interested in those children."

Bernadette stands to show them out of the office. "Yes, well, as you said, it is my duty as the head of the Cavendish to abide by my House's philosophy."

Alcaeus stands at attention when Bernadette opens her office doors. However, it is not him who Bernadette addresses but the butler beside him.

"Carter, please show Minister Gunther and the Viscount to the exit," Bernadette says. "I will head to the parlour right now, so there is no need to inform Anna that our meeting is finished."

Carter - or rather, the butler twenty years of the past - bows to his current Lady. "Understood."

Bernadette retreats a few steps back into the office as Carter takes Michelle and Paul from the manor. Alcaeus stays with her, silent but vigilant. He says nothing until he is sure their audience is gone.

"You can relax now. There is no one for you to deceive but me."

Bernadette's shoulders slump. Her body loses the strength to fight against gravity and begins to fall. She would have fallen to the ground if Alcaeus had not moved to catch her.

"What did I tell you about overexerting yourself?" Alcaeus scolds, bringing the fatigued woman to her seat. "And when you are fully aware that your health has not been the best these past few months. I should have Anna scold you for this."

Bernadette chuckles. "My, my, you are starting to sound like Mother once did."

"Now I am certain you are delusional. You know full well that I have no recollection of the previous Lady."

Bernadette drops her head down to her desk as Alcaeus brings back a bowl of cold water and a towel. Her voice is barely audible through the oak.

"Of course, of course, how could I forget the night you literally crashed into my life during my lowest moment not long after Mother's death? And you did not even fix the hole in the roof yourself."

The man's cheeks blush pink. "You know fully well that I could not. I was incapacitated; I cannot do anything if I am unconscious!"

Bernadette giggles. "I know. I'm only joking."

Alcaeus places the bowl of water on her desk and has her lean back in her chair to expose her forehead. He wrings the towel in the water and dabs the cloth gently over the woman's perspiring skin. When the towel loses its coolness, Alcaeus dips it back into the water and repeats until the water in the bowl loses its cool temperature after a few minutes. He places the folded towel over Bernadette's eyes, covering her view of the world.

That way, she cannot see the pain through his eyes that he cannot mask.

Bernadette places a hand over the cloth covering her face. "You're upset again."

"How can you tell?"

"You always do that whenever something is troubling you. Avert my gaze, I mean."

"Have you considered that I simply wish for you to rest your eyes?"

"You'd do more than just cover them. You'd turn away, avoid me, hide for hours before I find you sulking. And to this day, since offering you a place by my side two years ago, you have never told me why you do so."

The man doesn't reply.

Bernadette sighs and sits up, removing the towel from her eyes. With her composure returned, she leaves the office without waiting for Alcaeus to follow.

She knows by now that he always will.

"What do you suppose the children wish to speak to you about?" Alcaeus ask, glad to change the subject.

Bernadette hums. "Who knows? But there is something intriguing about those children. Particularly the young boy. I wonder what this sense of familiarity I feel is?"

"Have you encountered him before?"

"Not that I recall."

The nagging feeling persists and will remain for the foreseeable future. Though, Bernadette isn't the only one who keeps thinking about familiar strangers.

* * *

When Diana returns from her harrowing bathroom escapade, she finds Akko still immersed in her thoughts and Anna setting down a tray of tea and snacks. Diana takes a seat next to Akko on the sofa, sitting with a noticeable gap to keep away from Akko's intense leg shaking.

Anna breathes a sigh of relief at Diana's return. It seems Diana still has that effect on Anna, regardless of age and the disguise hiding her true identity. At least when it comes to Akko exuberant personality that cannot be erased by a simple metamorphosis spell.

Anna helps pour the two of them a cup of tea each. "Please, help yourselves."

"Thank you," Diana catches herself from showing too much familiarity, "Miss Anna."

Akko doesn't take her cup and continues to mull over something that shouldn't be as distressing as Akko is making it out to be.

"Honored Guest-"

"AH!" Akko throws her head back. "I just don't know where I've seen those eyes! I know they're from somewhere but _where_?!"

Diana places her teacup down on her saucer with enough force to create an audible clicking sound to catch Akko's attention. "Ak- Homura, I highly doubt whatever is bothering you warrants such behavior that requires you to embarrass yourself to this degree."

Some of Akko's exuberance fades as she stares at Diana and tries to comprehend what she just said. "Uh… did you tell me to calm down and stop making a fuss?"

"That is another way to put it."

"They really don't look familiar to you though?" Akko hums. "Maybe it was someone from back home?"

The doors of the parlour open. But it isn't the head of the House of Cavendish who enters.

Or rather, not the current head.

Akko doesn't turn around at first. But the voice that speaks is familiar enough to trigger memories of a certain devious woman even without discerning the new arrival with her eyes.

"Ara, did my sister pick up a few lost children again?"

"Geh-"

Diana quickly grabs Akko's hand to keep her from voicing her thoughts any further. Akko's eyes fly up in shock to meet Diana's. Diana doesn't say anything out loud, but her glare speaks for itself.

 _I know Aunt Daryl is not the nicest person but control yourself or you will give away too much._

Akko's slumping shoulders reassures Diana that the message has been conveyed.

"The Young Lady has offered her assistance," Anna says. "It seems they have something urgent to discuss with her."

"Oh? And what would be so important that they couldn't make an appointment?" Daryl walks around the furniture to face them directly. Her eyes trail up and down their bodies, scrutinizing their physical features and their choice of wardrobe. "Che, they look like normal brats. Though the boy seems to be playing aristocrat."

The only thing keeping Akko from retorting is the tightening of Diana's hand around hers. It isn't so much the action that keeps her still, but the silent mutual agreement that Daryl is still a prick despite being twenty years younger.

Like Anna, Daryl Cavendish's appearance is drastically different from her present self. There is a noticeable lack of age in her skin, befitting that of a young girl in her teenage years. She still possesses the same platinum blonde hair that characterizes the House of Cavendish, though now she ties it in a fishtail braid. Akko even notes how her hairline seems to be extended more.

For some reason, Akko finds herself noticing how Daryl's eyes appear… lighter now than what she remembers. Not necessarily the shade of blue, but softer and more innocent like the average adolescent.

What _really_ has not changed is her haughty, nasty attitude. If anything, it is a lot worse now.

Daryl rolls her eyes. "Why my sister continues to offer this… _charity_ work is beyond me. What is the point of running yourself ragged if you get nothing in return?"

Anna remains silent. It is not her place, nor Akko and Diana's in their current situation, to speak against Daryl's opinion. However…

"Do you disapprove of how… Lady Bernadette chooses to lead the House of Cavendish?" Diana asks.

Akko blinks and stares at Diana in surprise.

(As expected of Diana… She found a way to word her disapproval without openly calling out her aunt and giving away her connections to her family.)

Diana keeps her gaze on Daryl as she waits for her aunt's response. To compensate, Diana gives Akko's hand a small squeeze to acknowledge the other girl.

Daryl doesn't notice Akko and Diana's exchange. "Any sensible person would. To do something for free and not ask for anything in return? No one can survive like that. That is why we have a trade system to do business. The more desperate, the higher the pay. That is how people make a living. And yet my sister will help anyone regardless of their ability to pay for said services." Daryl scowls and mutters, "At this rate, the House of Cavendish will only continue to fall into ruin as we continue to lose but not gain."

Diana doesn't reply with anything except a small nod. Akko would have thought the Cavendish is _agreeing_ with Daryl, if not for the way Diana's hand tightens around her own.

(But then… that auntie isn't really wrong. Diana's family really was declining by then…)

None of this information is new to the two of them. But it is still an experience to hear Daryl speak freely of it and retain the same opinion even before meeting her for the first time in twenty years.

A knock on the parlour doors cuts their conversation short. All occupants in the room turn toward the entrance as the current head and her companion enter the room.

Bernadette raises an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Daryl? Did you need something?"

"No, I was just leaving." Daryl moves to do so, brushing past her sister without another word or glance back. The parlour doors shut after she exits the room.

Bernadette releases a deep breath and smiles weakly at Anna. "I see she is still upset with me?"

"When is Lady Daryl not?" Anna sighs. "Your sister cares too much about your well-being to agree with your work choices."

"Wait, that was her _caring_?" Akko blurts out. "Geez, for a family whose motto is 'affection' you guys really don't know how to show it."

A pregnant silent pervades the parlour. Akko doesn't realize what's wrong until she realizes all eyes are staring at her.

Including Diana, glaring at her from the side.

"Oh… woops."

Anna levels Akko a glare intense enough to have her sinking into the couch. "Honored Guest, you speak freely about this House. But what is your relation to it and its members?"

"Uhhh…"

Diana sighs, cutting in before Akko can give anything else away prematurely. "That is what we wish to discuss with the head of the House of Cavendish. Though, this information is private; we can only share it with the head of the household."

"In other words, you would like the others to give us some privacy," Bernadette clarifies.

"Absolutely not," Anna and Alcaeus state simultaneously.

Akko blinks as Bernadette and Diana sigh together.

"My Lady, do you remember the last time we left you alone?" Anna grimaces. "I swore never to make that mistake again."

"Anna, these are children."

"And we thought there was no one in the forest by the manor. Yet there was still danger!"

Alcaeus' pained expression goes unnoticed by the others.

"Fine. A compromise then," Bernadette acquiesces. She faces the children and proposes, "I agree to speak to the both of you alone-"

"How is that a compromise?!" Alcaeus shouts before Anna can voice her own disagreement.

Bernadette holds up a hand. "But you will allow Alcaeus and Anna to search you for dangerous items you may possess. And they have the right to confiscate anything they deem unacceptable to keep. At least for this meeting. You may have it once our discussion is over."

Diana nods. "That is acceptable."

Bernadette regards her retainers. "And you two?"

Anna sighs. "If there is no arguing with you…"

Alcaeus turns his head to poorly hide his scowl. "If Anna agrees…"

Bernadette claps her hands and smiles. "Great! Then Anna, Alcaeus, if you would please?"

Diana and Akko stand to let the two Cavendish servants check their bodies. Alcaeus and Anna pause, their eyes staring at something between the two children.

"Is there something wrong?" Diana asks.

Bernadette chuckles. "I believe we should be asking you two that."

Teal and grey blink simultaneously. They follow the others' gazes and realize that their hands are still interlocked.

"AGH!" Akko jumps away and jerks away. "I didn't- Geez, why'd you keep holding my hand?!"

Akko pushes the reminder that she didn't let go herself to the back of her mind.

"I- I forgot," Diana offers eloquently.

"Ara ara. It seems you two have quite an intimate relationship," Bernadette teases.

If the two were not so embarrassed they would have commented on Bernadette's mocking rendition of Daryl's thinking phrase.

"WE DO NOT!" the children protest, Akko louder than Diana.

Akko glares at Diana. "As if I'd like someone like her- him!"

Diana scowls, hoping her face isn't burning as much as Akko's is. "It is impossible for me to develop feelings for-"

Anna coughs into her fist.

Alcaeus rolls his eyes. "Can you two save your lover's quarrel for _after_ the meeting?"

The two servants ignore how Diana's face burns brighter and Akko's incomprehensible sputtering to begin their body check. Like an airport check, it involves a thorough pat-down with only slightly more restraint on Anna and Alcaeus' part.

Akko can't stop herself from laughing when Anna touches a particularly ticklish spot. She instantly clamps her mouth shut when Anna throws her a glare.

Diana would have herself, if she was not so preoccupied with her own check.

Alcaeus narrows his eyes when Diana's hands fly to her burning red face. "Was that… a squeak? Did your voice really do that just now?"

"I- I have no idea what you mean."

(Calm yourself. There is no reason to become so alarmed! Even if…) Diana's eyes peak out from behind her fingers as Alcaeus' hands inspect a little too close to a _certain area_. (This is _not_ how a Cavendish should behave!)

Diana can only hope she has _some_ sort of dignity left by the time she and Akko return to their proper time.

"Hn."

Anna and Alcaeus reach into Akko and Diana's pockets after feeling a slight protrusion in their clothes. Together, they pull out a matching set of items that extend into a wand when the servants give them a proper flick.

"These are… wands," Anna notes.

Alcaeus glares at the children. "You did not mention that you are spellcasters."

Akko shrugs to hide her nervousness. "To be fair, you guys haven't asked for our names yet either. The opportunity just never came up."

"Those appear to be the wands used by witches at Luna Nova," Bernadette remarks. "While I can believe that the young girl is a student attending that school, I find it harder to believe for your friend. It is an all girls school, is it not?"

"There is a reason we are disguising ourselves," Diana replies tentatively. "It will come with our private discussion."

"Did you find anything else?" Bernadette asks Alcaeus and Anna.

Anna shakes her head. "Only the wands stuck out."

"Then I suppose the inspection is complete. If you two are satisfied, please give us some privacy."

Despite disagreeing with Bernadette's decision, the two servants follow their Lady's orders and file out of the room. Anna shuts the door behind her, and then turns to Alcaeus with her own orders.

"I will remain outside this door in case anything happens. You are to keep watch outside through the parlour window," she tells him.

Alcaeus nods. "The orders are unnecessary; I would have done so regardless."

On the other side of the door, Bernadette pulls out her wand and casts a silencing spell around the room. She then puts away the wand, finds the nearest chair, and slumps into it with barely more decorum than Akko had before.

Diana stares at her would-be mother in shock while Akko's mouth drops open.

"Um… are you okay?" Akko asks.

Bernadette drops her head into her palms, covering her mouth and muffling her voice. "I'm sorry; it isn't fair to treat children differently. But I'm always able to relax around children who don't worry excessively over expectations and social conformities."

Akko and Diana share a look.

"Lady Bernadette-" Diana starts.

Bernadette lifts her head, apparently already recovered. "Please, call me Bernadette. To be honest, it might not be fair to call you two 'children.' I am most likely at most five years older than the both of you."

(If the year is 1997, then Mother should be… nineteen.) Diana blinks. (Mother was already the head of our family at such a young age?)

Bernadette interrupts Diana's thoughts to ask, "Now, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Oh! I'm Ka- Yukihara Homura. You can call me Homura," Akko introduces.

"Daniel. Daniel Reinhardt," Diana states.

"But those are not your true names, are they?"

The two grimace.

"No. As it was revealed before through our wands, we are actually students from Luna Nova. However, we cannot tell you our true identities because…" Diana takes a deep breath, making the final decision, "we are not from this time. We were… somehow transported here from the future."

"You mean to say you traveled through time?"

Diana nods.

"I thought we were supposed to stay low and not give away too much?!" Akko shouts. "What's the point of all those glares if you were going to reveal it yourself?!"

Diana sighs. "There is a difference between revealing too much at an inappropriate time and choosing the right opportunity to ask for the proper aid."

Bernadette recovers from her surprise. "Before we get to that, I am going to need more proof."

"Proof?"

"I agreed to help, but I need to know if you are trustworthy. Just in case I am helping… the wrong people."

Akko and Diana turn to each other at a loss.

"The only item from the future I brought was my wand," Diana says. "But Luna Nova has not changed their wands since the eighteenth century."

"How poor is our school that we haven't upgraded school equipment in two hundred years?!" Akko cries. "What else in that school is outdated?!"

"They have had no need to. The current wands work just fine. Though yes, Luna Nova's financial instability is a well known topic of discussion."

"I didn't bring anything else either. Wait, actually…" Akko reaches into her pocket and pulls out the one item she always keeps on her. "Aha! I knew I still had it with me!"

Bernadette examines the item as Akko hands it to her. "This is… a card?"

Akko grins. "Not just any card, but one of the witch that ever existed! Shiny Chariot!"

"I'm afraid I am not familiar with this witch."

"Geh." Akko blanches and face-plants into the ground.

"Shiny Chariot should not have enrolled at Luna Nova at this time, let alone have found the Shiny Rod," Diana tells Akko.

Akko peels her face from the floor. "Well I don't have anything else with me! How else are we supposed to prove that we're from the future?!"

"I believe you two," Bernadette states.

"YOU DO?!" Akko shrieks.

Bernadette turns the card over to inspect it a few more times. "You do not seem like the type of person to lie. Or at least, successfully tell a lie."

"Why do I feel like that's an insult?"

Bernadette shakes her head with a small smile. "It's a habit of mine to analyze other people. And I've decided that I can trust you two. But the most significant decisive factor is the design of this card." Bernadette holds up the item. She uses her finger to point to one specific part of the card. "Notice what this girl is wearing; this extremely short skirt which goes up past her mid-thighs. Even with those ridiculously long stockings that can practically serve as pants, the length of that skirt is much too short! That is unacceptable in this time! For it to be printed so clearly on a trading card for children, that means this must come from a different time! Specifically, from a time in a future where these micro-mini skirts are more acceptable in society!"

Akko blinks stupidly at the card. She lifts her gaze to stare at Bernadette. "Wait, that's it?"

Bernadette nods.

"Your entire basis for trusting us and believing we are from the future is… a clothing technicality," Diana states.

Bernadette nods again.

Akko straightens her back and says to Diana, "I'm… I didn't know your- I didn't know she's like this."

"I honestly had no idea either," Diana sighs.

Bernadette frowns. "What is wrong with my deduction?"

"So many things!" Akko retorts.

Diana places a hand on Akko's shoulder. "In any case, all that matters is that you believe our excuse and understand not to ask certain questions that we are unable to answer."

Bernadette hands Akko back the card. "Revealing information from the future to the past could cause a monumental shift in the timeline. I am not too familiar with the magic and theology behind time travel, but I have read enough fiction and actual non-fictional research to form my own hypotheses. Alright, I agree to trust in the two of you and to offer my services when possible. All I ask in return is for me to debrief Anna and Alcaeus of your situation."

Diana frowns. "I would rather if this information is known to as few people as possible."

"They will be the only ones to know. Anna will be in charge of your well-beings and Alcaeus is my second confident beside Anna. It will be difficult to help you two if they are unaware of my intentions."

Diana considers this for a moment. Then she nods. "I understand. That will be acceptable."

"Then? What do you two need?"

"Access to any method that can take us back to our original time. Whether it be any witches or spellcasters researching time travel, or any hidden artifacts that can perform the time travel itself."

"What about the clock that we fell into?" Akko asks. "Can't we just go through that again?"

"That is a possibility if only it is still at Luna Nova."

"I could send a letter to the Headmistress to discreetly ask about this…"

"Horologium Clock," Diana supplies.

"Yes, I can ask her about that. In the meantime, what will you two do about your living situation?"

"We… have not thought that far," Diana admits.

"Then stay here," Bernadette offers. "It will make it easier for me to inform you any news."

"We couldn't intrude…"

Bernadette shakes her head. "It really is no trouble. We have many empty rooms for you to utilize."

"Fifteen, apparently," Akko mumbles underneath her breath.

Bernadette continues without hearing Akko. "Regardless who you two are, I will not allow children to survive in a world that is technically foreign to them with nothing but their wands. Wands that do not work without a source of magic nearby, might I remind you."

"We are hardly children," Diana protests. "If you are only two years our senior."

" _WHAT_?!" Akko counts on her fingers. "If we're seventeen and you're two years older… You're nineteen and already the head of the House?!"

"Why does everyone react with such surprise?"

"Well, my mom was still a waitress at a low-end restaurant when she was nineteen, so it's just a little surprising that you're leading your entire family already."

"What does your mother have anything to do with my position?"

Akko freezes as Diana throws her a glare. "Um, nothing!"

"In any case, we will accept your hospitality if you so graciously offer it," Diana cuts in. "The most we ask is that you return our wands."

"Oh, of course! On another note…" Bernadette eyes them up and down. "Do you two have any other change of clothes?"

Akko and Diana blanch. Diana in particular, who is reminded that she cannot comfortably wear what she would normally with such a different body.

Bernadette nods. "I will have Anna arrange what is needed. For now, I suppose I should have her show you to your rooms. Oh, and perhaps a tour!"

"You seem like a pretty busy person though," Akko says.

"Oh nonsense! I may be the head of the House of Cavendish, but that doesn't mean I can't make time in my schedule for my guests. Especially if they are children."

"You're only two years older than us."

"And that already puts me above the age to be classified as a legal adult." Bernadette claps her hands. "Now that our discussion is over, shall we begin familiarizing you with my manor?"

* * *

"You are too trusting," Alcaeus tells Bernadette that night.

"Hm?" Bernadette doesn't react as Alcaeus comes closer on the balcony. If anything, she leans more over the railing. "Are you worried? They are only children."

"They could be lying. They could have stolen those wands from Luna Nova. There is a possibility they are not even children. The boy in particular possesses mannerisms too mature for a child. Even if they are seventeen."

"It could be a facade."

"That assumption works both ways." Alcaeus sighs. "Fine. Assuming they are who they say they are, that does not mean you need to provide so much for them. Allowing them to stay at this manor? Having Anna select a wardrobe for them? Researching into time travel? What do you get in return? Money? Nothing?"

"They asked me for my help and I am providing it. Is that so wrong?"

"I only suggest that you practice more caution. You are far too nonchalant about others."

"Are you saying I should not have accepted you into my home two years ago?"

"Yes," Alcaeus replies without hesitation. "You allowed a stranger to stay in your manor. A stranger who blew a hole through your roof and did not help you fix it."

Bernadette giggles. "I thought you argued it was because you were unconscious. Besides, you have offered your services enough to make up for the reparations."

"You took me in when I had nothing but secrets. Yet you chose to trust me, even appointing me as your personal guard. If anything, I wish you had the same level of caution as Anna."

"It _was_ rather surprising to see her agree with you today. You two rarely get along, even after these two years."

"Rightfully so. She is suspicious of strangers who come from nowhere with secrets piled as high as Mount Everest."

"Maybe I am so relaxed because I trust no harm will come. Have you considered my own trust in you?"

"You trust yourself enough to trust others so easily?"

"That is one way of putting it." Bernadette sighs at the stars. "The sky is beautiful tonight."

Alcaeus frowns, sensing that Bernadette wishes to change the subject. For now, he obliges and follows her gaze up to the heavens. "Yes, it truly is. The Cavendish Manor has a spectacular view of the night."

Bernadette hums. "Do you remember why I gave you the name 'Alcaeus?'"

"That was the constellation you saw the night you found me unconscious in one of your bedrooms, was it not?"

Bernadette giggles. "Yes, through the hole you made through the roof. The constellation Hercules, shining brighter than all the other stars. It made me wonder if you were a god who fell from the heavens. You were dressed in nothing after all."

"I-I told you, the circumstances of that night…" Alcaeus' voice trails off into a mumble as he turns away to hide his burning cheeks.

"You certainly did come crashing into my life with nothing but secrets. You did not even have clothes or a name to your blank existence."

"Yet, here we are today." Alcaeus shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

Bernadette finally turns around and closes the distance between the two. "I trusted you and you have not ruined anything beyond the roof of my home. And now, I trust that those children will bring no harm so long as I have such reliable servants."

"Maybe I should have Anna speak to you again. You will obviously not listen to me."

"And what makes you think Anna will do any better?"

"She is the only woman - no, the only _person_ \- that you _will_ listen to. There is something about her that is so terrifying."

"You are right about that." Bernadette's smile turns melancholy. "Maybe that is why Mother chose her to be my caretaker."

Alcaeus returns his gaze to the stars. "The late Lady Cassandra chose well."

Bernadette watches the sky with him, letting the silence fall comfortably between the two. She eventually moves to sit on the balcony bench and pats the spot next to her for Alcaeus to join. The man only pauses for a second before doing as she wills.

"Alcaeus, I have another request."

"Will I object?"

"Most likely. But I ask that you don't."

The man sighs. "What is it?"

"I have already told Anna this, but please leave the children their privacy. You do not need to keep an eye on them at all times. Especially if they are in their rooms."

Alcaeus glares at her. "I tell you to be more careful and now you give me these orders?"

"It is actually a request from Daniel and Homura themselves. They said something about… relaxing in their original forms."

"Are you not curious to see who they are behind their disguises?"

"I am, but I also understand why they wish to keep their identities a secret. Even if we do not recognize them now, there could come a time in the future when we cross paths."

"Magic can be both a blessing and a curse."

Bernadette nods in agreement. "Now, stop talking and enjoy the stars with me. They are particularly beautiful tonight."

Alcaeus keeps his gaze on her. An unknown feeling swells in his chest, preventing him from appreciating the stars as much as he should.

After all, there is something even more beautiful right beside him.

"I suppose," he finally replies. Although he turns his head up to the sky, he admires how Bernadette's platinum blonde hair contrasts with the darkness of the night through the corner of his eyes.

* * *

After a tiring day, all Diana wants to do is crawl into the comfortable bed that her mother - or at least the woman who would become her mother - had provided so kindly. Everything has been set up to do so; she is back to her original form and not male, clean after a warm shower, comfortable in the provided nightgown, and practically falling asleep as she stands.

This one day alone has been more exhausting than all of her sleepless nights staying up to study combined.

But fate going by the name of Atsuko Kagari is not so kind to her.

"Hey Di- Daniel, are you still awake?" Akko continues to knock on Diana's door. "Hello?"

Diana opens the door with a little more force than she should. "What is it, Akko?"

Akko immediately notices that Diana does _not_ want to talk right now. "Uh… are you busy?"

Diana wants to answer 'yes' but the traitorous part of her reacts first and says, "Not in particular. Did you need something?"

"Can I come inside? I know we asked everyone to leave us alone, but it'd probably be safer anyway, right? Since we're both back to how we normally look."

Diana sighs. Her bed will have to wait. She moves aside to let Akko in. She closes the door and asks, "Now, what is so important that you needed to tell me immediately?"

"I figured out why that Alcaeus guy's eyes look so familiar! It's the same as that guy we met at Luna Nova the other day! The one who works at the Ministry of Magic and came to deliver something for a class. Um… that Agnar guy!"

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose to calm the headache pounding against her skull. "Is that all? Why could this not have waited until tomorrow?"

"What if we don't get the chance to talk tomorrow? What if I end up forgetting?"

"That is not my problem. In fact, most of the situation should not be as troublesome as it is." Diana levels a glare at Akko. "Your panic has caused a greater mess than it should have. I will never forgive you for subjecting me to such a traumatic experience as _changing clothes_. It is one thing for me to use the bathroom; I can at least change revert back to myself in privacy. But I could not do that while trying clothes with Anna watching me to decide on my wardrobe!"

Diana never wants to see a penis ever again, let alone let her hands go anywhere near one.

Akko crosses her arms defensively. "I said sorry already. Why don't you just modify everyone's memories and make a new disguise for yourself?"

"I…" Most of Diana's anger dissipates. "It doesn't feel right to. The thought of changing the memories of who will become my family… It is a perversion of privacy that I refuse to do."

"Maybe you should try putting in some information about current fashion trends in your mom's head. I'm pretty sure mini skirts are in fashion by now. I've seen anime that was created in the 1990s that had characters drawn with shorter skirts than Chariot's."

"Anna has mentioned that Mother was rather… eccentric as a young woman. I never knew it was this extreme."

"Yeah, you're _way_ more uptight than her." Akko ignores the glare Diana sends her. "But still, your mom really is a nice person. I can see why Anna talked about her with so much respect."

"Mother truly abided by our philosophy of affection with all she had- has." Diana's expression falls. "I can see why Aunt Daryl was so upset with her."

"Your aunt's just overreacting. Isn't it a good thing to help people? I mean, she's probably overworking herself and needs to take a few vacations, but that was like you too. And we managed to get you out of your room more so Anna and the others should have a chance too!"

"If by getting me out you mean somehow having Professor Ursula convince the Headmistress to have me substitute the other professors as a supervisor to your detentions, then yes you are correct."

Akko cringes. "Okay, we don't get in trouble just for you. The professors are too strict with their rules!"

"There is a reason why those rules are in place. Breaking some may not have severe consequences, but that is not the case for all."

"You're not just talking about me stealing tarts, are you?"

Diana gestures for Akko to sit before she begins the most important discussion. "Our current situation is… unorthodox, to say the least."

"Well, yeah. We kind of just traveled back in time by twenty-one years to a point in history where your mom is still alive and your existence hasn't even been considered yet."

"Mother's marriage wasn't until she turned twenty-two, three years from this time."

"Wait, that's not a really long time from now. So unless your mom got married after a short relationship…" Akko looks at Diana. "Where's your dad?"

"That… I do not know."

"Okay… so then if you don't know where he is, we can just ask if anybody knows where to find this guy!"

"That is the problem. I do not know who he is."

" _HUH_?!" Akko screams in appall. "You don't even know how your own dad is?! What kind of daughter are you?!"

Diana narrows her eyes at Akko's outburst. "I do not know him because he abandoned the House of Cavendish after my mother had me."

The irritation washes away from Akko. "He… your dad abandoned you guys?"

Diana's eyes refuse to meet Akko's. "Mother and Anna were never comfortable telling me much about him. And Aunt Daryl _despised_ his existence, to the point where even mentioning my father would send her into one of her moods. I learned early on to never bring up the topic."

"What about any documentation? Your mom and your dad got legally married, right?"

"That information was kept privy to only the head of the House of Cavendish."

"So there's someone we _know_ we should avoid but we don't know who?! How do we do that?!"

"By maintaining our disguises." Diana holds up her wand. "As much as I am uncomfortable with the form you chose, at this point we do not have any other choice but to continue the farce until we have a definite way to return to our own time. We _cannot_ do anything that may upset the past and change the future."

"But we're already here. Aren't there things you would want to change?" Akko bites her lip. "Meeting your dad, or saving your mom?"

Diana narrows her eyes. "You mean to prevent my mother's death? To implement a cure for her ailing body? Even in our time no one knows what truly caused her death."

"But why don't you just try?! Then you wouldn't have had to grow up without a family." Akko looks down. "I can't imagine growing up without my mom or my dad. So if you had the chance to change things, why wouldn't you take it?"

"Because we do not know what consequences may occur if we change the past so drastically. If we carelessly meddle with forces beyond our capabilities, we could cause a reaction that we will all come to regret and have no way of reversing."

Akko deflates. "I guess. It's just… are you really okay with that? It must have been hard…"

Diana nods. "I cannot say that I had a carefree childhood. However, I also do not believe that I was unhappy. My mother's mother's early passing is an unfortunate tragedy. But if she believes she fulfilled her life enough, then I cannot argue with that."

"I'm sure that she would've wanted to spend more time with you."

Diana nods. "If she could. But this is enough. To see her again, even if the Bernadette Cavendish of this time is not how I remember my mother, is more than I would have wanted."

"If… if that's what you say. But doesn't us coming back to this time and meeting your mom already change things?"

"I don't know," Diana admits. "It is possible that this incident was meant to occur and we successfully kept our true identities a secret to not disrupt the flow of time. But I am not so knowledgeable about time travel to say for certain."

"Okay, so we just have to keep lying our way through."

Diana nods. "We need to be _cautious_. Refrain from speaking my name so freely or revealing too much about our relations to certain groups, in particular to this House."

"I can control myself."

Diana fixes Akko a pointed look that silently asks her if she is being serious.

"I can! I learned patience and control through one of the Seven Words of Arcturus!"

"Yet that does not stop you from taking food from the dining hall after hours, staying out after curfew, partaking in rebellious activity with Amanda, or-"

"ALRIGHT!" Akko cries. "Geez, I promise I'll be careful. Happy? I can't really do anything else unless there's some life-binding contract you want us to do."

"There is, though I doubt this is severe enough to warrant one." Diana takes a deep breath. "I will trust you."

"You will?"

"Only because you place so much trust in me already," Diana defends.

Akko blinks. "Somehow, knowing that you're relying on me makes me feel a little weird."

"It does not happen often."

"Hm!" Akko grins. "That just means I gotta change your mind so you learn to trust me more!"

"Well, since the both of us are stuck in the past without a clear method to return home, I don't have much else to rely on. You _are_ the only person I know who is in the same predicament."

"And you're the only person I have." Akko holds up one of her pinkies. "Let's make a promise to help each other out as long as we're both stuck in this dumb situation."

Diana stares at the offered finger. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Akko gasps. "You've never had a pinky promise?! Did you have a horrible childhood or something? Then again, Andrew did mention that you didn't play with other kids as much, especially after you lost your magic."

"Describing my childhood as 'horrible' may be an exaggeration. But Andrew was not wrong."

Diana chooses not to add that Akko isn't necessarily wrong either.

"A pinky promise is an unbreakable vow where you lock pinkies!" Without waiting for Diana, Akko loops her pinky finger around the closest pinky. "Just like this! Then you shake on it and make the promise!"

"An unbreakable vow? Then what is the contract?"

"Uh… I guess it's just the promise. It's not like that creepy spell Snape used when he swore to protect Malfoy."

"… You lost me."

"Okay, you haven't watched _Harry Potter_ either. That's okay. We can fix that later."

"After we have overcome our _current_ problem."

"Right." Akko shakes their interlocked pinkies. "And we're going to get through it together. I trust you and you trust me."

At a loss and completely out of her element, Diana can only nod along with Akko's childish ritual.

Satisfied, Akko disconnects their fingers and lies back on Diana's bed. After a few minutes of silence, Akko finally asks, "Hey Diana, are you tired?"

She is _utterly exhausted_. But instead of saying so, Diana says, "Not particularly. Is there something you need?"

"I'm not really that tired either. I feel like I should be after all that's happened. But I think the adrenaline's still powering me through." Akko scratches her cheek. "I wanted to know a little bit more about your family. You know, since we're here anyway. And I can't just directly ask your mom stuff like 'Oh yeah, so how'd you raise such a perfect daughter anyway?' since she isn't even _married_ yet."

Diana doesn't know why her heart skips a beat at how refers to her. Somehow, the way Akko called her 'perfect' in that one moment was completely different from what she is used to. It isn't the mocking tone that Akko and Amanda always use, nor is it the abundant praise that her peers and professors shower on her.

Akko continues, "If I'm supposed to be more careful, I don't want to ask a bunch of stuff that I'm not supposed to ask. I guess I should also just _not_ know or my mouth might blurt something out that I shouldn't know."

Diana shakes her head. "I do not mind. But only for at most an hour. We will both need all the rest we can get after today."

"So I can ask you anything?"

"As long as I am able to answer."

Akko beams. "Thanks Diana! So I was wondering…"

Despite her exhaustion and Akko's over-enthusiastic bombardment of questions, Diana answers them all with natural patience and understanding. She can't deny that talking about her life in detail after keeping herself private for so long is rather therapeutic. Especially since her audience is just Akko.

They end up talking for a solid three hours. But neither girl regrets staying up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So just a reminder, I'm using the Horologium Clock how I want to but it's basically completely different from its role in the _Chamber of Time_ game.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The first name of Akko's alias when written as ほむら or the kanji 炎 can mean "flame" or "blaze"

Her surname Yukihira (幸平), using the kanji for "blessing" (幸 Yuki) and "common" or "ordinary" (平 Hira), could roughly translate as "blessing of the ordinary"


	5. IV (Day 1: Adventure)

**Summary:** The best way to spend time with your family is helping sick people in a cursed hospital.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Welcome to Day 1 with the prompt 'adventure'! Technically this entire story is an adventure, but I guess I have to include a particularly lively event for this prompt.

Since this story is technically written for Diakko week, I'll try to keep the action as tame as possible. So no, I won't be blatantly blowing a hole in Diana or making her lose a limb. Or any other character for that matter.

But still, rated T for (very) mild descriptions of horror.

* * *

 **IV. Cursed Distortion**

Akko's body begs for another thirty minutes of blissful slumber. Too bad her stomach is also crying for attention.

Her hunger is the winner in this competition for her attention. Mainly because Anna practically throws her door open at the ungodly hour of nine in the morning and demands she get changed _immediately_ to have breakfast with Lady Bernadette.

(Why do both mother and daughter have to have the habit of waking up _so early_?!)

Nevertheless, Akko drags herself out of bed and throws on a random set of clothes. Her sleep-addled brain ends up choosing a white tank top, a sleeveless denim jacket, a flower-patterned skirt reaching her knees, and a pair of caravelle sandals. She takes one look in the mirror, blanches, and then convinces herself to just accept the terrible fashion choice.

Still half asleep, Akko forgets about her own clothes as she drags her feet behind Anna to the dining room. All is well until she sees Diana - fully dressed as Daniel - sitting and eating her breakfast beside her would-be mother. One look at her male friend slaps her fully awake.

(Oh now that's not fair! How come Diana gets to look perfect even as a handsome boy?!)

Diana manages to make a set of plain and modest male clothing look impressive. It isn't anything special; just a choice of an untucked white dress shirt, blue tie, black vest, dark blue trousers, and brown shoes. But it seems Diana's embarrassing changing experience paid off if she was able to pick such suitable attire.

(Wow I really gave her some nice arms-)

"Oh, good morning!" Bernadette greets. "Please, have a seat. Help yourself to whatever is on the table. Or you can ask Anna for anything else you need."

Akko's stomach growls in reply.

Bernadette chuckles. "Well, get something into your body first. I was just telling Daniel about what I managed to get done since we last saw one another last night."

Akko waits for Anna to pull out her seat for her before sitting down. The first time she had a meal at the Cavendish Manor, she had no idea Anna would do so for her and nearly collided with the maid to sit down on her own. This time Akko remembers that being an 'honored guest' at the Cavendish Manor with good servants actually means something.

Bernadette continues her debriefing as Akko helps herself to breakfast. "I sent a letter to Headmistress Holbrooke last night to inquire about the Horologium Clock you spoke of. It may take some time to hear back from her; Luna Nova unfortunately does not allow the use of electronics on their campus."

"Outdated, annoying rule," Akko grumbles as she stuffs a biscuit in her mouth.

"In terms of other potential methods of time travel?" Diana asks.

"I have started looking into it. Unfortunately, I won't have much of an opportunity to go into detail with my research into this for at least a few days with my current schedule."

Diana shakes her head. "It is understandable as the head of the House of Cavendish. We are grateful for your help."

"It really is just today and maybe tomorrow. I would cancel, but this is an obligation I scheduled since last month. The director will not be pleased if I suddenly cancel with no follow up in the foreseeable future."

"Hospital?" Akko mutters.

"It seems the patients at his hospital have not been getting better despite their long term treatments. If anything, their health seems to be deteriorating."

"Huh. That's weird."

"How will you apply medicinal and healing magic if most of the world lacks a proper source of magical energy?" Diana asks.

"I may not be able to perform any magical remedies without a philosopher's stone or anything of the sort, but that does not mean I cannot determine a diagnosis beforehand and organize future actions that the patients may need." Bernadette smiles in understanding. "Despite our family's specialty, magic is not mandatory for everything. Especially in this age of declining magic. Even our family learns to adapt."

"I see…" Diana falls silent as she contemplates this while finishing the rest of her breakfast.

"If you would like, I would be happy to have you accompany me today to the hospital," Bernadette offers.

Diana frowns. "If we will be hindering your business-"

Bernadette waves her hand in dismissal. "Not at all. Consider it like an… internship of sorts? A mentor volunteering to demonstrate for future mentees? In any case, it won't be a bother. As long as you are not acting obnoxious or clearly disruptive, I see no harm in bringing you along. You can keep Alcaeus company while I am busy."

"He will be accompanying you?"

"Alcaeus follows me around almost everywhere I go." Bernadette giggles. "He's like the puppy I never had!"

The man standing by the corner of the room frowns. "I am _not_ a dog."

"See? You even pout like one!"

"I am _not_ pouting!"

Diana decides to file this information away for later.

"Then Homura and I would be happy to accompany you on your business," Diana says.

Bernadette blinks at her. "Alcaeus mentioned it last night, but you really do speak with such sophisticated mannerisms. Do you come from an aristocratic family back where you came from?"

Akko nearly spits out her tea when she chokes on it. Diana is too caught up in her own shock to react to Akko's pitiful attempts to compose herself.

"Yes, it is a rather well known family. Though I cannot reveal the name for reasons we discussed yesterday," Diana says as Akko recovers by slapping her chest.

"Fair enough." Bernadette claps her hands together. "Now then. If you two agree to accompany me for the day, then I will have Anna ready the car and we can leave as soon as the both of you are finished with breakfast." Bernadette stares at Akko. "I have to say, I have never seen anyone enjoy our biscuits that voraciously before."

"Yup! They're still as good as I remember it!"

Alcaeus raises an eyebrow in silence.

Bernadette tilts her head. "Oh?"

Akko freezes. "I mean-!"

Diana sighs. At this rate their cover will be useless by the end of the week.

All Diana can do is hope they have a way home by then.

* * *

The Brookhaven Hospital is headed by Director Walter Jefferson. He does not come out to greet them like the Cavendish head did at Michelle Gunther and Paul Hanbridge's arrival. The group of Bernadette, Alcaeus, Diana, and Akko have to meet the director at his office in the basement themselves.

Akko shivers as they ride one level down on the elevator. "This place gives me the creeps."

Alcaeus raises an eyebrow. "We have not even been here for two minutes."

"And I wanted to turn around the moment we stepped in. I never knew hospitals could be so scary."

"Have you never been in one before?" Diana asks, genuinely curious.

"Other than when I was born? Nope. There was this one time my mom got sick waiting in the rain for too long and had to go to the hospital for pneumonia, but she told my dad to keep me and himself away from the hospital until she got better, which just happened to be when they let her out." Akko hums. "I still don't know what my dad did that night to make her wait in the rain for so long that she got sick."

"Your parents sound like interesting people," Bernadette comments.

"Really? They're just normal people though." Akko shrugs. "I don't come from a magic background, so my life was pretty boring before I enrolled in Luna Nova."

Bernadette stares at Akko in surprise. "You do not come from any magical lineage, yet Luna Nova allowed you in as a student? I wonder if their views on blood purity have changed in these upcoming decades."

"Or they were short on money and had to accept any kind of student," Alcaeus comments.

Despite Diana's inconspicuous glare, Akko replies, "Yeah, that was it actually. They were getting conned by a dragon-" Akko clasps a hand over her mouth. "I should probably stop talking."

The elevator doors open, allowing the group to continue to the director's office. One floor below ground with no windows, the hospital seems even _more_ unsettling to Akko.

"You really don't feel like something's off?" Akko whispers to Diana.

"To be honest, I felt something strange since we first stepped into this hospital as well-"

"Why didn't you say anything then?!" Akko hisses.

"-but did not want to _alarm_ anyone," Diana finishes with a stern glare. "I have no basis for this disconcertment. I won't be able to make any conclusions without using magic to diagnose this."

"Our instinct and intuition isn't enough to say 'Hey be careful this place feels weird?'"

"No." Diana's eyes flit between the walls. "Not yet."

Their conversation comes to a pause as they stop outside a door with a sign that says 'Walter Jefferson, Director of Brookhaven Hospital' on the door plaque. Bernadette knocks and waits for the permission to enter.

The door is thrown open by a man so short that Alcaeus has to strain himself to look down. The portly man stands no taller than Akko, his shiny, bald head a little blinding to Alcaeus as he looks from such a taller height.

"Ah, Lady Bernadette! Welcome, welcome!" He gestures into his office. "Please, come in. Oh, I see you've brought other visitors! Your helping hand, I assume?"

The four take their seats as Bernadette introduces them. She starts with the tallest man, "This is my guard, Alcaeus. These two are Daniel and Homura, volunteers if you will. They will be accompanying me as I examine the patients in your hospital. I hope that isn't a problem."

"Oh no, not at all! I'm just happy you're here! You have no idea how ecstatic I was when Sir Vladimir offered to send a request to you!"

"Yes, I tried to schedule a visit as soon as I heard from my uncle. Unfortunately, I could not come at an earlier time due to my tight schedule."

"Well, you are here now and that is all that matters! Shall I begin with a bit of debriefing about the most severe patients?"

Walter pulls out a few notes compiled by the hospital's doctors and nurses. He and Bernadette begin their discussion as Alcaeus overlooks them from the side of the room. This leaves Diana and Akko to their own devices.

"Do you feel it too?"

Diana nods. "It feels as if there is a philosopher's stone nearby. But I am certain that this hospital is no way affiliated with magic."

"Do you know anything about this hospital besides what your," Akko drops her voice to a whisper, "mom told us this morning and on the way here?"

"Not much. There were rumors that this hospital was once haunted. Though a thorough inspection proved that it was at least not at the time."

"And when was this?"

Diana frowns. "Twenty years ago."

"So maybe there is something going on that doesn't go away until a year later?"

"There is that possibility. However, it is also possible that nothing is amiss at all. The patients could simply have severe chronic illnesses."

"Even if the hospital feels weird?"

"…"

In truth, the feeling to retch has accompanied her since the elevator ride. The longer they stay in the hospital, the more Diana cannot help but agree with Akko's wariness. If anything, _she_ is starting to feel like she needs to see a doctor. But if she admits that something is wrong, then that will alert and worry everyone when she has no basis except through her body's reactions.

Diana remains silent, choosing to focus on observing her mother as Bernadette goes from patient to patient to interview each one. Walter directs them to each patient, going from different floors and different rooms. Each time, Bernadette will first make note of the patient's name, room, and affliction, then enter the room and not write anything at all as she speaks to the patient. She even goes out of the way to have Alcaeus hold and hide her writing materials until they leave the room. Only when the patient cannot see them does Bernadette take back her pen and papers and document every detail she needs.

But what impresses Akko and Diana the most is _how_ Bernadette speaks to the patients. It is the same kind and gentle nature of a mother, but tinged with the directness of a therapist. Bernadette makes sure to only speak with the patient as the main subject; rarely does she interject to make the conversation about her own experiences. She coaxes the patient to reveal more about their condition without being too direct. Yet she remains patient and understanding, letting the speaker talk at their own pace. Although none of the conversations take more than five minutes, by the end of the last conversation Bernadette has enough notes to rival a thesis paper.

Walter cannot help but stare at Bernadette in awe of her productivity. "A-All finished, Lady Bernadette?"

"Yes, though I will need to examine these notes more thoroughly on my own time before making any diagnoses." Bernadette flips through a few pages. "Most of these symptoms appear to overlap. Chronic headaches, body pains, inexhaustible fatigue, sleeping for longer hours, losing appetite… I am not sure what specifically ails them, but it is helpful that they are all relatively the same."

"What is it?" Alcaeus asks when Bernadette stops at a page and frowns.

"A few of the patients reported to hear an obnoxious siren despite none of the sort heard by anyone else, as well as several faceless figures in place of their nurses and doctors."

"A hallucination perhaps?"

"Maybe…" Though Bernadette does not look convinced.

As Bernadette looks over her notes, Akko notices how tired Diana has become.

"Di-Daniel, are you okay? You look really pale," Akko notes.

Diana places a hand over her face. "I… I am fine. This is most likely due to a lack of sleep after all we have gone through."

"Oh… yeah. You did end up being really tired. Sorry that I kept talking and kept you up."

Diana shakes her head. "No, the conversation was… nice. I do not regret staying up and talking with you."

"Really? I feel like you don't usually talk to someone like me for such a long time."

"I usually do not. But I have to admit," Diana smiles, "that is because I usually do not find the conversation interesting enough to remain active in it. You, however, continue to surprise me in ways that I least expect."

"Uh… thanks?" Akko frowns. "Are you sure you're okay? You really don't look so good."

"I am," Diana places her other hand on the wall to brace herself and freezes, "fine?"

Her strange hesitation catches the others' attention.

"Oh my, you're deathly pale!" Bernadette steps up to Diana and places her hand on her forehead. "No fever… but you are definitely clammy. How late did you two stay up last night?"

Diana pulls back in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment at both her mother and the comment. "I assure you that we were doing nothing inappropriate."

"Oh? I did not say you two were _together in the same room_ last night."

If only Diana was actually sick. Then she could just fall unconscious to escape from her mother's teasing.

Akko tilts her head in confusion. "We were just talking. Diana didn't tell me to stop so I lost track of time and it ended up being three in the morning."

Alcaeus grunts, cutting into their conversation. "Yes, the two children made the mistake of staying up past their curfew and are consequently sleep deprived."

"Are you even that much older than us?"

Alcaeus ignores Akko's question. "Now, what has alarmed you enough to make you reach for your wand?"

The others realize that the hand Diana had over her face has indeed moved to her pocket where she keeps her wand. Diana relaxes her arm so that it falls to her side.

"There is magic behind these walls." Diana emphasizes the location by pressing her palm flat against the surface of the wall. "I can feel magical energy running through the concrete."

Akko places her hand against it too. "Huh, you're right. It kind of reminds me of your house and Luna Nova."

Thankfully, no one notices or cares enough about Akko's slip to comment on it. They are too focused on the topic at hand. Bernadette and Alcaeus also go up and feel the wall, reaching the same conclusion as well.

"I thought you said this hospital is not run on magic?" Bernadette says to the director.

"It shouldn't be!" Walter says. "We have no relations to the magical community. That is why we asked you to come take a look at our patients first instead of the Ministry!"

"And yet there is clearly a concentration of magic hidden in this hospital." Bernadette brushes her hand across the wall. "And it looks like there is a higher concentration in certain parts than others.

"I can feel it running through the floors as well," Alcaeus notes crouched down with his palm on the linoleum. "It is most likely running through the ceiling too."

"But… but how?! And since when?!" Walter squeaks.

"Maybe that's why we've been feeling weird," Akko wonders. "But how come we didn't notice until now?"

Diana frowns. "It is almost as if there was a gradual surge during the time of our stay-"

The world turns silent. The voices of the nurses, the beeping of the machines, the footsteps of everyone; all of that turns into white noise. The only audible sound that moves to the foreground of Diana's senses is an ear-piercing air-raid siren. The sudden noise brings Diana to her knees as her hands cover her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound. But that does nothing; it almost seems like the siren is blaring directly into her brain.

Alcaeus winces and uses one hand to cover his ear. "What is… this?!"

The world before him begins to change. The physical structure of the hospital and placement of objects remain but the same. But as the siren blares in their ears, reality decays from life to death. It isn't just the walls, ceiling, and floor that peels away into rust and blood, but also the surfaces of every object around them. The pristine cleanliness of the hospital morphs into one of bloodstained, rusted decay.

Perhaps the worst of all is the people. They lose their basic shapes as humans, resembling masses of corrupted flesh than living, breathing beings. Their voices are no longer distinguishable but sound like gargled and incoherent moans.

To Akko and Bernadette, it looks like Diana and Alcaeus are reacting to something that they cannot see. They can't see anything amiss. If anything, the fear etched on the two males' faces are what is strange.

"Alcaeus, Daniel, what do you see?" Bernadette asks.

Diana's eyes widen in terror, barely holding in the desire to gag. "What… what is this?!" She turns to her side, only to find that Akko and Bernadette are no longer beside her. Instead, the same fleshy mounds have replaced them. She is too terrified to even allow a shriek to escape from her throat.

Akko doesn't understand. "What is what?"

But Diana and Alcaeus cannot understand what she says. All they can hear is an incoherent mesh of noise.

"Wait!" Alcaeus holds his arms in front of Diana before she can do anything. "I don't know what these things are, but something tells me to not attack them."

"And what basis do you have?!"

Alcaeus grimaces. "None other than the fact that they are not attacking _us_."

Akko and Bernadette look at one another.

"There is something wrong," Bernadette says.

"I think that's pretty obvious!" Akko exclaims. "It looks like they're losing their minds!"

Alcaeus' eyes widen as he feels a surge of energy rush through him.

(Why? I shouldn't feel this much magic without being near an energy source.)

Diana notices as well as she pulls out her wand and checks the gauge. It is completely filled to the brim.

"How…?"

Alcaeus moves into a guarded stance. "Be careful. There are other things here aside from us and these clumps of flesh."

Diana follows Alcaeus' gaze while doing as he suggests. Something moves from the shadows of the end of the corridor. As it comes closer, Diana recognizes the figures to be wearing something similar to a nurse's scrubs.

Though that is the only similarity with these monsters.

Their skin is pale like the dead. Covered in blood and soot, they stagger around with one hand holding a weapon: the weapon ranges from a pipe, to a cooking knife, to any surgical equipment. But worst of all are their faces.

They have none.

"What… what are these things?" Diana shakes her head. "More importantly, where are we? And why are we the only two here?"

"I can't… I cannot answer that." Or at least he does not _want_ to. He fears he knows the true answer to her questions.

He hopes he is wrong.

The monsters that Diana can only call 'nurses' move toward a lump of flesh each. With jerking movements, they bring their arms around the flesh to embrace them. The masses of flesh do not seem to struggle. However, Diana and Alcaeus notice a transfer of energy take place from the mass of flesh to the nurse monsters.

Diana's eyes widen in understanding. "Is this what is ailing the patients? These monsters? This hospital is truly cursed?"

"Who would do this?" Alcaeus mutters.

The 'nurses' suddenly freeze. Each of their heads turn slowly toward the two frozen humans. Despite lacking eyes, they seem to 'see' that something is amiss.

"They've noticed us." Alcaeus reaches into his coat in panic. "They've-!"

Diana and Alcaeus blink once. In that one millisecond of time, the world reverts back to normal.

The siren stops, bringing the normal sounds of the hospital back to them. The walls, objects, and people are healthy and normal. The flesh are human once more and normal. The nurses are actual nurses and not bloody monsters; normal.

Everything is normal.

"Alcaeus!"

"Daniel!"

The two jump and face Bernadette and Akko, back to normal as well. Although they've returned to normalcy, their bodies are still sprung and tense for horror and decay.

"What happened?" Bernadette asks. "You two look like you saw a vivid hallucination."

"It was… fake?" Alcaeus mutters.

Diana shakes her head. "No, that vision was real. I am certain that it was not a figment of my imagination."

"What did you see?" Akko asks. "You two suddenly went really pale and tense. Di-Daniel, you even took out your wand!"

"Alcaeus, you were about to activate the Hrynja," Bernadette says. "What did you deem so dangerous?"

"The two of you… did not see that?" Diana asks.

Akko frowns. "See what?"

Diana's breath hitches in her throat. "You saw none of that? The distortion? The altered world? The decay, blood, rust-"

"Whoa, wait!" Akko places her hands on Diana's shoulders. "Wait, breathe. Wow, that sounds really weird coming from me to you. But _breathe_. We didn't see anything; no one did. Only you and Mister Alcaeus started acting funny. Actually, some of the patients also started having mini seizures but then stopped after about five seconds. It really feels like this place is haunted."

Diana's pale expression _does_ look haunted. "Akko, you may be right."

"I am? About what?"

"This hospital may truly be cursed."

* * *

For once, Akko wishes she was _horribly wrong_.

After calming down, the group takes a seat at one of the waiting areas and let Diana and Alcaeus explain what they saw. They have to repeat it a few times for Bernadette and Akko to understand and believe them; Walter passes out by the first iteration.

"So there was this air-raid siren thing that only you and Mister Alcaeus could hear," Akko recaps. "And then you two saw something completely different from what we did."

"Including the monsters who appear to be responsible for the patients' declining health," Bernadette summarizes. "While I am glad this informs us the cause of their ailment, this revelation only brings more questions that we cannot answer."

"Such as why only the boy and I are able to perceive this Otherworld," Alcaeus says. He has a hunch, but it is confounded by one factor: the fact that he was not pulled into that world alone. "It is almost as if we were transported there. Yet you say we were reacting right next to you?"

"We could see every reaction, every fear. That knowledge made me believe you two the first time, whether it is actually an intense hallucination or a separate reality."

"So how is everything connected?" Akko asks. "Daniel and I feeling queasy, the magic in the hospital, the patients not getting better, and that weird world you guys saw are all related somehow."

"Perhaps this massive hallucination is a spell of some sort," Diana suggests.

"Then why can only you and Alcaeus experience it entirely while the rest of us only feel miniscule effects?" Bernadette asks.

"I don't know. But if this truly is the work of a grand spell, then there must be a spellcaster responsible."

Akko frowns. "But if this has been going on for awhile on and off, that would mean the person responsible would have to be here all the time. Is there someone like that?"

"Even the workers have their days off. One of the patients?" Bernadette suggests. "But why? And how would they cast the spell each time. An effect of this scale would require tremendous preparation and magical energy."

Alcaeus turns to Diana. "You said the magic in the walls felt as if they were waxing and waning; that they were not consistent throughout the surfaces. Could that mean there are various focal points in the connections of the magic?"

Diana's eyes widen. "Similar to a magic circle for rituals. Yes, it is possible they embedded the insignias within the surfaces of this hospital."

"Then would removing the source of the spell prevent anymore distortions?"

"That is highly possible."

"How do we look for them?" Akko asks.

Diana stands and walks to the wall. She trails her palm over the surface, sensing the flow of magic with her intuition more than her eyes. She stops at the center of the wall, pulls out her wand, and whispers, " _ **Detego**_."

A red insignia bleeds into the wall. It is more accurate to say that the paint peels away to reveal the seal. But the former description is more accurate when the red lining trails down the wall.

No one notices Alcaeus freeze, too preoccupied with studying the seal for themselves.

Diana frowns. "I have never seen a magic circle like this one."

"I have not either," Bernadette says.

"I might have seen something like this," Akko says. "But I think that was something similar in a movie about satanic rituals."

Diana's finger follows the web of lines until the end of the wall. "It appears to be connected to the other seals. If we destroy the circles, we should prevent the distortion from occuring."

"Wait," Alcaeus interrupts before Diana can proceed. "Perhaps we should uncover the locations of all of the seals before we break one. We do not know if erasing one will have a ripple effect and erase the rest. We could just affect this one and make it more difficult to deal with the rest."

"Do you have experience with this?"

Alcaeus grimaces. "No, it is only a hunch."

"It _is_ a valid possibility. Alright, we'll do that then." Bernadette turns to Diana. "You used _Detego_ just now. So you really are a spellcaster. And a rather proficient one if you were able to detect the center and location of the magic circle so quickly."

(Yeah, as expected of your daughter.) But Akko keeps that thought to herself.

The four split into two groups: Akko and Diana while Alcaeus goes with Bernadette. The latter group drops off the unconscious Walter in his office before starting on the lowest level. Akko and Diana begin from the highest and go down.

Akko does her best to keep up with Diana. She doesn't always detect the magic circles on her first try, but oftentimes she comes close enough that Diana doesn't have to look much farther to find it.

"Yata! I found one!" Akko throws her arms into the air upon locating her first magic circle.

Diana nods. "Good job, Ak-Homura. You've improved at a surprising rate from these few hours alone."

Akko slowly lowers her arms as she processes Diana's praise. "Wait, did you just encourage me?"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Why would I not?"

"You're usually scolding me for how I can do better, how I'm not trying enough; you know, the usual."

Diana shakes her head. "I understand that you put in as much effort as you can. It might not always be your one hundred percent, but it was wrong of me to assume anyone can do that at all times."

"Except you. You're perfect~" Akko teases.

Diana huffs. "It is expected of me to be my best at all times. That is different."

"Well, you gotta learn to relax too! Like you said, it's impossible to expect anyone to be at their best at all times."

"I cannot afford to be anything less." Diana focuses on the task at hand to avoid looking at Akko. "I cannot disappoint."

Akko hums. "I guess you have to keep proving to everyone that you're great, huh? That's pretty tough. Then I guess you can let loose with me!"

Diana whips her head to Akko in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"You're trying to be perfect because you need everyone else to see that, right? Well you don't need to do that with me since I already know you're perfect!" Akko nods to herself. "You can relax around me and I won't say anything different. And I'm sure everyone else won't either! I mean, we're friends, right? Friends don't need to be perfect around each other."

Diana shakes her head. " _Everyone_ , including you and our friends. There are expectations-"

"Which I don't get why you have to hit every time. But I get that it's important to you. So at the very least, I'm saying that I don't care if you're not perfect or whatever. Your low days are probably better than mine anyway."

Diana stares at Akko in silence. The only sounds are the low mumblings of distant conversations and movement from the other people in the hospital. Diana's intense stare makes Akko fidget in place.

"Uh, is that a no?"

Finally, Diana releases a deep exhale and replies, "Alright, if you are offering."

"Oh, you could've just-"

Diana slams her back against the wall and slides down to the ground. She hugs her legs and drops her head onto her kneecaps.

"Di-Daniel?!"

"I need a few minutes," Diana mumbles into her legs. "A few minutes of rest and quiet."

"Oh… okay?"

And Diana does just that. The world continues to move around them. Akko doesn't know what to do except to shuffle her feet awkwardly as Diana keeps silent and rests her head on her legs.

Eventually tired of standing, Akko moves to sit next to her friend. At first she keeps a good distance between them. With every passing ten seconds, Akko scoots a few centimeters closer to see what Diana does. When the girl-now-boy does nothing, Akko finally closes the enter gap and brushes her shoulder against Diana's.

Diana tenses but doesn't move away. Instead, she relaxes and leans into Akko in return.

"It was that bad, huh?" Akko finally says.

Diana nods. "Alcaeus called the reality we saw the 'Otherworld.' I would prefer to call it a nightmare."

Akko shivers. "It sure sounded like one from how you guys described it. I wonder why only you and Mister Alcaeus can see it?"

"I don't know. Though, I am not sure I want to if it means facing that again."

"You're really scared," Akko realizes.

"If you are giving me permission to speak my mind and bare my vulnerabilities, then yes. To be precise, I am _completely terrified_. I do not know who invoked this ritual, but this is powerful magic that no normal spellcaster or even a witch could hope to perform. If the Otherworld is simply a vivid hallucination, then the spell perfectly alters our five senses to fool us." Diana covers her mouth. "More than the gross imagery, I do not think I will be able to forget the smell of _decaying flesh_."

Akko doesn't know what to say. She sucks at words, more of an action person herself. So she does the first thing that comes into her head: throwing her arms around Diana and giving her the tightest hug she can.

Diana's eyes widen. "Ak- What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug."

"I can see and feel that. But why?"

"You look like you really need one." Akko rests her head on Diana's shoulder. "I don't know what to say to help so I end up just giving people hugs when they're upset. I think it helps?"

Hesitating for a moment, Diana decides to let it all go. She leans her head so that her cheek rests on top of Akko's. Diana takes a deep breath to calm herself. Somehow, the scent of plums and Akko's arms around her grounds her to reality.

"… It does."

* * *

The two pairs regroup on the fifth floor. At this point it is already sunset. They could have met on the fourth floor or lower if Diana and Akko had not taken a few minutes to rest.

Bernadette and Alcaeus choose not to comment on their guesses. But Bernadette does giggle a little while Alcaeus raises a knowing eyebrow.

Diana coughs into her fist. "Have all the seals been uncovered?"

Bernadette nods. "We've informed the hospital staff to let everyone know not to go near them. I assume no one will, considering that the designs of the magic circles are enough to scare anyone away."

"Now what?" Akko asks.

"The best solution is to disconnect and erase all the magic circles at the same time," Alcaeus says. "Are any of you able to do so?"

"It is possible if I analyzed the network." Diana places a hand on the closest magic circle. "But that would require days due to its intricacy."

"Time we most likely do not have if there is another distortion," Bernadette notes. "Therefore, we should just destroy them in any way we can now."

Diana nods. "In that case, I will start first."

"Oh? You know how to do this as well? You continue to surprise me with how knowledgeable you are."

Diana blushes. "I… I have to thank the generous education that was provided to me."

(Thanks to you, Mother.)

Diana shakes off her bashfulness and concentrates on breaking the seal. She keeps one hand on the wall while the other raises her wand. She closes her eyes and recites:

" _Expose, Waver, Wither._

 _Open thy defenses to my cause._

 _Allow foreign penetration._

 _Break asunder._

 _ **Conteram Seorsum**_ _._ "

The magic circle crackles with red lightning as Diana completes the aria. Once she mutters the last word, the energy snaps out at her and sends her flying backward from the wall. Akko barely reacts in time to catch Diana, sending the two crashing to the ground.

"Did it work?" Alcaeus asks, removing his hands from his face as the lightning dies down.

The dreaded air-raid siren blares across the hospital. Although only two of them are able to hear and see the distortion occurring in the world, the other two can conclude the change based on how Alcaeus and Diana tense.

Bernadette glances at the now blank wall and answers Alcaeus, "It did! Daniel was able to dismantle one of the seals!"

"Do the same for the rest!" Alcaeus tells her, ignoring how strange it is to speak to a clump of writhing flesh.

As their reality settles onto the Overworld, Alcaeus and Diana are greeted by the same nurse monsters from before. But instead of focusing on the masses of flesh, they immediately limp toward the two humans with their weapons raised to strike.

As before, Alcaeus reaches into his coat and wraps his hand around the object tied to his neck. He unclasps the item from its necklace and brings it into the world. "It does not look like we will have the chance! _I offer my body; for strength, for protection_!"

The item within his hand glows black. A pole suddenly elongates from his grip, growing two meters long. A blade snaps open at the top as the weapon fully transforms into its original form as a lance.

Diana's eyes widen. "The Hrynja. It has been lost for over a decade in my time…"

"I do not know where it went in your time, but the House of Cavendish was gracious enough to grant it to me." Alcaeus bends his knees to pounce. "All to protect the head of this house and her beliefs. Now stop looking at me unless you want to be killed!"

The hoard of nurses move in from both behind and in front of them. The corridor is too tight for Diana and Alcaeus to pass through.

"Does this Otherworld also affect our physical bodies?" Diana wonders. She notes how two clumps of flesh - which she assumes to be Bernadette and Akko - pass through the nurses as if they aren't there.

Diana and Alcaeus evade in separate directions as a nurse swings her pipe straight down. Alcaeus kicks the nurse in the ribs, sending it crashing through the group. He dodges every swing of their weapons, twisting, turning and rotating his weapon along with his body. The tremendous momentum smashes through the nurses within his vicinity. However, even that long weapon cannot reach and protect Diana if she remains idle.

She refuses to, even in her fear. Diana gathers magic into her wand and points to the nearest nurse. The light catches Alcaeus' attention.

"Wait! That won't-!"

" _ **Murowa**_!" The spell strikes the nurse head on. But instead of falling, it seems to grow in size with even greater energy than before. It swings its knife with blinding speed, cutting through Diana's vest and shirt. Diana cries out as she feels the cold metal graze her skin.

Before the nurse can advance, it is knocked to the side by a blur of black. Alcaeus picks Diana up and leaps over the hoard of nurses, kicking a few in the head to deter them. "Well that answers your previous question! Are you alright?"

Diana places a hand on her injured abdomen. "It barely cut through my clothes. For as old and rusty as they appear, their weapons are surprisingly sharp."

"Direct magic attacks will not work on these monsters. They thrive on magical energy. That is why there is such a high concentration of magic in this Overworld. They need magic to survive."

Diana narrows her eyes at him. "How do you know this?"

"This might not be the time and place to discuss this," Alcaeus mutters.

Alcaeus lands past the hoard of nurses. As he prepares to continue running, a strange pulse proliferates across the surfaces in the Otherworld. The nurses stop their assault to randomly turn their heads in search for the source of the distortion.

"This feeling… Has another magic circle been destroyed?" Diana wonders.

The siren that was blaring comes to a sudden stop. Reality returns as the Otherworld retreats.

Diana and Alcaeus realize that they have returned to their own world.

"Di-Daniel!" Akko calls, rushing toward them with Bernadette right behind her.

Diana releases the tense breath she was holding in. "Ak-Homura."

Alcaeus places Diana onto the ground. "Did you remove another magic circle?"

"The closest one, so we weren't too far from here," Bernadette replies. "More importantly, are you two injured?"

The spear shrinks back into its original small capsule form. Alcaeus clips it back onto the necklace beneath his coat.

He shakes his head. "I am fine. Though the boy…"

Akko drops down to her knees, helping Diana steady herself. "You okay?"

Diana places a hand on her torn clothes and nods. "The cut is not deep. I should be able to close it with a simple healing spell."

"Here, let me take a-" Bernadette begins to offer. She is interrupted by a sharp intake of breath next to her.

"Why…" Alcaeus' hands twitch by his side. "Why are _you_ here?!"

The other three follow his gaze. While Akko and Bernadette frown in confusion, Diana is the only one whose eyes widen in shock just like Alcaeus.

The lights in the corridor suddenly shut off. Only the red emergency lights turn back on, illuminating the hospital in an eerie red glow. The patients and attendants around them mutter amongst themselves at the power outage.

Only Diana and Alcaeus notice the figure standing at the end of the corridor. Despite the poor lighting, they can make out the figure of a large, muscular human towering above the average man. It appears to be dragging a giant cleaver in one hand. Its head is covered by an enormous, rusted pyramid-shaped helmet. It emits a low groan, its volume nothing as loud as the air-raid siren but pierces through their minds with equal intensity.

"What…" Diana clenches her jaw to stop trembling. "What _are_ you?"

Akko tries to follow where Diana's gaze. But she sees nothing. "Diana, what do you se-?"

When Akko grabs Diana's hand, her world in that one location twists for a moment. It changes for a single second that allows her to see what Diana sees.

Everything happens in that mere one second.

The Pyramid Head takes a slow step forward, dragging its giant cleaver against the ground.

" **No,"** it gargles, " **what are** _ **you**_ **?"**

Alcaeus gasps. "Wait-!"

One blink, the Pyramid Head is gone. The next, it is right in front of Diana, its cleaver tearing through her flesh and into her chest.

A third blink, and Diana is gone.

Akko's hand grasps air. By the time she and Bernadette comprehend what has just happened, there is only one word that escapes from Akko's tight throat.

One name that she screams at the top of her lungs.

" _DIANA!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ayyyy so much for caution. Akko straight up gave away Diana's name LOL.

See ya'll tomorrow!

The hospital adventure is inspired by the _Silent Hill_ series, but is in no way meant to perfectly mimic it. If you are child and/or afraid of horror, please do not Google this. This series still scares the crap out of me and it's been at least ten years since my last nightmare.

That said, I refuse to go into detail about the descriptions of this nightmare land. That goes for the chapter after this as well, which concludes this terrifying experience.

I'm keeping this story rated T. I don't want to scar anyone XD

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

My first experience with the _Silent Hill_ franchise was watching my sister play _Silent Hill 4: The Room_ when I was… around ten years old or younger. She also made me watch the first _Silent Hill_ movie at a different time.

After that movie I was so terrified I couldn't sleep on my own, so I slept in my sister's room that night. Apparently I grabbed my sister in the middle of the night, stared at her intently, and then turned back over to sleep. I don't remember this.

My sister doesn't either, so I'm starting to wonder if I dreamt that memory…


	6. V (Day 2: Danger)

**Summary:** Alcaeus and Diana are stuck in the Otherworld while Bernadette and Akko have to find a way to get them out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

More people in the LWA fandom are aware of what _Silent Hill_ is than I thought and I don't know if I should be impressed, disturbed, or worried for you guys LOL.

Day 2's word count somehow got out of hand. Again, I tried to keep the violence to a minimum. Or at least not descriptive enough to go past rated T.

Anyway, here's the second prompt: danger.

* * *

 **V. Devil's Playground**

"Oh, you're finally awake."

The smell of rust startles Diana awake with a jerk. She sits up in a sitting position, wincing at the burning heat coiling in her abdomen.

Diana unclenches her eyes and sees Alcaeus sitting in a seat beside her. He is no longer wearing his black coat, only a red V-neck long sleeve as his top. Now that he is not wearing it, Diana can clearly see the black capsule tied to its necklace tied around his neck.

Looking down, Diana realizes that Alcaeus is not wearing his coat because it is now draped over her body.

Her… shirtless body.

"Why- Where is my shirt?!" Diana demands, pulling the coat over her exposed, flat chest.

Alcaeus points to her side. "Over there. I had to take it off to treat your injury. You were right; it was not severe enough to be fatal. Though, it was getting a bit dangerous by the time I found useable medical supplies in this world. You should probably try to patch it up if you know the proper spell."

"Why did you leave me unclothed?!"

"I offered my coat as a blanket for a reason. The bandages also offer some sort of coverage." Alcaeus frowns. "Why are you so startled by this? It is as if you are not comfortable in your own body. Then again, I recall your rather… strange reaction while I was inspecting your person for suspicious items." His eyes widen as he reaches a sudden understanding. "You are able to use magic and you have a wand from Luna Nova. I see; why did I not realize this before? You are actually female, aren't you? Oh, this is rather awkward."

"That is putting it lightly!"

Alcaeus sighs. "I want to ask why you chose a male disguise in the first place, but I might end up with a bigger headache than I can deal with right now. Perhaps when we escape from our current situation."

That sobers Diana. "Where are we?"

"The Otherworld, apparently."

Diana frowns. "I can… see that. Though I cannot hear the siren from before."

"Most likely because we are _permanently_ in this world rather than its border."

"I don't follow."

"The Otherworld we previously experienced was just a process of the Otherworld and our reality blending together. In a sense, the Otherworld was 'bleeding' into actual reality by pervading it. The Otherworld and our normal world are actually separate dimensions. But when the ritual with all the magic circles in the hospital becomes activated, a boundary field forms that temporarily blurs the border between the Otherworld and our world. No human is able to have the ability to manifest in the Otherworld." Alcaeus frowns at her. "Or at least, they are not supposed to."

"And yet the both of us are here. Though I have to question the extent of your knowledge on this."

"I can tell you that I have extensive research experience on this subject. But I doubt that is a valid enough excuse to convince you."

"You are not wrong." Diana swings her legs over the hospital bed she has been placed on to face Alcaeus directly. "Who are you, really?"

"Just as you cannot reveal your identity for the sake of the future, I cannot reveal my secrets for the sake of the present."

Diana narrows her eyes. "It is not your secrets that I am worried about. Somehow, my- Lady Bernadette has chosen to place her entire trust in you. I have to ask: have you told her any of the secrets you refuse to tell me?"

Alcaeus hesitates. "No."

The answer does not surprise Diana. "If I swear to no longer question your secrets, do you agree to answer all of my following questions truthfully?"

"Do they pertain to the information I cannot tell you?"

"Most likely not."

"In that case, I agree to your terms."

Diana grips the coat around her tighter. "How did you come to Lady Bernadette's service?"

Alcaeus blinks. "She took me in when I had no one and nothing. At first she had me work as a simple servant in her manor. After three months, she promoted me to her personal guard. Not everyone agreed, but Bernadette was adamant about her decision."

Reference without honorifics. Diana files that information away as well.

"Why do you choose to stay by Lady Bernadette's side?"

This time, Alcaeus does not hesitate. "She gave me a life. She offered me compassion when I expected none. The longer I stayed, the more I began to realize what kind of person she was. An unbelievably compassionate woman who would help others, regardless of their situation. I began to realize that most of all, I wished to protect that overwhelming trust that will certainly harm her in the future if she is not cautious herself."

"…One final question, though you seem to have answered part of it already." Diana inhales. "Will you do all that you can to keep her safe, even if it means destroying yourself."

"Without question."

Diana relaxes, leaning back a little on the bed. "Why have I never heard of you? As Lady Bernadette's personal guard, I would have assumed she and the others would speak of you often, even in passing."

Alcaeus frowns. "What is your connection to the House of Cavendish? You speak as if your relationship with this family is close enough to retain frequent communication."

"We are… certainly tied, yes. Though I cannot reveal the details just as you cannot with your own situation."

"Point taken."

"Then? What should we do about this situation?"

"The nurses we encountered previously are still here, along with other monsters as well. The only things missing are the masses of flesh that I assume are actually the people in our realm."

"If we are truly in the Otherworld with no connection to our world, it makes sense for the translated version of the others to not be in this world. But how do we return?"

Alcaeus grimaces. "That… I do not have an answer to."

Diana places a hand on her chin as she thinks. "Perhaps we should think back and ask a different question. Rather than how do we escape, how did we _come_ to this realm in the first place?"

Alcaeus' eyes widen. "You were stabbed in the chest. And I as well right after. In a single blink I found myself in the Otherworld with you unconscious next to me. I grabbed you and went to find medical supplies and safety right after."

Diana's hand rubs her chest. "Yes, I remember being stabbed. But there is no injury from that. Perhaps that Pyramid Head is what transported us into this realm. In that case, the logical choice of action would be to find it and reenact the deed." Her hand clenches into a fist. "Though…"

"It is not such a favorable idea. I can agree with that." Alcaeus cringes. "It is not someone I would like to meet again."

"Before it was upon us, you reacted as if you had seen the Pyramid Head before."

Alcaeus shakes his head. "I can't… I can't tell you where. Only that it is not something you should encounter often. Every meeting spells disaster."

"Then how do we leave this place?" It is getting harder to hold back her frustration.

"What about Bernadette? Or your friend? Or anyone from the human realm?"

"Reversing this spell or returning us to our reality is something beyond Homura's capabilities. This may even be outside of Lady Bernadette's expertise. The most probable source of action they could take is to locate the person who invoked this magic in the first place. But that may take a few days to deduce."

"In other words, it is probably more efficient for us to find our own way out of the Otherworld than to rely on the others."

Diana nods. "Yes, that is probably the better choice of action."

Alcaeus sighs. "Let us rest here for a few moments before leaving this room. I can guarantee that we will encounter at least a few of those demons once we step foot outside."

Diana answers with silence. The two try to relax as much as they can in this stressful situation.

"So… your real name is Diana then?"

Diana twitches. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Your friend shouted that name at the top of her lungs right after you were stabbed and before I was taken as well. It could be no one else but you."

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose, bemoaning their broken cover by one slipup.

Alcaeus chuckles. "So you really are a girl. Now I am somewhat more curious about your reasoning to become a boy."

"This was not my choice. A-Homura was the one who cast the spell on me."

"I assume that your friend is not as skilled of a witch as you are?"

"She can be prone to mishaps and disaster, and it is true that she lacks experience. However, for what she lacks she makes up with sheer, foolhardy determinism. Not in all aspects, but certainly in what she finds important. If she chooses to do so, there is nothing that can stop her from reaching her goals."

"It seems you two are rather close friends. You speak as if you know her well."

"I have only known Akko for a year. However…" Diana smiles. "I cannot deny that she has made a significant impact since her arrival at Luna Nova."

Alcaeus hums. "Then I suppose we should get you back to her."

Diana slides off of the bed and hands Alcaeus back his coat. "Yes, we cannot make progress if we only hide in this room."

Alcaeus blinks, his hand taking the offered coat while his brain processes how Diana completely misunderstands his meaning. "Ah… that is true…"

Diana stares at her damaged clothing in disdain. Accepting the situation, she first examines her bandaged torso to judge Alcaeus' first aid. As he said before, it does not look severe enough to warrant worry. So Diana casts a quick _Sarcio_ to ensure that the wound is closed, then puts on the white dress shirt and closes it by buttoning a few buttons. She leaves her vest behind.

"Our only lead is the Pyramid Head that sent us to this world with its cleaver. But how do we find him?"

"That monster is essentially one of the most powerful Demons to reside in Purgatory. I suppose the quickest way to find it is to head toward the area with the highest concentration of magical energy." Alcaeus blanches. "Don't look at me like that. You already know I cannot tell you why I know so much."

"I am finding it more difficult to place my trust in you."

Alcaeus sighs. "The monster you call a Pyramid Head… I know it better as the Executioner. Or at least that is what I would call it in English. There was a time when I had to encounter that Demon as I stood trial and faced punishment. That is all I can tell you."

That revelation only leaves Diana with more questions than clarity. But this is not the place for questioning.

Diana closes her eyes to concentrate. "The area with the highest concentration of magic… That would be the basement of this building. It is the same as when we first arrived at the hospital toward the director's office.

Alcaeus cringes. "We are on the sixth floor right now. We will have to either take our chances with the elevator or the stairs. The elevator leaves us vulnerable to the Demons encroaching on us; if it even works in this Otherworld at least. On the other hand, the stairwell will undoubtedly be a narrow space that will be difficult to guard and attack. Either option forces us to face the numerous monsters throughout the hospital."

"Direct magic spells do not work on these monsters. That is something you mentioned before as well. Then the only options are physical attacks."

Alcaeus fiddles with the black capsule tied to his necklace. "The Hrynja is powerful enough to shatter the heads of those nurses even without cutting them with its blade. I will be fine. What about you?"

"I am able to adapt certain spell into offensive ones. I will provide support behind you."

"Oh? You mean you are willing to trust me?"

"In return, you delegate your rear to me."

"A mutual share of trust, is that what you mean?" Alcaeus grins. "Very well. I accept those terms."

The two stand by the door. Alcaeus removes the capsule and activates the Hrynja. As the weapon transforms into its actual form, Diana pulls out her wand and runs through a multitude of scenarios through her mind in preparation for what they will face.

"Are you ready?" Alcaeus asks.

Diana nods. "On your call."

Alcaeus grips the door handle hard enough to crush it. "Now!"

Alcaeus throws the door open. The two take one step, then hesitate for a moment.

Multiple heads turn in their direction. Some are belong to the faceless nurses from before. But there are others that Diana did not see before. Diana can hear moaning from the masses of flesh suspended from swinging cages attached to the ceiling. Upon closer examination, she can see some of their limbs hanging out from the openings of the cage.

The monsters belch and advance toward them.

Diana clenches her jaw and prepares for the approaching danger. She was never trained to use magic offensively, but there is no time to lament that. The only thing she _can_ do is to fight her way through this situation so she can return to their own world to scold Akko for chasing after the shadow spirit and getting them into this mess in the first place.

* * *

After staring at her fiddling fingers for almost two hours, having a sudden mug of brown liquid shoved into her face startles Akko enough to make her jump out of her seat. She snaps her head up to determine the source of the intrusion, and finds herself staring at the face that's been haunting her for the past two hours.

The only difference that stops Akko from wrapping her arms around the woman is her light blue eyes. They do not belong to the girl Akko longs to see.

Akko deflates. She accepts the cup though.

Bernadette takes a seat beside Akko, nursing her own cup of hot chocolate. She takes a sip, content with the silence. She needs more time to think of their next plan anyway.

Akko has the same idea. But she isn't so keen on the silent part.

"So what do we do now?" Akko asks, keeping her eyes trained on the steaming brown liquid. "Are Mister Alcaeus and Di-Daniel actually…?"

"I did not see what you saw within that moment. To me, it looks as if the two of them disappeared into thin air. After informing the director and asking him to check the entire hospital, it seems that they are no longer within this building."

"You mean they're still alive?"

"All I saw was them disappear. However, you saw a monster stab them through the chest before they vanished. I cannot say for certain _what_ happened to them, but in either case they are missing. If their attacker meant to kill, there is no reason to take them away at the same time. Therefore, I believe they are still alive. Missing, but alive."

Akko clenches her hands around her cup. "I don't want to believe they're dead. But I saw…"

The memory flashes through her mind so quickly, repeating itself until it permanently etches into her brain. She can't erase that vision no matter how hard she clenches her eyes; not when the memory is also kept within her trembling hands.

Akko is shaking almost as hard as Diana was before-

"So, your friend's name is actually Diana?"

"Wha-?!"

Akko throws her cup into the air. Although Bernadette successfully evades the burning liquid, Akko misses the chance in her stupefied state. Akko cries out as the hot chocolate drenches her hair and face.

"Oh my!" Bernadette grabs Akko's hand. "Let's get you to a sink. Oh you poor girl…"

Bernadette drags Akko to the nearest restroom and practically dunks Akko's head under a facet. She leaves Akko under the soothing water to look for some towels.

Ten minutes later, the two are back in their seats like before. Only now, Akko is half wet and no longer nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry for springing that name up all of a sudden," Bernadette says. "It was my way to take your mind off of the past two hours. I suppose I succeeded a little too well."

"Yeah, that _definitely_ made me forget," Akko grumbles. She rubs the towel over her drying hair.

"Though, that explains how 'Daniel' is such a knowledgeable spellcaster. He - or rather, she - is actually a witch attending Luna Nova. In fact, you are both students at Luna Nova, is that correct?"

"Yeah… Diana's always been the better student though. I don't think she's gotten a single point off of anything. She's so smart people wonder why she's even _at_ Luna Nova. She probably knows more than the professors. You know she can read Dragonese? Not even the professors can read that!"

"Oh my, that _is_ an incredible feat. It's considered a dead language now, so not very many people try to learn it, let alone teach it."

Akko pulls the towel off of her head to fiddle with it. "The moment I knew she was _that_ perfect, I knew I _had_ to make her my rival. What better way to get better than to try and beat the best person there is? If I could do better than her, then I can do anything."

"And could you? Do anything?"

Akko blows a raspberry. "Nope. I kept messing up - I still keep messing up. Diana's my rival, but I was never good enough to be hers. I mean, look how bad I messed up this time. I turned her into a _guy_. I can't even concentrate enough on a transformation spell and it's supposed to be what I'm best at."

"Really? I thought the disguises were done rather well. If anything, it was her mannerisms that gave away her true self."

"Huh?"

Bernadette giggles. "She must have been raised well to hold herself so well. But there are certain little details I've noticed. She tries to comb through her hair as if it is longer than its actual length. She will occasionally glance down at her chest as if checking for something, while avoiding a certain area between her legs. Not to mention her posture reminds me of someone who is used to wearing skirts and dresses that require you to keep your legs closer together. Most boys I know wouldn't do that."

"Wow… do you stare at us that much?"

"How rude. I believe the word 'observant' is a more accurate description. How else will I understand the intentions and feelings of my clients if I do not pay attention to them?"

"Uh… ask them?"

Bernadette chuckles. "Then, should I ask you directly if my observation that you care deeply for your friend is accurate?"

"Okay you don't have to word it like _that_. Geez, I can see where Diana-" Akko slaps a hand to her mouth.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" Akko huffs. "Of course I care for Diana. She's an important friend. She's my rival, but she's also the one who pushed me to where I am today. If I don't keep her close to me, who else am I supposed to beat?"

"'Keep her close to you?'"

Akko nods. "Yep. I won't let her run off to who knows where. That's why we have to find her! Oh, and Mister Alcaeus too. Wait, why are you giving me that look?"

Bernadette sighs, shaking the deadpan expression from her face.

(These girls are only a few years younger than me but they seem so much more dense…)

"You're right; sitting here won't get us anywhere. We should believe that they are alive and start looking for them."

Akko shudders at the insignias on the wall. "What about the magic circles?"

"We'll put that off until we have Alcaeus and Daniel by our sides. Ah, I'll continue referring to your friend by the name introduced. You have to keep up appearances for everyone, not just us."

Akko nods. "Yeah, that's probably better. Diana- I mean, Daniel will probably scold me for messing up again if we keep slipping up." Akko stands up and follows Bernadette away from their sitting area. "So, where to now?"

"If we can't erase the magic circles to stop the distortion, then the next option is to search for the spellcaster who invoked this magic in the first place. That way, we can possibly find where Alcaeus and Daniel disappeared to, as well as if they know anything about that monster you saw for a brief instant."

"That sounds like a good idea and all. But how do we know who to start asking?"

"We have no choice but to ask everyone in the hospital. I will have the director keep everyone in the hospital regardless of work shift or discharges."

"I can help bring everyone into one area for every floor," Akko suggests. "I don't know anything about the high level magic stuff, but talking to people isn't so bad for me."

Bernadette nods. "Thank you. I leave that to you then."

The two go their separate ways. As Akko passes the location where Diana disappeared, she stands above the spot and clenches her face. With a resolute nod, she prepares to do all that she can to bring her important friend back to her.

(Don't worry, Diana. I promise to save you!)

* * *

There is no one who can save them.

At least, that is what Diana believes as she uses magic to throw another equipment cart at an oncoming nurse. A bloody limb overhead grabs at her, forcing her to duck out of its reach. Diana makes the mistake of catching a glimpse of one of the injured nurses, freezing in place at their grotesque, disfigured, blank faces.

"Move!" Alcaeus shoves her out of the way and blocks an overhead swing of a pipe. "Close your eyes if looking at them is affecting you this much!"

Diana picks herself up and brings up a shield to guard herself and Alcaeus' back. "That is counterintuitive! I need to see to be able to guard against these monsters!"

"Well if that does not work, what about imagining them as… as puppies or something?!"

"Why on earth would I-" Diana enchants the floor to create spikes that impale a few nurses, "-harm puppies?! They do not deserve that!"

"I do not know what else to advise you!"

"How about creating an opening through these monsters?!"

Alcaeus decapitates a nurse with a grunt. "I do not see you doing any better!"

Diana points her wand toward the floor. " _ **Tellus Muto**_!"

Spikes erupt from the broken linoleum like before. Except this time, Diana aims to skewer every single nurse in sight. And if she misses, she makes sure the skewers are tall enough to create a double wall to prevent the other nurses from breaking through, as well preventing the monsters hanging overhead from reaching them.

Alcaeus blinks. "Oh. Why didn't you do this sooner?!"

Diana cringes, turning her head away and covering her eyes. "I… I might need some assistance…"

Alcaeus' nose twitches at the smell of broken flesh. "Fair enough."

The taller man grabs his companion with his free arm and races through the opening toward the stairwell. Thanks to Diana's intervention, Alcaeus makes it to the stairway exit without any of the monsters attacking them. He ignores the sound of belching and screaming surrounding them to throw open the door, run into the stairwell, and immediately gets smacked in the face by a monster attached to the wall.

"Agh-!" Alcaeus flips and lands on the balls of his feet, skidding to a stop while grabbing his bloody nose. "I was not expecting that."

"There are monsters hidden _within_ the walls?!"

Alcaeus grunts and brandishes his weapon. "It would seem so. I plan on jumping down the gap in the stairwell. Do you happen to know a spell that will slow our descent? I do not wish to become a pancake in this hellscape."

"As long as you are able to guard against any of these creatures as I concentrate on keeping us alive."

"I can arrange that."

Alcaeus kicks off just as the cages overhead rattle hard enough to break threw some of the spikes, allowing the nurses to pour through the walls. This time prepared, Alcaeus spears through the limbs that attack them using the momentum of his run. Meanwhile, Diana turns back and whips her wand to shut the door before any of the nurses can follow them into the stairwell.

Alcaeus leaps onto the stair railing and kicks off, down seven flights of stairs.

"I am counting on you to ensure we do not dieeeeeeee!"

" _ **Pleis Capama**_!"

A green sphere envelopes them, defying gravity and slowing their descent. Both of them hear belching congregating on the stairs around them. Diana cannot do anything while her concentration is preoccupied with maintaining the spell; she leaves the rest to Alcaeus and his spear.

"You really-" Alcaeus whips his weapon around his head to knock back a nurse who jumps close to their sphere, "-are quite knowledgeable!"

"I specifically learned this spell to prevent Akko from falling off her broom and breaking another limb," Diana grunts.

"Oh, so her name is Akko?" Alcaeus yelps when Diana's concentration slips just enough to increase the speed of their descent. "Be careful! Why should I suffer for your own mistake?!"

Diana does her best to maintain her concentration and keep her voice level. "I cannot help it if you catch me off guard."

"It is not my fault that both you and this 'Akko' apparently have such loose tongues." He wacks another nurse away.

Diana has no chance to reply. The belching has congregated into a crowd below them. If they land at this rate…

"Do you happen to know of a solution to our problem below?" Diana asks.

"I was going to ask you that."

"Not while maintaining our desce-"

Diana and Alcaeus' hearts skip a beat as a pulse rips through the Otherworld. The ripple is followed by the air-raid siren that Diana has learned to dread.

Diana frowns. "The boundary between the Otherworld and our world has been broken again? But why now of all times?"

"Perhaps the Demons wish to feed." Alcaeus gestures down toward the confused nurses. "Unless…" His eyes widen. "Unless the creator of this distortion is feeling threatened."

"How could that possibly-?" Diana gasps. "The ones tampering with the seals. Akko-!"

"Damn it!"

Rather than wait for their full descent, Alcaeus jumps out of the bubble and falls the rest of the three floors down. He halts his fall by stabbing through the head of one of the nurses with his lance, letting his arms absorb most of the gravitational force. Alcaeus ignores the pain that rips through his arms and lurches his body backward to throw the speared nurse into the monsters behind him. The body barrels through three nurses, but not enough. He is surrounded within seconds.

Diana clicks her tongue and dispels _Pleis Capama_. She pushes the lurch in her stomach as she falls to the back of her mind; now isn't the time to be reminded of unnecessary memories.

"Crouch! As low as you can to the ground!" Diana doesn't wait for Alcaeus to do as she says. " _ **Tellus Muto**_!"

Right as Alcaeus drops his weapon and falls onto his stomach, columns of concrete burst from the walls horizontally. They collide against one another, smashing the nurses in between and destroying all of their upper bodies.

Losing half a level of the building, Diana twists her body so that her collison with the new flat surface does not break her body. She rolls to a stop and immediately pinches her nose to prevent the putrid smell from wafting into her nose. With the other hand, she waves her wand and creates a small opening above Alcaeus' crouched form.

"Are you daft? What possessed you to fall right in the middle of those monsters with no plan other than to hack them with your weapon?!"

Alcaeus shakes his head. "We have no time. We need to find Bernadette. These Demons will target whoever threatens their source of energy."

"How? We cannot distinguish anyone while our perception lies in this Otherworld."

Alcaeus fishes into his pocket and pulls out a small stone. "I have a tracker. For protection!" he adds when Diana throws him a questioning look.

Diana shakes her head to rid herself of insignificant ideas. "Where do we go?"

* * *

Akko pulls her hand back from the now inscription-free wall. "Wow, I can't believe it worked."

"And here I believed only Daniel was the talented witch. You seem to be rather skilled yourself," Bernadette praises.

Akko rubs the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm surprised at myself too. I didn't think randomly snipping at one of the connections in the magic circle would work. I thought it'd need… something more fancy."

Bernadette chuckles. "Not all magic requires complexity. Sometimes, the most convoluted it appears, the more simple its evocation actually is."

"Oh, what about reading people's fortunes? Or even summoning something… like a unicorn? Is that simple too?"

Bernadette hates to burst the enthusiasm in the younger girl but…

"No, those definitely require much more practice and mastery. Not only are the incantations more difficult, but you would also need to fully comprehend the art to successfully invoke a magic like those two."

"Aw… And yet Diana can do both those things."

Bernadette blinks. "She can? My… she must have quite a bit of experience. At her age as well…"

The two girls shiver. Although they cannot see any visible changes, they do feel as if the air has suddenly become oppressive.

(It's almost like before…)

"The Otherworld has connected with ours," Bernadette says, reading Akko's thought process. "It seems the caster of this distortion is becoming desperate if we can feel its effects even minutely."

"I still can't see or hear anything like what Daniel and Mister Alcaeus said-"

A wave of dizziness hits Akko, forcing her to use the wall to brace herself. "N-Never mind; I feel it."

"Are you al-" Bernadette covers her mouth to stop herself from gagging. She too places a hand on the wall to steady her body.

Akko gasps. "Now _we're_ being targeted?!"

"For… tampering with the magic circles most likely," Bernadette says.

"How are we supposed to fight back if we can't even see them?!" Akko whirls around and flails her arms. All it does is exhaust her faster. She places her hands on her knees to wheeze, "This… this isn't fair!"

* * *

Alcaeus growls. "This…" he misses another limb and is thrown back by the Wallmen, "is a nuisance!"

Diana cannot agree more. The longer they linger on the lowest level, the more time they give for the nurses to reach them. Some of them have even opted to fall down multiple flights of stairs over the railing just to reach them faster. It incapacitates them for a few moments, but their lack of pain recognition allows them to crawl or stumble toward them regardless of broken body parts.

However, they are also unable to go up more than half a flight of stairs due to the Wallmen's constant vigilance.

Diana skids back as she does her best to keep the nurses away from Alcaeus and herself.

(It is impossible to guard against the Wallmen within such a narrow walkway. And yet that is the only method up unless we leave ourselves vulnerable to the nurses.)

The bottom of her feet rub against the makeshift ground she created to protect Alcaeus. She looks down at the flat concrete and comes to a realization.

(The Wallmen cannot emerge from any flat surface. Only if they are _walls_.)

"Alcaeus, what floor is Lady Bernadette on?"

Alcaeus stops running into the Wall(men) and checks his stone. "I cannot be certain from this position. Definitely above at least a floor."

"Then we have no choice but to check one by one."

Nevertheless, they at least have a plan. Diana points to the two walls on the sides of the exit on the floor above the lowest. " _ **Tellus Muto**_!"

Two large columns emerge from the walls to the sides of the door. Diana elongates and curves the concrete to create a makeshift ramp from the exit to them, bypassing the stairs entirely.

Alcaeus grins. "I see." He turns to Diana and throws her the tracking stone. "You truly are reliable! I am leaving you with that then!"

Diana catches the stone and follows after Alcaeus up the ramp. With the Wallmen out of reach, all they have to worry about are any nurses who may intercept them.

The light in the stone brightens a bit as they go up, but not enough.

"She is not on this level," Diana says.

Alcaeus guards Diana as she examines the stone. "Then the next!"

Floors two and three yield the same results as the ground floor. However, the stone shines like a star once they stand close to the fourth floor.

"This is the floor we were on previously. Have they not moved from the time we disappeared?" Diana wonders.

"That is irrelevant." Alcaeus kicks open the door and ducks a limb from above. "Though I do feel kind of silly for not checking here first."

"The stone indicates they are further into this level." Diana and Alcaeus round a corner. "Over there."

Alcaeus sees red. The anger mixes with the nightmare of the Otherworld. He cannot tell the humans apart in their current form based on appearance alone. But he knows the two within his sight are Bernadette and Diana's companion.

"Hey!" Alcaeus shouts. The monsters do not move, spurring him to run and shout in his mother tongue, " **HEY!"**

This time, the nurses do stop and turn to him. Still too far but too enraged, Alcaeus throws his spear toward the nurses. The force spears into one of the nurses and pins it to the wall. The other is slightly offset, but the spear tears through half the body of that one.

Alcaeus rushes forward and catches one of the masses before it can fall. Diana flings what is left of the other nurse away and catches the other mass. She then casts _Praesidio Cingunt_ before the other nurses and cage monsters can attack them.

"I believe this is Bernadette and Homura," Diana says, checking the stone in her other hand to make sure. "While I have to praise your judgment, I do have to wonder why you threw away our main offensive weapon."

Alcaeus blushes. "I… was not thinking straight. I apologize."

* * *

Akko's eyes widen. One second she feels like her life is being sucked out of her. The next that oppressing feeling is gone and she starts to fall. But instead of falling face first onto the ground, something that isn't her own strength catches her to stop the pull of gravity. Akko cannot see anyone immediately next to her, but the familiar sense of warmth lulls her into calmness.

"Diana…?"

It certainly feels like someone is moving her body without her will. She might have dozed off for a second; when she opens her eyes, Akko realizes that she is leaning against the wall with Bernadette by her side.

"Uh… did something happen?" Akko rubs her tired eyes.

"I think… I think we are safe now," Bernadette gasps.

"I thought that before too and then we got attacked so… sorry if I'm a little paranoid."

Bernadette shakes her head, placing her hand where some warmth remains from a ghostly touch. "I suppose… this is simply my intuition."

"Lady Bernadette!" Walter the director calls. "Oh my, what happened here? You two look positively ashen!"

Bernadette allows Walter to help her stand. "We may have been targeted as well. Though I believe we are safe now. What is wrong?"

"I gathered all of the staff and patients just as you asked. Only one person is missing."

Bernadette and Akko's eyes widen.

"Who is missing?" Bernadette asks.

"One of our patients. He was supposed to be in the mental care center. We found his caretaker unconscious and near death. He was nowhere to be found."

Bernadette and Akko look to each other.

"We have a lead," Bernadette says simply.

"My luck is finally turning around!" Akko clenches her fists. "Let's go find this guy and get him to bring back Mister Alcaeus and Di-Daniel!"

Bernadette chuckles. "Your energy is honestly contagious."

"That's a good thing!"

* * *

Right after Diana and Alcaeus lean the masses against the wall, the siren resounding throughout the hospital goes silent. It does not stop the nurses and monsters from targeting them. However, their one moment of hesitation due to the sudden disappearance of the masses of flesh that they were feeding from gives Alcaeus the chance to slip from Diana's shield and grab his lance.

"We need to find a way back to the human realm." Alcaeus tears through the nurses and returns behind Diana's shield. " _Now_."

Diana tucks the stone into her pant pocket. "Then we return toward where we came."

Alcaeus nods. "To the basement."

" _ **Tellus Muto**_!"

This time when the spikes and concrete tear through the monsters, Diana does not hold her breath, close her eyes, or need Alcaeus to carry her toward the stairs. The other man can see the resolve burning in her eyes, the desire to get out of this nightmare and back to their home.

So he merely nods, taking off without a glance back as he already assumes Diana will follow right behind him. They slide down the ramp Diana created before, tearing through the nurses who block their path. Once they land on the basement level, they waste no time throwing open the door and quickly shutting it as soon as they are out of the stairwell.

Unlike the other parts of the hospital, there are no monsters to greet them inside the basement level. But the heavy atmosphere due to the sheer density of magical energy congregated in this level is enough to labor their breathing.

"Where should we go?" Alcaeus asks.

"Toward the area with the highest concentration of magic." Diana begins to walk. "What do you think we will find?"

The only room the two are familiar with is the general location of the director's office. They both choose not to stop at it; who knows what could be in that room.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Alcaeus says. "Despite my experience with this world and its creatures, it isn't exactly the same as what I know. Perhaps we may find the source of this distortion. Or we may find something else."

The two stop in front of a door with a rusted plague that appears to say 'boiler room.' Diana glances at Alcaeus who confirms his guard with a nod. She nods to herself and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Without further ado, she throws open the door and points her wand to the only figure in the room.

From what they can see of its back, it is humanoid just like the nurses they encountered before. It appears dressed in bloody ceremonial robes and gloves the same color as the rest of the rusted interior in the boiler room.

It does not whirl around to target them. Instead, it turns slowly to face them.

Diana wonders if it is a common trait for these monster to lack faces.

Despite missing a mouth, it is clearly able to speak.

" **Ho? Now this is an interesting person to see,"** the creature moans.

Alcaeus' eyes widen in recognition. "◼◼◼◼◼◼ **. Why are you here?"**

"You know this?" Diana asks.

Now it is Alcaeus and the creature who stare at Diana.

"You can understand what I just said?" Alcaeus asks.

Diana frowns. "Yes. Were you not speaking in English? Though it sounded a bit muddled."

The creature's chortle is a strange mix between a gargle and a moan. " **What an even more interesting guest to have! I wonder…"**

The creature is in front of Alcaeus before either he or Diana can react. It backhands the man with enough force to send him crashing into one of the boilers. It then takes one step, slaps Diana's wand from her hand, and pins her to the wall.

Alcaeus spits blood from his mouth and yells, "◼◼◼◼◼◼ **! Do not harm him! He is just a boy! A** _ **human**_ **!"**

The creature cackles, pushing its rancid forearm against Diana's throat. " **I find that hard to believe. Only our brethren can understand our language. This boy is obviously not who he seems."** It leans in and sniffs its captive. " **I sense magic cloaking you. And not just the one that has changed your form and sex. There is something else…"**

Diana does her best to turn away from the leathery, blank head. Her fingers clench against the wall on instinct to grip her wand. But it is too far from her grasp.

" **Though I suppose the child of man is not the only one hiding his identity. Isn't that right, ◼◼◼◼◼?"**

Alcaeus clenches his teeth, gripping his lance tight. He cannot blindly attack while the creature is so close to Diana.

" **You haven't told anyone? I suppose that was part of the sentence."** The creature pulls its other hand back. It tilts its head enough to break its neck and asks, " **But where is the fun in that?"**

" **Why are you here?"** Alcaeus asks in an attempt to stall. He circles around the creature pinning Diana to the wall to get a better angle. " **What did you do to cause this distortion?"**

" **I'm only here because I was hungry. One of ours gave me an opening and I took it. I just never knew possession could be so fun."**

" **So you took the body of a human for your own."** Alcaeus growls. " **Who tempted you to break the boundary between Demons and humans?"**

" **Ah ah. Just as you were told to not tell, I too have a promise to keep. Can't spoil all of the secrets, now can I?"**

Alcaeus stops and bends his knees. " **The Demon who set you up is the one who instilled the magic sigils around the hospital. You do not have that capability."**

The Demon groans. " **This is why that head of yours works too well for your own good. Now I might have to drag you to the Allfather to get rid of you. But first…"**

The creature flexes and cracks its fingers. As it brings hand down, Alcaeus wastes no time and closes the distance between them with his spear raised.

He knows he can't make it; the distance is too far at this point. But he has to try. He has to try or he will have another death on his hands. Another to add to his sins-

A towering figure suddenly appears behind the creature a few steps away. It swings its large cleave horizontally and decapitates the creature's leathery head with one swing of its blade. No blood erupts from either the creature or Diana; the creature simply dissipates into black ash while Diana is unharmed.

Alcaeus skids to a stop, gaping at the sudden intruder. With the creature gone and nothing holding her up, Diana slides down to the ground and stares at her savior. Both are too frozen to even tremble in fear.

"◼◼ **,"** Alcaeus breathes. " **Why-?"**

The Pyramid Head flings its cleaver across the room and into Alcaeus' chest. The force throws him backward. Before he can land on the ground, his body disappears without a trace. In another second, the cleaver is back in the Pyramid Head's hand.

Diana stares at the empty spot that Alcaeus was once at. At this point she has nothing left inside; no fear or instinct toward danger, just a sense of hollowness.

" **What are you?"** she finds herself asking.

The thing tilts the giant pyramid acting as its head.

" **You do not belong amongst us. At least… not yet."**

Those are the only words it utters before it plunges the tip of its cleaver into Diana's chest…

… sending her back into a world devoid of blood, rust, and rotting flesh.

"Daniel!" Alcaeus shouts, rushing to her side at once. "Are you alright, did it…?"

Diana shakes her head. "I… I am fine. Just… shaken."

Alcaeus nods. "Expected. We should leave this room and reconvene with the others."

Diana allows Alcaeus to pull her to her feet. For some reason, he keeps his larger body close to his.

"You know too much. Both those creatures and this distortion… are you really-?"

Alcaeus envelopes her in his arms. "Perhaps later. I know I cannot convince you to not ask. At least not after what you just saw. But for now, please, all I ask is that you rest."

"…What is behind you?"

"Close your eyes and hold your breath. This is not something you should hold responsibility for."

The poor child has seen enough death for a lifetime.

* * *

The first thing Bernadette does when she and Akko find Alcaeus and Diana is to send the children back to the manor. She insists that they get some rest after the events of the last twenty four hours. Especially when she takes one glance at Diana's blood-stained clothes and orders her to change out of them before they give anyone _else_ nightmares.

Bernadette stays behind at the Brookhaven Hospital to give her statement. Alcaeus argues to stay behind with her despite her protests. Bernadette ends up acquiescenting on one condition: that he borrows some spare clothes to change out his _own_ bloody and putrid outfit. After that, she leaves him to his own devices as she is too busy to worry about him with everything going on at the hospital.

It is mid afternoon. The sun is shining bright in the summer sky. Hospital staff bustle to and from the building in accordance to the news reporters and law enforcement who inevitably came due to the corpse he and Diana encountered in the basement.

Alcaeus pays attention to none of that. His main goal is to clear his mind from the past day's events. His solitude is interrupted by a small black spirit nuzzling out from his borrowed hospital gown.

"You again," Alcaeus mutters. "Did you finally decide to come out when everything has settled down?"

The little spirit tilts its head.

Alcaeus sighs. "I envy you. I wish I could have done that." He scratches the back of the shadow's head. "Do you just appear whenever convenient for you? Like last night in my bedroom? Startling me all of a sudden…"

The spirit only answers with a purr.

Alcaeus chuckles. "What a troublesome thing."

"I have no idea what you are talking to, but _you_ are certainly a troublesome thing."

Alcaeus freezes while the little spirit burrows back into his clothes. His senses slowly recognize the woman speaking to him and allows himself to relax.

"Have you finished relaying your information?" he asks.

"For now." Bernadette falls in line beside him. "You are avoiding eye contact again. What are you hiding?" She chuckles. "Or actually, what are you hiding _this time_?"

"No doubt the boy will make me say it later. I would rather not repeat myself."

"I really hope those children will be alright. Especially Daniel. I wonder if it was his first time seeing so many corpses."

"Or killing in the first place. Though I am not sure how much destroying those monsters constitutes as taking a life."

"So you do know something about the distortion."

"I… I will explain it in due time. I need… time to sort this out."

Bernadette sighs. "That is why I told you to return to the manor first. Why must you be so stubborn about your own health? Everyone can tell that you are just as exhausted as Daniel. And yet you did not see _him_ complaining about staying."

"Someone has to look out for _you_ ," Alcaeus retorts. "Do you even realize how exhausted you are? You look ready to keel over at any moment."

Bernadette blinks. "I do not."

"Your hands have been trembling for the past two minutes since you started to speak to me."

"And how can you tell when you refuse to even look at me?"

Alcaeus faces her, locking their gazes. "That is because I do not have to look directly at you to notice the signs of fatigue. You have been awake as long as the rest of us. While the boy and I were trapped in the Otherworld, you and the girl were doing your best to dismantle the sigils spread throughout the hospital. I assume that was what you were doing after you were targeted by the Demons. And once we returned, you finished erasing the rest of the magic circles on your own after sending the children back to the Cavendish Manor. All of this would have sent a normal person straight to bed for days. Must I add in your chronic fatigue lately as well?"

"Then the same goes for me as well," Bernadette responds. "I know you wish to speak of what ails you. But you are bound by laws that I cannot understand that prevent you from doing so. Your guilt is eating you alive, so much so that you refuse to accept peace despite my offering. Will you keep running yourself ragged?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Neither back down. They continue to glare at each other even as passerbyers wonder what they are doing.

"Why…" Alcaeus exhales deeply, "why are you so stubborn?"

"Not as much as you."

"And yet I am the one backing down this time; as with every other time."

Bernadette's gaze softens. "Go home, Alcaeus. I will return shortly as well. I miss Anna's care too much to stay away for long."

Alcaeus shakes his head. "If you are going to suffer through fatigue, then I will stay by your side. That is what I swore. I might as well be here and make sure you do not fall on your head if you _do_ fall unconscious by overworking yourself."

"See? Stubborn."

A small smile pulls his lips upward. "Perhaps you are speaking of yourself?"

"Or maybe I mean the both of us."

Alcaeus looks up at the bright sky stretching across the colorful world. He prefers this over a world of blood and rust anytime.

(I never knew I would treasure these colors so much.)

"Alcaeus?" Bernadette calls. "Let us return inside. There are a few more matters I must speak to the director about before we can leave."

Alcaeus nods and follows dutifully after his charge.

* * *

Akko paces in her room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. At this rate she's going to make a hole in the carpet with her pacing.

"AGH! Fine! I'm going to see if Diana's okay!"

Before she can change her mind, Akko storms out of her room toward the room neighboring hers and knocks on the door.

"Di- Daniel, are you in there?" Receiving no response, Akko tests the doorknob and finds it unlocked. "Oh, it's open."

She creaks the door open and peers inside. The room is absent of any presence.

"Huh." Akko enters and closes the door behind her. "Guess Diana's still showering. It's been more than an hour though. I hope she's okay…"

Akko takes a seat on Diana's bed. She kicks her legs back and forth as she recalls the events of the last day and a half.

" _I am taking a shower,"_ Diana had stated with finality after they arrived back at the Cavendish Manor. She had then gone to do just that before Akko could say anything else.

Thankfully, the Cavendish Manor had another bathroom for Akko to shower and clean up in herself. All Akko needed was ten minutes of hot water and scrubbing to feel ten times better after the scare of the previous day.

That was an hour ago and Diana is still in the shower. Akko's hair has even dried.

Akko gasps. "What if she got taken to that Otherworld again?! Oh no, what if she's fighting those things by herself _naked_?!"

Akko leaps to her feet and bolts out of the room toward the bathroom. She passes by Anna in the hallway holding a pile of dirty laundry. The maid might have said something along the lines of 'Honored Guest do not run in the hallway!' but Akko hears nothing except the pounding of her blood in her ears.

Akko skids to a stop in front of the door and bangs her fists against the wood without reserve.

"Dia- GAH! Daniel! Hey! Are you in-?!"

A deep shriek pierces through the door. If Akko needed a sign to barge in, well she got it.

"DIANA!" Akko steps back and pulls out her wand. "I'm not letting you go again! I'm not going to lose you again! _**Murowa**_!"

The blast of energy tears the door from its hinges. The musky steam slaps Akko in the face, blurring her vision. She waves her hand to clear the mist from her face.

"Diana?! DIANA!"

"Have you no decency?!"

Akko stops and blinks. Thanks to the open door, most of the steam clears from the room and allows her to see that nothing is amiss. Diana is safe and fully present in the bathroom.

She is wearing only a pair of trousers, her body burning red from her long shower and embarrassment. Some of the condensation and water still clings to her glistening skin.

At least Diana had the chance to revert back to her male form.

"Um…" Akko scratches her head while her eyes remain glued to Diana's torso. "I guess you're okay? Your stomach doesn't hurt right?"

The headache that has been abating comes back anew thanks to this new source of stress. "Akko… I am _fine_. Was that all you needed?"

"Well then why'd you scream?"

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "I was checking something and you startled me with your excessive knocking." She eyes the door that nearly crashed into her. "Did you need to blow the door off its hinges?"

"I was worried! You screamed so loud!"

"Anyone would have reacted in such a way if someone storms in as they are _changing_."

Diana refuses to tell Akko _what_ she was checking on before Akko entered the bathroom. She is a young, developing girl at the age of seventeen at heart. Of course she would be curious!

No, Akko doesn't need to know that Diana was looking at the thing her trousers normally cover.

A cough behind Akko interrupts their conversation.

"Honored Guest," Anna says. "Perhaps you should allow your friend to properly change into his clothes. He may catch a cold standing in the open after taking such a hot shower."

"Oh yeah." Akko chuckles nervously. "I'll, uh, see you later then!"

Akko runs down the hallway back to their rooms. She slows down once she's far enough from the bathroom that she can't see Diana or Anna.

"Man… I messed up again…"

(The only thing I got right were those abs. I wonder if I overdid it? How do Diana's abs look like when she's normal…?)

Akko spends the next twenty minutes contemplating the accuracy of her transformation for Diana. She remains deep in thought even after Diana enters the room now entirely clothed and dry.

Diana's shoulders twitch and her hand reaches toward her wand. But she does not react anymore than that.

"Did you need something, Akko?" Diana sighs. She locks the door and dispels the enchantment on her form, changing her back into her original appearance. She does the same for Akko.

Akko pouts. "I just wanted to check if you're okay. Can't I do that?"

"Could you not have waited until _after_ I returned from my shower?"

"I did but you took too long. Who takes more than an hour to shower?"

"I was…" Diana looks away. "I was thinking."

"Were you scared?"

Diana opens her mouth to reply, but thinks better of it and pauses to consider how she should respond. Akko's reassuring words back in the hospital remind her that she does not have to lie all the time. At least not to this girl in front of her.

"Terrified," Diana settles on. "It is definitely an experience I do not wish to relive."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I saw that that guy with the giant pyramid head for a second. That was enough to give me nightmares. I can't imagine what else you and Mister Alcaeus saw."

"Then I will spare you the details." Diana takes a seat on the bed beside Akko. "It is better for me to not recall the events anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Diana nods. "There are more important matters to discuss. Such as Alcaeus himself."

"What about him?"

"I cannot say that he knew exactly what the situation was. However, he certainly knew enough for us to take the necessary precautions to stay alive. Not only that, but he was familiar with the monsters we encountered in the Otherworld. He called them Demons."

"Like the spirits that our Demonology class covers? The class that Jasminka and Amanda are taking?"

"Yes, those spirits. He mentioned a trial, and one of the Demons also mentioned a sentence. Then there was the language they spoke. Only Demons can understand one another. Yet Alcaeus and I could understand it perfectly."

Akko blinks. "Wait, you can too? Okay, I was thinking you were going to lead up to something like 'my mom's bodyguard is actually a Demon' but then you threw that in and now I don't know what you're trying to say."

"That is what confuses me as well. Then there is the problem of how I could perceive the Otherworld before we were even trapped in it."

Akko hums. "This sounds pretty complicated. I didn't think it could get any worse than getting stuck in the past. And we still don't know who your dad is…"

Diana frowns. "What does my father have to do with our priorities?"

Akko leans forward. "Don't you want to find out who your mom married? The guy who's basically your other half? If we're stuck in the past we might as well take advantage of what we can!"

"I have no attachments to someone who was never there to take care of me during my childhood, or for my mother during her weakest moments."

"But your mom obviously does or did. She had you with him, didn't he? Don't you want to find out what happened at least?"

"We have enough to worry about."

"Yeah, they all sound too hard. So let's try to deal with the stuff we _can_! Who cares if Mister Alcaeus is a Demon? I feel like him liking your mom is even more crazy!"

Diana starts. "Alcaeus… has feelings for Mother? Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Wow, I can see where you got your stubbornness from. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? He cares about your mom a lot and he even stayed behind even though he was exhausted. And they're always together!"

"Akko, he is her personal bodyguard for a reason. That is his job."

"Okay, then how about the other way around? Your mom was trying to hide it when you guys were gone, but she was really worried about him the entire time. And she had _such_ a strong belief in him! You guys were the ones who saved us from getting our life sucked out, right?"

Diana blinks. "Yes… Alcaeus had a tracking stone that lead us to my mother."

"Well I knew it was you because I remembered what it feels like to be saved by you. And your mom told me that everything would be fine. That's a lot of trust in _just_ your bodyguard. And she always wants him with her, even more than Anna!"

"Yet Mother has known Anna for longer…" Diana hates to admit it, but she can see what Akko is trying to prove.

(Not to mention their lack of formality. It is one thing for Mother to refer to Alcaeus by his given name, but for him to be on a first name basis as well…)

Then she realizes… "Akko, are you trying to meddle in my mother's love life?"

"Nooooo. I'm just trying to play matchmaker!"

"That is basically the same thing."

"I think it's better this way, don't you think? Instead of worrying about who Mister Alcaeus is, we should think more about the future. What if he's the one your mom ends up marrying?"

Diana frowns. "How did you reach that conclusion?"

"I thought about it more and realized why Mister Alcaeus' eyes seemed so familiar. It's not that it looks like Mister Agnar's eyes. It's that it looks like _yours_. They're both this deep blue color that's different than your mom's or your aunt's!"

"My eyes _are_ light blue."

Akko leans forward to check for herself. "Really? Sometimes they look pretty dark to me. I swear they're dark blue…"

Diana pulls back, Akko's face coming a little too close to her. Akko's intense scrutiny reminds her of the incident a few minutes ago with Akko's eyes practically glued to her body.

"Th-They are light blue!" Diana insists.

"Well whatever. But I don't think we have to worry about Mister Alcaeus so much."

Diana huffs. "What makes you so sure?"

"He saved you, didn't he? If he was really a bad person he would have just left you alone. But he went through all that trouble to keep you safe. He was really worried too. He practically shoved you to me and told me to bring you straight back here. I think he cares for you."

"It could be a pretense."

"Seems like too much work though." Akko hums. "Call it… intuition!"

"I do not think you have the same qualifications as Mother use that excuse."

"Oh come on. Just trust me on this! When have I ever been wrong?" Akko cringes. "Okay fine that wasn't reassuring at all. I admit my mistake! You don't have to stare at me like that I get it!"

Diana sighs. "I have to admit you have a point. We should properly prioritize our plan of action. And that means returning to our time. Whoever Alcaeus is, I assume that mystery will be resolved sometime in the past by those who should be involved. And that is not us."

"Yeah." Akko's face flushes with a small dusting of pink. "Diana?"

"What is it?"

Akko's hand wrings the sheets in her grip as she tries to gather the words to convey her true feelings. She is silent for so long that Diana begins to worry.

"Akko? What is it that is on your mind?"

"I was really scared when you disappeared." Akko finally says. "I was scared that I'd have to find a way back without you; that's pretty obvious. If I went back without you, I can't imagine how sad everyone would be. Me especially." Akko plays with the satin between her fingers. "Losing you means I don't have anyone for me to aim for. It feels… weird to think of a life without you."

To hide her surprise, Diana reaches for Akko's hand so she doesn't tear her bed sheets. "Why not have someone else?"

Akko's hand loosens at Diana's touch. "It's not the same. It doesn't matter that you're the best; that's just a bonus. But I think you're the only one who can help me get to where I want to be. I mean, who else do you know also loves Chariot?"

"You are the only one who reveres her as such."

"Yeah, but at least you get me. You're… you're…" Akko takes a deep breath, "YOU'RE IRREPLACEABLE!"

Diana isn't sure whether her jaw wants to fall to the ground or if she wants to clench it hard enough to break bone. She decides to just stare at Akko with wide eyes.

Akko doesn't notice Diana's surprise as she bulldozes through the rest of her speech. "I don't want anyone else to be my rival. I just want you. So you can't kick the bucket yet; I won't let you! The next time something like this happens, I'm going to make sure you're not so scared. I can't have you saving me _all_ the time." Akko sighs. "I'm just… really glad you're here. I feel like everything's going to be okay with you."

A small smile pulls Diana's lips up. A light chuckle escapes from Diana, this time surprising Akko.

Compared to the haunted fear in Diana's eyes before, her blue eyes are now devoid of the tenseness and horror that plagued her for the last day. It is then that Akko admits Diana's eyes look more like Bernadette's than Alcaeus'.

"While I am not sure whether to believe in your reassurances-"

Akko balks at her audacity. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?! I just said you're reliable and you can't even acknowledge me?!"

"-but I will trust you. Yes that seems like the best thing to do. Perhaps it is the _only_ thing to do." Diana gives Akko's hand a squeeze. "If you trust in me so much, it is only fair that I do the same. Therefore, I believe I will be in your care."

Akko looks between Diana and their hands. When she realizes that Diana does not plan on letting go, Akko responds with a dumbfounded nod.

"Yeah…"

If they were both more aware, they would have noticed how their heart rates increased almost in synchrony. Akko remains tongue-tied. Diana's face is still slightly flushed; and it is not due to her shower.

But that is not important for now.

What is important is that they are both safe. Finding a way back to their time won't be easy. However, they can both agree that the situation could have been worse.

At least they have each other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Please bask in the glory of not two but _four_ oblivious individuals.

Well, the danger is over for now. Tomorrow is _laughter_ of all prompts. Get ready for some fluff I guess :P

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

In the ten years I spent learning Shaolin Kempo, the bow staff and spear are the weapons that I spent the longest time learning. Not because I sucked at them or anything, but I guess my sensei wanted to train me in those more than the other weapons. I didn't even get a chance to practice other weapons like the bullwhip or the sword and shield.

Of the two weapons, I'd pick the spear over the staff just because you can actually stab through things with it. I think I won with both weapons at tournament though.

My favorite weapon might be the sword, but the spear will always hold a special place in my heart.


	7. VI (Day 3: Laughter)

**Summary:** After the events of the previous prompt, Bernadette decides to give the two children under her care a fun, relaxing day. Except nothing is ever relaxing when Akko is involved.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I lowkey got burned out after day 2 lol… I guess that was too much writing in one sitting.

Welcome to Day 3: Laughter.

Oh, before I begin; a reply to MoonSerenity:

It's always been my wish to see LWA as more of a shonen-type anime (complete with injuries and epic battles) but honestly? I'd settle with just more LWA content. GIVE IT TO ME TRIGGER. GIVE IT TO MEEEEE.

But in all seriousness, thank you for reading so far and I'm glad that you enjoy what I've written!

* * *

 **VI. Letting Loose**

Akko stares at Bernadette, midway through stuffing another biscuit into her mouth.

"Ro- do-" She takes a painful swallow before continuing, "Go to town?"

Bernadette nods. "I have no idea what time period you two are from. But I thought it would be nice to see if there are any large differences in a different setting than just this manor. I suppose the hospital was another case, but that one doesn't count."

"Do you have another obligation?" Diana asks.

"Oh nothing of the sort! In fact, I asked Anna to free my schedule for the next week. All that leaves me is to contact those affiliated with time travel research." Bernadette chuckles nervously. "I feel like a terrible host if I was always so busy with my work. Especially after taking you along to the _first_ of my obligations two days ago."

Diana shakes her head. "We are already grateful enough for allowing us to stay in your home. We cannot ask you to do so much for us."

Bernadette scratches her cheek. "Well, it's too late for that. I already canceled everything on my schedule. At this rate I'll have all the time in the world only to do nothing."

Diana wonders if her mother was always so carefree.

"I've actually never been to the town near here," Akko says. "The only time I ever came to Wedinburgh was to-"

Diana reaches over and pinches the bottom of Akko's arm to stop her from saying more. It successfully gets Akko to stop talking, forcing Akko to replace words with a high pitched yelp.

Akko whirls to face Diana and yell, "THAT REALLY HURT!" She pulls back when Diana responds with nothing but a stern glare.

Alcaeus glares at them. "I have to wonder what your connections are to the House of Cavendish."

"I thought we agreed not to question one another about our secrets?" Diana retorts.

His narrowed eyes widen in surprise. Anna, standing beside him, throws him a questioning glance.

"Is there something the both of you would like to tell us?" the maid asks.

"That…" Alcaeus and Diana respond in unison.

"Wow, you two really are alike," Akko tries to say. No one understands anything she says thanks to the eggs she just stuffed into her mouth.

The rest of breakfast progresses without discussing the secrets that each party hides. As Akko finishes the rest of her meal, Bernadette takes the chance to relay what information she could gather in the past few days to the two time travels. There isn't much, and she runs out of intel by the time Akko finally declares that she's full.

Bernadette has Alcaeus accompany them once more, leaving Anna in charge of the manor while they are gone. As Alcaeus readies a car while they wait outside the manor, they are approached by the last person Diana or Akko would have expected to join them.

"Did you decide to join us, Daryl?" Bernadette asks.

The younger self of Diana's aunt toys with the tips of her fishtail braid. "There _is_ something I want to look at. And since you are heading there anyway…"

Akko blinks. "Is this lady going to come with us?"

Daryl glares at her. "Sister, I think this is the rudest guest you've had."

"Please excuse my friend," Diana amends. "She is letting _irrelevant experience_ cloud her judgment."

"I don't believe I've met you before."

"Not yet," Akko mumbles under her breath.

Alcaeus returns. "The car should be arriving-" He stops and notices the atmosphere. "Did I… miss something?"

"Daryl…" Bernadette sighs.

At the same time, Diana makes sure to prevent Akko from blurting anything else out by fixing her with an unimpressed stare.

Their transportation arrives in the nick of time. Carter emerges from the driver's seat and helps Alcaeus open the doors for the others to enter. The butler then passes the keys to Alcaeus.

At first none of the four in the back know what to say as Alcaeus drives them to town. Daryl refuses to look at either Diana or Akko in the eye, opting to stare out the window with a grumpy frown. Diana also has nothing to say and looks anywhere but at her mother and aunt. And then there's Akko, who for the life of her can't stop fidgeting.

Bernadette breaks the silence by asking, "Have you known each other for long? You two seem rather close."

Akko's leg stops shaking. Diana finally looks at Bernadette.

"Not really," Akko answers. "It's only been- what? A year?"

"A year and some months," Diana corrects. "We had some… interesting experiences together."

Akko grins. "We're rivals after all."

"As I said, I never considered you to be a rival."

"Oh? Then what _do_ you consider Ms. Yukimura?" Bernadette asks.

Diana considers this. The first thing that comes to mind is an acquaintance, but that isn't enough. To call Akko a friend doesn't seem to be right either; not more or less, but something different. Yet for all her intelligence, Diana cannot think of the right term to describe Akko.

"I suppose… she has my respect," Diana decides on.

"What kind of answer is _that_?!" Akko, Daryl, and even Alcaeus in front demand.

Bernadette chuckles. "That is certainly a strange answer. I think you're thinking about this too hard."

"Wait, you respect me?" Akko realizes.

Diana sighs. "I have already told you this, have I not? Despite your lack of talent and your questionable studying habits, you were able to do things that I could not. Your magic has a charm to it that no one else but Chariot had. No, perhaps your magic surpassed hers as well. I envied that potential, but I also respect it. You continue to draw me in despite my attempts to distance my own feelings."

Akko pulls back, her cheeks flushing red. "O-Oh. I guess you did say that before. But hearing it again… I guess I still can't believe it."

The conversation inside the car falls silent. In the front, Alcaeus releases a deep exhale. Bernadette's mouth opens in a wide O, and Daryl actually slaps her face.

"Bernadette, I can see what you mean," Alcaeus says.

"…I can see why you're thinking so hard," Bernadette tells Diana.

Diana and Akko look at each other, neither understanding what the others mean.

"I am surrounded by oblivious idiots," Daryl mumbles into her hands.

* * *

The town in Wedinburgh is similar to the one in Blytonbury near Luna Nova. But instead of a giant belltower as its popular monument, the town clock located on the faces of the main church is the main attraction of the city. The church towers over the rest of the old brick buildings at the center of town.

The church is where Bernadette decides they should meet at the end of the day. She and Daryl will go off in one pair, while Alcaeus takes the two children around the city in another group. When Alcaeus tries to protest, Bernadette insists that the man show Diana and Akko around so she can have some 'quality sister time' with Daryl.

"First that woman cancels all prior appointments for the reason of entertaining her guests, and then she abandons the very people behind her reasoning just to see a man about a dog. All I hear is a bunch of tosh."

Akko leans in to whisper in Diana's ear, "I thought your mom said she wanted to spend some time with your aunt. What does a dog have to do with this?"

"He means she only used Daryl as an excuse to leave in order to hide her true destination. Though it can also mean something else," Diana replies.

"Huh. English slang is so weird. I wonder if Amanda would know."

"I believe American slang is… different from what we use."

In truth, Diana believes American slang is much more vulgar than the British. But it might also just be her own biases.

Alcaeus ignores the two, still too absorbed in his own grumblings. He runs his hand through his slicked back hair with impatience.

"'Show the children around town.' Who does she think I am, a tour guide? She knows that I barely remember my own way around this place."

"Wait, does that mean we won't be able to find a way back?!" Akko asks.

Alcaeus scowls, or at least frowns more than he was already. "I never said I do not know how to navigate my way around town. And even if I didn't, the church building towers above the others; it is relatively easy to find. What I mean is I have absolutely no recollection of what is entertaining in Wedinburgh."

"If I remember correctly, there was never much to begin with," Diana says. "It does not have any magic cafes or shops that cater to witches or other spellcasters. It is simply a town that has developed beyond the need for magic, conforming to the modern era of industrialization and science. Only its traditional building structures bind it to the past. Otherwise, its community has moved on."

"So Wedinburgh's got nothing to do with magic?" Akko points to a stand across the street. "Then that's a fake fairy, right?"

The other two follow her pointing finger. Within a gathered crowd, a creature smaller than Diana's hand sits inside an iron cage with its arms wrapped around its legs at the farthest side of the cage. Every time someone gets too close, the little creature ties to shy back and away from curious gazes.

It is, without a doubt, something not human.

Diana balks. "What-?!"

"WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE?!" Alcaeus yells.

"It's a fairy, right?" Akko squints her eyes to look past the crowd. "What's it doing here? It doesn't look happy at all!"

"Was it captured by a local?" Diana wonders.

"And now it's being showcased in a city that is normally devoid of all sorts of magic." Alcaeus runs a hand through his hair. "This is clearly a violation of care for magical creatures. I do not have the authority to reprimand them though."

Diana frowns. "Neither do we. Perhaps the best choice is to inform Lady Bernadette and have her-"

"Hey," Alcaeus interrupts, "where is your friend?"

Diana looks to her side. Indeed, Akko is nowhere to be found. She turns back to the crowd and sure enough sees a certain angry now-raven-haired girl storming toward the confined spirit, pushing her way through the crowd without regard to who she angers.

Diana sighs. "I tell her to execute caution and she - as usual - completely disregards anything I say."

"This does not seem like something new to you," Alcaeus comments.

"Unfortunately, it truly isn't."

"A troublesome charge is not easy to handle."

"Homura is not my-" Diana blinks. "I see. You too have your patience tested numerous times. I assume Lady Bernadette is difficult as well?"

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to be as much as your friend here." Alcaeus points to the simmering crowd. "I think she's made more than a few people angry in her haste. And now she is arguing with the person I assume caught the fairy. We should probably intervene before the authorities are called."

"That is for the best." Diana does not wait for Alcaeus to follow her as she makes her way toward the ruckus. "Homura, I believe that is eno-"

Akko runs past Diana before the blonde can finish her sentence. In the crook of her arm is an iron cage containing a distraught little fairy.

"You can't have this fairy!" Akko bellows from the top of her lungs.

"GET HER!" the catcher orders his lackies. Two large men and one menacing woman take off after Akko under his orders.

Alcaeus nods. "I stand corrected. Your friend is _nothing_ like Bernadette. At least Bernadette has common sense!"

Yes, Akko sorely lacks that trait. But Diana does not have time to voice that thought or lament the situation. She whirls around and runs after the group, joining the chase before things truly get out of hand.

* * *

Bernadette is normally a composed, gentle person. But even she is weak to the power of awkward silence.

Neither she nor her younger sister have said a word since they separated from the other three. Along with the silence, the two sisters spent the last fifteen minutes walking around the town at random. Whenever Daryl does come to a stop in front of a shop or stand, she only lingers outside and at a distance for a minute or so before her body starts moving again. At this point Bernadette isn't sure if Daryl even _has_ a destination in mind.

Having enough, Bernadette decides to address the elephant in the metaphorical room.

"What's wrong?" Bernadette asks. "You're awfully quiet for someone who usually clings to me."

Daryl doesn't take the bait. The silence continues.

Bernadette sighs.

(Fine. If she wants to be the child, then I have no choice but to be the adult.)

"If you are going to worry so much, perhaps you should join me more often when I am offering my services." Bernadette hums while looking up. "But you always considered them 'a waste of time and energy' didn't you? That we as the House of Cavendish have better things to prioritize?"

Daryl still says nothing. But Bernadette catches a minute twitch of her shoulders as they continue walking. So Bernadette continues speaking even though she knows she is treading dangerous territory.

"You never agreed with Mother's generosity - or charity as you call it. And you abhorred the House's philosophy. One that is not just simply 'kindness' or 'generosity' but 'affection' of all things. You could never understand _why_ Mother and I offer assistance so readily. We do not simply heal or help; we support those who have no one else to turn to because it is _right_."

Daryl finally speaks. "What is the point if we do not gain anything? What is the point if we are the only ones who suffer? Why must we bear burdens that we could have avoided simply by turning a blind eye?"

The two women come to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Because the House of Cavendish can," Bernadette replies tersely.

" _That_ is a lie," Daryl snarls. "Have you even been paying attention to our family finances? It is dwindling by the year! Because _you_ do not accept the proper payment, we are not earning enough to maintain our House to its optimal ability!"

"So that is what you are worried about? Our family's money? Daryl, we have financial management for a reason. Not to mention our shares outside of my work. You do understand that we have enough income to keep sustain this family even after our great grandchildren pass away. That is, as long as _someone_ does not keep our finances on needless accessories."

Daryl gasps. "I am _living as I should_. We are the descendants of the Nine Olde Witch, Beatrix Cavendish. We have the _right_ to live an affluent life! We have an image to uphold!"

"That is not a right; that is something to be earned. We do not gain fortune and status if we do nothing. Lady Beatrix began our legacy with her altruism and advanced magical capabilities. Her descendents followed her decree to build and form the prestige of the House of Cavendish today. If all we do is take it for granted, then we are only wasting their efforts."

"Oh, you mean jeopardizing our own well-being to help others with no prejudice? That may benefit the ones receiving the help, but that does nothing except hurt _us_."

"If we budget our finances-"

"This isn't about the money! You-! Why are you _like_ this?!" Daryl groans and presses the heel of her palms into her eyes.

Daryl's outburst takes Bernadette by surprise. It seems they've reached the heart of the matter.

Bernadette's voice softens. "What do you mean?"

"Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I can't find out what happened. I don't trust Alcaeus, but that doesn't mean I can't _ask_ him things."

"You despise his existence." (To the point where I assumed you would never speak a single word to him.)

"I despise how his existence is so ingrained in our House. That is different."

"And? What did he tell you?"

Two pairs of light blue eyes connect.

"Why didn't you tell me you are experiencing chronic fatigue?"

Bernadette sucks in a deep breath. She had assumed Alcaeus would have told Daryl about the distortion, Demons, and other details of the incident at the Brookhaven Hospital. This is a completely irrelevant topic.

She is going to have a serious discussion with her bodyguard about telling other people things she specifically told him _not_ to tell others.

"Oh don't look so upset. I practically threatened him in the middle of the night. Not that he was afraid of my snakes; he was more annoyed at the time I chose to have the discussion. But that is beside the point."

"It isn't severe."

"Not yet it isn't. But it will be if you allow it to continue. You may be the head of our family, but I am no novice when it comes to the teachings of the Cavendish magic. I don't need to be a licensed doctor to understand what problems can arise from chronic fatigue that is not treated."

Bernadette sighs. "As I keep telling Alcaeus and Anna, this is just a normal consequence of my daily exertions. Maybe I just have a naturally weak stamina?"

Daryl pinches the bridge of her nose and scowls. "Do you even hear yourself? If you think that - if you _know_ that - then you would know to manage your workload before you are inevitably overwhelmed. And yet you keep taking on more and more work without getting enough in return. _That_ is why I am so angry. I would not detest our House's motto if you did not take it to such extremes that you are practically killing yourself!"

"Now that is an exaggeration. I am _not_ hindering my own health! I am _fine_!"

"You are _stupid_ that's what you are! A stupid fool who is digging her own grave and not getting paid for it!"

"Then why don't you drag me out yourself?"

Daryl blinks, her anger erasing for the moment as she registers what Bernadette just says. She only manages a small, questioning, "What?"

Bernadette groans. "That was worded poorly. I suppose we both know that will only end in failure. And more arguments, if what we are having is any indication. But you do know I _will_ listen to you, right?"

"You haven't," Daryl points out.

"Well, I will continue to offer my services whether we receive adequate payment or not. I'm sorry but that won't change. It doesn't mean I have to do everything alone; you _are_ my younger sister and a member of this House."

"Helping others is not appealing to me."

Bernadette raises an eyebrow. "Is it really not?"

Daryl rolls her eyes. "Fine, you're right. Helping others for _free_ is what I don't like."

"It doesn't have to be free of charge. Just… please don't resort to extortion from our clients. Or offer unbelievable rates. That will only cause them to turn _away_ from us. And that is not what we want."

"I-I know how to do business." Daryl huffs. "I just… always thought you would never want my help."

Bernadette frowns. "When have I ever indicated that?"

Daryl reaches up to toy with the end of her fishtail braid. She mutters something so soft that Bernadette cannot hear it at all even when she strains her ears.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"You never asked!"

Bernadette blinks. "Oh. Well. Oh, this is awkward." Her thumbs press against each other while her hands are clasped in front of her blouse. "I… I suppose I don't know how. Wait, you should know this! It's the entire reason why I had a broken arm during your tenth birthday!"

"My tenth-?" Daryl's eyes widen. "When you fell from a ladder? Mother said that was an accident!"

"Yes because I was trying to reach for a part of the wall too high for me and I fell! Anna kept scolding me for not asking her or another servant to put it up for me!"

"You were so stupid since I was _ten_?!"

"Actually, since before tha- That is beside the point! I am trying to comfort you and you are insulting me?!"

Daryl groans. "My elder sister is an idiot. At this rate we will lose our head of House due to her own idiocy before our finances dwindle or her own health takes her life."

"And I have an ungrateful younger sister who cannot even understand her sister," Bernadette retorts. " _I_ am the unfortunate one."

"I understand enough that you are overworking yourself!"

"Then do some of my work!"

"Fine!" Daryl turns around and crosses her arms under her chest.

Bernadette does the same and huffs, "Great!"

By now they've attracted numerous curious gazes thanks to their long and loud outburst. When people realize that it is just the typical quarreling of siblings, they move on and resume whatever they need to do. And it seems they've come to an understanding anyway.

Something else catches their attention not long after.

Bernadette notices the crowd mumbling incoherent remarks and facing away from them all toward one direction.

"Daryl."

"What?" the younger Cavendish grumbles.

"Do you remember which direction Alcaeus and the children went toward?"

"Hm? Not really. If I want to guess I'd say that…" Daryl points in the same direction as the crowd is facing, "… way…"

A loud voice cuts through the crowd's mumblings. The two Cavendish ladies can't understand anything it is yelling until the crowd parts and they can see the raven-haired girl cycling her way toward them, screaming from the top of her lungs.

Yes, _cycling_. As in on a bicycle she had obtained from who knows where.

"Move- move- move- _move_ \- _move_ \- MOVE- MOVE- _MOVE_ -!" Akko screams.

"Wha-?!"

A strong wind rushes past Bernadette, blowing her hair backward and nearly disrupting her balance. It takes her a few seconds to realize that the breeze was from Akko rushing past her after crashing straight into Daryl.

"GET HER!" yells the three people chasing Akko. Those three bodies rush past her frozen form as well.

 _That_ snaps her from her stupor. But Bernadette whirls around too late. The first half of the chase has already disappeared from her sight. All she can barely hear are the shrill screams of her angry and terrified sister fading into the distance.

"What is going on?!" Bernadette demands from Diana and Alcaeus as they finally catch up.

Diana tries her best to calm her breathing so she can speak coherently. "I can explain." She takes in a deep breath. Then another. "Though it is a rather winded story."

Bernadette glares at Alcaeus. "Summary. Now."

"In an attempt to free a captured fairy, the girl stole the creature and its cage from its handler and has been on the run from the enforcers due to her impromptu decision. She somehow stole a bike from a passersby, the brake broke, and she has been cycling nonstop since then," Alcaeus answers.

"Thank you." Bernadette blinks. "Did you say a fairy?"

"Yes. It looked absolutely miserable."

"I can imagine. Spirits and magical creatures do not thrive well in areas where magic cannot reach. The poacher must be an uninformed human."

"Or one who is but cares more for the fame and money he may receive from selling the creature than its well-being," Diana says. "In any case, I do not know how to stop A- Homura without magic."

"Something will counter the momentum at some point. I'm surprised colliding with Daryl did not change anything. My sister really must not weigh much."

"You are surprisingly not too worried for your sister's well-being."

Bernadette waves her hand. "Daryl is resilient. She was always the one with a healthy body. She won't let a few bruises and scrapes break her." Bernadette directs a glare at the man beside her. " _You_ on the other hand. I am having a long discussion with you once we return to the manor."

Alcaeus blanches. "For the record, she was cutting off my air supply in the dead of night."

"Oh, I will be speaking to her about this as well. But first we should make sure no lasting damage is done to this town from this wild goose chase."

"You're a bit late." Alcaeus uses his index finger to direct her gaze. "It seems the boy did not want to wait for us to finish our conversation."

Diana is absent from their sides. Bernadette sees the back of a blonde boy's head within the crowd running in the direction that Akko and Daryl rode off toward.

Bernadette hums. "He- or I suppose she- seems to care for her friend quite a bit."

"Yes, she does care for her friend," Alcaeus agrees.

"This seems almost normal for them."

"It seems to be."

"Now I am even more curious as to what their lives have been. Not necessarily the future itself, just those two."

"Are you growing attached?"

Bernadette shrugs. "I suppose I do that fairly often. Now, we should follow them as well."

* * *

Akko tries to work the brakes on the bike for the tenth time in the last three minutes. And for the tenth time in the last three minutes, she fails to stop the bike.

"You- You- You-!" Daryl continues to scream as they race through the streets. She keeps a firm grip on the handlebars to prevent herself from flying off the bike. "Stop this contraption RIGHT NOW!"

"I've been _trying_! The stupid brakes are broken!" Akko shifts her head past Daryl. "Can you stop moving? I can't really see."

"I would if you could actually steer properly!" Daryl groans. "More than the brakes is definitely broken. Where is your logic?! Where is my dignity?!"

"Do you want to ask the guys chasing us to answer that?!"

"Why are they even-?" Daryl notices the cage between Akko's arm. "Is that a fairy? What is that doing here?!"

"It looked sad so I wanted to free it but I didn't have a chance with those guys chasing me."

"Well give it to me! The sooner we remove the reason for this chase the sooner we can come to a stop!"

"Oh yeah." Akko moves her arm so Daryl can take the cage.

The fairy inside is barely clinging to consciousness after being shaken around in its confinement throughout the chase. It instantly revives once Daryl unlatches the seal on the cage and opens the small door for it to leave.

"The creature!" one of the cronies gasp.

"That's it! Be free!" Akko cheers.

"You careless-!" Daryl screams, "Watch the road WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Huh?" Akko returns her gaze in front of her too late. "Oh, that's a sturdy looking caaaAAAARRRRRTTTTTTT!"

The front tire of the bicycle is the first portion to contact the wooden surface of the cart. The momentum of the sudden stop throws the bicycle forward from the back end up, sending the two girls flying off the bike no matter how hard they hold onto their ride. The bike itself doesn't make it over the cart. The cart gets pushed back a bit, but for the most part stays intact.

Akko is fortunate enough to land on top of a few black bags. On the other hand, Daryl dives head-first into the trash can beside her. The tin container somehow stays upright despite the sudden added weight.

Akko groans from the impact. Her discomfort is interrupted by the smell of rotten food coming from her cushion below her. The horrible smell forces her to blanch and pinch her nose to hold her breath.

"Ew… is this _trash_?!" Akko bounces up and down in her seated position. "I guess it's comfy. But it's still trash!"

The three pursuitants finally catch up. Two of them break off in an attempt to catch the now freed fairy. The last one approaches Akko and Daryl.

"Now look what you've done!" the larger man bemoans. "Boss is going to cut off our pay at this rate!"

"Pretty sure-" The woman's hands come nowhere near grabbing the fairy, "-he's just going to fire us at this rate!"

"Noooo!" the last man cries. "I was counting on this quick money to buy my twentieth porcelain doll!"

"Why do you even need that many?" Akko asks.

"That-" Daryl's voice echoes within the trash can, "-is not the point! Now, do something about this accursed container! Why is it stuck so tight?!"

"Maybe you're just that big?"

Daryl whirls toward Akko's voice. Because the trash can isn't actually that heavy, she is able to stand upright and swing her head around despite the weight on top of her shoulders.

"You insolent child! Did you just insult me?!"

"Pretty sure I'm older than you," Akko points out.

Daryl screeches, "Just get this thing off me!" Her own voice reverberates within the enclosure, throwing her off balance from the sheer volume alone.

Diana and the others finally catch up to them. They pay no attention to the people trying to catch the fairy. The scene with Akko sitting on top of a mountain of trash and _apparently_ Daryl swaying with a trash can stuck to her head.

It is certainly not an image befitting a Cavendish.

"Daryl," Bernadette says as slow as possible, "what on _earth_ are you doing?"

"Bernie, _please_ get this thing off of my head!" Daryl begs.

Akko raises an eyebrow. " _Bernie_?"

Meanwhile, one of Alcaeus' eyebrows twitch. "Daryl, at this rate it might be better for you to leave that thing on. It might save your dignity more than if you removed it."

"I refuse to have this container of filth on me for any longer!" Daryl throws her hands up and down and stomps her foot.

The action reminds Diana that her Aunt Daryl is nothing more than a teenager younger than her and Akko at the moment. And apparently a petulant one at that.

A giggle escapes without her permission. Diana isn't sure what starts it. It could be due to her exhaustion from the long chase on foot despite never training for endurance running. Or maybe it is because she has never seen her aunt in such a humiliating situation. Even if this is technically a version of her aunt that Diana should never be privy to, it is still Daryl Cavendish nonetheless.

A small voice in the back of her mind reminds her that she should control herself in public. Even if she is disguised and no one would know she is actually the Cavendish heiress, she should still have the ability to maintain composure and not stoop to such pettiness.

But it's precisely _because_ she is technically not Diana Cavendish right now. She is Daniel Reinhardt in this time, an unknown boy with no relation to the House of Cavendish other than its impromptu guest. Therefore, it is easy for Diana to ignore the small voice telling her she is embarrassing herself.

The small reaction slowly grows in intensity. Within seconds Diana has to cover her mouth to prevent her laughter from overwhelming her. It never becomes louder than an inside voice.

Yet she can't- She can't stop _laughing_ at the idiocy of this entire situation.

Alcaeus and Bernadette stare at the strange reaction. But they are soon joining her not long after. Bernadette even walks over to the nearest wall and uses it to prop herself upright.

"Are you- Are you _laughing_?!" Daryl reels from her own screech, falling onto her back as her voice is too much for her eardrums.

That only makes it harder for Diana to control herself.

But Akko doesn't laugh. She would have; she's wanted that nasty lady to get some karma no matter what time they're in. However, she's too entranced by another Cavendish to pay much attention to Daryl.

(Diana's… laughing?) Akko frowns. (I don't think I've seen her laugh like that before.)

One hand over her mouth while the other clutches her stomach. Her shoulders shaking from the intensity of suppressed mirth. Though Diana's reaction is nowhere near as extreme as the others surrounding them - who are practically chortling their heads off - it's the most expressive Akko has seen Diana look in terms of joy.

Akko places her hand over her chest where her heart swells from it all. She isn't sure why, but watching Diana enjoy herself instills a sense of pride that she only experiences whenever she does something right that defies others' expectations. She's proud that she can get such a reaction from the usually reserved Cavendish heiress.

Akko finds herself wanting to see that more. Especially if _she_ is the one bringing that happiness.

(And next time, I'll make sure she gets to laugh like that in her own voice!)

Akko grins and joins the others in this rare moment to bask in Daryl's misfortune. So immersed in the merriment that she forgets she's technically sitting on a pile of shit.

* * *

They eventually free Daryl from her entrapment after laughing for a solid two minutes. As Diana and Akko pull the container off of Daryl, Bernadette and Alcaeus speak to the authorities and the poacher about the illegal capture of a magical creature. The fairy itself escapes after smacking the poacher and his men in the back of their heads as punishment.

The ride back to the manor is silent. Anytime anyone opens their mouth to speak, Daryl assumes it is to discuss the incident in town that she refuses to talk about. She shuts anyone up with a dangerous glare. Even Bernadette is not exempt from this.

The first thing Diana says after they arrive and Daryl stomps into the manor is to order Akko to take a shower.

"You have a… distinct scent at the moment," Diana says with as much delicacy as she can while shying away from Akko.

Alcaeus, lacking that sensitivity, states, "What she means to say is that you smell like garbage. Go take a shower."

"That's what happens when you roll around on it," Bernadette says. "And she was laughing harder than the rest of us."

"Not true!" Akko protests. "Diana was laughing pretty hard too!"

Diana scowls and ignores her cheeks heating up. "I was not. In any case, _please_ take a shower, A- Homura. Sitting beside you in the car was already painful enough."

"I don't smell _that_ bad." Akko lifts her arms and takes a giant wiff, cringing instantly. "Okay fine. I'll jump straight into the shower."

Akko leaves Diana to do just that. Diana watches Akko leave until she can no longer see the back of Akko, then realizes that she is _much_ too close to a certain woman.

Or rather, the woman is much to close to her.

"There is another bathroom you can use," Bernadette says kindly, holding back a twitch in her eye after taking a discreet whiff of her guest. "I'm sure you're also exhausted from the day. I'll have Anna inform the two of you when it is time for dinner."

All Diana can do is nod, her mouth suddenly too dry for her to properly articulate a response. She manages to force a quick, "Thank you" from her tight vocal chords before fast-walking into the manor herself.

"Did I say something strange?" Bernadette asks Alcaeus.

"I don't believe so. He might just be tired."

Bernadette hums. "He… I suppose."

* * *

"You guys have really nice baths," is the first thing Akko says after Diana opens the door to her bedroom for Akko to enter.

Diana closes the door and fixes her own long blonde hair and replies, "The Cavendish Manor may not have a bathroom for every bedroom, but each one is meant to accommodate for any possible necessity."

"And that somehow includes a bathtub that's bigger than my bed, which is already a _queen size_."

"Some of our past guests have been rather demanding. Or at least that is what Mother once told me." Satisfied with her hair, Diana flips most of it over her shoulder and sits down on her bed.

Akko takes a seat next to her and dispels the transformation spell following Diana's example.

"Your mom's a nice person," Akko says.

Diana's eyes lose their focus as she recounts the past few days. "She is, isn't she?"

"Remind me to tell her thanks."

"What for?"

Akko smiles. "I feel a lot better after today. Running around like that really helped me forget what happened a few days ago. It felt _good_ to be in control."

"Except I recall you _lost_ control of the bicycle. That is why you and Aunt Daryl crashed into a pile of trash."

"Yeah, but I could see everything that I needed to see." Akko leans back on her hands. "I hated not being able to do anything at that hospital. It was like failing at everything when I first started at Luna Nova all over again. The only difference was… you were involved."

Diana frowns. "How does my presence change the situation?"

Akko's fists clench around the sheets. "I'm used to getting into situations like that. Things usually work out for me. I can count on you or anyone else or even some weird stroke of luck for things to be okay. But it's different when it's other people." Akko looks down. "I thought I could do something to save you, but you and Mister Alcaeus ended up saving yourselves. It made me realize I really _can't_ do a lot."

Akko jolts when she feels warmth on one of her hands. She looks down and sees a slender hand on top of hers. Her eyes follow the arm up until her ruby eyes lock with blue.

In the back of her mind, Akko notes how the blue of Diana's eyes appear a little darker than light.

"I heard you disabled one of the sigils on your own."

Akko blinks. "Uh, yeah. I guess your mom told you?"

Diana nods. "That is no easy feat. Breaking a magic circle, especially one that already intact and powered, involves an intricate understanding of the network and knowing which aspect of the magic to break. You give yourself too little credit."

"I mean, I kind of just broke something I thought looked like it could be broken. It doesn't sound hard."

"You have improved quite a bit if you are able to discern such a complex network of magical energy by simply 'picking out what can be broken.' You may have started from nothing, but you have certainly come far from last year."

"Diana… That's… really something from you." Akko scratches her cheek. "Feels weird to hear all that praise from you when you usually scold me."

"Only because your actions often can lead to dire consequences that you should and can avoid."

"Awww." Akko leans forward until their noses nearly touch. "Are you worried about me?"

(Too close!)

Diana turns her head to lean away from Akko while ignoring the slight increase in temperature of her face. "Of-Of course! We are friends, are we not? Why would I not worry about you?"

Akko giggles. Thankfully for Diana's sanity she leans back as well. "You finally admitted we're friends! That makes me feel better about saying I worry about you too!"

Diana recalls how Akko first arrived in this very manor (practically on foot) just to convince her to stay at Luna Nova. As if she needed any other indication. She refuses to believe she is that oblivious.

"Still though, it looks like today loosened you up too," Akko comments.

"I did not think about the incident at the hospital once today," Diana admits. "As hectic as the chase was, it was certainly liberating. Cathartic even."

"I'm still surprised that your aunt asked to join us for the day." Akko snickers. "Especially since she got humiliated so much. Didn't think she'd actually get her head stuck in a trash can."

The image of her aunt trying her best to pull the container off her head, even going as far as to wiggle her hips to nudge the top part of her body out, is enough to elicit another giggle from Diana.

Akko loses all train of thought.

(Oh, wow that's a cute lau-)

"Yes, that certainly was amusing to see," Diana says after her brief slip.

Akko opens and closes her mouth. "You're… you're laughing again! It was weird seeing you laugh before; I've never seen you laugh like that! But seeing it as yourself is even better! Why don't you laugh more?!"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "I do happen to do just that. Perhaps not often, but I am not an emotionless robot."

"So you're saying it takes really funny stuff to get you to laugh? Like your aunt with her head stuck in a trash can?"

Diana blushes. "Well, it is rare to see my aunt in such a state regardless of her age. As for why she decided to join us, that is most likely because…"

* * *

"She was worried about you?" Alcaeus clarifies.

Bernadette nods. "I've been so busy since I had to take over as the head of the House of Cavendish that we've barely seen each other, let alone spend time together. And then there was what happened yesterday…"

"So your sister was scared of losing you, just as she lost her mother," Alcaeus finishes as he begins to understand. "In the end you are still her sister. Despite her hard exterior, I am sure losing you would be a devastation she cannot recover from."

Bernadette sighs. "Not that I have been the best sister as of late. I was so preoccupied with filling Mother's shoes that I neglected my younger sister. What an awful older sister I am."

"It is difficult to balance duty and family. However, as long as you are aware of what you have to do, I am confident that you will be able to fulfill your role as both."

Bernadette smiles. "You really do know how to comfort me. I knew assigning you as my guard was a wise choice."

"Now all you have to do is tell that to Anna and your sister."

"I do constantly remind them. They just refuse to listen." Bernadette takes a sip of her tea as she goes over a few papers on her desk. "Speaking of which, I will need to speak to them about a certain matter."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Bernadette giggles. "You mentioned that Daniel, or should I say Diana, is rather uncomfortable with her disguise."

"Which is expected. Imagine how strange you would feel if you had to live with a different body from your own. Especially one different enough to be a different sex."

"Exactly. So I was thinking I should help him - or rather her - with that. It won't be too hard."

"And it involves convincing Anna and Daryl?"

"And the rest of the staff. Not too difficult."

Alcaeus shakes his head with a small smile. "You think too much. But that is what makes you kind."

Bernadette shrugs with a cheeky grin. "I do what I can."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I keep forgetting to give Daryl a bigger role in this. I think her relationship with Bernadette is an interesting aspect of LWA that I myself haven't delved into often enough.

I can't juggle that many characters at once please help me.

A quick announcement: I apologize if I end up not replying to comments and reviews for a day or so. I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out today and I have no idea how much of anything I'll want to do after that.

In any case: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS. I love them all, regardless of how long or short or wordy or incoherent. Do I ever seem to make sense? No; see, it's okay then XD

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The only actual planning I have written for this day in my outline is "Daryl gets her head stuck in a trash can." You can tell how much I'm winging most of this.


	8. VII (Day 4: Spoiling Akko)

**Summary:** The Cavendish have horses. Akko wants to learn how to ride one. It all ends horribly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I can _think again_ dear heavens. Yesterday was weird. I could mindlessly chat with people but I couldn't sit down to properly reply to anything. I even tried to write some more; that didn't turn out well. Thanks everyone for your patience.

I think I legitimately bleed 'danger' into every single one of my prompts. It's almost as if I'm replacing the fluff on purpose…

Anyway, here's Day 4: spoiling Akko

* * *

 **VII. Startles and Mishaps**

Akko blinks. When that doesn't work, she rubs her eyes until they start hurting. But she still sees the somewhat familiar blonde stranger - although the hair is longer and tied in a low ponytail - sitting with that familiar posture while staring at her with familiar teal eyes wearing an _unfortunately_ familiar, unimpressed stare.

"Um, is this a new guest?" Akko asks Bernadette.

Bernadette giggles. "Oh my, I didn't think the alteration would be drastic enough for you to not recognize your friend."

"Or that unobservant," Alcaeus mutters underneath his breath as he stands vigil in the corner.

"Hey! I'm-"

1+1+1+1 = 4. D is the fourth letter of the alphabet.

"Diana?!"

"Well, her name _was_ Daniel. I believe we now agreed to use your true names. Your first names at least," Bernadette says.

"It will be easier for everyone involved," Diana admits

"Since the both of you are so terrible with your aliases," Alcaeus comments.

"Hey!" Akko sputters. "So why are you a girl now? I thought we were keeping our disguises?"

"We are," Diana replies. "However, Lady Bernadette suggested I change my form to one I am more comfortable with. She assured that she would take care of the explanations."

"I assume switching your sex is not easy to handle." Bernadette places a hand on her cheek and tilts her head. "I can't imagine how difficult it is to put on clothes or use the bathroom. Imagining myself doing the same is making _me_ uncomfortable."

"Not to mention how flustered you were at your bare chest," Alcaeus remarks.

Akko stares at Diana. "EH?! You took off your clothes in front of Mister Alcaeus?!"

"I was unconscious! He was the one who removed my clothes!"

"So Mister Alcaeus is a pedophile?"

Alcaeus blanches. "What- No! Why on earth would you assume that?!"

Bernadette narrows her eyes at her bodyguard. "You never mentioned this."

"I told you I had to treat his- her injuries while he- she was unconscious! Agh! That is all!"

"I suppose it is better to refer to me using she/her pronouns from now on, as my current form properly reflects my gender," Diana says.

"Good, because this different sex issue is a nuisance."

"Which could have been avoided if _someone_ had better concentration."

"I'm working on it!" Akko defends. "I gave myself a nice disguise, didn't I? I just got a little nervous because it's you!"

"How is that a factor affecting your ability to properly cast the metamorphosis spell?"

"If I mess up on me it's okay! But I don't want to mess up for you!"

"I see no reason why this should hinder your capabilities."

"Because you're distracting!"

The door to the dining room slams open, knocking Carter to the side while startling Anna and Alcaeus enough to make them jump. Daryl Cavendish storms in and pulls out her seat without waiting for any of the servants to recover.

"What is _wrong_ with you insolent brats?! I can hear you two arguing from down the hall!" She waves her hand to beckon a servant. "How my sister even tolerates such disrespect is beyond me."

Akko turns her ire to Daryl. "Who's a brat?! You're younger than us!" Her lips pull up into a cheeky smirk. "And at least we weren't the ones who got her head stuck in a trash can yesterday."

Tea flies out of her mouth from the sudden jab. " _Excuse me_?! You _dare_ bring up that shameful-"

"Daryl," Bernadette interrupts with a level voice, "you're making a scene."

"But-!"

"You also called me _Bernie_ in front of them."

(IS THAT WHAT SHE'S MAD ABOUT?!)

Anna coughs into her fist. "Miladies, Honored Guests, breakfast is now served. May I suggest completing the meal so you may continue with your day?"

"Ah, that's right. We agreed to take Bruna and Barton for a run, didn't we?" Bernadette confirms with Daryl.

Daryl huffs. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"I may not be the most attentive sister, but I am not old enough to have _that_ bad of a memory."

The names Bernadette just mention sparks a memory in Diana. "You are both partaking in horseback riding this afternoon?"

Bernadette nods. "It's a passtime of ours. I haven't had many opportunities lately as the new head. It is a good way to relieve stress though. Why? Is there something you needed?"

Daryl stares at Diana and shakes her head. "Ah, right. You are the boy from before. Even though you told me ahead of time I still have a hard time remembering."

"See, I'm not the only one who didn't recognize you," Akko says.

Daryl scowls. "I recognized her; I only forgot that she's _not_ supposed to be male. I feel insulted being compared to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Akko!"

The entire room turns to Diana with their full attention. Diana herself realizes her mistake and takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"That is enough. Remember where we are and our place."

"Oh." Akko looks down. "Right."

Bernadette hums, apparently unperturbed by the outbursts in the past few minutes. "Do you two have any significant plans today?"

"We had planned to examine the Cavendish archives for any information on time travel. With your permission," Diana says. "I understand you have other obligations. It is Homura and I who should do most of the research. Is there something you need?"

"How about you join Daryl and I today?"

"Pardon?"

"REALLY?!" Akko shouts.

" _WHAT_?!" Daryl shrieks. "But-!"

"Daryl I swear I do not want to emulate Mother and remind you to preserve your vocal chords," Bernadette reprimands. "And besides, I see no harm having two children join us."

"We're only two years younger than you," Akko reminds her.

"Alcaeus and Anna don't object, do you?"

Alcaeus grunts and says nothing else.

Anna sighs. "I suppose if that is what Milady decides."

Bernadette claps her hands together. "Then it's settled! Now, let's finish breakfast and then find some riding clothes for our guests! Oh, I'm so excited!"

The rest of breakfast passes by in silence. The only person who seems happy at all is Bernadette, who is successfully ignoring the awkward tension in the room. Diana is indifferent, and Akko combats Daryl's scowl with a glare of her own.

After eating, Bernadette has Anna help the two guests with their riding gear. Diana reassures that she is familiar with the clothes and leaves Anna to help Akko instead.

To both Anna and Akko's annoyance.

"Honored Guest, you can _not_ wear a skirt!" Anna snatches the aforementioned item from Akko's hands. "My word, how short is this atrocity?!"

"Aww. But it's the best looking one!"

"If this was a picnic I'd allow it but this is _not_." Anna huffs. "Now pick a proper pair of trousers. We cannot keep the others waiting."

"Fine…"

Her final choice of clothes aren't anything special: dark leather knee-high boots, tan breeches, a white collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and a red vest and tie. It's boring, plain, and a little tight but she doesn't have time to complain about it. Anna pushes her out the manor before she can spend a minute in front of the mirror.

Daryl notices her first as she nears the stable where their horses are. "Ah, _there_ you are. How long were you going to keep us waiting?!"

"Look, I've never ridden a horse or worn clothes like this before. Give me a break," Akko grumbles.

"You have never ridden a horse?" Bernadette asks.

"Nope. This is my first time."

Daryl groans. "Sister, what are we doing entertaining these guests who don't even deserve our hospitality?"

"Now Daryl, we don't discriminate no matter who it is," Bernadette says. "And she seems genuinely interested in this. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I can teach Akko the basics," Diana offers. "There is no need to trouble the both of you."

" _You_ have ridden a horse before?" Daryl asks.

"Yes, it is a pastime of mine." Diana refrains from flitting her eyes toward Bernadette. "My mother insisted."

"Ah, your mother must be a remarkable woman. She knows her hobbies!" Bernadette remarks.

(Is it narcissism if you don't know you're talking about yourself?) Akko wonders.

"In that case, it might be better if you and Miss Akko share a single horse," Bernadette says. "That way you can… assist your friend in the best way possible."

Daryl narrows her eyes at her elder sister.

(Don't think I don't can't see what you're planning.) Daryl telegraphs to Bernadette through a glare. (Just because those two can't see that devilish twinkle in your eye doesn't mean your intentions are lost on me!)

Diana nods. "That would be best."

Akko shrugs. "Sure."

Daryl balks. (They really don't notice!)

Bernadette closes her eyes and smiles. "Now, let's choose a horse for the both of you."

Bernadette leads Diana and Akko into the stable while Daryl trails behind. As Bernadette takes the two down the row of horses, Daryl attaches reins onto a black and white horse, then does the same for another brown horse.

"It will be easier if your horse is obedient toward the both of you, even if Diana will be the one handling the reins for the most part," Bernadette says. "Why not approach them for yourselves?"

Diana and Akko nod, stepping up to the first horse together. Its head instantly shies away from Akko's approaching hand and nearly pushes itself against Diana's. The next horse does the same. And the one after that. And the next.

There aren't that many horses in the stable. But _all_ of them react the same; welcoming to Diana but apprehensive toward Akko.

Akko throws her hands up into the air. "AGH! Why can't we even pick one?!"

Bernadette frowns. "That truly is astonishing. Usually our horses are rather open toward guests. We have never had a guest who could not bond with a _single_ horse."

"You are _truly_ amazing," Daryl deadpans.

"And I thought animals liked me…" Akko groans.

Bernadette pats Akko on the shoulder. "Well, it can't be helped. We just have to choose the best fit then."

She surveys the horses in the stable. Most of them have their heads turned. However, there is one in particular who Bernadette remembers acted indifferent toward Akko's advances. If anything it was more interested in the sweets Bernadette and Daryl were feeding to Bruna and Barton toward the side.

"Hm." Bernadette approaches the chestnut-colored horse and caresses the side of its face after offering it a carrot. "I suppose Fiona will do. A hearty young one, but more manageable compared to the prideful ones." She shoots the other horses a glare. They snap their heads to the side to avoid her judgment.

"Fiona…" Diana mutters under her breath. (She was rather old by the time I could ride. The familiarity should be helpful."

Akko approaches the horse, swinging her head side to side to observe it. "So this one?"

Fiona snorts but doesn't stomp or move away. Bernadette hands Akko a carrot who then offers it to the mare. Fiona sniffs the offered food before judging that it is safe and takes it into her mouth.

Bernadette nods. "Good, good. Miss Diana, will you be alright if I leave the preparations to you? The horses have already been properly tied and groomed. All you need to do is saddle them."

Diana has Fiona relax around her presence before securing the bridle and saddling up. Diana then leads Fiona out of the stable for more space. By the time she is finished, Daryl and Bernadette have already mounted their respective horses.

"Please, don't let us take up your time," Diana says. "This is your outing; we will be fine."

Daryl rides up next to Bernadette. "You heard her. That Diana at least looks capable. Unlike her friend."

"How many times are you going to insult me in one morning?" Akko demands.

Daryl scowls. "Until you prove otherwise."

"Daryl, behave," Bernadette scolds. "Diana, if you are sure then Daryl and I will ride ahead. Anna, please keep an eye on them in case we are needed."

Anna bows. "Yes, Milady."

Bernadette and Daryl trott off with Bruna and Barton, leaving the three humans and horse alone.

Akko looks around. "I just noticed- where's Mister Alcaeus?"

"Brooding- ah, pardon me, resting inside the manor," Anna answers. "The Young Lady specifically ordered him _not_ to follow her today. As I quote her words, 'Even my bodyguard needs his rest.'"

"Isn't the point of a personal bodyguard to be with her at all times?"

"The Young Lady assumes there is no harm allowing him one day of rest. Especially if she remains on the grounds of her home and with at least another person. Though…" Anna trails off without finishing her sentence as painful memories resurface.

Diana changes the subject by asking, "Anna, is there a riding block we can use?"

"A riding block?" Realization dawns on her. "Ah, for the miss who has never ridden. Just a moment; I will retrieve one right away. Will you be needing helmets as well?"

Diana considers that for a moment. "Yes, that would be helpful just in case."

"Do I really need a helmet?" Akko protests.

"Most likely not," Diana answers to Akko's surprise. "I will do my best to prevent one or both of us from falling off. However, it is never too much to be safe."

"It can't be that hard to ride."

As Anna leaves to grab the mounting block and helmets, Diana begins her rudimentary instructions to teach Akko how to mount a horse. She starts by standing on Fiona's left side and checking to make sure the girth and cinch is snug. Once Anna returns with the last items, the two put on their helmets and prepare to mount.

"We will first make sure you have a proper hold to steady you. Grab both reins in your left hand and a tuft of her mane."

"Uh…" Akko holds onto the reins and some of the horse's hair as she is told, "like this?"

Diana hums. "Perhaps…" She reaches over and fixes Akko's grip, "this may be a better hold."

Akko blinks and stares at Diana's lingering hand covering her own. The warmth of the hand seeps into her own. She barely hears Diana's next instructions.

(Right right, she's a girl now. No more Daniel I guess. I think I like it better this-)

"Step onto the mounting block. Lift your left foot into the stirrup so the ball of your foot rests comfortably on the bottom of the stirrup. With your right hand, grasp the cantle of the saddle. This helps solidify your balance."

Akko snaps out of her stupor. "What's a cantle?"

"The raised, curved part at the back of the saddle."

"Oh okay." Akko's hand wraps around the cantle. She half expects Diana's other hand to cover hers but then remembers that would make it impossible for her to mount the horse with another body so close behind her.

(We'd probably be so close that our chests press together.) Akko's eyes widen. (Diana's chest… against my back…?)

"Akko, are you ready?"

"Huh?" Somehow her body subconsciously follows Diana's instructions even though her mind hasn't caught up; she's already standing on the mounting block with her foot on the stirrup. "Oh, uh, yeah."

(Focus, focus!)

"So all I have to do is throw my leg over the horse, right?"

Diana blinks. "That is… one way of putting it. But don't-"

Akko takes a deep breath. "Alright! Tia Freyre!"

Akko pushes up from her right leg and attempts to throw it over Fiona's back. Despite even pushing off from her arms, she ends up underestimating the height and only kneeing Fiona's haunch hard enough to throw her off balance as the horse rears back in surprise.

Diana doesn't hear Anna gasp. She focuses on catching Akko with one arm and pulling her back before they both are hit. With the other hand still holding the reins, Diana makes sure to keep Fiona in place and calm with only a light grip to control her.

"Fiona!" Diana stands in front of Akko, directing the horse's focus onto her. "Good girl, good girl, easy now…"

The mare seems to trust Diana enough to regain sensibility from her spook. She rears her head a and trots her hooves a few times. But for the most part calms down rather quickly.

"I am astonished!" Anna gasps. "Not many people have such a natural calming effect on horses, even ours that have been quieted."

Diana exhales and approaches Fiona slowly. Once she is certain the mare has calmed, Diana reaches up and rubs the side of Fiona's head to loosen the tense muscles.

"They spook easily. If such a case occurs, it is important to remain calm and patient; never force your way."

"And yet she did so rather easily…"

Akko stands up and brushes off the dirt. "That… was a bad first try."

"An understatement! Every beginner knows to mount slowly in case of mishaps," Anna scolds. "How reckless can you be?!"

"Sorry! Geez!"

Diana blinks, some of her ire disappearing as she watches Anna scold Akko. For a moment she sees Akko's actual appearance and an older Anna standing in their places. The environment changes so that they are back inside the Cavendish Manor in one of its corridors.

Diana shakes her head and her perception reverts.

"As Anna says, you need to mount slower and with greater care," Diana says. "The most important is to raise yourself high enough and keep your balance. Your free leg will have the opportunity to move around the horse once those two aspects are secure. This is not the same as riding a broom; you must account for the greater height difference."

Akko nods. "Okay. I want to try again."

Diana glances at Fiona. "If the mare agrees."

The horse snorts, but it doesn't show any other signs of disapproval.

So they try again. This time, Akko listens to Anna and Diana's advice and mounts at a slower pace. She successfully pushes up from the stirrup but starts to tip back and lose her balance. Thankfully, Diana uses her free hand to give Akko's back a light push to tilt her forward.

Akko's leg swings over into the other stirrup as she lowers herself. Her right hand lets go of the cantle and grips the right side of the reins. She sits upright on the saddle and blinks.

"I did it!" Akko shouts, throwing her hands up.

Anna breathes a sigh of relief as Diana nods.

"Don't move; I will mount behind you."

Akko nods. Then freezes.

"Wait, behind me?"

Three seconds later and Diana is suited behind Akko. She reaches in front of Akko to also hold the reins, in consequence also grabbing Akko's hands.

"Ah, I have forgotten how much easier it is to mount with a mounting block," Diana says.

"Uh Diana, why are you behind me? Since you're the one who knows how to do this, shouldn't you be the one in the front?"

"It is impossible for me to mount in front of you without hitting you with my leg. It isn't impossible for me to direct from the rear either."

"I guess." Warmth seeps into her back. "But uh… are you going to be this close to me the entire time?"

Diana ponders that for a moment before becoming aware that her front is pressing against Akko's back in an effort to reach the reins. Completely pressed against Akko. There's practically no room between them.

Thank heavens she chose a smaller breast size for her disguise.

"For the beginning," Diana answers. She mentally scolds herself when she hears her voice crack. "Once you are comfortable I will let you direct on your own."

"Oh, okay. So you're just going to… lean against for that time?"

"…Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

The both of them not facing each other means they cannot see each other's faces. But Anna does not have that restriction. She can _clearly_ see how flustered the both of them are.

(I wonder if they'll survive five minutes.)

* * *

Five minutes turn to ten. Ten turns into twenty. Although the warmth on Akko's back never fades, her discomfort toward the feeling retreats to the back of her mind. It becomes rather comforting to have someone behind her. Akko has only known the backseat due to flying abilities blooming late.

Diana forgets her own discomfort from leaning forward for such a long time. She settles her weight so that she doesn't crush Akko, recalling how she had held onto her mother during her childhood as she learned how to ride a horse and a broom from her mother. All Diana has to do is adjust her position a bit since Akko isn't exactly the same size as her mother.

Or at least, how Diana remembers her mother.

If Diana strains her ears hard enough, she can hear the distinct mumbling of two females and the trotting of their horses not too far from them. Two sisters riding together, enjoying their leisure during this short and rare moment.

This is not her mother. Diana tries to remind herself this. But Diana cannot deny that this is not true as well. Although younger and from a completely different time period, this Bernadette Cavendish _is_ the woman who becomes her mother.

Akko's eyes fall down to her hands where she sees Diana's clench over hers.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

Diana's grip loosens as Akko pulls her from her thoughts. "Yes, I apologize for gripping so tightly."

"Nah, it's okay." Akko stares at the reins. "This actually isn't that bad. You're right that it's not like riding a broom. But it also feels familiar. So… thanks for helping me out. I never got a chance to do this back home."

"Equestrianism _is_ a… privileged hobby."

"Did you do this a lot before coming to Luna Nova?"

Diana nods. "As I said before, Mother taught me the basics as a way to act as a stress reliever. She could not teach me anymore than that as her health worsened over time."

Akko looks down at their touching hands. "She passed away really young, right?"

"I was told Mother always had a weak constitution. But…" Hooves pound against the ground in the distance, "that does not seem to be the case."

"Yeah, she seems fine now. A little tired sometimes, but I guess that's normal for someone who does as much as her. I wonder what happened between now and when she has you?"

Diana hums as her only reply. She leans over a bit to assess Fiona's mood. Deciding that they have earned Fiona's trust enough and Akko is ready, Diana finally releases the reins and allows Akko to direct them herself.

Akko would have breathed easy… if Diana had not put her hands on her waist.

"Akko, is something wrong?" Diana asks when she feels Akko tense.

"Uh, nothing!"

(Well duh she has nowhere to put her hands! It's like riding a broom. _Just_ like riding a broom! Except I'm the one flying- I mean steering. Everything is _fine_.)

Akko reminds herself that she has to hold Diana and anyone else like so whenever she rides a broom with them. It helps calm Akko down. After another ten minutes, she even asks Diana how to get Fiona to trot.

Surprisingly, nothing bad happens. Fiona even seems happy to be able to move more than just a walk. It isn't long after that Diana has Akko direct them back to the stables to prevent extreme soreness from riding for long.

Bernadette is already there, dismounting Bruna. Daryl is not with her, but Alcaeus and Anna are. Anna takes Bruna's reigns and directs the horse into the stable as Bernadette speaks to Alcaeus.

"I told you to rest."

Alcaeus scowls. "And I did. Was an hour not enough?"

"I said the entire _day_ , Alcaeus."

"Hm. I must have missed that part."

Diana relaxes her grip as they come to a stop. Fiona's hooves draw Alcaeus and Bernadette's attention away from each other and toward Diana and Akko.

"Ah, welcome back! How was the ride?" Bernadette greets.

"Great!" Akko says as Diana nods. "That was pretty nice for my first time."

"Only because you had a great instructor," Bernadette remarks. Then to Diana, "Anna has told me how you managed to calm Fiona despite also being a stranger."

'Stranger.' Right.

Alcaeus crosses his arms over his chest. "Were you raised in an aristocratic family? Your demeanor and experience could only be from such a life."

"Perhaps my family afforded me the widest range of opportunities they could to bring me a proper childhood," Diana challenges.

"And what type of family can afford that? Ah yes, only the bourgeoisie."

"He's not wrong," Akko points out.

"This is not the time to speak the truth, Akko," Diana quips.

Alcaeus blinks when he feels a strange rustling within his clothes. His eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of a small black spirit waddling towards Fiona.

"Oh no-"

Fiona neighs in fright when something flickers across its legs. She rears back on her hind legs to avoid the strange touch. In her relaxed posture, the force throws Diana off of the horse. On the other hand, Akko instinctively grabs the reigns and some of Fiona's mane to prevent herself from suffering the same fate.

Except now she's stuck on a wild horse. A spooked horse who is still so frightened that it gallops back into the forest.

Diana shakes her head, recovering from her stupor in time to see Fiona gallop off.

"Akko!"

"Anna, ready Bruna!" Bernadette shouts into the stable.

Alcaeus helps Diana stand. "There is no time!"

"And how do we chase after a horse on foot?!"

"The longer we wait the further they-" Alcaeus points toward the direction Akko and Fiona disappeared, and sees Diana answering Bernadette's question. "Oh, she is running to follow on foot."

Anna steps outside with Bruna in her reigns. "Milady!"

Bernadette mounts her horse and has Alcaeus join behind her. Once he is mounted, Bernadette snaps the reigns and has Bruna head into the forest as well.

Alcaeus asks a strange question, "Do you think we can fit a third person?"

"No? Perhaps? Depends on the size of the third person."

"A young girl. Stature about the same as yours, perhaps slightly heavier with a bit more muscle in her upper body."

Bernadette narrows her eyes. "If she squishes between us."

"Trust me, but direct Bruna to the side of Diana Reinhardt."

Bernadette's eyes widen as she realizes Alcaeus' plan. "I hope you have enough arm strength."

"I thought you had faith in me."

"Just confirming."

They easily catch up to Diana on foot. The blonde glances back at the sound of hooves but continues to run.

"Great she isn't stopping," Alcaeus mutters. In a louder voice he shouts, "Girl, brace yourself!"

Diana has no time to question his meaning as she gets the wind knocked out of her from a hand grabbing a fistful of her jacket from behind. The world spins for a moment as she's lifted off the ground and deposited onto the saddle between Bernadette and Alcaeus while Bruna continues to race through the forest.

"What-" Diana gasps for breath, "-what on earth was that?!"

"Yes Alcaeus, _what on earth was that_?!" Bernadette demands.

"Efficiency," Alcaeus grunts. "Apologies, Bruna, but please try to find Fiona and her unfortunate rider."

"Why are you apologizing to the horse but not to the human?!"

A howl of pain echoes throughout the trees. It gives Bernadette the direction she needs to guide Bruna. But the origins of the pain do not bode well.

Diana dismounts Bruna before the horse comes to a complete stop.

"Akko!" Her knees drop onto the grass beside where Akko lies on the ground. Two fingers press against the side of Akko's neck to determine a pulse. "One two- oh thank the Nine she's alive."

"Di-Diana?" Akko moans. "I don't- I don't feel so good…"

"That should be an understatement." Bernadette kneels beside Diana. "Let me see."

Diana moves over so Bernadette can survey the damage. Alcaeus tasks himself to look for Fiona while the two girls check on Akko.

"Wrist is injured. I can't be certain if it is just a sprain or a fracture." Bernadette moves her hand to Akko's head. "Slight concussion as well. My word, how are you still conscious?"

"I have a hard head," Akko mumbles, already slipping into unconsciousness.

"A pain suppression spell is all I am willing to use until I can properly ascertain the damage. Until then, please bear with it, Miss Akko."

Akko cracks a small smile right before she fades. "Sure…"

Once Bernadette casts the spell and Akko relaxes in her unconscious state, they bring her back to the manor for a full treatment. Bernadette has everyone except Anna leave so that she can concentrate.

Diana begins to protest, but one look from Bernadette shuts her down. She is reminded that this is not her place.

And so Diana waits.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuggghhhh." Akko tosses her head side to side. "I feel like I got smacked by a dragon."

Her burning forehead starts to cool as a cloth is placed over her eyes.

"Thrown off a horse, to be exact," a familiar melodious voice corrects.

Akko's eyes snap open. "Diana?!" She tries to sit up, but a firm hand keeps her from moving.

"You are on strict bed rest. Try not to move around. Your injuries are healed but it is recommended you refrain from sudden movement."

Akko groans. "Yeah, I don't think I want to anyway."

"That is most likely due to the aftereffects of the pain suppression spell more than your actual injuries, though your light concussion could also affect your nausea. Do you need anything?"

Akko closes her eyes and sinks back into the soft bed. "Can I have water? I'm feeling kind of tired."

"You will need to sit up to drink. I doubt you want to use a feeding tube."

"Can you lift me?" Akko blurts out without thinking. She doesn't realize how demanding that is until she feels an arm snake behind her back.

Akko's eyes fly open. "Uh, Diana, I was kidding."

Diana raises an eyebrow, halting halfway from helping Akko sit up. "Then do you mean to say you do not want your water?"

"No, I do! I can sit up myself!"

"Then why did you demand my help?"

"I didn't think you'd actually listen to me!"

"Akko, you are recovering from injuries. Did you expect me to ignore you?"

"Uh." Akko opens and closes her mouth. "Actually, yeah. It's a pretty easy thing to do even if I'm like this. And it's not even like I got hurt that bad."

"You consider fracturing your wrist and addling your skull to be minor?" Diana continues to sit Akko up as they converse.

"I mean I got shot out of a cannon, pulled on a broom while I was running on foot, thrown off the Observatory Tower with nothing but a rope tied around me, chased by mechanical dragons," Akko continues to count using her fingers, "almost turned into moss, swallowed by a giant sad spirit, poisoned by snakes - I think you remember that - oh and chased by those black cube things that Pro- uh Croix used, hit by that giant missile thing, and… did I miss anything from the past year?"

Diana pulls back once Akko is properly situated. She stares at Akko with a blank expression as she processes all of that. "That explains why you were so calm despite the situation."

"Horses are fast but not as fast as a broom! And that height can't compare to flying in the sky." Akko hums. "It was kind of like that time I tried to fly on a broom as a kid and ended up rolling down my hill. I think I broke my collarbone that time."

"How many injuries have you sustained in an attempt to fly without the proper instruction?"

"A lot probably. Oh, you want to see my scars?"

Diana shakes her head, fighting back a small smile. "Perhaps another time. Ah, here is your water."

Diana lifts a small glass of water to Akko's lips, gently tipping it back so the liquid can flow through Akko's lips and into her mouth. The cool liquid helps soothe her aching throat; Akko doesn't realize how dry it is until half the cup of water is depleted.

Akko leans back in her pillows and watches Diana put the cup down and wring another wet towel. The wavy blonde tarresses cascade down the sides of Diana's face as she replaces the one on Akko's forehead.

(Diana's back as herself? Wait, that means…)

"Diana, how long have you been here?"

"A few hours I suppose. I requested to monitor you myself to not take up Lady Bernadette or Anna's time. They agreed with the idea, saying to 'spend all the time we need.' You should take advantage of this time to rest. It allows the side effects of the spell to fade more efficiently."

"Oh." (That explains why she's back to herself.) Akko looks down. Sure enough, she sees her normal longer brown locks instead of the short black hair from her disguise.

Her exhaustion wars against her desire to remain conscious by Diana's side. Her eyelids flicker rapidly in a vain attempt to salvage the last of her consciousness.

"Rest, Akko," Diana insists. "I will be here when you awaken as well. Take this opportunity to relax."

"Oh."

(Diana's going to stay.) Akko smiles against the beating of her heart upon hearing such reassurances. (That... that's nice.)

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. Thanks for taking care of me."

Diana brushes Akko's bangs from her head as she replaces the towel one more time. The cool sensation of the cloth, as well as Diana's gentle touch, pull Akko's eyes closed and into the blissful state of sleep.

Diana allows herself to smile once Akko's breath evens out and she is certain the sleeping girl cannot hear or see her.

"Rest well."

* * *

Once it gets a little late into the night, Diana recasts _Metamorphie Fociesse_ to inform Bernadette of Akko's stable condition. Bernadette expresses her relief and recommends Diana to get some rest. Her future mother might have mentioned something about sharing the room with Akko, but Diana doesn't hear that last part as she leaves the office to do one last thing before calling it a night.

(If I am not mistaken, that was the spirit that eluded us from our time.)

She had seen the small spirit run toward Fiona's legs and spook her right before the horse had thrown her off. The spirit had run off by the time she regained her senses.

Diana has no way of knowing if where the spirit has gone. The most she can do is search around the manor in case it hasn't left. It isn't feasible to search the _entire_ building and its grounds for the spirit, but that is what she'll do until she has a better trail to follow.

Diana rounds the corner and comes to a halt. A small shadow near the end of the hall also stops.

Diana narrow her eyes. The shadow tilts the top part of its body.

(The-?)

The spirit leaps into the air, whirls around, and sprints in the opposite direction.

"Ah-!" Diana runs after it before she can lose the spirit again.

(Why is it here? And why at this time? Why has it stayed?)

She shakes those questions off and focuses on keeping the spirit within her line of sight. It's the only trace of their time besides Akko and herself. She had already let it escape her grasp and endangered Akko the first time. That mistake will not be made twice.

The spells she can cast are limited to prevent damaging the manor, the same problem she and Akko had back at Luna Nova. But that doesn't mean she can't startle it. And this time Diana has a slight advantage; there is actual lighting in the corridors.

Diana pulls out her wand and points its slightly off from the spirit. " _ **Slonhon Deance**_!"

A small pink flower blooms next to the spirit, startling it towards the right.

" _ **Slonhon Deance**_!" Another flower now on the spirit's right side. Then another in front of it. Then finally one more behind it to box the spirit inside.

The spirit looks right to left. Before it can realize that it can just jump over the flowers to escape, Diana lunges forward and wraps her hand around the spirit's small body.

Footsteps skid to a halt. But they do not belong to Diana. A male voice reverberates throughout the hall, shouting her name.

Diana would have heard it if she had not lost control of the world as soon as her hand holds the spirit. Shadow engulfs her into darkness. Light and sound disappear. All that remains is the feeling of burning lava swallowing her body, the heat seeping through her skin and replacing her blood. Her own body fails to release a scream as boiling tar courses through her veins.

Or maybe she does and she can't even hear her voice.

Diana doesn't feel herself crash onto her side as the darkness grants her relief by robbing her consciousness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I _sincerely_ apologize for how short the actually spoiling is. I am really bad at this…

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

This is about the prompt that I started wanting to pull my hair out. I… had a lot of trouble with all of these prompts. And if I'm being honest, I don't like them. But they're meant to be challenging, so I took the challenge and wrote what I could.


	9. VIII (Day 5: Spoiling Diana)

**Summary:** When Diana falls ill, Bernadette tasks Akko, Alcaeus, and Daryl to obtain the last ingredient necessary to create the remedy. They run into some unexpected trouble. Oh, and no one knows whatever the heck love is.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Uh, so remember how I said I was going to limit the _Silent Hill_ stuff? I didn't plan for it to happen again, but here's the warning once more.

Rated T for Tomato's adventure/action. This is comparably milder than their first encounter as I tried to keep the descriptions to the bare minimum. Also the fact that technically only select people can see the distortion in the first place…

Anyway, here's Day 5: spoiling Diana.

* * *

 **VIII. Denser than Blood**

Akko regrets not asking for a wetsuit when her leg sinks through mud for the _fifth_ time that hour.

"Ack!" Akko waves her arms to steady herself. "Whoa, whoa! Okay, okay I'm good."

Alcaeus raises an eyebrow. Compared to her dirty condition, he is perfectly immaculate with only the bottom quarter of his trousers sullied.

"This is the fifth time you have made that mistake," Alcaeus remarks.

"You were counting?"

"It helps pass the time."

Akko groans. "How much longer do we have to walk through this swamp anyway? This stupid flower can't be _that_ hard to find!"

"Ack!" a certain younger Cavendish shrieks as her leg also sinks into mud.

Akko's only solace is that Daryl seems to be having _less_ of a good time than she is.

" _Ugh_. Why did I agree to come to this infestation?!"

"It's a swamp," Alcaeus and Akko answer simultaneously.

Daryl pulls her leg out of the mud and flicks her leg to remove some of the mud. "It's dirty and gross and unbecoming for a Cavendish to trudge through this filth!"

"You were never forced to come," Alcaeus points out. "Bernadette suggested you because you are familiar with the ingredient we require. That does not mean either Miss Akko or I wouldn't be able to locate it on our own."

"You know you can just call me Akko, right? Adding on the 'Miss' makes me feel old," Akko says.

"You are a guest of Bernadette's and the House of Cavendish. As her servant, it is my responsibility to treat Honored Guests with respect."

"Yeah, but we're also walking through in knee-deep mud and bleh." Akko points to Daryl. "Plus we've even got the head's little sister with us. I think we're past any of that."

Daryl screams as she trips and lands in a face full of swamp.

Alcaeus sighs. "I concede. In return, you can simply refer to me as Alcaeus. No need to add the 'Mister.' Your friend already does so anyway."

Alcaeus trudges to Daryl to help her up. As he tries to calm the angry Cavendish, Akko lets her mind trail back to the last half day and the entire reason why they are in the Hollow Wetlands.

* * *

" _Bernadette! BERNADETTE!" Alcaeus flings open the door to Bernadette's study. He skids to a stop and stares at her still seated at her desk. "_ Why _are you still working?!"_

" _I was just getting to-" Bernadette leaps to her feet when she notices the body in Alcaeus' arms. "What happened?"_

" _She collapsed in the corridor. I believe she was chasing after something."_

 _Bernadette strides around her desk to examine the unconscious girl in Alcaeus' arms. "What was she chasing?"_

 _Alcaeus looks away. "I do not know."_

" _I do not have time for your ambiguity!" Bernadette places a hand on Diana's forehead, then immediately pulls back and hisses. "What a fever… This is not good. Bring her to her room. Place her on her bed but do not put her under the covers. I will call for Anna."_

 _The two exit the office in different directions. As Alcaeus runs toward Diana's room, he glances at the door to Akko's for a moment before deciding not to disturb the girl most likely sleeping inside._

 _Except his frantic movements into the room by slamming the bedroom door closed with his foot wakes up Akko. She would have to be dead to sleep through a shockwave that ripples into_ her _room._

 _Akko opens the door to Diana's room without knocking, one hand on the doorknob and the other rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Diana, did something-?!"_

" _Before you ask, I have no idea either," Alcaeus says as he gets Diana situated in bed._

 _Quick footsteps alert Akko to more people behind her. Both Bernadette and Anna come to a stop behind her, carrying containers and handfuls of medical supplies._

" _Wha- What's going on?!"_

" _Diana is running a fever." Bernadette stops by the bed and sticks the thermometer into Diana's mouth as Anna places everything down. She pulls out the device once it beeps and cringes at the reading. "A very high fever. My word, is she running a case of Nimiumagicae Febricitantem?"_

" _Nimiumu what?"_

" _It occurs in witches whose bodies cannot keep up with the magical energies they are naturally producing. Normally our internal magics are dispelled simply by diffusing into the environment. But for these witches, the diffusion process is not fast enough to remove the excess magical energy. Left alone, these witches suffer side effects such as high fever, excruciating pain, nausea, impaired cognition, incapacitation, and eventual death."_

" _WHAT?!" Akko marches toward the bed. "But-!"_

" _I will not allow that to happen!" Bernadette swears. "As long as she is under my care, I will make sure that Diana does not die. I myself have never treated a case of Nimiumagicae Febricitantem before. However, I am certain it is within our archives somewhere. Anna, please help Akko tend to Diana as Alcaeus and I research the cure."_

 _Akko clenches her fists. "What do I do?"_

" _Keep her cool. There is not much we can do. Place cool, wet towels on her skin and change them consistently. Oh, and it may help to change her into more comfortable clothes."_

 _Akko nods resolutely. "Got it!"_

 _Bernadette and Alcaeus take their leave. Anna reaches into the dresser to pull out some light sleepwear._

 _(Okay, keep Diana cool. I can do that; wringing towels isn't so bad. I just first have to-)_

 _Anna throws Akko a glare, already by Diana's side and preparing to take off her clothes._

" _I understand you are both the same gender. However, I will not allow you to stay if you are going to be so_ lewd _."_

 _Akko yeeps, mutters a high pitched 'sorry,' and opts to stand outside Diana's room until Anna is done._

* * *

"Mi- Akko, are you alright? Your face is burning. I thought Bernadette gave you some sunscreen before we left?"

Alcaeus' voice snaps Akko from her memories.

"I'm _fine_!" Akko squeaks. She shakes her head and slaps her cheeks to clear the flush from her face.

Meanwhile, Daryl mutters to herself, "One ingredient. She just had to be short _one_ ingredient. The one piece of the remedy that just had to be located in this accursed, filthy-"

"She's been complaining for _four hours_ ," Akko remarks, falling in line beside Alcaeus. "How do you deal with her? Heck, how does Miss Bernadette do it?"

Alcaeus slows his pace to match Akko's. The two remain a few steps behind Daryl, letting the Cavendish stew on her own.

"Bernadette is her elder sister," Alcaeus replies. "She is naturally a patient person who must have handled more troublesome clients than-"

Daryl sinks into another soft spot. Alcaeus cringes at her curses while Akko fails to keep her chuckles to herself.

"-that. Sometimes it is as if Bernadette acts as Daryl's mother instead of her elder sister."

"Aren't they only a few years apart?"

"Yes. But as you can see, Daryl is rather… spoiled."

"Yeah, that's putting it lightly. She's _way_ worse than Diana. Even as a kid."

"I am still rather curious about your connections to the House of Cavendish."

"Too bad I'm not allowed to say anything. You know, with the whole time and its effects sort of thing."

Alcaeus hums. "You say Daryl is worse than your friend. In what way? I can't imagine she's the pampered type."

"HA. You know she and her roommates have the biggest dorm room at Luna Nova? It's even got its own balcony and three queen sized beds. Not twin- _queen_. Oh, and they have their own personal bathroom. The room's probably four times the size of mine."

"That seems rather… excessive."

"Yeah, I dunno why they need such a big room either. It's got a couch and everything. And then there's her house aaaaannnnnnd," Akko slaps a hand to her mouth, "I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"Well, at least you caught yourself this time."

Akko lowers her hands. "Aren't you curious?"

"Your business is your own. Just as you and your friend have agreed to leave my secrets be, I will also refrain from prying into your life."

"But you wanna know too. Also, why do you keep calling Diana anything but her name?"

Alcaeus blinks. "Have I been doing that? I haven't noticed."

"Yeah, it's a little weird. You called her 'the boy' a lot. And now you just call her 'girl' or my friend. You even call Miss Bernadette by her name without honorifics!"

Alcaeus looks away. "That is different. Bernadette is…"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Gh! Why are you so close?!" Alcaeus refrains from using his hands to physically push Akko away from him.

"What were you going to say? 'Bernadette is…?'"

"That is _none_ of your concern. She is simply my employer and nothing more."

"You don't look like you're telling the truth."

"Oh? Then would you like me to inquire about your own relationship with your friend?"

Akko's mischievous smirk falls. "Huh? You mean Diana? What about her?"

"You are rather close to her."

Akko cocks her head to the side. "I guess? She's my rival; of course I'd worry for her. What am I supposed to do if she's not there with me?"

"Have you considered… finding another?"

"Replace Diana?" Akko blanches. "No way! There's no one else who's better than Diana! I won't settle for anything less!"

"That is beside the point. If the only purpose of your rivalry is to benefit your own abilities, there are others who can fulfill that role besides her. Any other student will suffice. And when you surpass them, you simply turn to another as your goal. That is what you will inevitably reach once you surpass that gi- Diana Reinhardt anyway. What is the difference if you do so earlier?"

Akko shakes her head. "Nope. I'm not going to do that."

"And why _not_? What does that mean?" Alcaeus presses.

"It's not the same if its not Diana! It _has_ to be Diana! She's important to me; not just as a rival but as my friend! Is that what you want me to say?"

"It just… doesn't seem fitting. Or completely accurate. I don't know." Alcaeus sighs. "She's important enough to you that you would hold her hand for the two hours it took Bernadette to find the cure to her ailment."

"Diana isn't allowed to die or get sick." Akko's shoulders slump. "She'd probably know how to get the cure a lot faster if our positions were switched. So I can't just sit back and not do anything."

"I highly doubt she would obtain what we require any faster than you." Alcaeus eyes the thick foliage of the swamp. "It's less a matter of locating the ingredient and more _arriving at its location_. If you are so worried, the least you can do is shove the flower into her face and brag that you saved her life."

"Heh. Yeah, saving her will definitely get her to take me seriously. Especially if it's something like looking for a magic flower. That sounds like something we'd get assigned as homework."

"Are you two done gossipping like children?" Daryl quips. "You're both as dense as bricks."

"What is that supposed to mean?" her companions demand.

Daryl huffs, slowing down her pace so she can properly address the two. "Have either of you two even been in a relationship?"

"A… what?" Alcaeus asks.

"Oh, you mean when two people are together and stuff, right?" Akko cocks her head. "No. I thought this guy who's now my friend was handsome, but I think that's it."

"Is physical attraction a necessity for a… relationship?"

"I don't think so? Maybe? I guess not. I mean I think Diana's pretty but that's just because she's Diana."

Alcaeus hums.

(Bernadette… is attractive, I suppose.)

Daryl drops her face into her palms. "By the Nine you two are hopeless. I pity my sister and the girl."

"Hopeless?! At least I didn't fall into mud three times in five minutes!" Akko retorts.

"That has _nothing_ to do with your own obliviousness to love!"

"Who said anything about love?! Where'd that come from?!"

Alcaeus hums. "I have no idea what is this 'love' you speak of. It certainly sounds complicated."

Daryl and Akko stop walking and arguing to stare at Alcaeus. It seems they've come to an agreement for once.

" _You don't know what love is_?!" they shriek.

"Wait, _you_ know what love is?!" Daryl demands from Akko.

"Well _duh_. Just because I've never been in love doesn't mean I don't know what it is," Akko retorts. "I watched and read a lot of romance related things as a kid! A girl can dream!"

"And yet you can't even-" Daryl slaps her face, "Lady Beatrix please send this girl some help."

"Is this love such an important thing?" Alcaeus asks.

"Well yeah, you gotta love something in your life at least. It doesn't have to be a person. Love comes in all sorts of ways. You have love for things. Like I love Chariot's magic!"

"'Chariot?'" Daryl and Alcaeus parrot.

"Oh uh, nothing, nothing! But I also love umeboshi - that's pickled plums by the way - and my family and friends! And someday I hope to love someone like my parents love each other!"

"And that would be…?" Alcaeus asks.

"Uh…" Akko places a hand on her chest and closes her eyes. "Like… you get this warm feeling inside of you. You don't want to be apart from that person longer than you need to. They're so important that you can't imagine living without them. I guess that's the extreme version."

"An affection toward the other. Regardless of who they are and their background, you cherish them with all your heart and soul. It is an endearment close to insanity," Daryl states.

"Yeah, that! They're basically your most important person!"

"I… see." Alcaeus places a hand over his heart. "An endearment close to insanity, you say…?"

"By the way, are we close to the flower yet?" Akko asks Daryl.

Daryl resumes walking, turning her back on Akko and Alcaeus. "We should be nearing the tree that blooms the Lusleigheas Drayochta. We're nearing the heart of the swamp where it grows."

"And it really only grows here? Why couldn't it have been in somewhere nice and sunny?" Akko grumbles.

"The Lusleigheas Drayochta is a rare plant that only grows in certain swamplands, this being one of them. As such, there aren't many uses for the Lusleigheas Drayochta," Daryl remarks. "The only other potion it's used for is the Póg Grá Fíor. But that isn't important to what we need."

Akko shrinks away from the looming trees. "Sheesh. This place is almost as bad as the Arcturus Forest. Do all of these important magic places have to be this terrifying?"

" _You_ have been to that forbidden forest?" Daryl scoffs. "I hardly believe that."

"I have! And more than once!" Akko turns her head and grumbles. "Even found the Shiny Rod there too."

Alcaeus' footsteps stop, his legs sinking into the mud up to his thigh. He looks down at the murky waters sullying his clothes with narrowed eyes.

(This aura…)

Hearing a lack of footsteps behind her makes Akko stop and turn around. "What's wrong?"

"Daryl. Do you know of any spirits who may dwell in this swamp?" Alcaeus asks.

Akko wouldn't have been worried about what he means if she didn't notice Alcaeus' hand reaching up to the collar of his jacket.

"Of course there are. There are the spirits who belong in the trees and nature itself. They don't often emerge due to the lack of magical energy in this area, but they are here regardless."

"While I do not question your knowledge, there is only one detail I would like to point out." Alcaeus pulls out the small cylinder that transforms into the Hyrnja. He directs Daryl and Akko's gazes to the front of him with the spear, "There _is_ magic here. Originating in that tree."

At the center of the swamp is a single weeping willow tree looming over the wetlands. It towers over the other foliage - including the other weeping willows - enough so that its arching stems can cover some of the closer plants like a curtain. But unlike the others that are green, this tree's swaying stems are a dark brown growing from a black trunk.

More peculiar are the markings on the trunk. Its black design camouflage perfectly against the dead wood. The only reason Alcaeus and the others notice its existence is when it starts to pulse blood red.

"Wait, _that's_ the Lusleigheas Drayochta tree?! But it's dead!"

"It is…" Daryl gasps. "I don't see any part of it that we can salvage."

"It's not supposed to be dead! How are we supposed to save Diana now?!"

"You two," Alcaeus growls, "should probably focus on the reason _why_ this tree is dead first rather than worry about others!"

A pulse ripples through the swamp, upsetting the waters enough to lick up to their torsos. At the same time, Alcaeus' ears pick up on the familiar air-raid siren that no one else could hear from the hospital.

And that seems to be the case here as well, judging from Akko and Daryl's lack of reaction except for their confused stares at him as he covers one ear.

"What is going on?!" Daryl demands.

Alcaeus clenches his grip on the Hyrnja as he settles into a defensive stance. "The two of you should be able to use magic within close proximity to that tree. I do not know where this energy originates from, but your goal is to destroy that insignia carved in the trunk."

"And what will you be doing?"

Streams of water shoot up into the sky. Alcaeus narrows his eyes to get a clear image of the monsters aiming for them.

"Dealing with some unwanted guests. Though, I am not certain how well I will be able to keep them away. So… I suggest you two rely on yourselves!"

* * *

Bernadette wrings another wet towel and replaces it on Diana's burning forehead. She double checks the IV supplying Diana nutrients and water, then replaces the towel with another cool one when she feels that it's heating up again.

She repeats this process. Again, and again, and again. Just as she has done so for the past half day.

"I apologize I can't do much more for you," Bernadette whispers to the unconscious girl, brushing sweaty blonde locks from her head. "I would allow you to rest in your own body, but you seem rather adamant about keeping your disguise. I have no choice but to honor your wishes."

Diana's right hand, the arm uncovered by the blanket, twitches by her side.

"Mo-Mother…"

Bernadette's initial confusion gives way to a small, exasperated smile. Without questioning herself or the unconscious girl, Bernadette slips one hand into Diana's open palm and holds on with a light squeeze. She maintains a light grip even as she continues to administer some relief to the poor girl confined to bed.

* * *

Everything remains the same for Daryl and Akko save for the random splashes of water from an unseen source. But to Alcaeus, it is anything but peaceful.

The calm swamp peels away as the world distorts into the Otherworld. Dark grey ashes drench the white fog covering the sky. On the ground, everything turns dark red. The trees disfigure until its bark resembles the faces of cackling or crying humans. When Alcaeus moves his leg back to brace himself for the encroaching monsters, his eyes are drawn to the thick red blood that now serves as the swamp's muddy waters.

Alcaeus parries the first monster, dodges the second, then spears through a third. The faceless, humanoid monsters continue to swarm him until he can barely see the two distinct mounds of flesh away from him.

"Go!" Alcaeus shouts. "Destroy the sigil!"

Daryl clicks her tongue and rushes toward the giant weeping willow. "I have no idea what is going on, but there doesn't seem to be anything else to do!"

Akko grits her teeth, protest dying on her lips. Her legs try to push her in the same direction Daryl is running, but her eyes remained glued on Alcaeus.

(There has to be…) Akko clenches her wand, digging her nails into the wood. (There has to be something I can do!)

Wildly swinging her wand won't work. Not only is she not guaranteed to hit one of… whatever is assaulting Alcaeus, but Diana also specifically told her how direct magic spells don't work on them. They just suck up the energy and grow stronger from it.

Akko watches the water ripple around Alcaeus. But if she examines it closer, she notices that it isn't necessarily moving in tandem to Alcaeus' movements. The water is splashing around too much for it to be only from Alcaeus.

" _ **Murowa**_!" Akko hears Daryl shout behind her. Again, the spell is cast, followed by another shout of frustration.

"I can't destroy the sigil!" Daryl yells. "There is a barrier protecting it!"

"Well-" Alcaeus grunts as she spears through three monsters at once and uses them as a club to bat away a few others, "-then _destroy the barrier_!"

"You think I haven't been trying?!"

"Try harder! I am only _one_ person!"

A brief moment of inattention lets one of the monsters slip through his guard. It slices across Alcaeus' back with its claws. Although Akko can't see the monsters themselves, she _can_ see the scarlet that suddenly appears on Alcaeus' back, soaking through his dark coat.

 _Diana falling back and away from Akko as a man with a giant pyramid tears through her chest with a cleaver._

 _Alcaeus suffering the same fate a second later, disappearing right before Akko's eyes with the giant weapon torn through his chest._

 _The two girls in a quiet room. Akko sitting and listening as Diana recounts every drop of blood she had to shed in the Otherworld to stay alive. What started off in fascinated concern ends with the two of them sharing one another's comforting presences to stave off the nightmares of a trauma they should not have experienced._

 _Her hands clench in her lap. Guilty. Weak. Empty._

Her hands clench by her side. Guilty. But not weak or empty. No, she is filled with rage. The anger erupts inside her as the memories remind her of her powerlessness before.

But not this time.

Akko points her wand at Alcaeus' hunched form. Choosing the right moment when Alcaeus drops his guard, Akko casts the first spell in mind with all her heart and ability in order to save this man's life.

" _ **Foraen Mugrowna**_!"

Roots and vines from below erupt from the waters. They swing around at random, smacking whatever invisible entities they manage to reach. Akko can't see Alcaeus' assailants, but she can guess based on Alcaeus' own position.

The opening gives Alcaeus an opportunity to regain his bearings and catch his breath. He rubs his blurring eyes and wills his body to function despite the large gash on his back. Through the cyclone of foliage and his own murky vision, Alcaeus realizes that the monsters have changed targets to the person disrupting their kill.

Akko notices the same thing just from the way the waters churn in her direction with every invisible step.

"Oh no."

Alcaeus growls, "Shi- Drop the spell! Drop the spell and protect yourself!"

"Okay but," Akko redirects the spell so that the vines and roots create a barrier for herself, "I don't really know what to do!"

"What are they _teaching_ you at that blasted magic school of yours?!"

"History and numerologYYYYY!"

One of the monsters tear through the makeshift barrier and pounces on Akko. Its invisible weight overwhelms the smaller girl and pushes her under the swamp water. With her concentration interrupted, the spell completely dissipates and allows the monsters to tear through the rest of her barrier like butter.

Akko thrashes against her unseen assailant. Every attempt to gather magic into her wand leaves her breathless and tired, forcing her to take a breath she cannot afford with her body underwater. Her lungs inevitably choke on swamp water due to her efforts. Her consciousness begins to fade as black spots pervade her vision.

(If the Demons are bound by the laws of the distortion and cannot physically harm humans except to drain their magic, then they…)

"They're-!" Alcaeus gasps, and not from his wound. "Daryl! Remove the water around her! Remove the water around Akko! They're _drowning her_!"

Daryl pulls her wand away from the weeping willow. She can't see where Akko is because she's completely submerged, but Daryl uses the location of the most movement to guess where the monsters are pushing Akko down.

" _ **Shyral Mryuerre**_!"

The swamp parts into separate waves going in the opposite direction, opening up for Alcaeus to get a clear path to Akko and the monsters pinning her down. The disturbance draws their attention away from the prey beneath them and toward the witch responsible for the manipulated water.

The monsters click their teeth and screech, most of them abandoning Akko and running toward Daryl.

"They're coming after you now!" Alcaeus shouts as he tears through the remaining monsters. He scoops up Akko in his free arm right before the water cascades back down as Daryl retracts her spell to protect herself with a hastily casted dome.

Daryl _feels_ the impact against the shield. Crashes from all sides lock her in. To her horror, she notices that her barrier slowly begins to dissipate despite the magic she continues to pour into it.

"The Demons absorb magic!" Alcaeus answers Daryl's unspoken question. "The longer they make contact with anything containing magic, the more they take!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!"

Liquid sloshes against his legs as he tears through as many monsters as he can to get to Daryl. It pulls his weight down, making it difficult to run through. The liquid rises up and stains his clothes. At least to Akko and Daryl it only looks like the swamp is staining him and not blood.

Alcaeus frowns while pulling his spear out from an impaled monster.

Liquid. He is standing in liquid. To him it is a vat of blood. To Daryl and Akko, it is simply the swamp water that they tripped in so many times before. However, no matter which world it is - the real world or the Otherworld - it doesn't change the fact that they are all standing in a giant pool of _conductible liquid_.

"Daryl! On my mark, point directly at the water and cast as much electricity as you can into it!"

Closer, closer. He is almost to Daryl and her waning barrier.

"I thought you said these invisible monsters absorb any form of magic energy!"

"Your spell will only be affecting the water. Like the vine spell Akko used, it is an indirect effect on the Demons. They will absorb it, but not fast enough to counter the shock!"

"How-" Daryl grunts as the barrier starts to cave in, "-how did my sister agree to trust in someone so suspicious?!"

"Do you really have time to prioritize that right now?!"

Alcaeus races past the the last of the monsters and breaks through just as Daryl's barrier disappears. While keeping Akko tucked in his arm, he grabs Daryl and races toward and up one of the closer trees.

"Not now, but later!" Daryl points her wand toward the water as soon as they are out of reach. " _ **Eldingar**_!"

Lightning erupts from Daryl's wand and strikes into the swamp. The water's conductibility immediately spreads its effects across the water. The monsters drop one by one in a convulsing mess as the electricity travels from the water into their fleshy bodies.

Some of the electricity travels up the trees, including the one they are perched on. They have no choice but to grit their teeth and bear with it. The small tingling is nothing compared to the electricity coursing into the monsters through the swamp.

"Stop the spell and guard the girl!" Alcaeus says when he sees all of the monsters fall into the water.

Daryl flicks her wand to dispel the lightning. Alcaeus jumps down from the tree and drops the two girls before sprinting across the swamp toward the weeping willow. He races past the monsters as they slowly begin to rise from the waters. Each sickening crack of their bones echoes in Alcaeus' ears, urging him to run faster.

Alcaeus skids to a stop in front of the tree trunk with the blood red sigil. A light purple dome encompasses the magic circle, protecting it well enough that Daryl's previous attempts to destroy the tree left no mark.

"A barrier? I do not have time for this!" Alcaeus strikes his spear against the barrier, only for the tip to ricochet off of the surface. He tries again. And again and again and again.

The screeches come closer and farther. The Demons most likely spread into two groups: one aiming for him, and the other for Daryl and Akko.

The barrier begins to chip. It isn't degrading fast enough, but the small crack is enough for Alcaeus.

Alcaeus pulls back his arm and lunges down with one final push.

"Breaaaaaaaa _aaaaaakkkkkkkkkk_!"

The tip of the Hyrnja tears through the crack and lodges into the trunk of the weeping willow. A blast of wind threatens to push him back. If not for his grip on his spear, he would have been blown back like the other Demons and sent crashing into the waters.

The air-raid siren quiets. The swamp reverts from red and black back to murky green and blue. When Alcaeus moves his leg, he doesn't feel the resistance of blood, just muddy waters.

The danger passes. Alcaeus slowly allows his heart rate to return to normal.

"Why here?" he wonders, pulling the Hyrnja from the tree. He shakes his head and looks over toward Daryl.

The younger Cavendish seems fine. Disheveled and annoyed, but in one piece. She busies herself with some basic first aid for Akko, starting by reviving the girl from her near drowning experience.

Alcaeus turns back to the Lusleigheas Drayochta tree. Despite the end of the nightmare, it remains brown and dead. None of it appears to be useable. He winces as a few pieces of bark crumble once he removes the Hyrnja from the tree.

His foot kicks something as he circles the weeping willow, pulling him face first into the water. He barely has any energy left to fight against the pull of gravity. Besides, both Daryl and Akko are preoccupied. His pride can take a hit just this once in his fatigue.

Alcaeus sits up in the water and uses one hand to reach down to grasp whatever he tripped over. A little resistance prevents him from simply pulling it up. He puts some force behind his arm and tugs the offending object straight up from the water.

"This is…"

"A piece of the Lusleigheas Drayochta tree," Daryl says. She shifts a half-conscious Akko who's draped over her shoulder. "She'll be fine. A bit disoriented due to the lack of oxygen, but she'll live. In any case, I suppose this trip was fruitful after all."

"What makes you say that?"

"The House of Cavendish is known for its healing and regeneration. That does not only apply to humans. I am sure my sister at least knows a spell that can rejuvenate and grow a plant such as this within a short amount of time."

"You mean to say we can basically regrow the Lusleigheas Drayochta tree in time to save Diana Reinhardt?"

Daryl nods. "Essentially."

"We can… use that?" Akko slurs.

Alcaeus stands and takes one of Akko's hands. He places the small root on Akko's palm and closes her fingers around it.

"Protect it, just as you want to protect your friend," Alcaeus says.

Akko responds with a small nod. "Okay…"

Her body falls limp and out of Daryl's control. Alcaeus barely scoops her up before she can fall into the water. As he shifts her into a better position, he focuses on the small root clasped within Akko's hand to ignore his own throbbing back.

Even unconsciousness, Akko will never let go of the last link to save her friend's life. Alcaeus understands that now. The root is in safe hands.

Daryl grimaces at the terrible lacerations across Alcaeus' back. "I would heal that, but you destroyed our only source of magic."

Alcaeus shakes his head. "I'm fine. We should return to the manor. The sooner we have the cure, the sooner we can all rest easy."

"You yourself look like you want to keel over any moment now."

Alcaeus shakes his head even as his body begins to tip and his eyelids flutter closed. "I'm fine. I'm-"

And then promptly drops into the swamp, pulling Akko with him. Though unconscious, Akko somehow keeps her hand clenched around the small root given to her.

Daryl sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Idiots. I chose to accompany _idiots_."

* * *

She can't breathe; not with this heat consuming her body from the inside out. All of her senses flare in agony, enveloping her existence in nothing but fire.

To compensate, her mind pulls up a certain memory to combat the heat and pain. Perhaps revisiting this time of cold and numbness can help abate her current predicament.

However, such a defense mechanism has its own side effects. To trade one type of pain for another…

* * *

 _Rain beats down upon the attendants wearing full black. Indistinguishable chatter filters through her like white noise behind her. She catches portions of their conversations._

 _Some offer their condolences. Others comment about her state and appearance beneath the rain. There are a few who seem to be speaking to her aunt about family matters._

 _She tunes them out. None of that is important. Not the other attendants, not the rain, and not her own heart._

 _All that matters is the closed burgundy casket, her mother inside of it, and Diana herself._

 _She cannot see her mother anymore. This has nothing to do with the closed casket or the rain mixing with her silent tears to blur her vision. These are all easy problems to fix. Despite her size, Diana can easily lift the casket open to take a peek inside, or ask one of the adults to help her open the lid. In terms of her tears, she can simply wipe them with her hand or take out her handkerchief and use that._

 _But none of that will allow her to see her mother's eyes again. She will never hear her mother's wonderful laugh, never feel her mother's comforting warmth, never fall asleep after her mother tucks her into bed, never share her mother's warmth and love._

 _No matter what little Diana does, she will never have her mother by her side ever again._

 _A hand on her shoulder pulls Diana from her thoughts. Diana's eyes remain glued to the casket lid, hoping her childish wish can somehow revive her mother._

 _After all, what good is magic if it cannot grant miracles? Except Diana no longer has that ability…_

" _Milady, it is time," Anna whispers._

 _Diana hears but she cannot move. She continues to hope this is all a mistake. Why does it have to be her mother? Why does it have to be the kindest, most hard-working person? Why does it have to be her who leaves her life?_

" _Milady." Anna squeezes Diana's shoulder to grab her attention._

 _But Diana feels nothing. Not Anna's hand, not the rain drenching her from head to toe, not her heart shattering to pieces as her mother continues to lie as the dead._

 _Everything is numb. The only sensation that seeps through is the chill of loneliness beginning to wrap around her existence._

" _Lower the casket," Daryl orders somewhere behind them. "Let my sister rest."_

 _Diana lifts her head and walks off the stage, shrugging off Anna's hand in the process. The little girl plods past the people responsible for lowering the casket. She doesn't perceive them just as she never realizes Anna was behind her and calling her all this time._

 _Her eyes lose focus. She doesn't need to see anything in this world. All she wants to see are the happy times long past. If Diana cannot have her mother in life, then she can preserve her through the memories she left behind. All the care, warmth, love-_

 _A flash of white cuts through her reminiscence; white within a sea of black. However, it passes by so quickly that the young girl attributes it to a trick of the light._

 _After all, she does not know anyone with pure white hair who would attend her mother's funeral._

* * *

Diana's eyes flicker open. Her eyes blink excessively to remove a few traces of tears that results from a fleeting dream filtering into reality. But it is still difficult to see even after clearing her eyes.

A sliver of moonlight illuminates into the dark room from the small gap of her window curtains. It barely provides enough lighting, but Diana does not have the energy to move her body and turn on the room lights herself.

Not to mention the strange heavy weight pressing down on her left side, preventing her from reaching out with that arm. Even if she cannot see the girl's face with it snuggled into her side, Diana relaxes herself upon recognizing the head of brown hair tucked into her side.

"Ah, you're finally awake?" Alcaeus asks.

Diana shifts her head toward the voice. A shadow is seated at the corner of the room with his back to her. Despite the darkness, his bleach white hair seems to glow with what little lighting is present in the room.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Diana asks. Or more like rasps considering how dry her throat is.

"Not long. I myself recently escaped from my own bedrest. Ah, there is water on the side table for you. I would help, but I seem to recall you do not want anyone to see you or Akko without your disguises."

Diana twitches her arm. The stiff limbs moves with some difficulty, so Diana gives herself a few more minutes to recover. She can handle a dry throat for another five minutes.

"What happened to me?"

"Nimiumagicae Febricitantem. Have you heard of it?"

"An ailment that affects witches whose bodies cannot maintain their magic circulation."

"You had a high fever basically. Bernadette created the remedy for you. If any fever lingers, it should be gone by dawn."

"And Akko?"

"Tired after a long day. You should thank her when she wakes up. She went through a lot of trouble to bring back the last ingredient of the cure for you."

Diana blinks. "I seem to have missed quite a bit."

"We were missing a piece of the remedy. Bernadette had Daryl and myself accompany Akko to gather it. This and that happened, but everything is fine now."

"Does this have any relation to why you refuse to rest your back against the chair?"

Alcaeus chuckles quickly change into a grimace. Even laughing pulls at at the stitches across his back.

"Among other things."

"I understand why you chose to phrase it as 'escape' your bedrest. I assume Lady Bernadette has no idea you are here?"

"She stepped out to speak to Daryl after reprimanding me for an entire hour." Alcaeus sighs as lightly as possible to prevent stressing his back even more. "I suppose I should tell you this. We were attacked in the swamp. It distorted into the Otherworld."

Diana's left arm underneath Akko tenses.

"Is that why Akko is…?" Diana glances down at the sleeping girl.

"In your bed? Well, her exhaustion is the reason why she is dead asleep. Though I have no idea why she insisted on sleeping by your side. Her excuse was to be there when you awaken. Except it seems she has missed that opportunity. I did not see the point of allowing this, but Bernadette encouraged it. She had Anna tuck her in beside you after they gave her a bath."

"Why would Lady Bernadette…?"

Alcaeus shrugs as much as his back allows him. "That girl by your side cares for you. Bernadette notices that. Even I can see that. The question is: do you?"

"What kind of-? Of course I do."

"But apparently there are different extents to which you can care for a person."

Diana tests her arm by moving it up and down and clenching her fist. Once she's certain she has regained full mobility of it, she reaches to the side table and helps herself to the glass of water to the best of her ability with Akko lying on half of her.

"What is your understanding of love?" Alcaeus asks once he hears Diana put down her glass.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It is a topic that Daryl brought up while we were looking for the ingredient."

"And you are asking me..?"

"For a broader idea. Relationships are a foreign concept to me. Though that doesn't seem to hinder your friend."

Diana hums. "Love… To love someone in the romantic sense you mean?"

"In any sort of way. I was told there are multiple forms of love?"

"Yes. There is the love you share amongst family. For example, the relationship Lady Bernadette and her sister share." Her chest swells as she recalls memories of her mother. But her own experiences aren't the examples she wants to use in this case. "Despite their differences and misgivings, they will always cherish one another as sisters. It is something unique that they share with no one else. It is in a similar way with parents, and perhaps it can translate to friendship as well."

"To love someone is to cherish them despite differences." Alcaeus nods. "Then what of the other?"

"Romance… that is something different from platonic love. You still cherish the other no matter the circumstances. Except…"

"Except?"

"Hm…" Akko nuzzles her face into Diana's side. "Don't die, Diana… Losing to a fever… is stupid…"

Despite her tired exhale, Diana cannot fight back the small smile tugging her lips upward. She uses her free hand to move Akko's bangs from sticking to her forehead.

"You find yourself thinking only about that person. Slowly, you consider doing things you haven't done before just for this person you cannot disregard." Diana continues to run her hands through Akko's hair. "They become your most important person. One you cannot fathom living without. It is an endearment-"

"Close to insanity. Daryl mentioned that as well."

Diana blinks. "She said it?"

(Back then… it was Mother who spoke those words to me. It was as if she was waiting for someone who would never return…)

"If that is true, then I…" Alcaeus shakes his head and rises to his feet. "Impossible. I cannot…" He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "I need sleep. I will inform Bernadette that you are fine. Good night."

Alcaeus strides to the door. He makes sure to keep his eyes ahead to keep his promise while Diana and Akko are not disguised. He reaches out to open the door-

"I have one more question to ask," Diana says.

Alcaeus' hand hovers above the doorknob for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Who found me after I fell unconscious?"

"That would be me."

"When you found me, did you see anything suspicious? For instance, a small, black spirit?"

Diana does not see Alcaeus' fingers twitch.

"No," he finally replies after a moment, "I did not see anything of the sort."

Alcaeus grabs the doorknob and exits the room, ending their conversation there. Diana's eyes linger on the door for a moment to contemplate Alcaeus' strange behavior. That thought slowly eases to the back of her mind as she remembers there is someone more important by her side.

"It seems I worried everyone over something so trivial." Diana lowers her gaze to regard the girl sleeping by her side. "Including you."

The obvious conclusion is that the spirit somehow caused her to contract the Nimiumagicae Febricitantem. How and why Diana does not know. In any case, the spirit itself was never their top priority. Their main goal should be finding a way to return to their time. Only when they have secured that can they worry about the other invader that apparently followed them into the past.

Except… there may be an existing third priority on Diana's list now. One that she can't ignore no matter how hard she tries. Or rather, has tried.

"An endearment close to insanity…" Diana closes her eyes and inhales, relaxing to the scent of plums. "So is that what this is? Something so simple? Preposterous. And yet…"

Diana leans her head down so her forehead rests on Akko's head. She releases an exhale as she accepts her defeat.

"I suppose I cannot deny the possibility either."

"Hm… deny what?" Akko mumbles.

Diana blinks. "Ah, are you awake now?"

Akko rubs her eyes and yawns. "I feel like I slept the day away…"

"You might have, though I cannot be certain when you all returned to the manor. Apparently you were away to find the final ingredient for a remedy to cure my affliction?"

"Yeah. You were running this really high fever-" Akko's eyes snap open as the events of the last day catch up to her. She whips her head up and yells, "ARE YOU O-"

Except her sudden movement catches Diana off guard. The top of Akko's head strikes against Diana's forehead with a dull smack. Diana flies back into her pillows as Akko drops back down to Diana's lap.

"Owwww…" Akko moans. Her hands fly to the top of her head to massage the sore area.

"That is… my line!" Diana grunts while covering her aching head with her no-longer-numb hand. "I cannot believe this."

Akko sits up in Diana's bed, this time at a slower pace. "Believe what? That you're all better? Or are you going to say something about my impulsiveness."

"No, that I even considered-" Diana stops herself in time and shakes her head. "It's nothing. It seems you are fine as well, considering your high spirits."

"I guess I just needed to sleep off everything that happened. I feel a lot better now compared to before. These beds are sure comfy." Akko bounces up and down to prove her point. "Not that I mind but… why are you in my bed?"

"Akko, this is _my_ bed."

Akko looks down. Diana is the one tucked in while she's the one sitting awkwardly on the side. Looking down, she notices that her clothes aren't stained with mud of sweat. Instead, she's wearing a clean set of her pajamas that lack the distinct smell of exertion that should have covered her from head to toe after an entire day of trekking through a swamp and having her body submerged underwater.

Akko lifts her armpits and takes a tentative whiff. To her relief and her expectations, there's a lack of swamp and only her natural odor.

"Okay, so why am I in your bed? And who gave me a bath?"

"Most likely Anna if I understood what Alcaeus mentioned. He said something about… you wishing to check on me."

"Well yeah. Before we left you were burning so much that it hurt to touch you. But you look okay now." Akko scoots forward and places a hand on Diana's forehead. "You're still a little hot…"

Diana refuses to admit that her current flushed complexion is due to Akko's close proximity. Except Akko somehow takes Diana's silence as permission to lean forward to use her _own_ forehead to gauge Diana's temperature instead.

(Close! Much too close! Is this even necessary?!)

"Huh. Yeah, a little hot. Maybe we should get your mo-"

"That-!" Diana pulls away so she can take a deep breath. "That is not necessary. I am fine. The remedy worked and the Nimiumagicae Febricitantem should no longer be affecting me."

"Are you sure? You look kind of red."

"Only the lighting I assure you."

"Are you… Seriously Diana are you okay? Your speech is getting more formal."

"This is my usual speech pattern."

"Right… Well," Akko crosses her legs to settle into a more comfortable sitting position, "as long as you're okay I guess it's fine."

"It is thanks to your efforts. I… I would most likely not be awake right now if not for the remedy. Thank you… for risking your life to save me."

"I want to say it's nothing but I _did_ almost drown so-"

It takes almost all of Diana's willpower to keep her jaw from dropping. "What?! Alcaeus did not mention _that_."

"Oh yeah. Those invisible monster things attacked us. Except this time they actually went for me and your aunt instead of just Alcaeus."

"I see you are both on a first name basis now."

Akko shrugs. "I guess fighting for your life brings people together. And you've been calling him by his first name since the beginning. I just convinced _him_ to start calling you by your name."

"Why is it important what he calls me?" Diana shakes her head. "No, that is not the point. Are you alright? Is that why you have been unconscious for so long?"

"I was sleeping. But I guess." Akko shrugs. "I'm okay though! That nap really did help!"

Diana sighs and leans back in her pillows. "If you are sure…"

"It was some experience. Fighting things that I couldn't see was annoying."

"It might be better that way. They are rather… grotesque."

Akko nods. The two fall silent as neither want to talk about the Otherworld at this time. Diana closes her eyes and relishes in the quiet. Meanwhile, Akko busies herself by playing with a loose strand of Diana's blanket.

Akko decides to speak without lifting her head. "Hey Diana."

Diana hums in response.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

Diana shifts her head to regard her companion. Despite the darkness and Akko's tilted head, Diana swears she sees a tinge of red in Akko's complexion.

(My imagination perhaps…)

"And I as well," Diana replies. "Thank you, Akko. Truly."

"I know this is going to sound weird but…" Akko's nitpicking picks up the pace, "do you mind if I stay here tonight? I can grab a chair and everything but I kind of just want to be close to something… familiar. After all of that. You know?"

"I understand perfectly. After all, you did the same for me that day after we returned from the hospital. It is the least I can do."

Akko nods and gets up to get a chair. A light tug on her wrist prevents her from moving more than one leg off the bed.

"You…" Diana turns her head away to hide. "You can stay. There is no need to subject yourself to an uncomfortable night."

"But it's _your_ bed."

"That you have already slept on."

"Geh- I didn't _know_ that until I woke up!"

Diana huffs. "Must you make everything so difficult?"

"I do not!" Akko sits back down and crosses her arms with a pout. "See? No difficulty."

"Are you going to sit in that posture the entire night?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

To answer, Diana moves toward the right side of the bed and pats the now empty left side.

"So we're… going to share a bed?"

"As I said, we already have. There is no difference. Besides, now that you are awake you can refrain from using my body as a pillow."

"I DID THAT?!" Akko shrieks. "Oh man, I really did do that. That's so bad. But you were just that comfortable…"

"I will take that as a complement."

Akko slaps her hands to her face and groans. "Are you _really_ sure you don't mind me sharing a bed with you? Sometimes I flail around in my sleep. Lotte says I move around so much that she had to charm the bed."

"You behaved while you clung to me," Diana remarks.

"Huh. Maybe I'm okay with you then." Akko shrugs. "Well, if you're sure. Don't say I didn't warn you though. Oh yeah, do you need anything? You're probably still a little weak from the fever."

Diana shakes her head. "I am fine for now. If I require anything, I can always ring for Anna or another maid."

"Oh, I guess that's true. I wouldn't even know where to get any of this stuff. I've been to your place once but it's not like I memorized the entire layout."

"That would be remarkable if you could."

"You know Amanda can? She knows Appleton like the back of her hand even though we were only there once."

Diana creases her brows in surprise. "Really? That… does not surprise me actually. If I recall from Andrew, you two caused a rather eventful scene that time."

Akko chuckles nervously.

"And? Are there any other stories you would like to share?"

"Oh! I have to show you all the scars I got as a kid! I showed Lotte and Sucy already. But anyway, so there's this one I got on my elbow from…"

Diana rests her weight back into the pillows. She feels the fatigue pulling her eyelids, but Diana does her best to fight through it. She's been asleep for most of the day; she can spare an hour or two to listen to Akko recount her life.

Especially if it wipes away any lingering apprehensions from the day's events. For the both of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So… this ended up more as a 'spoiling Akko' fulfillment rather than spoiling Diana. Sigh. I seriously tried. At least there's fluff?

But hey, there's a smidget of Diakko development! Just a bit! I too do not know what romantic love is hahaha…

Oh man I am really bad at this…

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Póg Grá Fíor is Gaelic for 'true love's kiss' courtesy of Bandit.

Meanwhile, Lusleigheas Drayochta is supposed to be 'magical flower cure' but Bandit (and somewhat me) sort of edited the spelling to look how we want. So it isn't actually (Irish) Gaelic for that.


	10. IX (Day 6: Anniversary)

**Summary:** Akko wants to play matchmaker. Bernadette has the same idea. What ends up happening is a really awkward double date that isn't actually a date.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Welcome to Day 6: Anniversary! In which I don't actually really follow the prompt because technically none of it has happened yet… Woops?

On another note, I have an overdue note to make…

I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to support this story. You guys are awesome and I honestly don't know know how to properly show my gratitude. In the past week I've gotten a lot more feedback and approval than I thought I would. It's been a great confidence booster to actually write more of this.

Yes, there will be more of this story even after Dianakko week ends. I'm not going to immediately upload it though. I understand my word count per chapter is… not short. At all. It gets taxing to proofread, let alone read. So I want to thank everyone for putting up with all the info I have to cram due to the structure of Dianakko week.

We're almost done with this week though! Thank you for putting up with my monstrosity of word count and let's get back to Diakko!

* * *

 **IX. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Alcaeus reaches underneath to scratch the lower part of the spirit's head. The small black shadow doesn't seem to have a defined chin, but its head is shaped in a way that distinguishes it from its smaller body.

"What _are_ you?" Alcaeus wonders. "You show up from nowhere and cling to me. Then after hiding on my person for days, you decide to wreck havoc by appearing for a single moment. A single moment that caused massive chaos. Then there is the matter with the girl…"

* * *

 _Alcaeus rounds the corner into the hall. Blonde hair catches his attention, but it isn't the familiar waves of his charge._

 _(That is… The girl? But why is she-?!)_

 _Alcaeus watches as Diana leans down to grab the small, black spirit in one of her hands. Her body freezes as soon as her fingers wrap around the spirit's body. Her eyes and mouth remain wide open despite the rigidity of the rest of her body._

 _And then gravity pulls her sideways onto the ground with a deafening_ thump _._

" _Hey!" Alcaeus runs forward, gathering Diana into his arms. "Hey! What's wrong?!"_

 _Alcaeus turns Diana over. Although her eyes are closed, the girl looks anything but peaceful in her state of unconsciousness. Sweat dots her pale skin. Her breathing comes out in ragged breaths. When Alcaeus feels her head with his hand, the warmth that seeps into his skin is enough to make him hiss._

" _What did you do?!" Alcaeus demands from the spirit._

 _But the small creature merely clings to his pant leg, trembling in fear. Like many times before, it does not answer or speak. However, given its reaction it does seem to understand what he says._

 _Alcaeus shakes his head. There is no time for that. He makes sure Diana is secure in his arms and heads toward the woman who will know what to do._

 _He pays no attention to the spirit who climbs up his body from his leg and burrows back into his jacket._

* * *

A small cry pulls Alcaeus from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Alcaeus retracts his finger from the spirit and holds up that hand in apology.

The small spirit seems to huff. But still asks for more ministrations.

Alcaeus chuckles. "What a troublemaker. You seem to enjoy petting though. What are you, a dog?"

A small rumble answers Alcaeus' question.

"Ah, I suppose a cat then."

Alcaeus extends one leg to rest against the cobblestone steps. He cares little about what everyone else is doing. His main concern is his charge. And if Bernadette orders him to spend some time to himself, then why waste the opportunity and stay indoors the entire time?

It is a fine day. Enjoying the light breeze and the rays of the sun… it is a luxury he never would have thought he'd enjoy more than once in such a short span of time.

(A blessing or a curse? I cannot tell anymore. What would you call my fate…?)

Alcaeus leans back and looks toward one of the windows on the upper levels. He wonders if he can find his most important person if he stares hard enough through the stone walls of the manor.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to do _what_?!" Daryl asks incredulously.

Bernadette sighs. "I repeated it three times already. What is it that you can't understand?"

"Oh, how about the part where you want to plan a _date_ for our _guests_?!"

"And what is wrong with that?"

Daryl scowls. "Bernadette, these are your _guests_. Not our family, not our friends, not our _concern_. You are already doing too much! Why this?!"

Bernadette hums. "I consider this… leisure! That's it! I'm doing this for my own convenience. Weren't you the one who suggested I take a break from all my work?"

Daryl pinches the bridge of her nose. "I meant partaking in activities worth your time. Not… acting like a high school girl."

"Daryl, I'm only nineteen. I'm barely older than a high school girl," Bernadette deadpans. "Besides, isn't that exactly what you are?"

Daryl rolls her eyes. "Hardly. I may be that age, but I would never spend my time on something as useless as playing matchmaker."

"Except all you want to do is throw lavish parties to flaunt our practically nonexistent wealth."

"So you agree that our family's finances require bolstering."

"No, our finances are stable. However, it will only _remain_ stable if we organize our spending. That includes refraining from throwing parties as if we are royalty!"

"Then what is the point of our name if we are not that?"

Bernadette sighs. "Our status comes from the deeds we perform and the philosophies we uphold, not our wealth and fame. Why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't you understand that we have a right to utilize the power our family cultivated for these past centuries?"

"We have no right until we earn it."

"Then when have we earned it? Until you drop dead from your philanthropy?"

"My _philanthropy_ is going towards throwing you a birthday party!"

Daryl's retort catches in her throat as her mind performs a one-eighty to comprehend what Bernadette just threw at her.

"You're… throwing a party?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"…When?"

"In a week."

"That's my birthday."

"It is."

"You never throw me parties."

Bernadette rolls her eyes. "Mother organized a birthday party for you every year until her passing. I didn't throw a party _last year_. And that is only because I was in Africa. I already apologized for that."

"So… I will actually celebrate my birthday with more than just the servants this year."

"Yes. How many times do I have to say yes?"

"Until I believe it!"

Bernadette sighs. "Fine, I do have ulterior motives for planning one at this specific time." Her lips pull up into a small, resigned smile. "But I suppose I have a duty as an older sister to indulge in my younger sister's happiness. From time to time at least."

"So my birthday is just a coincidence."

"Think of it more as… supplementary."

"You are a terrible older sister."

Bernadette shrugs. "Take it or leave it."

Daryl throws her arms around Bernadette's neck, resting her head on top of Bernadette's shoulder. Bernadette's initial shock quickly fades into an exasperated sigh as her arms wrap around Daryl's waist to reciprocate the hug.

"Fine, you have my help," Daryl grumbles into Bernadette's shoulder. "For the date idea I mean. What did you have in mind?"

"To be honest, not much. I'm not too well-versed in the realm of courting."

Daryl pulls away and grips her chin between her thumb and forefinger in thought.

"You've already made a trip to town. They've also gone horseback riding. Even shared a single horse. Ah." Daryl grins. "I have just the idea."

* * *

The door to Diana's guest room slams open with a _bang_. Any normal person would have screamed and/or reached for their wand at the ready. Diana barely refrains from doing so; her instincts remind her that only one person would enter her room with such impertinence while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dianaaaaa! I know what we have to do!"

Diana releases a deep exhale to calm her briefly increased heart rate while Akko enters the room and closes the door behind her.

"Good morning to you as well, Akko. What did you figure out?"

"If Alcaeus is going to be the guy that your mom ends up marrying, and so your dad, then we gotta get them together! And what better way than a date?"

Another heavy sigh.

"Your absurdity continues to amaze me. First, since when did we agree that Alcaeus is my mother's lover and my father?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"It is _not_. Without definite proof, it is merely an outlandish hypothesis. Second, and I repeat myself, we are _not_ to meddle with the affairs of the past. Especially in this case where we are not certain who my mother's husband will be."

"But-"

" _Third_ , why a _date_ of all things?"

"That's how people get to know each other! All your mom and Alcaeus do is business and that weird back and forth flirting thing that doesn't really seem like flirting."

"That is because it is _not_."

Akko huffs. "Well, I'm tired of watching them dance around each other like that. And I think your aunt is too if her annoyance is clear enough. If no one's going to do anything about it, I say we do!"

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "No, we should not. What part of minimizing our effects on the past do you not understand?"

"Come on, it's not even much. All we have to do is get them together on a nice outing and then let them spend the day together. It's not that much different from what they already do. Just, you know, by themselves."

Diana can see that Akko remains stubbornly attached to this idea no matter how many times she reminds her of the possible consequences should they meddle. Diana contemplates the pros and cons of having Akko remain in her room to insist on her plan. The longer she considers it, the more she can feel her own resolve slowly peeling away.

"How long have you thought about this?" Diana asks first.

"Since I woke up in your bed a few days ago."

"I assume you are determined to do this no matter what I say."

Akko frowns. "Okay, you really don't want this to happen then of course I won't. I want to, but this is still related to you. I'm not _that_ inconsiderate."

"And what makes you think I am considering the idea at all? I have been protesting it since the beginning."

"Yeah, but you don't seem like you really don't want to do it. You're curious too, aren't you? Who your dad is? If it really is Alcaeus? And how your mom found her happiness and had you?"

Diana sighs, allowing her tense shoulders to relax. "That is true. And if I must add, I would also like to know…" Diana shakes her head. "No, that is selfish of me. Our main concern should be finding a way to return to our own time. We do not have time to dabble in others' affairs."

"Aww. But we've been at it for three days straight already! Okay, four if you count that day I fell asleep." Akko shuffles around to stand in front of Diana. "It's just this one day; a one-time thing to plan a good day for your mom and your maybe dad! And you said it too; there's something else you want to know. Just be selfish this _one_ time!"

Diana walks around Akko toward the window. Her eyes wander over the green hills of her family's land. The greenery expands as far as the eye can see, though not all of it is owned by the House of Cavendish. It's enough to explore with someone for a nice-

Diana shakes her head. "We cannot afford so. The longer we remain in the past, the more damage we are doing to the timeline."

"But we don't even know if we're doing anything wrong!"

"Precisely why we need to remove our presences as soon as possible."

Akko grabs Diana's hands, successfully pulling the blonde's attention away from the window.

"Diana, come on. You're tired from all the searching we've been doing these past few days. I'm _definitely_ tired from it. Heck, your mom is probably _exhausted_ from it. A break's not so bad, right? And it's only for a day or so."

"A single moment of ease can spiral into multiple."

Akko rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. Not with you. But you also have to take a step back and look at the big picture."

Diana crosses her arms over her chest. "And how have I not been?"

"We're in the _past_." Akko tugs on Diana's hands to emphasize her point. "We're in a time when your mom is younger but alive, your dad's identity up in the air but we can make a good guess, your aunt a snot-nosed rich brat, and Anna a pretty middle-aged woman. You have a lot of questions and this is the perfect time and place to get them! You've already tried hitting the books and documents. Since those haven't worked, why not try a direct experience?"

The small voice in Diana's head that's been agreeing with Akko since the beginning continues to grow louder the more Akko tries to convince her. Diana hates to admit it, but Akko _is_ winning her over.

"There… _are_ certain questions I would like answered that I cannot through conventional methods," Diana admits. "Hypothetically, if I say I was to agree to take a day to go along with your schemes-"

"Yes!" Akko cheers.

"-how would you go about planning this date?"

Akko blinks, considering this development for a minute. A minute too long, as Diana raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Huh. I hadn't actually thought that far." Akko chuckles nervously. "I was too busy thinking of how to convince you to even go along with this. I kind of… don't have any experience when it comes to date stuff either. I've never been on one. All I know comes from movies and books. But none of them really fit your mom and Alcaeus."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Uh…"

Their answer comes in the form of a well-timed knock on Diana's door.

Anna's voice filters through the door. "Miss Diana, may I come in?"

Diana quickly pulls out her wand and changes her and Akko's forms. She gives her affirmation once the spell is complete.

Anna enters the room. "Pardon the intrusion but-"

First, her eyes take note of the second occupant in the room. Then, her gaze trails down the girls' faces toward their interlocked hands.

"Am I… interrupting something?"

The two girls face one another, then let their gazes fall down to their held hands. Diana might have removed one to change their forms, but Akko continues holding the other.

"Agh!" Akko throws Diana's hand away like it's on fire and takes a step back. "Nothing happened! Nothing at all!"

Anna raises an eyebrow. "This is not the first time since your arrival that you both have been caught in that position."

Diana coughs into her fist. "Just a… misunderstanding."

A sudden idea comes to mind, washing away Akko's previous embarrassment. Of course if the two young ones have had no relationship experience, why not ask an older woman who has at least twenty years of life on them?

"Hey Anna, do _you_ have any previous experience with dating?"

* * *

"And that is how I find myself in a similar position to yours, Lady Daryl," Anna finishes.

"So we've both been tasked to oversee a date planned by at least one of the members of the other pair." Daryl sighs. "We've unintentionally created a double date except both pairs do not know they themselves have also been fooled."

"Yes, that is my understanding."

"We are truly the unlucky ones, Anna."

Anna sighs as well, fixing her binoculars so she can monitor the two pairs better. "Though… I have to admit this is a fruitful idea after all."

Daryl lowers her own set of binoculars with a huff. "What part of watching four oblivious individuals is fruitful?"

"The two guests are exceptions as we are unfamiliar with them. My main concern is the Young Lady and her guard."

Daryl creases her brows. "My sister and Alcaeus? What about those two? They're always together anyway. Not like this will make much of a difference."

"Perhaps if the Young Lady were as dense as our Honored Guests. If you believe so, then you give Lady Bernadette too little credit."

"My sister is stubborn. However…" Daryl lifts her binoculars to continue surveying the lake, "… she _is_ observant. The other three though…"

* * *

"Why-" Akko plunges the paddles into the water with just a _little_ too much force, "-are we stuck-" another plunge, another splash, "-doing this too?!"

A particularly forceful splash causes an eruption of water from the lake and into their boat, drowning half their lower bodies in water. This is the third time in the last five minutes, and Diana has had enough.

"Oh by the Nine- Akko, we are switching roles."

"What? Why?"

"You are obviously not in the state of mind to do something as simple as rowing a boat without causing unnecessary problems." Diana points to the flooded rowboat to prove her point. "Therefore, we are switching. I will row the boat while you search the lake."

"But you're the one who actually knows what we're looking for."

"I will also search for the plant as I row. All you need to do is look for a flower that grows within the lake. Its six pink pedals should be simple to locate."

"Easy to find. Right," Akko grumbles while handing Diana the paddles. "Then how come we've been rowing around this lake for hours and haven't found it?"

"It _is_ rather rare. Nearing extinction I believe. It seems Mo- I mean, Lady Bernadette plans to cultivate it before that can happen."

"Are we even sure it's here? What if there's already none of it left?"

Diana frowns. "That is a logical point. It is possible that there are none left in this lake and neither Lady Bernadette nor Daryl know that."

"It was your aunt that suggested doing this too, right?"

"Yes. A rather spur of the moment idea. And decided upon without much thought by Lady Bernadette as well."

"You know, you can just call her your mom around me, right? Isn't it weird to call your mom like that? Feels almost like she's a stranger instead of someone who gave birth to you."

Diana's movements turn mechanical as she focuses more on the conversation at hand. "That is because this woman _is_ a stranger to me. The Bernadette Cavendish of this time is not the woman who brought me to this life. She and my mother are from different times, and thus separate existences."

"Really? Even though this version of your mom isn't a mom yet, she still acts like one to me."

"You do not know my mother."

"Yeah, but I know _moms_. I have one too, remember? They're warm and caring and would do anything for their kids and the people they care about. That's exactly the kind of vibe I get from your mom!"

"That is simply the kind of person Bernadette Cavendish is," Diana argues.

Akko jumps to her feet and points at Diana. "Ha! You admitted it! So you're saying that aspect of your mom doesn't change no matter what time period we're in. Therefore, it connects all versions of your mom. So they can't all be separate existences!"

Diana stops rowing the boat. "Having a connection does not necessarily mean they are not different people. Now, sit back down before you topple out of the boat."

Akko snorts. "Oh come on. I can balance on a thin broom. What's a boat got on me? Wait, you just tried to change the subject!"

"I had no such intentions. Your lack of concern for your own safety simply takes precedence."

Akko crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't need you to baby me."

Diana sighs. "That is not my intention. Is it impossible to believe that I simply worry for you?"

"Why? Because you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Why," Diana takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose to calm herself, "why is it so hard for you to understand that I care about you? Not because I do not have faith in your capabilities, not because I think you are prone to accident and require constant attention, but because _you are important to me_."

Akko blinks. She runs over what Diana just said one more time in her head. When the meaning comprehends in her head, all Akko can mutter is a simple, "Oh."

Surprise saps away her stubbornness. Without her will holding her up, Akko's legs give out and drop her body back down onto the bench of the boat. Shock is too extreme; it's more of disbelief.

Diana sighs. "Is it really that hard to believe? After all, I consider you my…" She takes a moment to consider the right term. "You are important to me. As a… friend."

"Oh." Akko's lips pull up into an ear-splitting grin. "You…!"

"Akko?" Diana's eyes crease in worry as Akko's body begins to vibrate.

"You finally admitted it!" Akko cheers, throwing up her hands into the air. "You finally said it!"

"Is it that remarkable?"

"I mean, you never said it out loud so I could never tell what you thought of me."

Diana huffs. "I have always considered you important to me. I simply… could not decide on the correct term."

"What's wrong with 'friend?' I've been calling you that since… uh, okay I can't remember since when but since a long time!"

"I was under the assumption that you considered me more of a rival than a friend."

"Rivals can be friends." Akko crosses her arms over her chest. "And you were the one who said 'I never considered you a rival' anyway. So I had to rework things in my head. All I know is that you've been important to me since we met. I knew I could count on you, even if you didn't think the same for me."

Praise and expectations have been Diana's shadows since a young age. She believed her best performance was always necessary, and so always acted accordingly. It just so happens that doing her best and making sure she made no mistakes would consequently place her above all others. Even if Diana herself knew better, everyone else considered her 'perfect.'

Therefore, when one needed help, it was obvious to seek the best. There was no shortage of people asking Diana for whatever needed to be done. Whether it be her peers asking for study tips, or even the professors for advice.

All except for one, stubborn new student coming from no magical background.

It should have been obvious for Atsuko Kagari to seek the Ace of Luna Nova's help. Akko knew nothing of the magical community except for Shiny Chariot's magic and what rudimentary information she could find in her homeland. And to Diana's disdain, Akko had _no_ respect or knowledge of proper traditions and history.

Except the girl who knew nothing yet wanted to be the best… did not seek the most obvious tutor. That is not to say Akko did everything on her own. She just found any other method to better herself… except asking Diana Cavendish directly for help. It was almost as if Akko's way of saying 'I don't need your help!'

Diana has gone an entire year convincing herself that this one person will not rely on her, unlike so many others. So hearing Akko admit something as obvious and simple as her trust in Diana is information that Diana isn't sure what to make of.

"Uh, Diana? Why are you staring at me like that?" Akko looks over herself. "Do I have something weird on me?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I was just… surprised."

"Did I say something weird?"

"Yes, but not in the conventional sense. I misjudged your trust in me."

"I already told you I trusted you when we first got here though."

That is true. "I now realize to what extent. And… do you remember what I said in return?"

Akko taps her chin. "Uh… that you'd trust me too since I trust you?"

"Is that not enough to counter your claim that I would never rely on you?"

Akko's mouth flaps open and closed as she runs that over in her head.

"Oh, so it's just easy math. You trust me since I trust you. But since I trust you a lot then that means you trust a lot. And because you're irreplaceable to me and I'm important to you, does that mean if I can count on you with my life, that means you can count on me with your life?"

"That is… putting it in a much more complicated explanation than I would have phrased it." Diana frowns as a certain part of Akko's statement sticks in her mind. "I am… that significant to you?"

"I'm just trying to make sense of things. And wait!" Akko leaps back to her feet and points at Diana again. "You never answered that last part! Are you saying even if I trust you with my life because you're probably one of my most important people to me that you wouldn't do the same for me?!

Diana's brain works overdrive to comprehend the plethora of nuances thrown at her. "I never denied-"

"So what is it?!"

"Akko, first stop rocking the boat-?!"

A large wave of water pushes against the side of their boat, tipping it enough to throw Akko off balance. Diana knows it's inevitable that Akko will fall out of the boat due to the sudden force, no matter how much Akko waves her arms.

"Akko!"

There's no time to pull out her wand. Besides, there's a better way to prevent Akko from falling out of the boat without the use of magic.

Diana lunges forward and wraps her arms around Akko, using her own momentum to redirect Akko's fall. The changed direction causes Diana to lose her footing and balance. With no other choice, Diana lets herself falls backward from Akko's weight while pulling Akko down with her so she doesn't fall out of the boat. Diana's back lands against the rigid surface of the rowboat and the small layer of water trapped inside with a stinging splash. The water drenches half her body, coming up to the middle half of her ear.

For her part, Akko does her best to stop herself from falling… anywhere. She doesn't even register that Diana pulls her away from the boat's edge until she's trying to stop herself from falling _on_ Diana by extending her arms in front of her. Akko doesn't even do _that_ in time; her entire body weight crashes on top of Diana first, expelling the air from both of their lungs with simultaneous gasps.

"Woops!" Akko quickly braces herself on her arms and pushes her body off of Diana's. "Sorry! That was…"

Akko blinks down at Diana. Diana blinks up at Akko. Their simultaneous blinks cause their eyelashes to nearly brush against one another if not for their noses blocking the way.

"… my bad…" Akko trails off, her breath brushing against Diana's skin.

Her very, very close skin.

"Akko…" Diana's voice escapes with a breathy exhale, her lungs still recovering from Akko's topple just now.

Akko feels Diana speak more than hearing. There's not much she can hear with the blood thumping in her ears. So much blood courses throughout her body as the adrenaline continues to run. All of it begins to congregate toward their heads, flushing both girls as the situation sinks in.

Akko jumps away first, pushing off with her arms and falling onto her butt with a light splash.

"S-Sorry. That was really close." Akko nibbles her lip and looks away, finding the setting sun as a distraction. "I guess I weigh a little more than I thought. Eh heh."

Diana slowly pulls herself up into a sitting position. She remains sitting in the puddle of water, letting her hair and clothes drip while she watches Akko with a blank expression.

Akko chews on her lip harder. "…If you're mad, can you yell at me already?"

Diana pulls her eyes away from Akko's attempts to mangle her lips. "I am not upset. The end result of our circumstances is partially my fault. If I held my balance better we would not have fallen."

Akko creases her brows, forcing the next words out with all her might. "Thanks for… saving me. Again. Even after you told me it was dangerous…"

Diana moves closer to Akko and places one hand on the closer of Akko's. When Akko still refuses to look at her, Diana reaches up with her other hand to cup Akko's cheek.

 _That_ successfully snaps Akko away from the sunset and back to Diana. Her mouth drops open in shock. A little blood dribbles down her chin from the broken skin thanks to her nervous gnawing.

Diana mentally nods to herself. (Good, she's stopped chewing on her lip. Now for the open wound…)

Akko freezes as Diana's thumb brushes against her lower lip. "Uh Diana, what're you doing?"

"Honestly," Diana sighs. "I understand this is a nervous habit of yours. But please refrain from biting so hard that you injure yourself."

(Oh.)

Diana reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. "I cannot use magic to heal it, so this will have to do. Does it hurt?"

"No it does- YEEP?!"

Akko yeeps and scoots back. Her hand had reached up to take the handkerchief herself. But instead, Diana decides to dab the wound _herself_.

Diana frowns. "It seems to sting more than you care to admit."

"No it doesn't! I can wipe my own mouth myself!"

Akko snatches the handkerchief from Diana's slack hand and smacks her hand against her mouth. She turns her body so her back faces Diana; she can't brood if she's looking at the source of her discomfort.

(Stupid Diana and her stupid niceness. Since when was she this nice to me? And what was all that about me being important to her and then not saying anything when I say the same thing? What's that even supposed to mean?! Why does everything Diana have to not make sense?!)

Meanwhile, Diana tears her gaze away from Akko to observe the setting sun. But even its beauty isn't enough to take her mind off of Akko and Diana's own complicated feelings toward her companion.

There are not many things that Diana Cavendish doesn't understand. This entire situation with Akko is one of those exceptions.

And Diana hates every second she cannot solve the problem.

* * *

Daryl groans, throwing her binoculars to the side. "An _almost_ kiss?! That's it; I'm done."

Anna leans back with a defeated sigh, putting down her binoculars as well. "After all of that and they only come this far. I have no idea what they were discussing before that accident, but it doesn't seem to be anything prudent to advancing their feelings."

"What a waste of time."

Anna nods. "By the way Lady Daryl, were you not supposed to be observing Lady Bernadette and Alcaeus?"

Daryl freezes. "Oh no." She picks up her binoculars and searches the lake, rotating her head to find the other pair. "Oh no."

"You lost them, didn't you?"

Daryl's frustrated scream echoes across the lake.

* * *

Alcaeus shudders against a chill that runs up his spine. "Ngh. It seems there is a malevolent aura nearby."

"Hm? Oh, that may just be Daryl. We're far enough that she and Anna won't be able to see us anymore, even with their binoculars."

Alcaeus hums. "You did have me row rather far from the pier. Is there a reason why you wanted to escape their eyes?"

"Well, they did want us alone. This ensures that there is only the two of us and no onlookers."

"I assume they were planning something?"

Bernadette giggles into her hand. "It seems the young ladies had the same idea as Daryl and I."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Bernadette waves her hand to assuage his concerns. "Just something involving young love. Hopefully confining the two of them onto a small space will spark some kind of feeling between them. It seems neither of them have passed the comprehension stage."

Alcaeus frowns. "Love…? Daryl and Akko mentioned it before. But I still don't…"

Bernadette lowers her hand to her lap. Her smile remains, but not the mirth from before. "Is the concept one that you don't understand because you cannot remember if you have experienced it? Or is it because it is completely foreign to you?"

Alcaeus stops rowing but keeps his hands on the paddles. "'To love someone is to cherish them above all else. It is an endearment close to insanity.' That is what Daryl said, and what Diana also confirmed. While I have felt that in these past two years, is it truly what you call love?"

"Is this person important to you?"

"Without a doubt," he answers.

"And what do you feel when you think of this person?"

Alcaeus turns his gaze to the setting sun. "Heavy, as if the mere thought of her fills my empty body with something I cannot name. I lose this as soon as my mind strays away from her, and crave for it to return. It is what I want, but it is also a burden I fear to possess. It might be easier to simply remain empty."

"But do you want to be empty?"

Alcaeus' hands clench around the wooden paddles. "I don't know. It might be better to stop myself before I become accustomed to feeling whole."

"Because otherwise, it will pain you more when that is taken away. I… I understand."

Bernadette's voice trails off into a whisper. The last tremor pulls Alcaeus away from the sky, granting him courage to face the source of his distress at least this one time.

But for once, it is Bernadette's gaze who cannot meet his. "It's been two years since Mother was mur- since she passed on. Every day there is a hole in my existence that I haven't found a way to fill. Daryl helps, but she's occupying a different part of my life that can't be spared to the loss of my mother. The same goes for Anna and anyone else.

However… there is one person who has been filling the emptiness my mother left. Bit by bit, he closes that gap in his own way." Bernadette chuckles. "For someone who literally crashed into my life, he is quite the remedy to my grief."

"He sounds important."

"Yes. Despite only knowing him for two years, this person has become irreplaceable to me. I can safely say he is my most important person. Just don't reveal this to Anna or Daryl; they will never let me hear the end of it."

Alcaeus ignores how his chest twists painfully at her words. "Bernadette, I-"

"It might be hard for this person to understand that. I've never made my appreciation clear." Bernadette draws the courage to lift her head. "That's why… I want to make that known now. If he will allow it."

"I- You are his charge. Whatever you decree," Alcaeus straightens his posture, "will be followed."

"Then… can you close your eyes?"

Alcaeus frowns. "My eyes? What for?"

Bernadette giggles. "As much as I love them, I'd feel more confident in what I am about to do if I do not have them distracting me. So if you would please…?"

Alcaeus nods and does as he is told.

"Then?"

"Try not to pull away unless you really have to," Bernadette says.

Alcaeus cannot think of why that would matter, but nods his understanding anyway.

Seconds tick by. Alcaeus notes the waning sun through his closed eyelids. The darker it gets, the more Alcaeus wonders why nothing has happened yet.

All thoughts contemplating whether he should speak are silenced by a warm sensation at his lips. It is nothing but a featherlight touch that lasts no longer than a ten count. Or at least, that is how long he estimates after he recovers from the initial surprise. True to his word, Alcaeus keeps his eyes closed and does not pull away until the warmth leaves his lips.

The sun dips below the horizon, drawing the dark curtain of night onto the region. Alcaeus can barely make out Bernadette's small smile. It's all he sees and all he tries to understand even as she speaks.

"I will wait," Bernadette declares. "Until you are comfortable with yourself, until you realize what needs to be said, I will wait for you. That is the least I can do for the one who filled the void in my life that no one else could."

(Then why do you wear such an expression?) Alcaeus wishes to ask but does not. Instead, he nods and resumes his paddling. This time, he directs them back to shore.

"It is getting late. We should return before Daryl and Anna have my head."

They do not speak the entire time back. All that they wanted to say has been said.

The silence is enough company for the moment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, technically this marks Bernadette and Alcaeus' anniversary date I guess. And the "mark" of future anniversaries for Diakko (if they remember that this was technically their first date). I guess. Gosh I'm really pushing it here.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The boat scene was supposed to go something along the lines of aweirdlatina's fan art. (Link: aweirdlatinaDOTtumblrDOTcom/post/174397361192/kiss-the-girl-sha-la-la-la-my-oh-my-diana) But then I realized technically neither Diana nor Akko are fully aware of their feelings enough to initiate kisses like that. So I had to compromise.


	11. X (Day 7: Free Day)

**Summary:** A ball is held in honor of Daryl's birthday. Did someone say fancy smancy dancing?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Let's end Dianakko week with some cliche rich people party, complete with dressing up and dancing. Or rather, less descriptions of dancing and more talking.

* * *

 **X. Incomplete Revelations**

A knock on her door pulls Akko from her worries.

"Akko?" Diana's voice filters through. "Are you ready?"

"At this rate you two will miss the entire party!" Anna berates with Diana.

"Yeah! Give me a second!" Akko takes a deep breath and nods. More to herself she says, "Okay, okay I totally got this. It's just a party. Like the one Andrew had last year. Just like that. Yep, no big deal."

Akko strides to the door, throws it open, takes one lone look at Diana from head to toe, and faints upon realization that she _is not ready_.

"Akko…"

"Oh for heaven's-"

* * *

Consciousness returns to Akko as fast and sudden as a freight train. Her body springs up from lying down, her mouth open and ready to shout, "Oh no I'm going to be late!"

Except her wake up cry is interrupted by her forehead slamming against another, throwing both backward.

Akko rubs her forehead. "Ow… Huh? When'd I get on a bed?" She looks over and asks the hunched figure, "What happened, Diana?"

"Why must you _always_ wake up with such liveliness?!" Diana demands, soothing her sore head.

"Wake up? Why was I asleep?"

"You took one look at Miss Diana and your eyes rolled to the back of your head," Anna answers with an exasperated sigh. "Now, I must head down and see that the party runs on schedule. You are both welcome to join once you are ready."

"Huh? Hey! What do you mean I looked at Diana and then passed out?!"

Anna's only reply is to roll her eyes and close the door.

Akko looks back at Diana. "No seriously, what does she- Oh. Oh. Oh I'm not ready."

Diana's hand reaches out and grabs Akko's arm, giving it a tight squeeze to ground Akko to reality.

"Akko, this is just a party; one where no one knows of you because you as Atsuko Kagari have not existed yet. Not to mention you are attending as Akko Yukimura, not Atsuko Kagari. Our main objective is to simply speak to a few of the attendees who are experienced in the field of time travel. If you feel overwhelmed speaking to them, you can leave the conversations to me."

"Wha- I'm not afraid! It's just…" Akko groans into her hands. "When your mom said she had a surprise for me, I didn't think she'd mean you'd wear a _suit_."

Akko peeks out from between her fingers to inconspicuously survey Diana's outfit from behind the safety of her hands.

(I hate to admit it, but her mom really knows how to pick a good outfit. Everything's designed to fit her even though she's a girl.)

Diana frowns. "Is it too much? I personally would have preferred a dress, but Lady Bernadette was rather insistent on this Edwardian suit. She says it once belonged to her father."

"It fits you?! How feminine was her dad?!"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "She used magic to tailor the suit to a proper fitting. For some reason, Lady Bernadette wanted it to surprise you. Though I have no idea why."

"Oh. Right." Akko slowly lowers her hands. "It… it really looks nice."

Akko runs her eyes up and down. From the blue English cut suit jacket covering the double-breasted pale vest, white collared shirt, and black windsor tie, down to the dark grey trousers and black dress shoes; as Diana says, everything fits her perfectly. Like before, Diana chooses to tie her blonde hair in a low ponytail that allows Akko to notice the small blue earrings adorning Diana's ears.

But isn't the outfit itself that takes Akko off guard. Sure the blue color of her coat matches Diana's eyes. Or would have, if Diana's eyes weren't currently teal.

(If Diana was actually Diana…)

"Geh-!"

Akko has no idea why her mind short circuits every time her mind tries to picture how Diana would look in this suit in her original form.

(It's just _Diana_. Andrew's in a suit all the time. Heck, I've seen _Amanda_ in a suit before! What's wrong with me this time?!)

Pressure on her arm pulls Akko from her thoughts. So lost in her thoughts, Akko doesn't notice Diana sit down beside her on the bed.

"If you don't feel well…"

Akko shakes her head. "I'm okay. Really. I just. Wow, you look really nice."

The sincere compliment takes Diana off guard. "Oh, well thank you. You look…"

Diana takes the moment to appraise Akko's dress once more. She was too preoccupied earlier with Akko's unconscious body, despite Anna reassuring her that Akko's fainting spell was nothing more than just a young girl's hormones running rampant.

Diana reminds herself to ask Anna where she found this dress once they are back in their own time. Contrary to the extravagant ball gown she wore to Andrew's party, this one is a light summer dress fashioned from peach-colored linen. Loose cap sleeves covers her shoulders, and the pressed fabric slopes broadly down her chest in a criss-cross fashion, cinching at her waist and giving her a sweet, delicate air.

Not that… Diana stares long enough to make such an accurate description.

Akko rolls her eyes, assuming Diana's lack of response to be negative. "Yeah yeah, it's nothing mindblowing compared to how amazing you look in that suit. Which seriously isn't fair. How come you get to be perfect at _everything_ , even stuff that isn't-"

"Akko." Diana interrupts before Akko has an aneurysm. "The dress suits you. It… It looks good on you. Between the both of us, I would say _you_ make the dress perfect."

Akko's mouth drops open.

(Did Diana just… _compliment me_?!)

"Though… I have to wonder how you would look if you were yourself."

Akko snaps her mouth closed and leans forward, grasping Diana's hands. "That's what I was thinking too! I mean, about you! That suit jacket really matches your eyes! Or it would if you didn't have teal eyes."

"My… eyes?" Diana looks down at her suit jacket. "Oh, I can see your point. I was considering something similar. The pastel pink would complement your eyes rather well."

All thought process winds to a screeching stop. Their eyes widen as they realize what compliments they just gave to the other.

Not to mention Akko is _still_ holding Diana's hands…

"Uh… well…" Unlike previous times, Akko removes her hands without throwing Diana's away. "Thanks…"

Diana uses one of her freed hands to cough into her fist. "Shall- Shall we make our way down to the party? Although Lady Bernadette hosted it as a birthday party for Daryl, it does not change the fact that some significant spellcasters knowledgeable in time travel are in attendance. We have already wasted enough time."

"Uh huh." Akko shakes her head to snap herself from her stupor. "Right. Time travel stuff. That's important. More important than our outfits. Yup."

Akko jumps off the bed, taking the time to smooth out some of the wrinkles in her dress. By the time she's done, Diana is already waiting by the open door.

"Hopefully there's still some food left." Akko pats her stomach when it begins to growl. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"I doubt the refreshments would be so limited that they would run out after only an hour," Diana reassures.

Akko slouches over. "Ahhh, that's good. I don't think I can do anything until I get something in my stomach."

"Perhaps that is for the best. We wouldn't want to cause a scene."

Akko whips her head around. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Diana raises a challenging eyebrow. "I seem to recall that you have a habit of going to extreme lengths to obtain food."

"How else am I supposed to keep my stomach happy?!"

" _Restraint_."

"You don't get places by limiting yourself though," Akko argues.

"That is…" Diana sighs. "That is a completely inappropriate application of context. In any case, we have arrived."

Without further delay, Diana pushes open the double doors that lead to the main hall where the party is held. Much like the party last year at the Hanbridge estate, numerous wealthy looking individuals populate the room immersed in their own discussions. There are enough people that Akko almost misses where the refreshments table is located.

However, what sets this event apart from Andrew's celebratory party is the main entertainment. Not everyone stands around talking to one another. Quite a few gather at the center of the hall in pairs to dance. The small orchestra plays some sort of slow melody that Akko doesn't hear past the rumbling of her own stomach.

Akko shouts a quick "Be right back!" and heads towards the refreshments table before Diana can utter a single word to respond. Diana prepares to follow, only to stop upon hearing a familiar voice behind.

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering if it was necessary to look for you two," Alcaeus says.

In contrast to Diana's short English-style jacket, Alcaeus' is a long blue coat outlined in gold with three separate coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder. Its tail slinks down the right all the way to the bottom of the coat. The coat is left unbuttoned, revealing a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck that hangs over a black vest. His trousers are dark green with a snakeskin pattern, the bottom tucked within tall brown boots. In addition are a pair of brown, fingerless leather gloves.

Alcaeus catches Diana eyeing the serpent pattern on the coat. "Ah, Bernadette insisted I wear her grandmother's formalwear. She had to use a spell to change the measurements."

"It seems I was not the only one whose attire tonight was influenced by Lady Bernadette."

Alcaeus considers Diana's outfit as well. "It suits you. But where is Akko?"

Diana looks toward the refreshments table, where Akko is currently piling food upon food onto her plate.

"Ah." Alcaeus frowns. "Anyone would mistaken her to be a neglected child with how quick and excessive she is taking the food."

"Akko is the type of person who will take advantage of every opportunity she has. It so happens to include excellent refreshments."

Alcaeus chuckles. "You seem to have your hands full with that one."

"Akko… is no bother." Diana makes her way into the hall towards the refreshments table, Alcaeus following behind her. "Perhaps I might have once considered that her actions cause more trouble than good. No, that is certainly still true today. But… I cannot hate her for it."

"Did you ever?"

Diana ponders that for a moment. "No, never hate. Exasperation yes, but never hate."

"Would you say you love her?"

Diana stops in the middle of their walk to the table. Her fingers twitch by her side in conjunction to the rapid beating her of heart. The voices of the other partygoers turn into white noise; all she can hear is Alcaeus' question running on repeat in her head.

Despite her body screaming at the notion, Diana manages to answer with a level voice, "I would not use such a term to describe how I feel. However… I cannot deny that Akko is important to me. Perhaps more than I can understand myself."

Alcaeus hums. "In that case, perhaps you should stop her from taking more food. Or at least convince her to eat a better balanced choice. All I see her cramming into her mouth at an obscene rate are cakes."

Seeing Akko do exactly that and nearly choke with how fast she's putting the food into her mouth helps snap Diana from her thoughts. She shakes her head and excuses herself to be the self-control that Akko lacks.

"It seems those two are enjoying the party now that they've joined us," Bernadette says behind Alcaeus.

"Well-" All speech capabilities ground to a halt. Instead, his cognitive abilities allocate toward comprehending just who it is in front of him. Or rather, the woman and her outfit.

For the night, Bernadette dones a navy blue off-the-shoulder sleeveless dress with a white bertha collar. A white belt shaped like the serpent decorating Alcaeus' coat is tied around her waist, holding her wand at her side. The dress runs down to her ankles with an empire silhouette. Two strands of her hair are braided and tied horizontally around her head. A pair of blue sapphire earrings adorn her ears.

Alcaeus coughs into his fist. "Akko appears to be enjoying herself. I am not so sure about Diana. A suit? Really?"

Bernadette shrugs. "I wanted to surprise Akko after the lack of progress since last week."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Well, if my own progress cannot go anywhere, I might as well offer my assistance toward another so that it does not suffer the same fate."

Alcaeus blinks. "Why do I have the feeling I missed a meaning somewhere in that statement?"

"Ahh, never mind." Bernadette makes her way toward Diana and Akko while grumbling to herself, "I know I said I would wait but this is beyond frustrating!"

As confused as he is, Alcaeus follows after Bernadette anyway.

"Diana! You gotta try these cakes!" Akko shoves a plate filled with dessert toward Diana. "They taste even better than the ones from Andrew's party!"

Bernadette chuckles once she nears them. "Well, I am glad you like them. I will send my regards to our kitchen staff."

Akko nods, swallowing the food in her mouth first before speaking again. "Sorry we're late. Hope we didn't miss much."

Bernadette shakes her head. "Only the opening dance. I do not think Daryl is particularly upset that you missed it."

"Did she even notice their absence?" Alcaeus wonders.

Bernadette chuckles behind her hand. "Most likely not. She was too busy ogling the young man who was her partner."

"Who is _still_ her partner."

Alcaeus finds the pair in question among the dancers. Daryl, sporting a teal maxi dress with a slit at her mid-thigh showing off her left leg. Her usual grumpy nature is absent, replaced by one of unbridled joy. Her partner, on the other hand, looks like he wants Daryl to step on him hard enough to put him in the hospital.

Alcaeus cringes, not for himself but the poor man who has been Daryl's partner since the opening dance. "I find it hard to believe that they are _still_ dancing. It has been an hour!"

"Well, it _is_ her birthday party. We can only let her be for this one day."

Another person makes themselves known behind them with a small cough.

"Though, her fixation with that poor young man prevents me from asking my youngest niece to dance!"

Bernadette greets the man with a bright smile. "Uncle Vlad. It is great to see you."

The man opens his arms. "Come give your favorite uncle a hug."

"You are my _only_ uncle." Nevertheless, Bernadette steps forward to take the embrace.

The man with similar platinum blonde hair to those of the House of Cavendish answers with a chuckle. "And that makes me the favorite by default. Now, who are these young ones? I do not recognize them from your circle of acquaintances."

Bernadette steps back to introduce them. "This is Alcaeus, my personal bodyguard. We met two years ago, right after Mother's passing."

Alcaeus bows. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir…?"

"Vladimir Cavendish, the elder brother of the late Cassandra Cavendish. But you may simply call me Vlad," the man introduces. "I see. What impeccable timing. And the two ladies?"

(Vladimir? Mother's uncle…) For now, Diana pushes her contemplation to the side and greets the gentleman with a bow. "Diana. Diana Reinhardt. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"I'm Akko! Nice to meet you!" Akko looks down at her plate of food. "Would you like a tart?"

Vladimir regards the two with a raised eyebrow. His skepticism quickly washes away with a laugh. "What interesting guests! And how did you come to meet these two?"

"They came seeking my help regarding a private matter. They are under my hospitality until the matter is solved," Bernadette says.

"Ah, you and your kind heart. I see my sister imparted more than just her good looks to her eldest daughter."

"You are considerate yourself, are you not? I heard from the director of the Brookhaven Hospital that you were the one who referred me to help its patients."

Vladimir strokes his connected goatee and moustache. "I looked into the issue myself but could not ascertain the cause of the patients' declining health. You were the natural choice to refer. Besides, I owed Walter Jefferson a favor. I could not simply take the failure; it would soil the name of the House of Cavendish."

While Vladimir and Bernadette converse, Akko leans closer to Diana to whisper, "I didn't know your mom had an uncle. Doesn't that make him… your great uncle?"

"I was aware that my grandmother had an elder brother, though I never met him. He was already deceased by my birth."

"Oh." Akko leans away and regards the the Cavendish members as they laugh heartily at a joke she fails to catch. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Though not one who is knowledgeable in what you are interested in," Alcaeus cuts in. He points to a short old woman on the other side of the refreshments table. "I believe your headmistress is someone of interest?"

A _familiar_ short old woman.

Akko nearly drops her plate of food from shock. " _That's_ the headmistress?!"

"Akko, shout any louder and you will draw more unwanted attention," Diana berates.

Akko's only indication that she hears Diana is to lower her voice. "She doesn't look any different. She's still an old grannie!"

Alcaeus raises an eyebrow at Akko's disrespectful address about someone who is supposed to be in charge of a prestigious school for witches.

(Though, that seems to be how she is as a person.)

"She _is_ only twenty or so years younger during this time," Diana remarks. "If the headmistress was already over a hundred years old during our time, then twenty years will not make much of a difference in terms of appearance."

"Well? Are you two going to stand around and wait for people to come to you? Or will you take the initiative?" Alcaeus asks.

As much as Akko wants to keep eating and enjoy her time, she understands why it's important to gather as much information as she can with the given opportunity. So that's why she lets Diana usher her away from the refreshments table and toward Miranda Holbrooke instead.

It doesn't mean Akko can stop herself from gaping at her future headmistress.

"Good evening, Headmistress Holbrooke," Diana greets with a bow. "May we take some of your time?"

"Oh, of course!" The elderly woman stacks another tart onto her plate before asking, "And whom am I speaking to?"

"My name is Diana… Reinhardt." Diana gestures to her side. "And this is Akko Yukimura. We are new interns under Lady Bernadette."

"Oh? I was not aware the young Cavendish was taking students. If I had known, I would have referred some of my students from Luna Nova."

Diana replies in stride, "It was a specialized, limited time offer."

Holbrooke nods. "Of course, of course. Bernadette is quite a busy young lady. It isn't easy to have such a heavy burden placed upon her shoulders so sudden and at such a young age."

"Headmistress, are you close to Miss Bernadette?" Akko asks.

"'Close' is probably not true." Holbrooke's lips pull up into a sad smile. "I just have a soft spot for children who compensate a lack of talent with hard work, even if it means pushing themselves more than others would."

"Miss Bernadette has no talent?" Akko can't believe that no matter how many times she runs that through her head.

Holbrooke chuckles. "It doesn't seem like it, does it? Perhaps as her students all you see are her successes. But you have never seen her failures, or her journey to reach her current status. It isn't that Bernadette started from nothing; she was neither an extreme failure nor an extreme success. She was simply average, and nothing more. Even today it isn't her capabilities that attribute to her notoriety- it is the kindness and patience that very few can achieve. Truly worthy of someone of this House."

"Oh. So there's a lot that I don't know yet." Akko nods to herself as if that revelation is obvious.

But it's a more sudden pill to swallow for her companion. Diana only remembers her mother struggling against illness. It never occurred to her that there were other obstacles in her mother's life- obstacles that could have influenced Bernadette's deteriorating health more than just her body itself.

Holbrooke's voice pulls her back to the present. "But that isn't what you wished to discuss, is it?"

"Oh, right! There's something we want to ask you!" Akko says.

"Something to ask me?" Holbrooke asks.

Diana coughs into her fist, regaining her composure and returning to their desired topic. "Akko and I are interested in the mechanics of time travel magic. As it is not her specialty, Lady Bernadette referred us to you, Headmistress. She mentioned that Luna Nova houses a particular artifact that is capable of performing time travel."

"And how would Bernadette know of this?" Holbrooke inquires. "That knowledge should not be privy to anyone outside of my staff."

"Uh…" Akko looks toward Diana for help. But even Diana doesn't know how to respond.

Holbrooke sighs. "Well, knowing the existence of that artifact changes nothing. Not when it is sealed away so well that even I do not know where it is."

Akko blinks. "Wait, you don't know where the clock is?"

"As I thought, you really do mean _that_ artifact."

Akko slaps a hand to her mouth. "Oh crap…"

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "Akko…"

"No need to be angry at your friend. I was just checking to see if we are on the same page," Holbrooke says. "About the Horologium Clock, I mean."

Diana frowns. "What do you mean by it is sealed away?"

"Just that. A student had once tampered with it on accident, causing a curse that couldn't be dispelled except to seal the clock within Luna Nova. Then it was enchanted so that its location would remain a mystery to anyone who looks for it. It is impossible to find."

"So… the more we want it, the more we won't be able to find it?!" Akko groans. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Is there a reason why you need such a dangerous and complex artifact? Time travel is not something anyone should meddle with," Holbrooke says.

Akko blanches. "Uh, well, it's for… stuff."

Diana sighs. "Thank you for your time, Headmistress. That is all we wished to ask." Diana grabs Akko's arm and pulls her along. "Come, Akko. I believe that is Lady Elizabeth over there."

"O-Okay. Bye, Headmistress! Wait, who's this Elizabeth lady?"

Holbrooke blinks, waving slowly as the two girls disappear into the crowd.

"Hm… what an odd pair of girls," she comments. Thinking nothing more of it, Holbrooke returns to her plate of food and enjoys the rest of her time before inevitably leaving the party early.

* * *

While Akko and Diana continue with their affairs, Bernadette leaves Alcaeus' side to entertain the other guests. He makes to follow until someone grabs his attention. His and only his alone.

"So you are the famed bodyguard I have heard so much about," Vladimir says. "The one who entered this very home through a hole in the roof?"

Alcaeus bows in greeting. "Ah, I must apologize for that. The circumstances of my arrival are… unique."

"Yes, losing your memories prior to the accident. How convenient. And then gaining the trust of the newly appointed head of this House. Truly, you must be one lucky man."

Alcaeus frowns. "Bern- Lady Bernadette is a kind woman."

"Perhaps too kind, don't you agree?" Vladimir chuckles. "Though, my niece has always had that weakness. Kind to a fault. I suppose it's something we can't change about her. I'm sure Daryl has tried as often as she could."

Alcaeus isn't sure how to respond. He chooses not to.

"And how do you feel about my niece? What sort of… attachments do you have in regards to her?"

"She is my charge. As I am tasked with her well-being-"

Vladimir waves his hand to dismiss that notion. "No, no, beyond your post as her guard. Consider her as she is; the young woman you have stood by for these past two years."

"I don't understand. My place has been by her side as her guard. I cannot consider our relationship any other way."

"Is that true though? I'm sure you've considered it a few times." Vladimir clasps his hands behind his back and begins to pace around Alcaeus. "What does she mean to you? Is she like any other person? If not, how is this woman so special? What place does she hold in your heart?"

"My… heart?"

"Humans are rather fixated on that particular organ; not for its function in particular, but what it symbolizes." Vladimir places one hand on his chest. "The heart indicates life, vitality, and perhaps strangest of all, it is the insignia for one particular emotion: love."

"Love…" Alcaeus matches Vladimir and places a hand on his chest. (That term again…)

"A strange concept, isn't it? What is love? I cannot answer that either. But humans desire it in all its forms. It is of so high importance that they would often _give up their lives_ for it." Vladimir chuckles. "What foolishness. I can never comprehend such idiocy. And it seems to have entrapped you as well."

Alcaeus snaps his head to the Cavendish. "I… I am affected by love?"

Vladimir stares at the confused man, barking laughter when he realizes Alcaeus is truly confused. "Ah, I see. I see, I see. You do not even know. How interesting. I will keep this in mind."

"I don't understand."

Vladimir walks toward Alcaeus and claps a hand on his shoulder. "Whether you come to a realization or not doesn't matter. Knowing will not change anything. Not when the consequences cannot be revoked." He raises his hand to pat the shoulder. "Well, have a good evening. I have some business to attend to."

Vladimir leaves Alcaeus alone to his thoughts. The white-haired man doesn't even hear Bernadette when she returns to his side.

"Alcaeus? Is something wrong?"

Bernadette's calm yet worried voice pulls him from his thoughts. "No, just thinking."

"They don't appear to be light thoughts."

"I… I don't know. I don't know what they are." Alcaeus bends his arm in offering to his charge, just as he was taught. "Shall we continue with the party? Now that you seem to have finished leaving me behind."

Bernadette giggles and loops her arm through the crook of his offered arm. "Oh, you're joking. That's a good sign."

But as much as Alcaeus tries, he can't seem to stray away from that brief conversation and Vladimir's parting words.

* * *

On the other hand, the night is still young for the two time traveling witches. The two go around the hall to speak to numerous time traveling experts. They start with the ones Diana recognizes from their own time. When there is no progress there, Diana and Akko find Bernadette to ask her for leads.

Two hours later of nonstop moving and talking… yields nothing.

"Ahhh, I'm beat," Akko complains. "This is almost as bad as studying."

"It _is_ rather concerning that we have gained no information despite the number of people we have approached," Diana admits.

"No luck?" Bernadette asks, approaching from the side. Alcaeus stands beside her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Nope," Akko emphasizes with a pop on the p. "Everyone just gave us theories and what ifs, but said there's no known way to travel through time yet. Apparently human bodies can't handle the stress or something like that."

"That's unfortunate."

Akko drops her head onto her knees. "I'm tired…"

The orchestra falls silent at the conclusion of the current song. Partners on the dance floor bow to one another and use the brief pause before the next song to find a partner or leave the dance.

Bernadette picks out Daryl's distinctive hair color within the crowd. Her younger sister is finally alone except for the glass of champagne gripped with loose fingers. As if her red face isn't enough of an indication to her lack of sobriety, Daryl starts to sway and tip so much that Anna has to rush forward and catch Daryl before she falls.

Bernadette tries to hide her giggle behind her hand, catching Alcaeus' attention.

"What is it?"

Bernadette points to Anna half dragging Daryl away. "Daryl seems to be having a good time."

Alcaeus cringes. "I do not envy Anna at all."

"Of course not. After all, you have another job to do." Bernadette holds out her hand. "Join me for a dance?"

Alcaeus raises an eyebrow at the offered hand. "I barely know how."

"That is what the lessens this past week were for."

Alcaeus continues to glare at Bernadette's hand until they hear the orchestra prepare to start the new song. Finally, Alcaeus gives in with a sigh and takes Bernadette's hand.

"Remember, _you're_ leading," Bernadette reminds him.

Alcaeus rolls his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"Oh, one last thing." Bernadette turns to Diana. "Why not take the chance to enjoy yourselves? The night is still young. Even if you have exhausted your original purpose, there are still things you can do now that you are here."

Diana frowns. "Is that why you had Alcaeus _and_ Akko take dance lessons?"

"Dancing is a great bonding experience! And what better time than at a party?" Bernadette waves and leads Alcaeus toward the center where the other dancers are. "Have fun! Don't linger too long!"

Diana watches the two disappear into the crowd. Thoughts and implications run faster than the speed of sound as she tries to make sense of what just happened.

(Is Mother…? No, that cannot be it. Mother isn't the type to play matchmaker… Is she?)

Akko lifts her head after dozing off for the entirety of Bernadette and Diana's conversation. "Huh? Where'd your mom and Alcaeus go?"

"To dance." Before she can change her mind, Diana stands and faces the direction of the crowd. "Would you… like to as well?"

Akko blinks, the question taking far longer to process than it should. "… Huh?"

"If you are tired and would rather retire for the night-"

"NO!" Akko leaps to her feet. "I want to! Dance, I mean. I even took those stupid lessons with Alcaeus the past few days just for this moment. There's no way I'm going to miss this opportunity!"

"You do not have to. There will be plenty of other opportunities in the future," Diana argues. "I recall your frequent frustrations during lessons."

Akko crosses her arms with a huff. "And I told you I'd show you that I _can_ dance!"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Did you learn how to waltz properly within the last four days?"

"Of course I did."

(Of course I didn't! I kept messing up so much that the instructor wouldn't stop yelling at me! It's not my fault that I can't remember what to do!)

Diana regards her with skepticism against Akko's stubborn frown. In the end, she extends a hand to Akko anyway, mirroring Bernadette from before. "If you are so determined, I suppose there is no stopping you."

Akko grasps Diana's hand and nods. "I'll show you just how much I improved!"

The two enter the center of the hall where the rest of the dancers are just as the orchestra finishes setting up for the next song. Diana and Akko position themselves so Diana assumes the lead while Akko follows.

"Wait, how come you get to lead?" Akko complains.

"I am have more experience in the waltz than you do," Diana argues. "And if I recall, the instructor only taught you how to follow. You should stick with what you are familiar with given such limited time."

"I can still lead! It can't be that different."

"Nevertheless, we are out of time." Diana finalizes their positions right as the orchestra begins to play. "Prepare yourself, Akko."

"Ahhh, fine!"

The song begins with a slow melody from the violin, then followed by the rest. Akko quickly tunes out the music, instead focusing on her steps and making sure she doesn't make a mistake.

All the while, Diana watches Akko in silence. She mentally commends Akko for her progress, considering Akko had no experience with the waltz prior to this week. And so far Akko is doing rather well; she hasn't broken stride or stepped on Diana's toes. She even follows the three step count with the appropriate dips and rises.

Diana's gaze eventually lingers on Akko's strained frown. It's obvious Akko is allocating all of her attention and energy toward this dance given the constipated grimace she's practically sporting. While admirable, it doesn't look like Akko is having fun at all.

And that is almost like a personal affront to her partner.

"Akko."

"Yeah?" Akko responds without looking up.

"While your timing and movements have certainly improved, there is one thing you must never forget."

"I'm forgetting something? But I'm pretty sure I didn't miss a step…"

Diana shakes her head. "No, as I said your movements are correct. However, what you must remember is that you are not dancing alone. Therefore, keep your head up, and focus on your partner."

"Oh yeah. Duh." Akko snaps her head up. "Like this…?"

 _Bluhmgh_. _Khzck_.

And that is the sound of Akko's brain short circuiting the moment Diana smiles down at her with so much patience and kindness that she has no idea how to react. Akko knows she should be used to it, or at least that is what the functioning part of her brain tries to remind her. But at this moment while they are close to one another, Akko can't remember how to do anything.

Except, a loss of concentration leads to a single inevitable misstep onto Diana's foot. The sudden change of sensation underneath her foot pulls Akko from her reverie.

"Agh- Sorry!"

Diana recovers with a sigh and guides them back into the dance. "It's alright. To be honest, I am surprised your first mistake did not occur immediately."

"Hey, I was doing just fine until you told me to look up!"

"It _is_ essential to pay attention to your partner. Next, it is important…"

Diana's voice falls into the background with the orchestra and the rest of the world. Akko focuses on Diana; just her existence and nothing else.

(Come to think of it, Diana's been helping me out a lot lately. Not like I can ask Professor Ursula or Lotte and Sucy or anyone else. I've only got Diana. I always thought asking her for help would be a pain. But…)

Akko lets Diana's voice filter through her thoughts for a moment before returning to her own thoughts.

( …it's actually not so bad. I can see why everyone always asks her for help. She's… nice to be around.)

Akko blinks, and in her contemplation takes another misstep. Although this time she misses Diana's foot.

"Akko, focus," Diana says.

"Ah, yeah, right." Akko nods absentmindedly, reaching toward that brief realization and latching on before it can flit back to the recesses of her mind.

(Diana's nice to be around. So do I like having Diana around? Wait, that's definitely true. Nice equals like, right? I think. But it's a different kind of nice. It's not like when I'm around Lotte and Sucy, or Amanda and the others. It's not even like when I'm with Professor Ursula or my parents. It's… AHHH I DON'T KNOW! Why is it so hard after all this time?! I don't get it!)

"Akko…"

(I don't get why she has to be any different! Yeah this past week has been a bunch of stuff that we don't normally do together, but I do it with other people! There's the late night talks and the closeness. I do that all the time with everyone else! There's the hand holding, but we did that before too. But then again…)

"Akko."

(I never rode a horse with any of them. But that's just like riding a broom! But then there was that boat ride. And when I fell on top of Diana and almost-)

Diana's voice finally cuts through her thoughts. "The deeper your mind trails, the higher the likelihood you are prone to mistakes."

"Huh? Wah!" Akko barely catches herself before she can make another mistake. "Sorry, I'm just… thinking."

"It appears to be about something important, considering it took me three tries to catch your attention."

"Eh heh… sorry. I was just thinking about everything that's happened since we got here."

Diana continues to sway them along with the music and the rest of the hall as she joins Akko's line of thinking.

"It's hard to believe we were only here since two weeks ago," Diana agrees. "It feels much longer."

"A lot has happened."

Diana nods. "I seem to have a habit of experiencing many of my firsts with you."

"Huh?"

"Excluding the past two weeks, this past year has been one incident after another." Diana hums as she recalls every incident since the last year that has entertained her life. "The first time someone arrives at Luna Nova with such a grand entrance…"

Akko blinks, and then puffs her cheeks when she realizes what Diana means. "We didn't have any other choice! A crazy chicken was chasing us throughout the Arcturus Forest."

"Yes, but it isn't only that. There was the Pappiliodya I mistook for parasites, racing against you on the Shooting Star of all brooms, negotiating with a dragon, your performance during the Samhain Festival, and of course everything with the Shiny Rod and the events that occurred within this very mansion."

Akko pouts. "Well sorry I make a big mess of everything."

Diana shakes her head. "That is not it. Or at least, not entirely. It is… unthinkable for me to make mistakes. I always believed the consequences would be catastrophic. However, you arrive at Luna Nova, into my life, bringing nothing but mishap. Yet with every mistake you vowed to succeed tenfold. You would fall, but the world would not collapse despite the frequency. And more importantly, you did not allow the fear of failure hinder your progress." Diana tightens her hold on Akko's hand. "It is one of the many things I envied- no, that I admired about you."

Akko frowns. "But that makes no sense. You're always telling everyone else that it's okay to make mistakes. What's wrong with telling yourself that?"

"I have expectations to uphold. One fault of mine can cause greater consequences than a fault of another."

"But you're a person, just like us. I said it before, remember? It's okay to let loose. The more you hold things in, the harder it's going to hit when it lets out in the end. No one's going to blame you when you mess up that one time. And if they do, I'll make sure to yell at them!" Akko tilts her head. "Hannah and Barbara might beat me to it, though. They're more protective of you than my mom is to me."

Diana fails to catch the last part, so fixated on the first part of Akko's statement. She recalls Akko's warmth as she insisted Diana share her troubles. In turn, Diana had offered the same after Akko stayed by her side once more during her brief moment of illness. Diana tries to recall the last time she had felt so relaxed about herself without having to worry about pretenses.

(It felt… pleasant.) Diana admits.

"You have certainly… given me many new perspectives to consider," Diana says. "Your frequent mishaps these past two weeks alone should not be anything new. Yet you continue to surprise me."

Akko bristles. But Diana continues before she can protest.

"Masquerading as a man, chasing a fairy across town, and…" Diana blinks, almost faltering her steps, "…the boat incident."

Akko's mouth opens in a wide O.

(So she's thinking about that too?)

Akko purses her lips. "Yeah, that was weird. That boat ride was… something."

Both girls move their eyes so that their gazes connect. It's at that moment that they realize how close they are. The distance between them is about as little as their fall on the boat last week. Except this time they can't leap away, not while they have a reason to remain so close.

"Hey Diana. What would you do if you don't know why you like doing something?"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Uh, let's say in general."

(I can't just tell her that she confuses me! She'll just overthink it and make things even more complicated!)

Diana creases her forehead as she considers Akko's vague question. "You enjoy whatever it is you are doing, but do not know the reason for it. In that case, I would simply take it for granted."

"Eh? Really?" Akko frowns. "I would've thought you of all people would think about this more before taking a big leap of faith."

"In most cases yes. But I have learned that sometimes too much thought can do more harm than good. Perhaps a reason is not necessary. I should not let logic hinder me, instead trusting my instincts."

"So I should just… enjoy how happy and good I feel without asking too much?" Akko nods. "I can do that."

(Just having fun when I'm with Diana… Yeah, I can definitely do that. It's just like normal. I think.)

"Where is this question coming from?" Diana wonders.

"Uhhh, nothing important. I was just curious about something." Akko purses her lips. "Don't listen to my head and just follow how I feel. Huh. That doesn't sound like you at all. Where'd you learn to be so relaxed?"

Diana fixes Akko a pointed stare. Despite the stern seriousness in her eyes, her lips pull up into a small smile. "From you."

"From me?!"

"You have always believed in your heart. Would you say you regret any of the decisions you have made?"

"Not really. The only regret I can think of is that time I listened to Amanda and snuck into your room to take some underwear-" Akko clamps her mouth shut.

Diana narrows her eyes. "That was _you_?"

"I'm sorry! It was a dare! I swear I was going to return it but Amanda wouldn't let me!"

"Akko, I was short on clothing for _three days_."

"I'm sorry! Oh look, the music stopped!"

The other dancers cease their movements as the music winds down. A round of applause echoes throughout the hall for both the orchestra and the dancers.

Akko pulls away and curtsies quickly. She darts through the crowd and away from Diana before the other girl finishes her own bow.

Diana narrows her eyes to search for Akko. She mentally compiles a list of grievances in preparation for the scolding. But the sound of metal tapping against glass pulls her attention away from Akko's direction and toward the front of the hall.

Vladimir Cavendish raises his glass. "A wonderful performance tonight! I commend our lovely orchestra, the talented dancers, and of course the girl we are celebrating!"

Everyone claps once more, directing it toward a barely conscious Daryl.

Vladimir chuckles. "Seems our special person enjoyed her night as well. But let us not forget to give our thanks to the woman who planned this enjoyable night: her sister, my niece, and the head of the House of Cavendish!"

The clapping rises in volume. The woman in question smiles to all the guests, a tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Such a fantastic sister," Vladimir continues once the clapping dies down. "And such a fantastic woman. I could never hope to achieve the level of affection you have shown for your sister, as well as others time and time again. You are truly… a mystery."

Bernadette frowns, sensing a sudden change in tone. "Uncle…?"

"The motto of the House of Cavendish is 'affection,' yet I could never understand what that meant. If affection is related to love, then I can see why I cannot grasp the notion." Vladimir raises both arms. "That is because love escapes me! What is love? That is like asking me how vast the universe is. It is incomprehensible, something that I cannot grasp. However, it is something you humans crave. You harbor it, you fight for it, and you die for it. It is so important that it is often the only thing tethering you to sanity!"

Vladimir drops his arms and reaches into his coat, pulling out a small silver cylinder. "In that case, I refuse it. I discard that notion. Sanity is restricting; insanity is freedom. You humans may cling to it as you fall into the depths of hell."

Alcaeus' hands tense, immediately reaching inside his coat as well. "Is that…?"

A wordless incantation transforms the small artifact into a silver spear. Vladimir clenches his hand around the weapon and strikes it against the ground, propelling a ripple of energy across the hall. As soon as the energy contacts a surface - be it the walls, the floor, or the ceiling - numerous insignias bathe the hall in a blood red glow.

Though they are different, the style is familiar to the four who first encountered such a spell at a certain hospital. But perhaps the biggest difference is the echoing air-raid siren that everyone, not just Diana and Alcaeus, can hear.

"So I wonder… what is love in the face of insanity?" Vladimir grins as the Otherworld bleeds into reality for all to witness. "Show me your answer. And in the meantime, I would like to see the tenacity that you are known for… humans!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And that ends Dianakko week! Did I fulfill the prompts enough? Did I satisfy my readers? Who knows.

Oh! One question for you all: would people prefer me to stick with my weekly updates and then reach my inevitable hiatus earlier? Or would you like me to push it into fortnight updates to prolong my update line? Because at this rate, I can only sustain about 5 or so more updates before… I have to take a break for a bit.

The poll is on my FFN profile (or at least it should be. If it isn't let me know). Please vote there! I'll be closing the poll in two weeks and then making my decision then.

This story will not be updated in a few weeks to give everyone some time to reread and/or catch up. I know I threw a lot at you guys XD Also because I might have not... written the next chapter either. Woops.

Next week is a special update with a (rather long) oneshot that I've been meaning to post but never got the chance. So stay tuned!

Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Diana and Akko's outfits are based on Milk Puppy's artwork (Link: twitterDOTcom/MilkPuppy77/status/899187843825782784) except they are in their disguises. I may or may not have a follow up planned where they reenact the dance in their original forms with the same outfits… *wink wink* Because you know, they were so rudely interrupted XD


	12. XI

**Summary:** The humans try to stay alive against the Otherworld Demons as Alcaeus does his best to fight against not-so-nice-nor-human Uncle Vlad. But no matter how hard they try, nothing will ever go their way. In the end, a choice must be made in desperation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Alright, Dianakko week is over. Meaning I can up the rating now bwahaha.

Shit hits the fan. Now rated M for not-so-minor depictions of horror, and character injuries beyond that of canon LWA.

* * *

 **XI. Encroaching Despair**

Red. The world is dyed in red.

Akko only knew of the Otherworld's horrors based on Diana's description all those days ago. But to see it for herself jars her into uncharacteristic silence.

She can no longer hear the air-raid siren and the screams of the other guests continuously roaring in her ears, not when all of her other senses are also being assailed by the distortion. There's too much happening for her to process at once.

The pristine walls of the Cavendish Manor are gone, replaced with torn wallpaper covered in black soot and dried blood. Ashes flake off from every possible surface as the Otherworld distorts over reality. Above, the light from the chandeliers flicker and die, a few breaking from their now-rusted chains. Gravity pulls them toward the ground, forcing the guests in the way to scatter in screamining waves. With the room's main source of light gone, the reason their world isn't bathed in darkness comes from the glow of the red moon pooling through the broken glass windows of the manor.

Akko wants to suck in a breath. But every time she does, she nearly gags on an overwhelming scent of bloody, rotting flesh.

Even her sense of taste feels wrong. Akko is certain she's not supposed to be able to taste iron in her mouth.

(Wait, that _is_ blood.) Akko opens her mouth and swipes her gums with her tongue, quickly coming to the conclusion that she had accidentally bit herself in the commotion.

Akko shrieks as a hand grabs her own in a vice grip. She reaches into her gown to pull out her wand and destroy the assailant-

"Akko! Calm down! It is just me!" a familiar voice shouts.

"Diana?" The familiar warmth seeps into her skin from the hold on her hand, cutting through the horrors and reminding Akko that there is still some sense of familiarity left within this distortion.

"Are you with me?" Diana asks.

Akko nods numbly. "So… this is the Otherworld? The place that only you and Alcaeus could see before?"

Diana nods. "As I feared, that is not the case this time. It seems everyone else is experiencing the distortion as well."

"But why-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Vladimir's voice echoes across the hall, bringing their attention back to the man standing above them all. To the guests currently clambering toward the exit, he says, "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

The guests closest to the exits throw open the doors. But they don't reach salvation, running straight into growls and belches coming from creatures lacking a face except for mouths that seem to have been torn open after they were sewn shut. One of the creatures grabs the closest human's arm, shocking the unfortunate woman into stasis as her own warm skin clashes with the leathery tautness of the creature's rotting flesh.

It's unfortunate that she couldn't stay in shock.

The moment is broken as the creature pulls her forward and sinks its jaws into her shoulder. As the monster continues to tear her flesh apart while her life remains and her fervent screams do not abate, the rest of the creatures take that as their cue to pounce on the rest of the guests as quickly as they can reach.

Vladimir grins, slowly dropping his arms as he watches the monsters feed. "My brethren are _quite_ hungry, you see."

One man shrieks as he's tugged back by one of the monsters. However, when he screams again, it isn't because the monster takes a bite from his body. Rather, it's due to the fountain of blood that shoots out from the monster's decapitated head.

Vladimir frowns. "Ah, right. There is someone here who has no reason to panic."

"Don't just stand there!" Alcaeus yells, brandishing the Hrynja to instill hesitation in the creatures. He uses that moment of stillness to rush forward and maim as many of them as he can while shouting, "Stand there as docile sheep and you will only die a wretched death! At least be a ram and fight back!"

Bernadette snaps out of her initial stupor and projects her voice across the hall, "Guards! Protect as many as you can! Fend against these monsters!" She then looks through the crowd and finds Anna, "And make sure my intoxicated sister is out of harm's way!"

"But do not use magic!" Alcaeus adds. "It will only empower them; give them strength!"

Bernadette whirls around to face the man she had known as her uncle. "Why…?! What is the point of all of this?!"

"The point? Exactly as I said; my brethren wish to feed. And what other perfect opportunity can there be than a gathering of humans located on a site abundant with magical energy?"

"These are Demons! You are not-"

"A Demon? I'm afraid it's actually more obvious than that." Vladimir keeps on hand on his lance while the other folds behind his back. "You only need to accept it. That not one, but two of your parental figures lost their lives to us."

Everything narrows until all Bernadette can see is the man above her. No, as she looks closer, she realizes that Vladimir Cavendish has never graced her presence this entire night.

"Who are you?" Bernadette whispers, just loud enough for Vladimir's enhanced hearing to catch.

"I hate to inform you that I am not the one who took your mother's life two years ago. That Demon is no longer in this world. That creature you call Alcaeus made sure of that on that very day."

Bernadette's eyes widen, unable to find her voice.

Vladimir continues, "I have no name that I can translate to your people. For the sake of simplicity, you can still call me what you have."

"You wish for me to slander my uncle's name?!"

Vladimir shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me what I am to you. I have no interest in you, just as I have no interest in the two children who have come to your aid." Vladimir glances over Diana and Akko as they stand by Bernadette's side, lingering on the former. "Though, perhaps that isn't entirely true."

"So, that guy is the one causing all of this, right?" Akko asks. "But he's your uncle."

"No," Bernadette quips. "This _demon_ is not my uncle. He is merely wearing my uncle's flesh."

Vladimir grin widens. "An accurate assumption. So you do understand the situation."

Bernadette drops her head, gritting her teeth until her temples throb.

"Return this realm to as it should," Diana demands, knowing full well that demanding it is a lost cause.

Vladimir narrows his eyes at her. "You. You I have business with. But perhaps later. For now, I need to greet an old friend."

Vladimir leaps off of the stand with strength uncommon for a human, jumping over Diana, Akko, and Bernadette and into the horde. The monsters part where he lands, granting him an open path to the white-haired man wielding his own lance.

Diana clicks her tongue. But when she whirls around, she finds their path obstructed by more of the monsters.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" Akko asks Bernadette, supporting the woman who can barely stand.

"I'm… I'm fine," Bernadette gasps. "I only lost my breath for a second there."

Diana frowns. One glance tells her that Bernadette is unusually exhausted for someone who hasn't done any physical exertion beyond greeting guests and a single dance. Yet she can't deny that the woman looks like she wants to sleep the rest of the night away.

(It cannot only be due to the revelation in regards to Vladimir, can it?)

"Diana!" Akko holds out her wand in one hand, the other supporting Bernadette. "We can't just stand here! At this rate, everyone is going to die!"

Akko is right. Diana pulls out her own wand and stands by Akko's side.

There is another time for thinking. Right now their main objective is to survive and prevent as much tragedy as possible. And that means confronting these grotesque Demons and reaching their leader.

* * *

"You-!" Alcaeus circles the Hrynja just in time to parry Vladimir's spear. "You are not Vladimir Cavendish!"

"No, that I am not. Or at least not entirely." Vladimir waves to have the rest of the Demon resume their assault on the other humans. "It is certainly true that this container once belonged to someone by the name of Vladimir Cavendish. Though, now any semblance of that man no longer exists on its own."

"How long…" Alcaeus grunts as he dodges and parries the opposing lancer, "…have you been possessing this man?!"

"Long enough that there is nothing left of his original soul. Consuming philosopher's stones as my source of diet has been a pain, but there is little I can do if all goes according to the Allfather."

Alcaeus grits his teeth when a particularly strong strike sends him skidding backwards. "What relation do the House of Cavendish have with the Allfather?!"

"Hm? Did you lose your critical thinking abilities since your exile? What other reason do you think?"

"The Allfather has no reason to monitor me."

Vladimir rotates his spear, striking against Alcaeus' guard. Even with his feet planted, the added momentum throws Alcaeus off balance and into the closest wall.

Vladimir stalks toward Alcaeus as he recovers and growls, "They have every reason to monitor you! Do you even realize what you had done?!"

Alcaeus wipes a trail of blood from his lips but doesn't reply.

"In any case, I was only meant to observe and not act. What you had done to ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ in order to save a _human_ was a crime, but nothing as dangerous as that will pass as long as you remain as you are now. That is what I believed, and so the Allfather only had me standby.

That all changed when a certain anomaly appeared that concerned even the Allfather. I would have been tasked to eliminate it immediately if it had not remained in such close proximity to you. How convenient, isn't it? That you are the only reason that anomaly is alive, yet also the very reason it has faced death so many times since meeting you."

"What," Alcaeus coughs against the dust, "what are you talking about?"

"Are you playing the idiot now? Who else was the only one who could perceive ◼◼◼◼◼◼'s distortion? Who else could understand the tongue of our brethren despite their apparent roots? You should have figured it out by now."

Alcaeus grasps the Hrynja and uses it to pull himself to his feet. "That girl has nothing to do with us!"

"Perhaps not. But it doesn't change the fact that she is tied _in some way_. That was why I had ◼◼◼◼◼◼ distort the hospital at the time you were all there. And that is why I am here now. The swamp was just a test of mine to make sure the other girl was not involved, as they were detected together. But it seems it is only the one you call Diana Reinhardt who the Allfather is interested in."

"A single human warrants this disaster?!" Alcaeus growls. "You have involved more innocent lives than necessary!"

"You've adapted to human life well," Vladimir remarks. "If anything, too well. If you were not so biased you would be able to see exactly why this is necessary."

Vladimir pushes forward as a blur, barely giving Alcaeus enough time to guard as he lays down a single cold fact.

"Because this isn't a single _human_ life we are interested here."

* * *

The urge to gag emerges every time Akko hears the sounds of pierced flesh or crunching bones. Every time she forces herself to swallow it down and stay focused on the neverending horde of monsters surrounding them.

It helps to have Diana's presence behind her. Though, they're no longer holding hands. The two remembered to untangle their fingers for once. Perks of the situation.

(Not really. This is-) Akko quickly throws a chair at a monster who leaps into the air toward her. (-This is a _really_ bad situation!)

"They just won't die!" Akko bemoans. "At this rate I can't see anyway out of this except to collapse this entire mansion!"

"Unfortunately, the guests-" Diana is cut off by one of the creatures swiping at her, forcing her to twist out of the way and defend herself.

Bernadette brandishes her wand and helps the other two now that she's regained her strength. "That might not even be enough. These Demons are rather resilient. You break their bones and they still continue their carnage."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Akko asks. "Ahhh, I knew I should have taken that Demonology class with Amanda and Jasminka!"

"Demons are sustained through large congregations of magical energy," Diana says. "The best course of action would be to break that supply so that the Otherworld can no longer distort into reality."

"Like the walls at the hospital and the tree in the swamp," Akko realizes. "So that means here-!"

"It would be the Cavendish philosopher's stone," Bernadette finishes.

"But wait, if we destroy the stone, how do we use magic to defend ourselves?" Akko motions toward the area where Alcaeus is fighting Vladimir. "Don't we still need to stop the guy behind this?"

"At that point that Demon will no longer be able to use magic either," Bernadette replies. "Even if he hasn't been incapacitated, Alcaeus and the Cavendish guards should be able to subdue him."

"Okay then- Wait, what's going on?"

The monsters surrounding them suddenly come to a halt. They swivel their heads around toward the direction Akko had pointed before.

Akko looks down at her shaking wand. But it isn't her hand that's shaking, it's the instrument itself. Glancing to her side, she notices Bernadette and Diana's doing the same.

"Uh… why does it feel like a vacuum is sucking up all the magic?"

The air in the room gathers toward Vladimir and Alcaeus. Green energy swirls around the former, enveloping him until none of his human form can be seen. Red lightning coils around the whirlwind of magic that begins to shift from green to black.

The lightning dies down once the conversion is complete. A powerful gust of wind disperses through the room, biting at the audience's eyes and blinding them for a moment.

By the time their vision clears, they are forced to bring up their hands to cover their eyes to shield against the debris falling down from the new hole in the ceiling.

"Was that…" Akko squints upward. "Did Alcaeus just get blown through the roof?"

Diana brings up her guard and stands by Akko's side. "Now is not the time to be worrying for others. The Demons are coming again."

After that momentary interruption, the creatures turn back to their prey once more. They conclude that their master has done what it needs to do and they are free to feed once more.

Akko gulps. "Ah geez. Give us a break!"

* * *

"Guh-! Agh-!

Alcaeus rolls over onto his arms and continues to cough, spitting out blood that gathers in small puddles mixing with the rest of the red dripping from his injuries. One hand flails to the side, finding purchase in the cold metal of the Hrynja. He uses his other hand to push himself into an upright kneeling position.

Vladimir's voice cuts through the ringing in his ears, " **Did the Allfather give you a durable human body? Most humans would be dead after being blown through three floors of stone."**

Alcaeus uses his free hand to wipe the blood from his eyes. It doesn't completely clear his vision; he blames that on the inevitable concussion he must have. However, it's enough for Alcaeus to finally recognize the Demon for what it is.

"…◼◼◼◼ **,"** Alcaeus growls in his native tongue.

The shadows of its form flicker, almost as if the Demon is chuckling. " **There you go. It's been awhile, ◼◼◼◼◼. But we are far beyond pleasantries, aren't we?"**

" **Yes."** Alcaeus stabs the Hrynja into the ground, using it to pull himself to his feet. " **Neither of us have cared for formalities. Not then, not now."**

The Demon in Vladimir's body crouches. " **I have waited** _ **so**_ **long for this opportunity to break your skull in."**

" **After tonight, I have to say I share the same sentiments!"**

The shadows dance. Black pounces, enveloping the white-haired human in a cloud of dense magical energy. Despite Vladimir's physical shape, it is all too easy for it to twist itself out of Alcaeus' reach. With every thrust of his spear, the Demon simply contorts its intangible form to avoid being impaled.

On the other hand, it's easy enough for Vladimir to strike Alcaeus with one of its limbs. His human body lacks the Demon's intangibility and can only move so quickly. His wavering vision and fatigue doesn't help.

" **What's wrong, ◼◼◼◼◼?"** Vladimir taunts, striking Alcaeus once more into the wall behind them. " **Your movements are rather sluggish. Don't tell me you are at your limits already?"**

Alcaeus spits out a mouthful of blood and wipes his chin. " **Well, what do you expect? This body is only human. And you** _ **did**_ **throw me through three layers of stone."**

" **Hm, you're right."** The shadows flare, covering every surface around Alcaeus until all he can see is darkness. " **I suppose I'll just have to throw you through three more layers. Or as many as I have to until you can't twitch a single muscle of that** _ **human**_ **body of yours."**

* * *

Bernadette clutches her chest with one hand, using the other to brace herself on her knee.

(Why… why now of all times?!) Bernadette berates herself as she heaves for breath.

Diana affords one glance behind her to gauge Bernadette's condition. She guards against two monsters before calling, "Akko, take Lady Bernadette's right. I will take her rear."

Akko quickly notes Bernadette's haggard breathing, her pale pallor, and the tight grip on her chest. She skids back so she and Diana flank both sides of Bernadette's hunched form.

"Maybe we should get you to Anna," Akko says. "Diana and I can blast through these monsters on our own and get to the stone."

"And what spell would you be using to break through these inexhaustible monsters?" Bernadette asks. "Surely any large scale damage spells will only be absorbed by the monsters."

"We can just keep using that earth manipulating spell that Diana's been using this whole ti- AH!" Akko flinches as a giant wall erupts behind her, effectively acting as a shield to block one of the monsters who leaps into the air and smacks against its surface instead of onto her. "See? Convenient."

"Akko, _focus_." Diana grits her teeth from the exertion.

"In that case, why haven't you done so already?" Bernadette argues.

"The creatures are adapting," Diana answers before Akko. "I am not sure if they have adapted from our first experience with them, or if they are completely separate from our first encounter and learned a different way. Regardless, they are learning to find the best way around my spells. At this rate, even physical blockades will be of no use if they can simply maneuver their way around it."

"So they're getting smar-?" Akko gasps. "Diana, duck!"

Diana doesn't think twice and does just that, letting Akko throw a broken piece of chandelier over her head to knock away a monster that was sneaking up behind her. Once Diana hears the impact, she whirls around and makes sure no others can catch her off guard.

"No thanks?!" Akko shouts.

"I will offer my proper gratitude-" Diana casts another spell to keep the monsters as far away as possible, "-at a better time!"

Screams and chaos echo throughout the once immaculate hall. While the witches fend against the monsters as much as they can, the Cavendish guards struggle to keep guests and staff alike safe from the assailants. Bodies litter the ground, too many human for anyone's liking.

But there is no time to lament tragedy. All they can do is prevent the bodycount from rising.

Bernadette whips her wand to prevent a few creatures from preying on two cowering guests. "There is no end to this! At this rate we will all be overwhelmed!"

"We need to break through the horde at once." Diana scans the hall, coming to the conclusion that the window on the opposite end of the entrance is the best route to the philosopher's stone. "Akko, stay with Lady Bernadette to protect everyone here. I will head straight for the statue in the moat."

"By yourself?!" Akko and Bernadette exclaim.

"That is reckless-" Bernadette starts.

"I'm coming too! There's no way I'm leaving you alone!" Akko shouts.

"Would you rather leave so many people with one less witch to fight?" Diana retorts. "I can maneuver around the manor better on my own. I cannot afford to worry for you at the same time!"

"So I'm dead weight to you?! I bet I'd have to be the one to watch your back!"

"That is," Diana huffs, regaining her concentration to make sure her guard doesn't lower while discussing this, "not what I meant. I am only determining the best way to allocate our resources!"

"But can you actually handle these Demons yourself? I'm just saying it's better if you're not alone!"

Diana pulls out her last trump card to end the argument. "With Alcaeus busy, I need you here to make sure my- Lady Bernadette is protected! There is no one else I can ask to do so."

"I am-" Bernadette clutches her head, proving Diana's point.

"But…" Akko protests.

Diana plants her feet and prepares to to create an opening to the window, steeling herself for the destruction the spell will cause. "There is no time."

"Diana, wait-!"

Stone collapses from above, momentarily catching every human's attention. Most quickly turn back to the monsters before they can be eaten. But Diana, Akko, and Bernadette manage to to catch a glimpse of the figures as the dust clears.

"Alcaeus!"

They can barely recognize the man in question while he's covered in dust and wounds. Numerous black and purple bruises pattern his body, and the parts not discolored are covered in dark red blood. His face is barely recognizable. Even his white hair is matted in grey and red.

" **Oh? There are still humans alive? I see there are some of you who have a strong instinct to live,"** Vladimir says as he presses down on the body below it.

Akko cringes. "That is one ugly voice. I didn't get a single thing it said."

"You cannot understand him?" Diana asks.

"And you _can_?" Bernadette asks in turn.

"Yes, I-" Diana frowns. "I can."

" **Ah,** _ **you**_ **are still alive. That is good. That is good…"**

The Demon has no face to form a human expression. But its words directed to her send enough taunting malice for Diana to understand that Demon is interested in her for whatever reason.

Despite the weight on top of him, Alcaeus turns his head and spits out of mouthful of blood before shouting, "Do not… do not fight this Demon! Not while it is a mass of intangible magic!"

" **Humans cannot kill Demons. Although, can our kind be 'killed' in the first place? I once thought the answer was no."** Vladimir leans down and snarls, " **Until you proved me wrong."**

A table sails through the air, flying through the Demon's shadowy body. It doesn't do anything more than draw its attention away from Alcaeus and lessen its weight on the body, but it's enough.

"Hey nasty! Why don't you find a new chew toy?!" Akko taunts.

Diana and Bernadette barely keep their mouths from falling open at Akko's audacity. The shock renders them too speechless to even reprimand the huffing Japanese witch.

" **Ah, so** _ **this**_ **is one of those foolish humans I have heard so much about."** Vladimir straightens its body to regard Akko while keeping a loose limb on Alcaeus. " **Very well. I wonder how long you can last as my** _ **new chew toy**_ **."**

Some of Akko's vigor evaporates. "Oh… maybe I shouldn't have worded it like that. It looks like it wants to eat me now."

"Akko!"

Diana tugs Akko to the side just as the shadow throws its spear. The weapon sails through the air, tearing through where Akko's head once was and shattering through the glass of the window. They only get a second to gape at the hole in their supposed exit before the shadows flare to strike once more.

" _ **Gluais**_!"

The Demon stops its movements to look down on the body below it. In its haste to go after Akko, its limb lifts just enough for Alcaeus' body to slide out.

Though the broken man can barely lift his own body, that doesn't mean someone else can't move him instead.

Daryl clutches her head with one hand while controlling Alcaeus' body with her wand in her other hand. She slides his body across the floor - debris and all, muttering small, monotone apologies - before Vladimir can stomp down on Alcaeus.

"Go!" Daryl shouts to Diana and Akko. "Do whatever it takes to stop this madness! At least try to salvage _some_ of my birthday!"

"Daryl!" Bernadette gasps. "How are you conscious?!"

"Ha! As if I'd pass out on my own birthday." Daryl groans as she finishes pulling Alcaeus' body to her. "Alright, I might have drank a little more than I should have."

"Milady!" Anna cries. She knocks a monster away from her path with a chair and rushes to Bernadette's side. "Milady, are you alright?"

"Anna? You should be by Daryl!" Bernadette says.

"At this point Lady Daryl looks like the more stable one between you two." Anna coaxes Bernadette to use her as a brace.

" **So many nuisances, not enough incentive to care,"** Vladimir drawls. " **So this is why my brethren call you humans** _ **insects**_ **. You do nothing but flock together and** _ **squirm**_ **."**

"I _still_ can't understand anything you're saying," Akko says.

Diana grabs Akko's hand. She directs her wand toward the shattered window. "We do not have time for this! _**Tellus Muto**_!"

Diana commands the earth to part, erecting a barrier to create a tunnel path just like she did back at the hospital with Alcaeus. Akko quickly notes how some of the creatures are already climbing over or striking against the wall to get through.

"Come on, Diana! We have to go now before they swarm us again!" Akko takes off toward the windows, not waiting for Diana to follow or reply.

"Akko!" Diana wipes the sweat on her brow and groans. There isn't much she can do except follow Akko and make sure she doesn't get attacked from her charge.

Vladimir tilts its head. " **Struggle, struggle. Squirm, squirm. You cannot stand against these dogs so you find an alternative method. I can't say I fault you; your survival instincts must be screaming at you. However, I cannot allow you to break this illusion so easily."**

But the Demon doesn't take more than two steps before its body comes to a jarring halt. Its body feels heavier than it should. Every time it tries to twitch or move one of its limbs, a force similar to a puppet's strings would pull it back before it can complete its movements.

"You called this thing a mass of magical energy?" Daryl asks, directing the question at the broken body next to her. "Perfect. What do you think witches manipulate in the first place?!"

Alcaeus drags himself to his feet using his spear as a brace. "You talk haughty for someone sweating buckets to keep it in place."

Daryl grits her teeth. Sweat drips down her brow just as Alcaeus says. But the younger Cavendish refuses to wipe it away, both because she doesn't want to break her concentration and because she doesn't want to prove Alcaeus right.

Instead she retorts, "I don't see _you_ doing any better. Why don't you just die right here and now?"

"Unfortunately, that is not an option."

Every bone in his body almost shatters into dust, every muscle practically torn to shreds. Just standing is enough to black out. It is a miracle he is even alive, let alone conscious. A normal human would have died after blasting through three floors of concrete. Yet Alcaeus survives it twice.

Alcaeus ignores his own fatigue to state, "I have no other purpose than to serve the woman who _gave_ me a purpose. That is why… I will protect this House." Alcaeus grits his teeth, wiping the blood from his eyes. "I am the dog who guards the long-standing House of Cavendish… and it is my duty to protect it!"

"I…" Daryl snickers, "I don't even have the heart to laugh at the fact that you called yourself a dog! Even I am not so callous to belittle such conviction."

Alcaeus grins. "Hah, rather rare to hear you complimenting me. Am I already dead?"

"Not until my sister is safe!"

"Very well. _That_ I can oblige!"

* * *

Diana casts a spell to break the rest of the glass, allowing her and Akko to jump through the window and outside of the manor. They don't get to take more than two steps before the familiar unease from being surrounded encroaches upon them once more.

More of the creatures crowd the manor grounds. They turn their heads at the sound of shattered glass and immediately pounce on the two witches.

"Where's the stone?!" Akko shouts. Her eyes dart around in search for it. She's quickly drawn to an eerie red glow not from the moon, but from the philosopher's stone in question. "Oh, found it!"

"Akko, don't-!"

Akko charges off before Diana can finish her warning. Diana clicks her tongue and does her best to run after her. But it becomes clear that Akko is running through the horde at a speed she can't keep up with. Diana quickly comes to this realization and chooses to switch her tactics. If she can't be directly next to Akko, the least she can do is to clear as much of the path as she can before Akko runs too far for her to reach.

With her gaze on the glowing red horn of the Cavendish unicorn statue, Akko lets nothing stop her from reaching her goal. It's easy to tune everything else out: the idea that she's definitely leaving Diana behind, the monsters swarming her, the swipes they make that nick her in numerous places, any trips and falls she may sustain as she runs; Akko pushes all of that to the back of her mind. All that matters is getting to that stone and stopping this madness before this House can fall into more ruin.

" _I am the heiress to the long-standing House of Cavendish, and it is my duty to protect it!"_

(Diana said that before, didn't she?)

Those words had been stated by a girl the same age as her. She and Diana have so much in common, yet Diana leads a life Akko isn't familiar with. They walk parallel paths, together yet not.

Akko shakes her head, both to rid herself of that notion and to recover from a wild swing to the head. She continues running; almost there. She's only a few paces to the edge of the moat. Akko can't even hear Diana anymore.

(If Diana's ahead of me, I'll catch up! If Diana's on a completely different path, then I'll support her just as she's helped me! It's the least I can do. And also… it's something _I_ want to do!)

Akko ducks under a hook from one of the monsters, then leaping up from her crouch to jump over the monster. Claws catch the back of her shirt, ripping through fabric and skin alike. But Akko ignores the open wound and grits her teeth, knocking away the creatures by levitating a nearby object that she can't make out with her wavering vision.

It doesn't matter what she can't see as long as she can at least find the philosopher's stone.

(I won't let this House fall to ruin. Not when so many people have done their best to protect it! So I'm going to too! Nothing's going to stop me from protecting this House! I'll make sure the family that Diana loves so much is safe. Because… because…!)

Akko reaches the edge of the moat. With the Cavendish philosopher's stone in sight, Akko directs her wand at the stone and gathers as much magic as she can to take a clear shot.

(I want to be with Diana!)

Diana's concentration on Akko is momentarily interrupted by a flying projectile whisking by her ear in a blur. It speeds straight past her in the direction of her gaze at a rate too fast for her brain to order her vocal chords to work and warn the one in its path.

"Ak-!"

" _ **Mur**_ -?!"

Akko's body suddenly jerks forward, a sharp gasp replacing the rest of the spell. Her attention shifts from the philosopher's stone to the tightness around her abdomen. Despite her determination to keep the stone her main priority, Akko can't help but glance down at the unexpected protrusion in her body.

A familiar silver lance is pierced through her from her back to the front. Small droplets of red trickle down from the weapon onto the dead grass. Her life runs away from her.

Akko would have laughed at the literal meaning if she didn't feel like passing out at the moment.

It's fascinating how slow it slides down the weapon. Maybe it's due to how snug the spear is within her body. It's probably better that way; she wouldn't want to bleed out. But the excruciating heat of pain from the intrusion nearly convinces her to try and rip the weapon out of her stomach herself.

Screaming against the pain is out of the question. Not when thickness clogs her throat.

"Hrgh-!"

Akko falls to her knees as she coughs out blood, red dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin. One hand hovers above the lance, trembling against her will. She can't decide what to do with it. To take it out or not? That is the question…

This spear shouldn't be in her body. Blood shouldn't be escaping her body like this, not through her mouth and definitely not from her stomach. Akko knows this. She can't understand why it is. But she knows that taking it out is too annoying to do right now.

Nothing makes sense. Akko can barely reason past the sudden explosion of pain-

Across the lawn, Diana feels her heart drop into her stomach.

" _AKKO_!"

" **Ah, that was close. That was actually close."**

Diana whips her head around to the source. The Demon crawls out from the broken window. As it moves out of the way, Diana catches a glimpse of Bernadette rushing - as fast as she can with a leg bent at an odd angle - to a half conscious Daryl who's covered in her own blood.

At the edge of the moat, a broken girl clenches her fists and wills her muscles to pull her body up. They tremble so much that she can barely manage a bent stance, but it's better than staying in a kneeling position on the ground.

" **Oh? What an interesting one…"**

Diana snaps her wand toward Vladimir. Before she can utter a single incantation, the Demon throws a body at her with enough force to send her tumbling back in a mess of limbs.

" **Just stay there for a bit. I will deal with you later,"** Vladimir says without facing her. It trains its eyes on the struggling witch by the moat.

Diana tries to push the body off of her. But with Alcaeus unconscious and larger, it's like she's trying to fight a losing battle against an anchor pressed upon her weight.

The creatures part, allowing Vladimir to easily step up behind Akko as she fights against pain and darkness. One arm raises up with a tremble.

But words never leave her mouth. Instead, Akko's voice releases a cry as Vladimir takes the lance from behind her and raises her off the ground.

" **How peculiar. Most humans would have laid upon the ground after being impaled. Yet you continue to struggle. Is this the tenacity you humans are known for?"** Vladimir barks laughter as Akko screams from the pull of gravity on her wound. " **It is a lot more unsightly than I thought. What keeps you going? Why do you continue despite the pain? What do you gain from this?"**

Akko coughs out blood. Her free hand grips the spear in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. Her other raises her wand once more toward the philosopher's stone.

One quick blur of black and the wand is knocked out of her hands. Vladimir watches as Akko continues to struggle despite losing her weapon.

" **Hm. Still going… But why?"** It bounces its weapon up and down, taking in every cry as a result of the weapon tearing deeper into her body. "

"You're so… annoying," Akko gasps. "I don't… even know… what you're saying… Just… _shut up_!"

Diana finally pries Alcaeus' body away from her. But before she can move further than a step, the monsters from before swarm around her, blocking the previously open path.

Diana grits her teeth. "I do not have time for this! _**Tellus Muto**_!"

The earth rises, knocking away some but not all of the creatures. They simply run back, not attacking but not allowing her passage either. No matter what spell she conjures, no matter how many times she bats them away, the Demons continue to impede her.

Another cry pulls Diana's attention beyond the horde. Diana sees Vladimir lift Akko into the air, dangling her body from her impalement.

But she can't move forward. Her magic is useless. Despite her vast knowledge and experience, Diana cannot make it past the horde. She can't save Akko.

That realization hits Diana harder than the spear torn into Akko.

" **Help…?"**

Diana whirls around, instincts flaring against the possible surprise attack from behind. But none of the monsters from before advance. In fact, it doesn't seem like it was one of them who spoke.

A small squeak draws Diana's attention down to the ground. To her surprise, standing on top of Alcaeus' unconscious body is the little spirit who has eluded them and caused herself and Akko so much trouble these past few weeks.

"Why… why are you here?"

The spirit tilts its head, its arm still outstretched. " **Help?"** it repeats.

" _AGH_!" Akko cries, the spear digging through more of her torso as Vladimir swings her around.

" **How long will you struggle, human?"** the Demon wonders. " **How much does it take to incapacitate you? It took three levels of stone twice, plus a few more beatings for that traitor. A simple strike against that woman sufficed, now how about you? You seem to be holding up better at least."**

Diana clenches her fists. As hard as she tries, Diana can't tear her eyes away from Akko as her legs dangle above the ground and she struggles to survive. Maybe the longer she sears herself with guilt, the better chances she'll have to summon the ability to save Akko.

But another small squeak pulls her attention away from Akko and back to the spirit. Its arms are still outstretched as if waiting for her to take them.

Despite her better judgment, Diana finds herself entertaining the idea that their source of misfortune has a way for her to break through her current obstacle.

"What do I have to do?"

" **Take?"**

"You are not sure either?"

The spirit tilts its head. " **Take?"**

Another scream behind her. Diana once again clenches her fists.

The last time she touched this spirit she was bedridden with a fever so dangerous that she could have died. And that was simply from holding it. Diana has no idea how doing the same will change in this situation.

She has no choice but to try.

Diana wraps both hands around the spirit's small body. The instant her skin contacts the spirit's shadowy form, Diana feels the same torrent of lava course through her veins. Torturous heat bleeds into her consciousness and she nearly blacks out from the strain.

The spirit squeaks. For a moment she was certain it had asked if she was alright.

And then Diana shoves the spirit against her chest, letting the darkness envelop her doubts and hesitation.

* * *

" **Hm. I'm certain you humans have only a certain amount of blood. I wonder when you will lose consciousness from the life bleeding out of you? Or maybe you'll just die?"**

Akko barely gets her retort out of her blood-clogged throat. "Agh-! Seriously, speak _English_!"

Vladimir twists the spear deeper into her side, eliciting another scream followed by a torrent of blood from the wound and Akko's mouth.

" **You're an interesting one, but I have other business to attend to. Perhaps I should just end your suffering. Ah, you can't understand me, can you? Then I'll do the honors of choosing your fate myself."**

Vladimir whips the spear toward the ground. The force dislodges Akko from her impalement and throws her to the ground. Her blood instantly stains the dead lawn.

Vladimir stalks toward her, its spear raised high to strike. But when it brings the weapon down, it is suddenly tackled to the side by a shadowy blur. The impact throws Vladimir into the moat. On the other hand, the assailant jumps back and lands by Akko's side, taking her in her arms.

Vladimir leaps out from the moat. Its shadows flare in anger, but then calms as it recognizes part of the black blur that attacked it.

Glaring up at the Demon Bernadette and Daryl had once called Uncle Vlad…

It cocks its head. " **Now… this is an interesting development."**

…is the human once known as Diana Cavendish, half covered in shadows, her one visible eye no longer teal but an eerie gold encompassed by a sclera of black.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, some people wanted Akko/Diana pain equality in one of my other stories. Here you go? XD

Hm, maybe I should clarify some things about the hierarchy of Demons in my story.

Most Demons don't actually have a name. For example, all of the _Silent Hill_ type monsters (ie. the nurses, wallmen, etc) are nameless wraiths without much autonomy.

On the other hand, Alcaeus, Vladimir, the Demon from the hospital, and the Pyramid Head all have enough cognitive capabilities to be higher on the hierarchy to gain their own names. But it isn't individualistic; it's based on their status. So really, there can be someone with the same name as Alcaeus.

It's a bit convoluted, but Demons don't have the same value of individualism as humans do.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

One specific line Alcaeus says is a shoutout to something Diana says in canon. Can anyone guess the line? XD


	13. XII

**Summary:** Fueled by anger, Diana takes Alcaeus' place to fight against the Demon possessing Uncle Vlad. In the meantime, Bernadette does her best to make sure no one else dies. But the party must end eventually, only the one who concludes this eventful night is one who should have no business here.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Warnings: Depictions of injuries that are considered more serious than LWA canon has shown us.

* * *

 **XII. The Depths of Madness**

Vladimir watches as Diana leaps back with Akko in her arms toward the manor, drifting through the horde of monsters as if they don't exist. Diana stops by Bernadette and Anna, who just finish stabilizing Daryl. The few guards protecting them nearly strike her upon instinct. But Diana's half concealed form and the body in her arms convinces them that this shadow is not the same as the mastermind.

"D-Diana?!" Bernadette gapes, followed by a wince. Her injured leg does not appreciate her reaction.

Diana bites through her clenched teeth, "Please… help her. Her wound is…" Diana turns her head away.

Bernadette isn't sure if Akko's condition or Diana's own strange affliction is the reason for her speech difficulty. Nevertheless, Bernadette nods but says, "Can you please bring Alcaeus as well? I'm not sure if either Anna or I can safely maneuver to him."

It takes less than five seconds for Diana to do just that. She drops Alcaeus by Akko and starts to stand, only to be pulled to a stop by a bloody hand tugging on her own.

Diana's gaze travels down her arm following the connection. Incongruous gold meets weary red. For a moment, Diana watches how rapidly Akko blinks her eyes in an effort to stay conscious. With a literal hole in Akko's body, it won't be long until Akko loses this battle.

"Diana…" Akko's whisper momentarily breaks the haze in Diana's mind.

But a brief flare of shadows outside the manor reverts all that. The threat of insanity washes over her, drowning out her cries reassuring her that Akko will now be safe, that her priority should be the philosopher's stone. Logic tries to tell her that she should not fight, that she _cannot_ fight against a Demon.

Do not. Do not. Do not. Do not. Do not. Do not. Do not-

"Honored Guest…" Anna says as Bernadette begins treating her two patients.

Anna's voice snaps Diana out of her trance. She fully rises, breaking the weak hold Akko has on her hand.

"Make sure they are safe, Anna," is all she says before she returns outside.

" **Are you done?"** the Demon asks.

Diana doesn't offer a reply, continuing past the other creatures toward Vladimir.

" **So this is why the Allfather was so concerned. I never thought I would get a chance to see a Halfling. I could be wrong and you could just be a normal human who somehow obtained the powers of my brethren. It** _ **does**_ **look like you are barely clinging to sanit-"**

The rest of its words aren't able to come out of its mouth since Diana drifts close enough to slap her palm against the Demon's face. Diana pushes Vladimir back with one mighty shove, throwing him hard enough to destroy the unicorn statue in the middle of the moat.

Vladimir shoots out from the bloody liquid. Its gaze immediately finds the broken statue and observes the movements of the water to discern where the philosopher's stone fell into.

Vladimir growls. " **You won't be ending this so ea-?!"**

But Diana isn't near the statue. In fact, she doesn't aim for the stone at all.

Vladimir brings up a guard just as Diana swings at its side. The last-minute defense doesn't stop it from getting blown back over the moat and skidding through the lawn.

The Demon catches itself and lands on its feet. Its shadows flare, not in anger but in unbridled glee.

" **You won't aim for the source of magic despite the opening? Now I am certain you have truly fallen into insanity. You don't seem like the type to forgo logic if you were in your right mind."** Vladimir glances back toward the manor. " **Or is it perhaps a ploy to buy time for your healer? Without magic you won't be able to save those who have suffered mortal injuries. It's one thing for that traitor to die from its wounds after breaking through multiple layers of stone, but the others are different. I** _ **did**_ **drive a spear through that one girl."**

Diana kicks off from the broken statue, the force breaking off more of the marble, and lunges toward the Demon. Vladimir side-steps the swing, letting Diana crash into the side of the manor in an explosion of dust and debris. A dark blur erupts from the cloud, lunging for Vladimir with inexhaustible rage.

" **Interesting…"** Vladimir twists to avoid its assailant. It uses its momentum to grab one of Diana's limbs and throw her into the manor through the roof. " **You are truly interesting! This is so beyond my expectations that I am not sure how to respond! What is this bloodlust? This rage? It is as if you are one of my brethren impersonating a human!"**

A palm pushes against its face and drives the Demon into the ground, shaking the earth as its body indents the lawn.

" **You are a** _ **garrulous**_ **Demon. The excessive commentary is unwanted."**

And then Diana drives Vladimir farther into the ground.

* * *

Daryl jerks awake, lungs hacking as they fight for breath. A pair of hands fly to her back to help support her. When Daryl opens her eyes, she finds herself staring at warm, blue-grey eyes belonging to Anna.

"How are you feeling, Lady Daryl?" Anna asks.

"Like a dragon smacked me into our manor."

"Well, that isn't necessarily incorrect," Bernadette remarks from her position over Alcaeus. She doesn't remove her gaze from the body beneath her as she treats the numerous wounds on his person.

Deeming Alcaeus' condition stable under Bernadette's hand, her gaze instead finds Akko's unconscious form next to him and cringes. "What happened to her? By the Nine, is that a hole in her stomach?"

"Yes, or it was. I've staunched the bleeding and reversed the damages as much as I can. She shouldn't be in life threatening danger as long as she doesn't reopen the wound."

"Should be easy, seeing as she's unconscious." Daryl looks around. "I'm surprised you had the chance to heal not just me but those two as well. What happened to the creatures?"

"They seem to be more interested in the skirmish between the Demon and Diana. I won't question this turn of events. We can at least take this chance to regroup and obtain safety, especially for the guests."

"I'm sorry, _who_ is fighting the Demon who was once our uncle?"

"I'm not sure of the details. In fact, I don't know what's going on _at all_. But that is not important." Bernadette shakes her head. "No, none of that is important. What we _need_ to care about is getting everyone safe and _no longer dying_. I refuse to let anymore blood stain this House."

Daryl pulls herself up into a sitting position. Her tired muscles protest the action, leaving her no choice but to accept Anna's silent help.

"Is there something I can do?" Daryl asks.

Done with the front. Bernadette waves Anna over to help her turn Alcaeus over onto his stomach so she can heal the wounds on the other side of his body.

"I would rather you stay close to me and refrain from moving too much. As I said, it isn't entirely incorrect to say you were hit by a dragon and thrown against the manor. Just replace the perpetrator with a Demon. Your wounds may be healed but your body needs to rest from the trauma." Bernadette's eyes flit toward the body next to Alcaeus. "Could you just help me keep an eye on Akko? She seems to be a hardy one, but she _does_ have a hole in her body."

Daryl drags herself next to Akko. "Are you sure that's all you need? Keeping an eye on an unconscious person isn't something difficult to do. Not that I'm complaining."

A low groan escapes from Akko. Her head tilts side to side but her eyes remain clenched shut in pain. "Wha…?"

Bernadette passes Daryl a sympathetic smile. "Except Akko doesn't seem like the kind of girl who stays incapacitated for long."

"Honestly," Daryl huffs. She presses a gentle hand onto Akko's shoulder to keep her in place. "Try not to move. As crazy as this sounds, your internal organs might hate you if you try to do anything more than breathe."

Akko settles down. But her unease refuses to abate.

"Diana…"

"Will be alright," Bernadette reassures, though she doesn't believe it herself.

The mass that isn't completely shrouded in shadows certainly looks like Diana. The blonde hair and basic features are still there, albeit losing the hair tie so that her hair flows freely with the shadows.

But the ferocity and bloodlust thrown against Vladimir again and again, despite her own increasing injuries, does not match the logic and calm that Bernadette knows of Diana. Bernadette might not have known Diana for long, but she is certain that recklessly charging against her opponent with nothing but her own body is not Diana's normal tactics for combat.

However, perhaps the most chilling are Diana's eyes- or rather, her one visible one. A human cannot have a black sclera. And then there is the piercing gold color of her iris. Diana had been struggling against a pain unknown to Bernadette. She cannot be certain whether the main contribution is the strange affliction on her person, the guilt from seeing Akko so wounded, or something else. But there is a certain glint in those gold depths that Bernadette can only describe as the voracity of an untamed beast, eager to cause harm for her own selfish reasons.

If anything, Diana as she is now is more of a demon than Vladimir itself.

Despite Bernadette's reassurances, Akko fights against the pain to open her eyes and ascertain Diana's well-being for herself. The first and only thing she sees is Daryl's weary face half covered in dried blood.

"Hey Auntie… why do you look like you got hit by a train?" Akko mumbles.

"Auntie?!" Daryl shrieks, then immediately regrets doing so when the volume intensifies her already existing migraine. She clutches throbbing head and retorts, "I'll forgive you since you are recovering from a _giant hole in your body_."

"Huh? Oh… right…" A trembling hand lifts up to pat the bloody area on her dress. "Huh… doesn't feel like a hole to me."

"That's because my sister _healed you_. You should be grateful." Daryl smacks Akko's hand to the side. "Stop doing that. You're going to reopen the wound."

"Auntie, why are you always so loud…?"

"That's it! Once is enough, but _twice_?! Why do you keep addressing me with such impudence?! And I am _younger than you_!"

"You finally admitted it," Bernadette mumbles, exhaustion pulling her head down closer to Alcaeus' body.

"Even you're siding with her?! I do not deserve this imbalance! You should at least pity me after I was slapped into the wall by a trai- dragon!"

"Demon," Bernadette and Akko grumble simultaneously to correct her.

The manor explodes in a blast of debris and stone. Two figures barrel through the stone layers of the manor with the force of a train. The first body - that created the hole - jumps to her feet after the impact and flips back to create some distance, leaving a trail of red against the already bloodstained tile. The other falls through the newly-created hole after her, its feet digging into the ground on impact.

"I did not mean for a literal train to break through the manor!" Daryl shouts.

Bernadette rubs her eyes in an attempt to clear the exhaustion threatening them closed. "I don't think those are trains _or_ dragons, Daryl."

Vladimir tilts its head. " **How peculiar. You possess the same form composed of magical energy as I, allowing you to strike me when normal humans cannot. Having such a form means I cannot suffer from physical wounds that you humans break from. Yet, you bleed, break, and bruise. Is this due to the influence of your other half? That despite having the blood of my brethren running through your veins, your body is not entirely made of energy but still partially flesh?"**

Diana makes no move to wipe the blood from her wounds. All she does is continue to fight for breaths through heavy panting, leaving no lung capacity to reply.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Bernadette's gaze remains transfixed on the periodic trickle of red from Diana's body onto the stained floor. Just as Diana fixates on Vladimir more than herself, Bernadette cannot tear her attention from Diana to focus on anything else. She doesn't hear Daryl or Anna beside her. She can barely hear her own thoughts. While her logic attempts to remind her of her priorities, all Bernadette can think about is how black and red do not suit Diana at all.

For a brief moment, Diana's eyes flicker toward the group of humans left in the hall. A small spark ignites within her muddy conscious, reminding her of her humanity. The fear present in Anna that she tries so hard to hide for the Cavendishes, Daryl's bloody form, Bernadette on the verge of passing out, Alcaeus actually passed out-

Her eyes fixate on the black-haired girl in the pink dress. Diana recognizes her, despite the form being a less familiar one. The girl she knows as Atsuko Kagari. The only familiarity as she remains in the past. Diana remembers her.

And then her gaze travels down to the dark red patch staining Akko's dress, reminding Diana of why she was so _angry_ in the first place.

Red fuels the black.

The shadows covering Vladimir flare in tandem to Diana's swelling darkness, the only indication of its mounting frustration. " **Nevertheless, you have entertained me long enough. I do have my own agenda that I need to adhere to. It is about time you stopped being a** _ **thorn in my side**_ **."**

Black surges forward, crashing into Diana and through the walls of the manor. It doesn't stop until they break out of the building. At that point, Vladimir switches its grip to push Diana's head down into the dirt and drag it across the lawn.

Diana's hands grasp onto the arm holding her head down, ripping it to the side to stop the assault. She uses her current grip and the Demon's imbalance due to the movement to swing it around and throw him back into the manor.

Vladimir flies through the walls and rolls to a halt at the main hall once more. Regaining its footing, the Demon flares its shadowy form as the rest of its patience withers away.

" **Persistent-!"**

Diana barrels into Vladimir before the Demon can say anything else. Vladimir plants its feet on the ground, digging its heels into the broken marble as Diana applies more and more force to knock the Demon down.

Diana changes her grip when it becomes obvious that she cannot overcome the Demon by brute strength alone. She releases her hold on the Demon's shadowy form and strikes Vladimir's inner thigh with one kick. As it reels back, Diana drops to the ground and throws all of her body weight into a three-sixty spin with her leg out. The back of her leg collides with Vladimir's off balance form, sending it crashing onto its back. Before it can recover, Diana pounces on its form by driving her knees straight into its abdomen.

" **Guh-! Cursed brat!"** the Demon spits.

Diana leans over Vladimir and grabs the shadows around its collar that appear to be the lapels of the clothes it had worn in its human form. She lifts the Demon up, then drives it down into the ground with a deafening _crack_. Over and over again, until the marble floor caves in and she can see dirt.

Vladimir reaches up and grabs Diana's own lapels. Before Diana can drive the Demon down once more, it uses its grip to pull Diana down and itself up simultaneously to ram its head against Diana's forehead.

The sudden impact throws Diana back, but only enough that her neck bends backwards. She grits her teeth and snaps her neck forward, returning Vladimir's headbutt with her own. Diana doesn't watch as Vladimir's head slams back into the dirt. She's already leaning forward and switching her grip so one hand wraps around Vladimir's neck while the other presses down on its shoulder to prevent it from sitting up.

All she can see is red. Red of the blood running down her face, red from Akko's wound, and red from the rage it invokes.

She wonders if she can find any red from this black demon as well?

Diana's fingers dig into Vladimir's neck. Grasping the magic that creates its form, she gradually pulls her arm back as if pulling off a bandaid. Though, it is more accurate to compare it to peeling off the body's skin- given how loud the Demon starts to scream.

Vladimir thrashes around in pain. While Diana has her other arm pinning one side of its body down, his left arm is free to lash out against its assailant. The tips of its shadowy hand slices diagonally across the area above Diana's right eye. The open wound gushes new blood down her face and blinds her one eye not covered in shadows.

With her attention momentarily focused on her new injury, Vladimir lifts its right arm to knock away the hand pushing down on its shoulder. The sudden off balance allows Vladimir to strike the side of Diana's face and knock her away from it.

Vladimir rolls onto its side, gasping for breath now that it can.

" **What was-"**

 **(-What was that?! That was different from the human witch. This Halfling… nearly pulled a piece of my existence away?! That is impossible! That is-!)** Vladimir clenches a fist. **(That is like… that traitor!)**

Malice strikes back, throwing Vladimir from its reverie. The shadows grapple against one another, flinging each other across the hall without regard to the destruction they wrought with every indentation in the surfaces of the manor.

Vladimir grabs Diana and flings her into the ground. Before she can recover, it pounces down, grabs her leg, and throws her through the ceiling. The shadow chases after Diana into the sky and slams both fists down onto her vulnerable form, sending her crashing back into the manor. After four holes, the force fully capsizes the ceiling of the manor.

Thankfully, only the portion above the main hall is destroyed. The only people left in that area of the manor is Bernadette's group. With Daryl's help, the Cavendish head is able to pull up a shield in time to protect them from the falling debris.

Daryl squints her eyes to see past the dust and debris. "I'm tempted to scold those two for destroying our home like this. But I figure this isn't the right opportunity."

Bernadette grips her head, barely able to keep the barrier up with Daryl. "I apologize that your birthday turned into… this."

"It was fun while it lasted. Hopefully next year's won't be so eventful. Let's… not invite Uncle Vlad."

Bernadette grimaces. "Uncle…"

The barrier flickers and dies with the last of Bernadette's strength. Anna surges forward to catch her charge before Bernadette call fall.

"Milady, you need to rest," Anna insists. "Both Alcaeus and Akko are stable. You do not have to worry about our well-being."

A body of black shoots out from the debris, scattering broken fragments of the manor in all directions. From above, the other shadowy form drops down onto the rubble. The two flare their shadows, neither possessing any patience left for the other.

Daryl pulls up a shield just in time to block a few particles from hitting them. "As much as I want my sister to rest, I don't think our well-being can be guaranteed until those two stop trying to maul each other." Daryl looks down at Akko's barely conscious form. "I understand this girl means a lot to her, but that does not mean she has to go around and destroy our house!"

"I would suggest locating the Cavendish philosopher's stone," Anna glances toward the moaning creatures wandering the outside of the manor, "but I am unsure how far we can get with those monsters lurking about."

"Why… Why did this have to happen?!" Bernadette grinds out through her clenched jaw.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Alcaeus' fingers briefly twitch in response to her pained voice.

* * *

They exchange no words. Both are beyond conversation or commentary. One is fueled by boundless anger, the reason long forgotten. The other also fails to remember the reason for causing this chaos in the first place. All they know is the insistent desire to purge the annoyance in front of them.

The shadows flare once more. But this time Vladimir doesn't stop at a mere bristle. Unlike Diana, this Demon has full control of the energy that forms its body. The darkness spreads out further than its own personal space, encroaching on every possible trace of light until all perception becomes a void impeding sight. The shadows of the Demon's body act as pseudo walls to even block out the outside light from the bleeding moon.

Diana catches the sound of something kicking off the marble. Her senses flare in warning, screaming at the oncoming danger. She twists to the side and avoids most of Vladimir's swipe, though some parts of its arm tears through her torso. Her shadows are only half successful in their attempt to mend her body. The extent of the injury, rather than the pain, forces Diana to her knees and leaves her vulnerable to Vladimir's final strike.

" **Begone, Halfling."**

Shadow strikes against steel. The resulting clash surges a great wind across the hall, effacing the shadows and restoring vision.

It takes some time for everyone's eyes to adjust. Within those few seconds, none of the Demons move from their frozen positions. Not Vladimir, its limb struggling against the opposing steel, not the sudden newcomer, and not Diana as she stares at her savior.

" **You…"** Vladimir's arm shakes against the cleaver preventing it from delivering the finishing blow. " **Why are you here?! There is no reason for you to interfere!"**

The Executioner's arm remains steady against Vladimir's trembling form. It doesn't reply to the other Demon's comment with words. Instead, it pushes Vladimir back and plunges its cleaver through the center of the shadows before it can retaliate.

In the next second, Vladimir is no longer in this world.

Diana clenches her teeth. Any attempt to say something doesn't make it past her lips. The Executioner takes action first by whirling around and stabbing its giant cleaver through Diana's chest as well.

The humans present witness both shadows' disappearance in silence. Shock prevents any sound from escaping. The most that comes out is a breathy wheeze from Akko that might have been a poor attempt at Diana's name.

The Executioner turns its giant pyramid head toward them. It takes slow, heavy steps toward the humans. As the Executioner stalks toward them, it lets its giant cleaver bite into the ground so that it drags across the broken marble.

Bernadette and Daryl keep their wands up but do not cast any spells. A nagging instinct flares in warning, growing stronger with each step closer.

This Demon is not the same as the one possessing their uncle. It is leagues beyond that Demon, more in every way possible. Both Cavendishes are certain of this despite their lack of knowledge. They can only stay on guard but not attack for fear of instant retaliation.

The one possessing Vladimir Cavendish may be a Demon, but the figure looming over them is truly a monster.

The Executioner stops near Bernadette. It raises its weapon, poised to stab through its next victim.

Bernadette immediately notices where the tip of the blade is pointed. It isn't aimed at her, nor is it directed toward Daryl, Anna, and Akko.

Forgetting her injured leg, Bernadette leans forward and places herself between the Executioner and Alcaeus. She clenches her hand tighter around the handle of her wand in a vain attempt to control her shaking arm.

"Bernadette!"

"Milady!"

"No." Bernadette glares at the Pyramid Head. It has no eyes, so she focuses on the entirety of the structure fixed on top of its shoulders. She calms her shaking and repeats with greater resolution a simple, "No."

The Executioner doesn't move. The world seems to come to a halt as long as the monster looms over them in stasis.

Then, its arm muscles flex.

Daryl's eyes widen. "Don't you dare-!"

The Executioner drives its cleaver down, tearing through both Bernadette's chest and Alcaeus' with one mighty shove. They too disappear from sight.

Daryl leaps through her feet, using her mounting anger and fear to push through the swirling nausea curling within her core. "You bas-!"

The cleaver remains lodged within the ground. Not that the Executioner has any intention of apparating anyone else. So it chooses to grab Daryl by the neck with its bare hand, lifting her up off the ground. It does nothing for a moment as Daryl squirms and kicks her legs.

It briefly tightens its fused palm around Daryl's neck. Once she starts choking, it flings her across the hall onto some of the debris. It disregards Daryl's wracking coughs and Anna's horror.

The four fused fingers of one hand wrap around the handle of the cleaver. The other hand reaches arounds and pulls off the philosopher's stone strapped to its back. It drops the stone onto the ground and raises the cleaver up with the tip pointed down.

The Executioner pauses. It takes its attention off of the energy source at its feet and lifts its pyramid head toward the other body on the ground.

The red glow of the stone illuminates Akko's ashen face. Exhaustion prevents her eyes from widening past a half-lidded extent. She only has enough energy to clench her jaw and lament her inability to do anything in her current state.

For a moment, the Executioner wonders how this broken and nearly dead human can radiate such menace… and why. A foreign sensation stirs in its chest. It doesn't know the proper term to describe the feeling. The closest it can come to is… acknowledgement.

It pushes the thought to the side. The Executioner has a job. That job does not entail contemplating irrelevant details; especially if they pertain to humans who have no connection to its brethren.

The Executioner brings its cleaver down onto the philosopher's stone. The blade tears through the stone, cracking it in half. A brilliant glow encompasses the world, initially red then slowly shifting to green. As the light dies from the source, so does the magic distorting reality.

Nothing remains of the nightmare. Not the monsters, not the rotting flesh, not the dried blood and rust, not the blaring siren. Even the Executioner no longer looms over Akko. Only the decimation caused by the chaos remains. The moon no longer bleeds as well. Dawn begins to break, bathing the the world in orange.

However, not all reverses after the stone's destruction. Diana, Bernadette, and Alcaeus do not return.

The absence of the one she had hoped would remain by her side coils within her mangled stomach. The nausea remains even as Akko's strength can no longer keep her from unconsciousness.

The despair haunts her in the darkness, reminding her of her worst failure yet.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I tried so hard to crank these chapters out during my free time. I hate leaving things on a cliffhanger but god is my writing schedule wack.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

The word "madness" from the title of the chapter can refer to two things. One is the insanity of all of this, both the chaos and the carnal urges that Diana gives into in her current state. The other is the literal meaning of the word "mad"; as many of you can probably tell, Diana is _pissed_. I mean, who wouldn't be if you had to watch someone dear to you (quite possibly your most important person) get stabbed through and then toyed around while you couldn't even save her?

I guess this is less of a fun fact and just an explanation on my naming conventions lol.


	14. XIII

**Summary:** The Cavendish get answers that they don't like.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

It's time for some lovely explanations, plot points that many of you have already guessed. Well, might as well make it known in the narrative.

Also the weird virus that was going around FFN seems to be gone now. I think we're safe (for now).

* * *

 **XIII. Imminent Fate**

The situation seems to have changed with the Executioner's entrance. Diana understands this even in her befuddled state. It's impossible to disregard the sudden change in scenery.

Diana and the Demon - along with Bernadette and Alcaeus, as she later notices - are no longer in the Cavendish Manor. Proper reality or the Otherworld, intact or in ruins, past or present; whichever case this new environment does not resemble any world that Diana is familiar with.

They appear to be in a wide, expansive cave. Except the cavern walls are made of warm, pulsing flesh rather than stone. The surface itself provides enough lighting, bathing the entire cavern in a dim red glow. Other than Diana and the other three bodies, there is nothing else in the cave. No humans, no Demons, no objects, not even any other inorganic matter besides the fleshy walls itself.

"Agh-!" Diana grabs her head as a pulse of pain rattles her skull. The shadows which had initially only covered half of her body have now spread to at least three quarters through.

The darkness covering her and the Demon nearby pulse in tandem with the rhythm of the walls. Every even beat of the walls reminds her of the last half hour. The calm slowly restores memories of chaos.

The anger returns. Getting stabbed in the chest with a giant cleaver doesn't change the darkness encroaching her mind and body.

Vladimir notices the shift in Diana's demeanor. **"Oh geez, at this rate you might as well be one of those cockroaches. Give it a rest already!"**

Diana prepares to lunge for the Demon, ignoring the way her foot sinks into the fleshy ground. But instead of going forward, her body jerks a meter from being impaled through the chest from behind. A giant cleaver protrudes from her body, entering from her back and stabbing into the ground to effectively hold her in place.

Vladimir sighs. **"Why did you interfere, ◼◼?"**

 **"I ordered it to."**

All heads whip toward the voice. There is now another person in the cavern, one that no one perceived before. Like Vladimir, the figure is clad in flickering blackness. But not for long.

The figure sheds its shadows, revealing the body of a young human female appearing in her thirties. The tight black leather shorts and thigh-high boots, dark stockings, black leather gloves, and the white turtleneck sweater and blood red trench coat that hug her upper body- all were chosen deliberately to accentuate the femininity of the form. As it nears the others, the figure twirls a strand of long, white hair around her finger before flipping it over her shoulder.

It halts beside Diana. With a single index finger, it taps the center of Diana's forehead and gives it a slight nudge.

Nothing visible occurs. The only indication of change comes from Diana herself. The shadows covering her body no longer flare, instead coming to a standstill. Clarity slowly returns to her, evident by the widening of her eyes and some of the black covering her sclera to pull back, leaving a sliver of white. Though, her iris remains gold.

"I suppose this form shall suffice for courtesy," the newcomer glances at the Executioner with a tilt of its head, its golden eyes calm but piercing, "seeing as we have a few here who are not of our brethren. **I understand the Halfling, but what is your reasoning for bringing the other human?"**

"En-glish…?" Diana mutters as the haze in her head abates.

"I have manifested long enough to learn almost every language of humankind, even those that have been forgotten. But that is straying too far from our purpose." It turns its gaze to the only body still unconscious. "I know it has been two years, but have you lost all manners, ◼◼◼◼◼? Surely you would not remain sleeping in the presence of your Allfather?"

Alcaeus' body jerks awake. The battered man turns onto his side to cough.

Bernadette shifts her weight to help him without putting pressure on her injured leg. "Alcaeus, don't push yourself. I might have healed your wounds, but that does not change the fact that you sustained grievous injury before."

Alcaeus' eyes snap open. He practically leaps back and away from Bernadette. First he stares at her, then his eyes dart back and forth from Bernadette to the Allfather as if there is something that isn't adding up in his brain.

"What- This is Purgatory," Alcaeus gasps. "Why… why am I back here? No, no that isn't- Why is Bernadette here?! She is a _human_! She should not be here! She should have never had to manifest here!"

Bernadette's eyes widen. " _This_ is Purgatory?"

"A portion of it, isolated from most of the dwelling ground of Demons. While humans have the capability to endure the atmosphere of the Otherworld, it is an entirely different case for that of Purgatory. The Otherworld is simply the border between the human realm and Purgatory, a section that humans should never enter but will not immediately perish if they somehow stumble upon it. It acts as the barrier that prevents humans from ever setting foot into a realm in which they definitely cannot survive. Though, I suppose that is why this location was chosen for your manifestation. The saturation of magical energy is less here, which is the only reason why the human has not succumbed to death yet."

The Allfather pauses as Bernadette covers her mouth with one hand as coughs begin to wrack her body. It watches with impassiveness as Bernadette begins to vomit a mouthful of blood.

"Though it _is_ still Purgatory nonetheless. You will still perish if you stay longer than… I would estimate about ten minutes."

Alcaeus and Bernadette switch roles; now it is the guard who holds his charge, offering his support when her coughs stop and leaves her with nothing but confusion and fatigue. He coaxes Bernadette to lean against him. But as her ear presses against Alcaeus' chest, Bernadette can clearly hear the his heart hammering through his flesh and tattered clothes.

The calm is but a facade. Not that Alcaeus is doing his best job to hide his anxiety in the first place.

The Allfather watches this exchange with a frown.

On the other hand, Vladimir doesn't hide its disdain at all. **"I told you it was getting out of hand. At this rate I'm surprised the woman isn't dead yet."**

"Dead…? Why would-" Alcaeus grits his teeth. "What have you done?!"

"It isn't so much what ◼◼◼◼ did, but rather what _you_ have done," the Allfather interjects. "My, my, how dire this has become in just the span of two human years. I wonder… do you recall what the conditions for your punishment were?"

Alcaeus narrows his eyes. "My exile, as well as trapping me in the confines of human life, including this body. What does that have to do with Bernadette?"

 **"Oh, you've** _ **forgotten**_ **. Now that is amusing,"** Vladimir chuckles.

"I had sentenced you a punishment equal in your crimes." The Allfather turns its gaze to Bernadette, compelling the woman to regain some of her strength to match the Demon. "Two human years ago, the Demon known as ◼◼◼◼◼ had gone against its own brethren to save a human. You had somehow _erased the existence of another Demon_ in order to save the woman who you currently serve under, the woman you hold."

Bernadette's breath hitches. A memory flashes across her eyes, replacing the current eerie red with green from a familiar forest. Instead of the Allfather, she sees a form of shadows holding the decapitated head and broken body of her mo-

Bile rises up her mouth. Bernadette's hand flies to her mouth. Feeling her sudden discomfort, Alcaeus silently runs a soothing hand across her back in circles.

The Allfather continues, its narrowed eyes the only indication of its opinion about Alcaeus' behavior, "You had exhibited empathy for a human, something that is foreign to our kind. While possessing such emotion does not warrant punishment, it is the fact that you had turned against your own that makes it a crime. In essence, you chose a human over a Demon, your own brethren.

There were two options for punishment. One is the idiom you humans say, 'An eye for an eye.' I could have simply erased your existence just as you did for ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼. However, that only punishes the offender, not the offending act. I cannot address the action you took if you are dead."

"So you chose to exile me, trapping me in a human body that cannot age as a contradiction to live among humans but deviate from their lifespan," Alcaeus states.

"Did you think that was the extent of your punishment? Those clauses do not address your blasphemy in the slightest. Therefore, I added a final punishment. Or rather, I suppose your exile as a human is the supplement to this main punishment."

Alcaeus shakes his head. "I don't… I don't recall…"

 **"Now that I think about it, you were probably in a state of shock,"** Vladimir comments.

"To punish not only the offender but the action itself…" Diana mutters through gritted teeth. "If you were to punish the act of act of saving a human, then the opposite would be… to take a life…"

"Alcaeus… has never killed another human…" Bernadette gasps.

The Allfather and Vladimir fixes the two crouched forms on the ground, the former with deadpan while the latter smiles with mounting amusement.

"Not yet."

" **Not yet."**

Mounting horror dawns on Diana and Alcaeus as the both of them finally put the pieces together. Bernadette herself is too tired to react; it only serves to further everyone else's suspicions.

As Alcaeus looks down at Bernadette with matching ashen expressions, the Allfather adds one last thing, "Demons were never meant to dwell with humankind for long. Why do you think we end up possessing a human to stay in this world for long periods of time? It is because if we do not have a proper barrier to mitigate the effects of our spirits, then we would simply desiccate the vigor of every human in our vicinity until they are nothing but living corpses."

 **"You were always against this. An odd one out, never interested despite this being an inherent nature of our brethren."** The shadows of Vladimir's form vibrate with glee. " **It's fitting that your abnormally kind nature sealed the fate of your most important person."**

"What…?" Hands tighten around Bernadette's shoulders as he tries to comprehend the implications.

"I had to modify the original feature of Demons in order for you to mingle with humans in your exile." The Allfather points to Alcaeus. "That body is special. As you have experienced, it is slightly different compared to normal humans in durability and physical capabilities. Though that is not all. Similar to possessing a human, it prevents your inherently Demon soul from affecting normal humans in your life. With one exception.

If you ever experience the human emotion of affection, you will curse the human of your desires to a life of suffering. Their fate will be sealed. Just as you showed affection for a human by taking a life, a life shall be taken in response to your own feelings."

 **"Rather ironic that the object of your affections just had to be the one you saved,"** Vladimir sneers.

"Affection…? Love…?" is all Alcaeus can mutter in his stupefied state.

"Alcaeus himself is killing her… simply for loving her?" The shadows flare as anger pushes against Diana's sanity. "You condemned her to such a fate when neither the condemned nor the offender knew of the charges?! For such an innocent act?!"

The Allfather flicks its gaze to the side, though keeps herself facing Alcaeus and Bernadette. "That woman is reaching her limit. ◼◼◼◼, return her and ◼◼◼◼◼ to the human realm."

 **"What of the Halfling?"**

"There is something I wish to discuss with her. For now, you are in charge of correcting your excessive damages."

Vladimir stalls. If it had a mouth it would be pursing its lips in thought.

 **"Understood,"** it finally replies. "◼◼ **, I request passage."**

The Executioner walks over to stand behind Diana. It wraps its webbed hand around the handle of the cleaver still pierced through her. Clenching its fist, it projects a stream of energy through the blade into the ground. The energy slithers underneath the surface toward Alcaeus, Bernadette, and Vladimir. The single stream breaks off into three, coalescing with the shadows beneath each of its targets.

Nothing else is spoken until Alcaeus, Bernadette, and Vladimir disappear from sight. Only the Allfather, the Executioner, and Diana still held in place remain.

"Now then, we may speak without reserve. But first, perhaps you would like your humanity back."

The Allfather places a gloved hand over Diana's eyes, covering the area of the face with its palm and fingers. With slow, deliberate movements, it pulls back her hand to extract the shadows covering Diana's body as if pulling off the cover of a car. Once the blanket of shadows has been extracted, the darkness unites into a single, small spirit of black and navy blue.

The black spirit huffs a tired sigh, slumping into the Allfather's upright hand as it succumbs to its exhaustion. At the same time, the Executioner readjusts its grip and rips its cleaver from Diana's chest.

Without the anchor holding her upright, Diana lets the sudden lethargy pull her to the ground in a mess of limbs and platinum blonde curls. Despite the dark red staining her hair just as patches of it dirties the rest of her body and clothes, there's a clear difference between the shade of blonde for her disguise as opposed to the shade of her actual hair color. At the moment, it is definitely in the form of the latter.

Diana's eyes shoot open just before they can close from torpor. (My… hair…?!)

Diana pulls herself upright into a sitting position to examine herself. She even tries to rub the blood from her eyes to make sure her vision is clear- though her right eye remains murky thanks to the still bleeding cut above that eye. But nothing changes. Sure enough, not only is she no longer covered in shadows but she is also in her actual form. The disguise is no longer present.

"There was a reason why I chose not to remove the source of your madness until now." The Allfather eyes the spirit in its hand. "Removing the spirit which granted you the ability to break through your inherent limitations would require extracting the source of magic corrupting you. It just so happens to also 'peel away' any enchantments on your person. And I had a hunch you had your disguise for a reason. Now all my suspicions have been answered. You are the daughter of Alcaeus and Bernadette Cavendish, are you not?"

Diana freezes.

The Allfather crouches down and places the spirit beside Diana. "You of all people should have come to this realization first. Or perhaps you have and you are simply denying it? Though, that is of no importance. If you do not know of the circumstances for the situation you are in, then it is not something I will discuss nor fault you for."

Diana clenches her fists, barely reigning in her anger. "And yet you allowed a Demon to possess my mother's uncle to wreak havoc on their celebration, all to ascertain my existence? To debase a hospital and swamp?" Flashes of blood, death, destruction, _Akko_ , flit through in an instant. "You claim no condemnation, yet instigated the chaos?"

"I said I did not fault you, I did not specify the measure by which ◼◼◼◼ should carry out its duties. It is not a matter of weighing collateral damage; why should I concern myself with such trivialities? I am, after all, not human. Do you humans consider the consequences of those you conquer? Whether it be animals or fellow humans?" The Allfather's cold stare bores into Diana. "To preach pure morality is an inevitable contradiction."

"This is not an issue of morality," Diana retorts, using her mounting anger to stagger to her feet. "You involved bystanders who should never have been caught in the situation. Even we humans have restrictions and regulations to limit our savagery. Your selfish desires to achieve your own goals is nothing comparable!"

"Oh? Selfishness you say? That is exactly what we Demons embody, yet at the same time we do not care for such labels either. We simply act as we wish; that is how we live, just as your brethren have your own lifestyles. Who are you to lecture either myself or my brethren on such rules? Are you sure you are not simply allowing your own emotions influence such judgment?"

The world comes to a halt, shifting to a different scenery as a recent memory pervades her consciousness.

She is back outside the Cavendish Manor, surrounded by monsters she now knows to be the lesser beings that populate Purgatory. Her body stands frozen and entranced by the scene many meters away near the edge of the moat.

Akko's pained voice. The white-knuckled grip on the lance speared through her torso. Crimson trailing down the weapon and dripping onto the dead grass. Vladimir continuously shaking the offending object, tearing Akko's wound further.

The scream that ensues echoes within Diana's ears. Her gut wrenches itself, as if Akko's agony translates over to her own body from simply watching Akko writhe in pain. She wants to alleviate it. But she can't. She can't move, she can't help, she couldn't prevent this in the first place.

(This is my-)

Diana's hand flies to her mouth to prevent the rising bile from escaping her throat.

The Allfather regards her with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, I see. You are just like them. Those other two, I mean. No, not that they are - or I suppose will be - your parents. The expression you wear matches theirs to perfection. It is such a _human_ expression. Though I am familiar with the human emotion known as affection, it is not something I would say I desire to see so often at once. Like those other two, you have someone important to you as well, don't you? Perhaps one of the innocent bystanders you mentioned prior?"

Affection is the _furthest_ thought from Diana's mind. But instead of retorting, she clenches the hand over her mouth into a fist and levels a glare at the Allfather.

"Oh? This person must be important to you. I can practically bask in the sheer animosity pouring from your existence. ◼◼◼◼ must have targeted that one directly. I would say perhaps you may even feel… a budding sense of _love_ for this one."

Diana narrows her eyes. For a moment, she entertains the possibility that she feels anything of the sort toward the person on her mind. But the persistent anger drowns out her normal logic, preventing her from considering anything past the unforgivable Demon in front of her. It takes nearly all of Diana's self control not to grab the nearest object and maim any offenders she can reach.

Such animalistic rage should have horrified her. It should have, yet it doesn't. After feeling the liberation of allowing emotions to fuel her, considering otherwise almost seems counterintuitive. Therefore, in her hazy mind, Diana accepts these hostile urges. She barely has the leftover cognitive capabilities to prevent herself from actually acting on them. But no matter how much control she has, Diana can't deny the emotions and desires simmering beneath her fragile film of self-control.

"What is so interesting about a Halfling?" Diana deflects instead, using the change in topic to steer herself away from one that may actually trigger her impulses.

The Allfather pulls back. "Everything. As I said, it is impossible for a Demon to mingle with a human, let alone procreate. Thus, there has never been a single existence who shares the blood of both a human and a Demon, at least not naturally. Though, I suppose if we are being technical, it still has not happened yet _at this time_. In a few years, when those two have you."

Diana frowns. "Alcaeus' feelings for my mother are the reason for her declining health. For Mother to carry me…"

"Means that man now known as Alcaeus will continue to love Bernadette, despite the inevitable tragedy."

"Knowing this, he cannot allow that to happen." Diana drops her head into her palm. "If he truly loved her, he would preserve her life even at the expense of his feelings."

"Ah, but that is not what happens, is it?" The Allfather's lips pull up into a sardonic smile. "After all, you still exist."

"He would… let her die…?"

The Allfather hums. "Perhaps. Or perhaps there is more. I am no expert on human motivations and emotions, nor do I wish to be, but perhaps you should keep this in consideration. Though, I suppose you have _much_ to ponder at this point. Speaking of which, do you have any idea a method to return to your own time?"

There are too many things to contemplate. Coming to terms with the identity of her father, the subsequent realization about her own existence, not to mention her own feelings regarding her companion; there's too much for her to prioritize. The subject of their time travel had been pushed to the side since everything that has happened in the span of a single night.

"No," Diana finally responds.

"That seems to be something rather important, don't you think? Perhaps you should prioritize that over your other worries. Of course, that is simply a suggestion." The Allfather regards Diana's pale expression and wide eyes, staring blankly at the ground as she's lost in thought. "Though you seem to require some time even before tackling these concerns. ◼◼ **, I believe it is time to send her back to the humans. Ah, but first…"** The Allfather waves its hand and casts a glamor spell on Diana, reverting her back to her disguise. " **I believe this is the form she chose for her disguise. That should be fine for now."**

The giant pyramid head tilts to the side, silently asking the Allfather if its business has concluded.

 **"My main concern was to ascertain the intentions of the Halfling and observe its behavior. Not only were both of these goals accomplished, but I have also managed to determine its origins. I have no further interest; for the moment at least."**

The metal pyramid tilts down, the Executioner acknowledging its orders. The large Demon stands behind Diana and raises its cleaver.

"Ah, and you should take this little one as well."

The Allfather crouches down, picks up the tired black spirit, and drops it on Diana's shoulder. Unlike the previous two times, Diana does not convulse when the spirit touches her. It even finds the opportunity to burrow into Diana's coat just as it had hid on Alcaeus' person.

"Now that the original limiter has been removed, contacting that spirit or any of its kind will not trigger the side effects you had experienced before. However, that also means your latent abilities are more readily able to emerge than before. I would refrain from coalescing with any Demonic spirits, lest you wish to completely lose your humanity for good."

"What becomes of Alcaeus now?" Diana asks, the sudden question making the Executioner pause.

"I will still have someone observe him, though no one should interfere in his life as ◼◼◼◼ did," the Allfather replies. "Besides, I am rather interested to see what he chooses to do from this point on."

Diana narrows her eyes. Before she can ask for an elaboration, the Executioner brings its cleaver down and pierces Diana through her chest from the back to the front. She's only given a moment to gasp before she finds herself out of Purgatory and back in the decimated ruins of the Cavendish Manor.

Several gasps pull Diana from her blank stare.

"By the Nine, you're alive!" Daryl states the obvious.

Diana ignores her and notes her surroundings. Dawn has broken over the horizon, bathing the remains of the manor in red and gold. The hue warms Diana's soul, a stark contrast to the chilling despair that the red of the Otherworld elicited. The natural light allows her to see that nothing remains of the hall that housed Daryl's birthday party except for debris and brokenness.

None of the guests from the party are left. The only people within Diana's line of sight are Daryl and a few of the manor's servants digging through the rubble. Even Anna is nowhere to be found.

"Where are Akko and the others?" Diana asks Daryl.

"Your friend is being tended to in the part of the manor that _wasn't_ destroyed due to your destructive scuffle," Daryl quips. "That is also where Anna took my sister."

There is one person Daryl fails to mention. "And Alcaeus?"

Daryl's stare turns cold. Her hands clench into tight fists by her sides, shaking with unrestrained hostility. Her lips pull up into a inimical snarl, revealing a jaw clenched so tight that reminds Diana of clashing blades.

Diana may be used to Daryl's treachery, but this stark, unbridled anger is incompatible with Diana's usual recall of her aunt. The only other time Diana remembers her aunt being so angry is when…

Diana's eyes widen.

(Whenever I had asked about… Father…)

"That man… that _parasite_ ," Daryl hisses, "left with his tail between his legs once the truth was out. If he had not, and dared to stay even after being the cause for my sister's declining state, _I would have killed him myself_."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Is this unnecessary angst? Sorry I'm so overdramatic LOL

This _will_ get resolved! Somewhat…

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Lancer of Black from _Fate/Apocrypha_ has hair befitting of a Cavendish. GUESS WHO UNCLE VLAD IS BASED OFF OF.

I mean, they're so similar that someone drew fan art of Diana in Lancer of Black's clothes. Link is at: pixivDOTnet/member_illustDOTphp?mode=medium&illust_id=63810068


	15. XIV

**Summary:** Akko asks Diana to fill her in on the events that happened after she was stabbed. Amidst the anger pervading their thoughts, there may be something else about to emerge.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, remember how I said I was going to try to resolve things? Well, lucky for all of you I _do_ fix one thing!

Sorry about not posting yesterday. FFN was being weird.

* * *

 **XIV. Reaching Convergence**

The faint pitter-patter of rain filters through Akko's senses as she slowly emerges from the depths of sleep. The warmth of the soft sheets tucked around her nearly pulls her back into the bliss of comfortable darkness.

Except her stomach has other ideas. First her stomach grumbles in hunger, then seems to regret the action as a stab of pain immediately follows.

Akko moans, "Arrrggghhh, give me a break." She pulls one hand out from under the covers and rubs the area above her stomach. "At least pick one thing. Are you hungry or are you in pain?!"

Soft, cool fingers wrap around Akko's hand, preventing Akko from pressing down onto her body with too much force.

"If you continue to prod your injury, you'll inevitably create more work for your healers."

The familiar voice cuts through the rest of her desire to fall back asleep. Eyes snap open to search for someone she had thought she had lost. Her gaze quickly finds the one she searches for.

"Di-!" Akko winches at the pain that shoots through her neck from turning too fast and her stomach from moving.

Diana sighs. "As I said, refrain from movements that may aggravate your wound. That includes… exactly what you had just done."

Diana's touch, as light and careful as it is, convinces Akko that her friend is truly real. Diana as herself, not in her disguise. Haggard, tired, and covered in plasters, but Diana nonetheless.

Her worries abated for now, Akko sinks back into her comfort.

"You're… you're okay?" Akko has to ask, her voice quiet.

Diana nods, more to reassure Akko than to tell the truth. "I am fine."

Akko finds that hard to believe based on the numerous bandages and plasters she can see. A bandage wraps horizontally around her head, the dirty white contrasting with Diana's normal blonde color. Another larger bandage covers her right eye diagonally. A plaster decorates each of her cheek, the one on the left larger than the right. Bandages also wrap around each of Diana's arms, disappearing into the sleeve of her top. If Akko squints hard enough, she can just notice the white bandages peeking out from underneath the collar of the shirt as well.

Diana notices Akko staring and places a palm against one of the plasters on her cheek. "Due to the loss of the Cavendish philosopher's stone, the healers were forced to resort to normal medicine and treatment until a replacement could be brought in. Thankfully, my injuries were not severe enough to warrant worry. I insisted they allocate their efforts to others who require it more, even after a new philosopher's stone was brought in."

"What happened?"

Diana's already grim expression falls even more. "Quite a bit."

Diana's short and vague answers bite at Akko's composure. "Is… is everyone okay?"

"For the most part."

Akko groans. "That _really_ doesn't sound like they're okay. How's your mom? Alcaeus? Anna? Uh, even your aunt? The last time I remember, she was yelling at me for calling her old."

"They are recovering. Anna though does not have the luxury to sit still. I suppose that applies to Mother and my aunt as wel-"

The fact that Diana doesn't react to Akko's joking comment about Daryl is the last straw.

"Okay, seriously, _what did I miss_? The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was that Pyramid Head guy breaking the stone after it took your mom and Alcaeus away. You were already gone. Where'd you guys go? What happened? Does it have anything to do with why you're not telling me everything?"

"Akko-" Diana releases an exasperated sigh, leaning over to gently push Akko back into bed. " _Stop moving_. I will… I will explain."

Akko huffs but sinks back into the bed. "Fine, no moving. I can do that." Her finger starts a rhythmic tapping against the sheets. "Okay, so now tell me what happened after I passed out."

Diana turns her head away. For a moment, a flash of pain cuts through the melancholy pervading her expression.

"Diana? What's wrong?" Akko starts to sit back up again. "Are you hurting? You probably are. Wait, you got beat around even more than I did and you're the one sitting out of bed? I didn't think you'd actually _not_ know the meaning of rest-"

"Akko." The small tremble in Diana's usually firm voice successfully stops Akko from saying more. "I am fine. However… you were not. For that, I… apologize."

Akko blinks in confusion. "Uh… why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault I'm stuck in bed."

"I find that hard to believe."

Akko tilts her head. At least she can do that. "Uh… but you're not? It's not like you stuck that spear through my stomach."

"Yet I did nothing to prevent it from occurring. I allowed you to run ahead, leaving you open to assaults from behind." Diana clenches her fist, still refusing to meet Akko's eyes. "Even after the Demon attacked you, I was unable to save you. No matter what I did, no matter what spells came to mind, no matter what I tried, no matter-"

Despite her injuries and the firm orders to stay put, Akko's hands shoot forward and wraps Diana's trembling hands in warmth. The sudden action causes the rest of Diana's rising frustration to halt.

Akko winces but ignores the stab of pain in her abdomen. "Does this have anything to do with why you were covered in black? At least I think you were covered in black. I couldn't really tell because I really wanted to just close my eyes at the time."

With careful gentleness, Diana switches their grip so her hands wrap over Akko's and slowly puts Akko back into bed. This time, she hovers close enough to Akko to prevent her from moving too much again.

"Those were shadows. I… I will start there."

Diana recounts the situation to the best of her ability. She herself can't recall many details due to the anger clouding her sanity; the anger that still simmers within her thin veil of self-control. Nonetheless, Diana begins from the moment Akko had been stabbed, and ends after the Executioner had returned her to the human realm and she speaks to Daryl. The rest she can't recount- she had passed out from exhaustion by then.

In the middle of her story, the now familiar black spirit pokes its head from Diana's shirt and jumps onto Akko's bed. Diana has to pause to reassure Akko that the spirit is nothing malicious despite all the trouble it's caused and the changes to her own physique.

And so Akko allows the spirit to burrow into her sheets by her side. She chooses not to question why the spirit was hidden on Diana's person, nor ask why the spirit decides to sleep in _her_ bed right now.

"Wait, I get that you were covered in shadows like your great uncle was. But what do you mean 'lasting changes?'" Akko asks.

Diana pulls out her wand and points the tip at herself, dispelling the disguise spell in place. She then pulls off the bandage covering the right side of her face, revealing her eye and the large gash stitched closed above it.

(Yeesh. That's definitely going to scar.)

The contrast of colors below the significant injury catches Akko's attention. Although Diana seems like herself, there was one other change that she has been masking.

Akko's eyes widen. "Whoa… your eyes!"

One eye is completely changed, while the other only half. The eye on the side of Diana's body that was completely covered in shadows is now fully altered to a sclera of black and iris of gold. The other eye is only half mutated; her iris remains blue but shadows of black creep through the white from the edges of her eye.

Diana closes her eyes and nods. "By removing the spirit's influence on me, the Allfather was able to revert me back to my human state- with one exception. It seems breaking the limit on my humanity caused a permanent change to my eyes. No matter what I tried, I cannot change my sclera back to white and my iris back to blue."

"They don't look bad or anything!" Akko tries to reassure. "But if you're that worried, I guess you can always use a spell to hide it. It's… really different from how you normally look."

"No doubt Hannah and Barbara would not be pleased." Diana chuckles humorlessly, tapping the stitches above her eye. "Especially if they knew of how I sustained these injuries."

"Yeah, those two would definitely freak out. Then again, they're probably freaking out already. We've been gone for…" Akko counts the weeks on her fingers. "A good three weeks, almost a month I think. Wait, how long was I sleeping?"

"About two days."

"So yeah, at least three- I WAS SLEEPING FOR THAT LONG?! No wonder my stomach's so upset!"

Again, Diana gently pushes Akko back before she can strain herself. "I will request for someone to bring something for you to eat."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Akko narrows her eyes. "Get something for yourself too."

Diana frowns. "Is there a reason for this addendum?"

"It looks like you haven't eaten since the party," Akko states without filter.

Diana prepares to protest, but comes to the conclusion that Akko isn't wrong. With no reason to argue, Diana agrees and sends a quick message to one of the nearby servants (after using _Metamorphie Fociesse_ ) to bring some food for herself and Akko.

Despite their many responsibilities in the manor's recovering state from chaos, the servants only take about five minutes to prepare something for the recovering girls. Diana comes back with a tray of warm soup and sandwiches that she places on the nightstand beside Akko's bed.

The room falls silent. Akko takes two bites of her food before giving up on eating. Diana doesn't touch her portion at all.

Unsettled by the silence, Akko decides to break it by addressing the other elephant in the room.

"So… Alceaus is really your dad."

Diana's hand tightens around her utensil. She puts it back onto the tray before she can accidentally fling it across the room.

"…Yes."

"And he is - was? - a Demon."

"That is correct."

"And he saved your mom two years ago and now he's in love with her."

"That is… also correct."

"And because he's in love with her he's slowly killing her."

"That appears to be the case."

"That's-" Akko flings her sandwich across the room, "THAT'S STUPID!"

The sudden action startles the small spirit beside Akko awake. It burrows into the covers to cower, too confused to fully comprehend the situation.

"Where's this Death God?! That fake Shinigami can't do this!" Akko continues to shout.

Diana only blinks, too fatigued to even be surprised by the extreme outburst, let alone reprimand her or fully comprehend what Akko is saying. She can only exhale tiredly, grabbing Akko when the latter clutches her stomach in pain.

"Confronting the creator of Alcaeus' punishment and exile is not a feasible idea. What can you do against the first Demon?"

"I might as well do _something_ since no one else is!"

"You are going to reopen your wound at this rate," Diana sighs.

"You know, I should just do that on purpose to get your mom or aunt here. Then I can have them actually find Alcaeus!"

"And why would they do so? Between repairing the manor, attending to the aftermath of that disastrous party, organizing a funeral for Vladimir Cavendish, and Mother's deteriorating health, the House of Cavendish have enough to worry about."

Akko's jaw drops. "What- what kind of question is that?! Don't you care?! This is your dad! At this rate, your parents aren't going to be happy and he really _is_ going to disappear forever! And this time, even earlier! And then you won't be born!"

"No one will be happy regardless of what is done."

"That's because no one is _doing anything_!"

Anger and frustration churns, ready to erupt from the lid barely holding it in place.

Diana grits her teeth."What will change if the alternative is taken?" She refuses to lose herself in front of Akko.

"At least _something_! Why would anyone just let the person they love go?!"

"Precisely because they _love each other_."

The rage that never left her breaks through her weak restraints. After watching Akko lie unconscious for so many hours in silence, Akko's (rightful) anger convinces the insistent voice in her head to just _rage_.

Diana uses Akko's shock at her raised voice to speak over the small moment of silence. "Alcaeus left to prevent debilitating my mother further. Bringing him back will only seal my mother's fate. He and everyone else understands that the Demon who now wanders our realm cannot love a human; he cannot love my mother Bernadette. No matter how much they desire to, they cannot be happy with each other. Therefore, they choose this path of suffering to at least guarantee her life. I…" Her nails bite into her palms, drawing blood. "I have no choice but to accept their conviction!"

"Who says we have to accept this?! They're your parents!" Akko looks down at her sheets. "If they love each other, they should just…"

But even Akko understands the contradiction cannot be broken. The more the information settles, the less Akko can convince herself to argue.

"My selfishness has no place here," Diana states. "If this is their final choice, I have no right to object."

The clenched fists and tightness in her muscles tells Akko otherwise. Watching Diana barely hold back this uncharacteristic anger slowly diffuses Akko's own frustration. She finds herself winding down faster than she normally would.

"You're really mad about this," Akko says.

Diana covers her face with her palms. "The anger never left. Since I watched that Demon impale you, my sanity continues to be assaulted by endless waves of madness, both of despair and ire. I requested to tend to you more for my own mental state than convenience."

She refuses to think about her completely decimated guest bedroom.

Akko looks down and pats her stomach. "Sorry I worried you."

"I was never attempting to fault you. I am only upset with myself for my own weakness and nothing else. If anything, I should be offering you my gratitude for your efforts." Her expression relaxes. "You had no reason to risk your life, yet you did. I am once more in your debt."

"Uh, is that your way of saying thanks?" Akko wiggles her eyebrows. "How about saying it again, but with less words? Just say, 'thank you' and that's enough."

"This is hardly the time for joking."

"I _am_ being serious! Why's it so hard for you to just say two words?!"

"I am not repeating myself."

Akko groans. "Amanda's right. You really need to loosen up."

"She is the last person whose opinion about myself I would ever regard."

"But you guys had tea together."

"For posterity and respect during your first successful flight."

Akko frowns. "Why are you two like this? Amanda basically said the same thing. Except with more insults."

"I have no patience for those who refuse to value effort and hard work." Diana's expression softens. "Though, that is not to say I dislike her. She cares for you; that I cannot deny. You seem to have an uncanny ability to draw people in, yet also worry them excessively."

"You don't have to keep reminding me. I'm trying not to do that. Uh…" Akko scratches her cheek, "what happened to my stomach doesn't count. It was… just a test run!"

"You should not associate a fatal wound to something as blase as a _test run_." Anger rises in conjunction with concern. "You could have easily lost your life. And for what purpose? All because your stubbornness won over common sense!"

"I wasn't going to sit back and let your house _or_ your family get destroyed! I'll do whatever it takes to help you protect it! I did it before, I did it again, and I'll do it again! As many times as I can!"

"For what purpose?! You have no relation to this House!"

"So what if it's not my business?! I'm making it my business!"

"I do not understand why you must to through such lengths, to endanger _your own life_ -"

"AAAAGGGH! GEEZ!"

Akko's hand shoots forward and grabs the collar of Diana's shirt. Before common sense can stop her, Akko pulls Diana toward her and crashes their lips together. Her eyes clench shut against the mortification and the jarring pain from clacking their teeth together. Nose bumps against nose, lips press against lips.

Neither of the two imagined their first kiss - with _anyone_ \- would be so horrendous. Not that they even considered to be each other's first kisses. Though, comprehending this fact means acknowledging that they are _kissing each other_ in the first place.

At this moment, at this time, in this setting, Akko has chosen a path she cannot turn back from. She can't retract the statement she tries to convey with this bold action alone. But she doesn't regret this. Not at all.

Until she realizes Diana isn't kissing her back.

(Oh.)

Once the adrenaline begins to die down, Akko's self-control finally returns and forces her to pull back from Diana. Akko uses her hand to wipe her mouth as Diana resituates herself in her seat.

"Uh, this is what people do, right? When they want to prove a point but don't know what to say?" Akko bites her lip, refusing to turn away from Diana despite the awkward silence and the redness burning her face. "A-Anyway, that's- that's my answer! That's my answer to all your stupid questions! You threw out too many at once! I don't care if you don't feel the same. You don't even have to tell me. I don't care! But that's my-!"

Diana's hands suddenly cup each of Akko's cheeks. The rest of Akko's words are muffled by a pair of lips covering Akko's a second time within the span of a minute. The second kiss is only marginally better thanks to Diana angling her head a bit so their noses and teeth don't clash.

But nothing changes the fact that neither of them know what they're doing, nor do they have any idea what is going on.

Diana pulls back first. The two take the next minute to regain their breaths and bearings. Their heavy exhales drown out the rainfall outside.

"So…" Akko mutters once the silent becomes unbearable, "does that mean you feel the same way?"

"If… our definitions of what we are currently feeling are the same," Diana answers breathlessly.

"Why don't you say what you feel first?"

"You should take responsibility for what you started."

"Hey, you kissed me the second time! At least take responsibility for that!"

"Then allow me to ask you: how long have you known?"

"Know? Know wha- ohhh." Akko scratches her cheek. "Right before I got stabbed in the stomach. It kind of just… clicked."

"In what way?"

Akko groans, wracking her head. "I don't know! I don't know what this means! This makes no sense! I just get all warm and confused whenever I think about you. It's… different."

"I see."

"I used to get this really hot feeling in me whenever I thought about you. All the way down to my stomach." Akko pats the mentioned area with a little too much force for her current physical state.

Diana frowns and moves Akko's hands away from the recovering wound. "Stop that."

"Ow. Anyway, because every time I saw you I only knew I had to do better. Because everyone kept saying you're the best." Akko's face scrunches up in thought and displeasure. "It wasn't like they were wrong, but did everyone always have to make a big deal about it? It was always 'Diana this' and 'Diana that' and-"

"Akko, you are trailing off topic."

"-it wasn't annoying, but it was just… everywhere. It was hard to ignore so it just made the burning feeling in me heat up even more. But lately it hasn't been as hot, and I don't know what that means."

Diana's hands, still holding Akko's, tightens a bit to encourage Akko to keep going.

"I think it started after I followed you to your house. And then after you found me and gave me the Premium Card after talking to me, that was when the warmth started to spread. It wasn't just in my stomach. It went almost everywhere. And since we got stuck here, it hasn't gone away at all."

Diana can barely hear Akko through the blood roaring in her ears. "It persisted?"

"Yeah. The only time it seemed to go away were those two times you disappeared. Those times I just felt… cold." This time Akko does rub her stomach, though Diana's hands on hers prevents her from applying too much pressure. "It made me realize how much I missed the warmth."

Neither of the two notice that Diana is now sitting on Akko's bed instead of in her seat. The closer proximity makes everything easier- posture and facilitating their current discussion.

"The warmth that you describe… I have felt it as well. When I am with you, it nearly encompasses my entire being." This time, Diana moves one of their interlocked hands to her lap. "The warmth disappears for the alternative, or similar to your experience, when the fear of losing you becomes too great."

"But you said you got really angry."

"Most likely as a way to mitigate the chill from despair and fear. The rage that simmers even now cannot compare to the warmth you make me feel. One I welcome, the other I wish to purge from my existence." Diana chuckles bitterly. "Though I suppose both refuse to leave."

"Do you want the warm feeling to leave?"

"No." That Diana answers without hesitation. "I've grown fond of it. So much so that its absence unsettles me more than I can admit."

"Me too. It's weird and I don't get it, but I like it too." Akko groans. "I just wish there was something I could call it."

" _I would say perhaps you may even feel… a budding sense of_ love _for this one,"_ the Allfather had said.

The Allfather may be a Demon, but Diana cannot deny that it has existed longer than any human she knows. She can't deny its experience.

But is this warmth that confuses both herself and Akko truly love? While it is true that Diana cares for Akko, and it's clear that it's true for the other way around as well, she can't say the feeling reaches such an extreme.

(Does it bother me if it _is_ true?) a small voice in Diana's head asks. (Besides, if it's not affection, then what did that kiss mean?)

Diana decides to address at least one of those questions. "Why did you kiss me?"

Akko blinks. She had… forgotten. And the reminder brings the redness back to her face.

"You were talking a lot and saying a bunch of things that I couldn't keep up with. I did what I thought felt right. It just… felt right at the time."

"Normally, such an act is shared between individuals who experience affection… beyond that of close friends."

"Friends can kiss!"

"Not in such a manner," Diana argues. (And not with such fervency.)

"Hey, you kissed me too! That means you feel the same way!"

"And I ask again, what is that feeling?"

Akko grabs her hair in frustration. "I went first last time! Why do I have to answer it again?!"

"You did not answer the question before," Diana points out.

"That's because I don't know! I know I like you but I don't know if I love you! I think I love you? I don't know!"

Her blood roars in her ears. The harsh thumping of her heart against her chest only surges her blood flow even more.

All of a sudden, nothing in the world matters to Diana. Nothing except for those few phrases that just left Akko's loose lips.

Akko freezes as she realizes what she just says as well. The hands that were tangled in her hair slowly lower to her lap as horror dawns on her face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. So that's- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You know, that makes things a lot easier."

Diana snaps her head to the side. "In what way?"

"I've never been in love before. I've had crushes here and there, but it was more like, 'Oh you're kind of attractive. Oh wait, let's be friends instead!' So I never really thought about if it could be something like this or not."

"What changed?"

"The boat ride," Akko admits. "That was when I started thinking about it. And then we danced at your aunt's party and… and I think I started thinking that I didn't want to stop at just friends."

Diana's sigh of relief that follows doesn't tell Akko anything about how the other girl feels.

"Hey, I told you this much already. The least you can do is at least say if you-"

"I feel the same way."

Akko blinks. "Eh? Wait… _REALLY_?!"

Diana raises an eyebrow. "Is that truly so difficult to believe?"

"Yes! No. Kind of?"

Diana sighs. "Though the start of change may be different, I agree with your sentiments. At some point, you became so entrenched in my life that considering your absence would be unpleasant. I do not know when it began, however…" Diana turns her head away, an uncharacteristic bashful blush covering her cheeks.

Akko dips her head down to try and get a better look at Diana. "Yeah…?"

"…you had become an important person to me. Perhaps I may even argue that you are more important than anyone else. If that is how one gauges their affections, then…" Diana clenches her fists in her lap, still refusing to meet Akko's imploring gaze, "I love you as well. Or at the very least, you throw my heart into disarray."

Akko's mouth falls open. How…

(SHE CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!)

Akko's hands shoot out and clasps Diana's, successfully pulling Diana's attention back to Akko. Diana gingerly turns her head to meet Akko's gaze, and then sucks in a deep breath at the sheer volume of tears and snot dripping onto the sheets.

"Akko, why-?"

"I wasn't even sure if this feeling was love but here you go putting words where I couldn't. It's not fair!"

"You are crying because my confession was more coherent?!"

"No! I'm crying because it was perfect and great! Why does everything you have to say have to be so good?!"

"What you just said means coherency-"

Akko uses the sleeve of one arm to wipe her face before continuing, "I'm just happy, okay? I didn't now if you liked me, heck I didn't even know if _I_ liked you, so having all of it happen at once was a lot to process. _Wow_ I'm tired."

Diana frowns. "Perhaps we should end the conversation and have you rest. You _are_ still recovering."

"Wait, no, we have to finish this first or we're going to have to start from the beginning. And that sounds even more tiring."

Nevertheless, Akko lets Diana lean her back against her pillows before they address the topic again.

Akko points to herself. "So I like you."

Diana nods.

"And you like me?" Akko asks, pointing to Diana.

"…Yes."

Akko sinks down into the bed. "Okay. That sounds a lot simpler than everything that was knocked around in my head for the past two weeks."

Diana sighs. "I couldn't agree more."

"Phew. So I didn't ruin my relationship with you by kissing you like that."

Diana narrows her eyes at Akko. "While that is true, could you not have done so with more civility? I never would have expected my first kiss to be so… abrasive."

"I just wanted to do it before I stopped myself or started to regret it!" Akko rubs her jaw. "But okay fine, it hurt. A lot."

Diana shakes her head with an amused chuckle. "I truly have experienced many of my firsts with you. I can't say I dislike that."

Akko beams. "Me too. And I'll make sure to do a lot more firsts with you!"

Diana matches Akko's brilliant smile. "And I as well."

Amidst their mutual confessions, Diana doesn't notice that the everpresent burning rage that failed to cease these last two days… has finally given way to a deeper, warmer affection.

Once Diana realizes this, she makes sure to give Akko another peck to the cheek for her unknowing assistance.

…Without explaining herself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I take 190k in HoS to get to one nice kiss, and here these two idiots kiss twice in a minute. I guess Akko in this universe is _really_ impatient LOL

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

I was going to drag on their confusion about their feelings, but even I started to get impatient with the lack of progress. And I think Diana and Akko were too, because this chapter got really out of control LOL.


	16. XV

**Summary:** Akko and Diana attack their priorities in their own way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

One problem down, like three to go on Diana's list of priorities LOL

Poor Diana. She's got a lot on her plate XD

I sort of almost forgot to post (tee hee, I blame my apps and overall laziness) so forgive me if there are quite a few errors.

* * *

 **XV. Rejecting Divergence**

One problem knocked off the list. Now it's time to tackle… everything else on their list of priorities.

Now that Diana is certain of Akko's health and recovery, she can finally return to researching a way to return them back to their time. Although Akko _vehemently_ insists on resolving her family problems, Diana shoots down that possibility by arguing about their priorities.

It doesn't mean Akko is happy about giving up though.

"This isn't fair," Akko grumbles, tightening her hold around her knees.

Akko isn't sure if the little black spirit perched on her shoulder squeaks in either agreement or confusion. Regardless, Akko elaborates anyway.

"I know finding a way back to our time should be the most important thing, especially since we've been stuck in the past for almost a month. But this is her _parents_ we're talking about here! Doesn't she realize that if they don't get together, that means she's not born either?!"

The answer is that Diana _does_ know the ramifications of leaving Alcaeus and Bernadette be. Diana's argument had been something about meddling with the past and time paradoxes that Akko quickly tuned out because all she heard was Diana essentially saying 'If this is meant to happen and I will not be born, then so be it.'

It only made Akko so angry that she wanted to blow something up on purpose. Instead, she stormed out of the Cavendish Archives and found herself in a recovered part of the Cavendish Manor with the little spirit as her only companion.

And now she's sitting on the ground chucking grass at nothing in her frustration.

Akko rests her forehead on the tops of her knees as she groans. "I know affection and selflessness is the family motto, but does everyone in this family have something wrong with their priorities?!"

"I believe that applies to you as well, considering you are ripping and throwing grass at nothing," remarks a deep, male voice from behind her.

Akko shrieks and leaps to her feet, immediately pulling out her wand and standing on guard. The cool, gold eyes of Vladimir Cavendish - fully in its human form - regards her with boredom and a slack stance.

"Ack! The evil uncle?!"

The black spirit regains its place on Akko's shoulder and makes a small sound that resembles a hiss.

Vladimir raises an eyebrow, eyes flitting from the spirit then back to Akko. "I choose not to argue you about the validity of that description. Call me what you will."

Akko squints her eyes at the Demon. "Did you come back to destroy the family completely this time?"

"Why would I waste my time on something as pointless as that? If anything, I returned to find something different to sate this unbelievable level of _boredom_."

The nonchalant nature of the Demon is rather contagious. Akko unknowingly finds herself relaxing. Her glare changes into a confused frown as she lowers her wand.

"Wait, so you're only here because you're bored?"

"Essentially. Although nothing on these grounds seem to be of interest, I recalled a certain human who had piqued my curiosity after I had run her through with my lance."

Akko's free hand rubs her stomach on reflex. While she doesn't mind the scar marring her skin, isn't looking to increase her collection. Especially if it means suffering that much pain.

"You're not going to do it again, are you?"

Vladimir raises both arms. "As you can see, I am unarmed at the moment. I have no intentions of claiming any lives or causing harm to you. I simply wanted to ask a few questions."

"Uh, sure? Sounds fake but okay."

Vladimir turns away from her and holds its hands behind its back. "What drove you to such lengths? My experience with humans is that they immediately drop to the ground after suffering agonizing injury. Only a select few would continue to struggle and squirm as much as you did."

"I get you Demons don't like humans or whatever, but you should learn how to talk to one if you're going to ask them morbid questions," Akko quips, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Hm? I wasn't under the impression that I had to care about how humans feel."

"How do you expect someone to answer and talk to you if you can't even communicate right?" Akko argues. "And then when you don't get what you want, you'll just resort to threatening them."

"Is that wrong?"

"No one's going to want to talk to you if they see that as the end result even before it actually happens!"

Vladimir clicks its tongue, half turning to face her. "Then as a human, what do you suggest?"

"How about start by easing up on the 'humans are insects' talk? Yeah you guys can break us without a lot of effort, but you don't need to keep reminding us about that."

"Hm. I suppose that is simple enough. Is there anything else I should consider?"

Akko narrows her eyes and appraises the Demon up and down. "The way you're standing screams 'I'm better than you and you should know it' which… I guess humans do that too. Heck Diana does it a lot herself. But if you want honest answers from someone, you should try talking to them as close to being equals as you can. That means facing the person you're asking questions to and uh… not looking so grouchy. Or ready to stab someone."

Vladimir strokes its beard as it contemplates the information it's been given. "I see. Social communication amongst you humans is rather complicated. It is no wonder the Allfather dislikes mingling with you."

"Yeah, it's a lot to handle. But we can't _not_ talk to each other. So just like everything else, we do our best and make it work so that our efforts pay off!"

"So your efforts pay off…" Vladimir mumbles to itself. "I see. Your motivations are also based on merit. Then what did you- ah, I suppose it is fair to ask how you wish to be addressed. You humans value your names to distinguish yourselves."

"I'm Ka- oh, not here. You can just call me Akko. It might be a little confusing if I start mixing customs and stuff."

Vladimir raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask for an elaboration. "Then… _Akko_ , what did you gain during your struggle against my lance? If human action is based on merit, then what was your reward?"

"Uhhh… my reward?" Akko purses her lips in deep thought. She finally comes up with, "Who knows? I don't think I got anything except a _huge stomachache_."

Vladimir ignores Akko's glare. "You don't know? Then why go to such lengths? What were you hoping to get out of such futility?"

Akko shrugs. "You don't always need a reason to do things. You can but you don't have to. I just did it because I wanted to. That's all. I wasn't really thinking about anything except that I needed to do whatever I could to protect this house. After all that it's been through and what will come… I couldn't just sit still and let it all fall apart if I could do something about it, you know?"

"No, I do not know. Is it a habit of yours to confuse people more than enlighten them?"

Akko huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, I answered your question at least. It's not my fault if you can't understand it."

"I said confuse, I never said I could not entirely comprehend your hodgepodge of nonsense." Vladimir pinches the bridge of its nose and closes its eyes. "On the surface it is difficult to fathom what you stated. However, considering it from a different angle will elucidate what is hidden even from you. If I compare you and the Halfling to that human and the traitor…" Vladimir drops its arm limply to the side, opening its eyes to direct a frozen gaze at the distance. "Yes, you are just like those two."

"Even when you're speaking English I have no idea what you're saying," Akko complains.

Those chilling blue eyes train onto Akko, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"It seems you have a case of this 'love' affliction as well," Vladimir practically sneers. "I had no idea it was so commonplace. It truly is the defining feature of you humans."

Akko blinks, then her mouth widens into an o.

(That's why this guy's mad? Geez, I thought I was going to have to spend another week in bed with Diana upset all over again.)

Akko waves her hand flippantly. "Ohhh, you mean that. Yeah, Diana and I already went over that when I woke up a few days ago. We like each other, more than friends apparently. I mean, we _did_ kiss." A dust of pink blooms in her cheeks. "Twice." Pink flares to red. "On the lips… That… wow, I didn't really think about it that way-"

The admission is so matter-of-fact that it instantly erases the hostility from the Demon in front of her. In fact, Vladimir takes a few seconds to recover from the sudden shift in tone.

"You already knew?" Is all Vladimir manages to say to interrupt Akko's mounting embarrassment.

"Yeah, we ended up talking a lot about everything that happened and it came up." Akko exhales and pats her chest, the initial bashfulness receding. "I'm glad we ended up talking for that long. It feels like a big weight got taken off my chest."

"Your relationship appears to be less disastrous compared to the other two," Vladimir notes.

"You mean Alcaeus and Dia- Bernadette? Yeah, those two probably need to talk about whatever's going on." Akko whirls around, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, you were supposed to keep an eye on Alcaeus before, right? Is that why you're still hanging around here?"

Vladimir narrows its eyes. "Yes. The Allfather ordered I continue my monitoring. Though I am not allowed to interfere in the traitor's life in any way."

"Then you know where Alcaeus is!" Akko stomps up to the Demon, leaving no room between them. "Where'd he go?! He can't just _leave_!"

"Why does it matter to you what he does?"

Akko throws her arms up in the air as her frustration continues to mount. "It doesn't matter that it doesn't matter to me! What's important is that the people that it _does_ matter to aren't _doing anything_!"

"That is none of my concern," Vladimir deadpans.

Akko groans. "All I need you to do is tell me where he is! You don't even have to show me where, just tell me!"

"Unfortunately for you, even disclosing his location verbally is a violation of my orders to 'only monitor, not act.'" Vladimir scowls. "I do not wish to upset the Allfather anymore than I already have."

"ARRGGGGHH! Why is everyone like this?!" Akko shouts. She whirls around and storms off, no longer in the mood to converse with anyone until she can find a way to calm the frustration raging anew.

Vladimir doesn't follow her. It only stares at her retreating form with a raised eyebrow.

"You humans also get upset about the strangest of things," it murmurs to itself.

* * *

"Stupid Demon and its high and mighty talk. Then after I talk with it, it refuses to tell me the one thing _I_ ask it."

Akko keeps her head down as she stomps through the courtyard back toward the manor. Talking to herself and focusing her strength into her balled fists at her sides are the only things keeping her from pulling out her wand and smacking the first thing with it, spell or not.

"Can't even ask Diana and her family for help. Bet Diana's still holed up in the library, refusing to even think about the fact that she's going to never be born at this rate. Diana's mom is still on bedrest, and then there's her aunt, who _actually_ spat at me when I brought up Alcaeus!"

Akko steps come to a halt. She throws her hands up into the air and screams, "Arrggg, I might as well try to find Alcaeus on my own! But I don't even know where to start… I guess I can always just ask people for directions if I need to-"

A scraping sound pulls Akko from her frustrated monologue. Not a second later and Akko hears it again. The sound stands out amongst the usual noises that have become commonplace around the manor these days due to reconstruction and busybodies moving around everywhere. However, it's a sound Akko is somewhat familiar with. It takes a few seconds of listening to it over and over again, as well as replaying it in her head a few times, before Akko remembers where she's heard it before.

(This sound… is like that time I tried to climb the wall at Luna Nova when I still couldn't fly?!)

Akko whirls around toward the source of the sound. True to her suspicions, she finds someone actually hanging on to the side of the wall of the manor by her bare hands, the windowsill the only structure preventing the climber from falling down three stories of the manor.

Due to the person's position, all Akko can see is a head of long, platinum blonde curls with tea-green highlights.

Akko's mouth drops open. (Di-Diana?! Wait, Diana should be in disguise right now. Then that means… that's HER MOM?!)

A slipper-covered foot slips, causing gravity to break the woman's hold on the windowsill.

Bernadette Cavendish's eyes widen as she feels herself slip from her hold. "Oh no."

"Oh no." Akko pulls out her wand as she runs as fast as she can toward Bernadette. "OHHHHHHH NOOOOOO!"

Akko racks her brain for a spell to stop Bernadette from falling to her death (or at least severe injury). Levitation, time manipulation, creating a cushion, _anything_. But those few seconds of watching Bernadette - Diana's _supposed to-going to be mom_ \- fall don't help Akko at all. No matter how hard Akko tries, her best attempts only give her a massive brainfart.

Unable to rely on magic, Akko does what she does best: throw herself at the problem at hand with everything she has.

Literally.

Akko jumps the last few feet and barrels into Bernadette, breaking Bernadette's downward pull with enough side force to prevent them both from suffering severe injury. Akko wraps her arms around Bernadette as much as she can given their height difference and pulls them both into a tumble roll. By the time they come to a stop, the two are covered in grass and their clothes and hair in complete dishevelment. But they are both alright.

The two untangle each other and take a few moments to catch their breath. Bernadette recovers first, placing a hand on her chest to calm her rapid heartbeat. The hand lingers even after she recovers her breath. Her heart continues to throb for other reasons.

"Thank… thank you, Akko," Bernadette sighs. "I did not expect leaving from the window to be so difficult."

Akko shakes her head as she starts picking a few pieces of grass from her hair. "Well you _were_ on the third floor. What were you doing anyway? Aren't you supposed be in bed?"

"I am. But I cannot look for Alcaeus if I remain in my room, now can I?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR ALCAEUS?!" Akko shrieks.

Bernadette slaps her hands to Akko's mouth to silence her. "Not so loud! We cannot have anyone know, least of all my sister or Anna. They will never approve of this!"

"That's putting it lightly," Akko grumbles, still offended that Daryl _actually_ spat at her. "But how are you going to find him? He could be anywhere!"

Bernadette pulls out a green stone from her pale gown. The light emitting from the stone is weak, but it pulses with a regular rhythm.

"After the incident at the Brookhaven Hospital, I developed a reverse tracking device that allows me to find my guard. This detects Alcaeus' magic signature and informs a more precise location in comparison to the stone Alcaeus had to find me." Bernadette sighs. "This is the only thing that has kept me sane these last few days. At least I know he is alive."

Akko jumps to her feet. "That's great! Someone is _finally_ doing something! I was about to go look for him myself if no one else was going to do anything!"

"Oh? And where would you have started?" Bernadette asks with amusement and genuine curiosity.

"Uh… I was going to burn that bridge when I get to it."

"I believe the idiom is 'cross that bridge' not burn."

"Same thing, right?"

Bernadette stands as well, brushing off some of the grass and dirt on her. "Thank you for helping me, Akko."

Akko gives her a thumbs up. "No problem! I mean, who else is going to? Everyone else is busy with other things that they say are more important. They should worry about Alcaeus more."

Bernadette nods. "I agree, but this is not the time for that. We need to leave now before anyone notices our absence. Anna may be coming back soon to check on me."

"Okay, lead the way!"

Akko starts off behind Bernadette, but quickly strides up to the older woman and uses herself as support when she notices Bernadette beginning to teter.

"I… I'm sorry, Akko," Bernadette gasps.

Akko shakes her head. "Hey, this isn't your fault. Let's just find Alcaeus so we can sort all of this out."

Bernadette nods, following Akko's cue to drop the subject for now. She activates the stone and follows the emanating light leading them to Alcaeus.

A small voice reminds Akko that there is someone who will worry once she notices that Akko is missing. Then become more alarmed when she realizes even her mom is gone. That small voice is pushed to the side in less than a second.

(Diana probably won't even notice. She's too busy with that research anyway. I wonder how that's going?)

* * *

 _SLAM_. _CRASH_.

Another book strikes against the wall. This time, Diana even sweeps her arm across the entirety of the table to knock almost everything off and onto the ground.

Diana props her elbows onto the table so her head can drop into her hands in defeat.

"This is ridiculous," Diana groans.

"The lack of progress or your temper tantrum?" the Allfather chuckles. It switches its leg to cross over the other, fully enjoying the scene from its lax position a little ways from Diana's table.

"Both." Diana looks up from her hands. "Why are you still here? I would assume the Allfather of Demons has better things to do than watch a human's frustrations."

"You are a Halfling. That already places you above humans in terms of my interests," the Allfather corrects. "Regardless, I can choose to spend my time how I wish. It just so happens that watching you relieve your mounting anger in whatever way you decide is my amusement at the moment. I only wonder when you plan to destroy another room. Have they fixed your bedroom yet?"

"The rest of the manor have more important matters to attend to," Diana replies. She shakes her head and picks up another book to continue her search.

"I suppose it is no loss to you, considering you seem to prefer sharing a room with that other human anyway. Congratulations by the way. While it is not marriage or procuring an offspring, confessions are apparently an important milestone for you humans."

Diana slams the book in her hands onto the table. When she twists around to face the Allfather, she doesn't bother to hide the redness tinting her cheeks.

"Oh my. Is your complexion due to anger or embarrassment?" the Allfather wonders.

Diana refuses to answer that question. "I was under the assumption that you Demons did not care for trivial humans matters such as that of affection."

"We do not. I was simply stating an observation."

"You admit to spying on us."

"I admit to _monitoring suspicious individuals_. Though I promise no interference from any of my sentinels, be it myself or anyone else."

Diana returns to her seat with her gaze on her book, but keeps the Allfather within her peripheral vision. "Does this arrangement include keeping track of Alcaeus' whereabouts?"

"Perhaps. Are you interested in his location?"

Akko's angry voice echoes in her head. Diana finds it ironic how Akko prioritizes her family before everything else when Diana herself does not.

Diana sighs. "I would be a fool not to be."

The Allfather hums. "He is alive, I can tell you that. Though I am not inclined to divulge any further information so freely."

"I was not planning to ask. However…" Diana rubs her tired eyes, "I am relieved to hear that."

The conversation dies, just like it has for the past few hours. The Allfather only sits in silence and flips through the discarded books as Diana continues to comb through as many books as she can.

More time passes. The Allfather notes the signs of mounting frustration as Diana begins to bristle again. While it can choose to let the anger erupt as it has done the past couple of times, the spectacle is now getting old.

"Have you considered approaching the problem from a different way?"

The Allfather's unexpected question effectively places a lid on the anger for now.

Diana narrows her eyes at the Demon. "What do you mean?"

"These are all accounts from every past and present time travel research you can obtain. Every attempt, and every failure. And even if there is a possibility, you can access none of these people or methods. So why not consider an alternative solution?"

"The alternative solution is to stay in the past and never return to our proper time."

"Ah, but is that the only other choice? I won't reveal more since you seem to be the type who worries over needless limitations such as time paradoxes or whatnot." The Allfather stands from its seat. "Except… perhaps you should consider if there is any additional information you can obtain _from underground_."

Three knocks against the door pull Diana's gaze away from the Allfather.

"Honored Guest, are you inside?" Anna's voice asks through the wood.

"Yes. Is there something you need?"

Diana turns back to the now empty seat in the room.

"By any chance is Lady Bernadette with you?"

Diana frowns. "No, she is not. Is something wrong?"

The doors are suddenly thrown open by a raging Daryl who stomps into the room. Anna trails in behind her, also looking around the room frantically.

"She really isn't here." Daryl pinches the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe she really did this."

"What has happened?" Diana asks.

Daryl scowls. "My sister - despite every warning anyone has given her - has decided to do whatever she wants. Urrggh, I told her not to go searching for him! It was all good riddance that he left of his own accord, but then she wants to go look for him and _bring him back_?! Does she not care that he is literally killing her?! Her lack of self-preservation and selfishness levels are truly reaching alarming levels of deficiency-"

"Lady Bernadette appears to have left the manor to find Alcaeus," Anna answers when it is clear Daryl has no intention of stopping her rant.

Diana's eyes widen. "In her condition? In these circumstances?"

Daryl throws her hands up into the air. "Exactly my point! But my bullheaded sister never considers any of that! And when she does remember to worry about her own well-being, she doesn't hesitate to push it all to the side without a second thought!"

Anna looks around the room, frowning at the number of occupants. "Are you alone? Where is your friend?"

Diana cringes, recalling the argument she had forgotten due to her prior frustrations and current dilemma. "There was a… minor disagreement. Akko stepped out to clear her thoughts."

"Except we did not encounter her as we were searching for Lady Bernadette."

Diana narrows her eyes. "That could simply be a coincidence."

"It doesn't matter. What _does_ is finding my sister before she collapses against the street in her condition," Daryl says.

"Do you have an idea of where to start?"

"I-" Daryl deflates, "have no idea where to look. It's obvious that we'll be able to find her if we find Alcaeus. But that doesn't change the fact that none of us knows where he is. And this is assuming my sister can find him in the first place."

"Oh, I'm certain Bernadette Cavendish will be able to find him," the Allfather's smooth voice cuts in, startling everyone in the room. Daryl even shrieks.

Diana recovers first and glares at the Demon. "You are still here?"

The Allfather shrugs. "Your dilemma is rather amusing."

"Who-WHO ARE YOU?!" Daryl cries.

"Watch your voice or I will silence your vocal chords," the Allfather threatens.

Daryl snaps her mouth shut.

"Good. At least you have common sense."

"I thought you had made it clear that you would not divulge any further information about Alcaeus that would place you in a direct position to interfere with the situation," Diana says.

The Allfather replies, "I did and I won't. All I wished to tell you was the method by which Bernadette Cavendish is tracking Alcaeus. It is a similar method to how you and he found her while you were lost in the hospital."

Diana furrows her brows in thought, then widens her eyes as she quickly realizes what the Allfather means. "A tracking stone?" Diana turns to Daryl. "Do you have one that tracks Lady Bernadette's whereabouts?"

"Of course not. I'm not a stalk-" Daryl pauses. "Anna, where did you place Alcaeus' stone?"

"I believe I stored it in Lady Bernadette's desk drawer in her study, ma'am," Anna answers.

The Allfather waves its hand. "There you have it. Now will you linger here and let your target run farther away, or will you act now?"

Daryl wastes no time to bolt out of the room, heading straight for Bernadette's study to retrieve the stone. Anna follows right behind her heels. Diana starts to follow, but stops at the doorway and turns back to the Allfather.

"That was unexpectedly kind of you," Diana remarks.

"That was not kindness at all. It was simply a whim of mine." The Allfather hums. "Though, I suppose if you want you may consider it a consolidation for the trouble you have gone through."

"This is nowhere enough." Diana clenches her fists. "I can disregard the tribulations wrought upon by your actions. However, I will never forgive you for what you and your Demons have done to those important to me."

The Allfather smirks. It does not shy away from the unseen, intangible magic energy crackling around Diana as her repressed anger simmers.

"I did not expect you to."

Diana turns away and strides out the door, leaving the Allfather alone. She has better things to do than start a futile altercation with the strongest Demon. She may be unreasonably angry, but she hasn't completely lost common sense.

"Hm, you truly are an interesting one, Diana _Cavendish_."

Golden eyes shift downward to the ground for a moment. High-heeled boots tap against the ground as the Demon takes slow and deliberate steps to the table of books Diana had used. With every step it takes its body begins to dissolve into black ash.

The Allfather's lips pull up into a languid smile. It traces a finger across one of the books Diana had been unable to get to, titled _Deciphering the Arcane Magic of the Nine Olde Witches_. Reaching the edge, it flicks its finger up from the cover just as the rest of its body dissipates.

The dust flits through the air, returning the room to its empty state.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This chapter started getting kind of long, so the actual meeting with Alcaeus will happen in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

I haven't touched an episode of LWA since… either September or October. So when I gave this chapter a cursory glance, I had to ask myself how the hell I even wrote these characters LOL It's because I wrote this back in July haha.


	17. XVI

**Summary:** Akko and Bernadette find Alcaeus and try to discuss the problem like civil adults. It takes a little convincing, but things may be going alright for them at last.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is the last chapter I have backlogged for this story. QQ

Please enjoy as I try to fix a few more messes that these characters have XD

* * *

 **XVI. My Choice, Your Choice - Our Choice**

Akko and Bernadette quickly come to the conclusion that walking on foot to their destination will take their entire lives, if not longer- especially with Bernadette's current physical condition. So Akko reassures Bernadette that she'll find them a ride and vigilantly stands at the side of the road with her thumb held out.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bernadette asks as she leans against a wooden post.

A car rumbles into view. Akko takes a deep breath and shouts, "Hiiiiitch-HIKE!"

And then gets promptly ignored.

Akko faceplants onto the ground and groans. "Not again! Urrrgh."

Bernadette pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is your plan? You are relying on the goodwill of strangers?"

"Hey, it worked the other two times." Akko mumbles more to herself, "Even though both of those times were Andrew's dad…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Akko springs to her feet. "Besides, you're one to talk. Aren't you the one who's always being a good person no matter if they're a stranger or not?"

"I understand I am in the minority. My sister and Anna remind me enough," Bernadette deadpans.

Akko places her hands on her hips. "Well, do you have a better idea? We definitely can't walk the whole way." Akko's expression falls. "Especially not for you."

"I am-"

But Bernadette holds her tongue, knowing the exact state of her physical condition. There is no point trying to deny it.

Bernadette sighs. "I _do_ have an idea of mine. Though it truly tests the limits of humanity's good will. However, I will need your cooperation as well."

Akko shrugs. "Whatever to get us off our feet."

Two minutes later, Akko finds herself struggling not to question Bernadette's sanity as she kneels on the floor beside Bernadette.

"Um… so you basically want me to cry wolf?"

"Yes, though it isn't really a lie; my health _is_ in danger."

"As loud as I can as soon as I hear or see a car?"

"Yes."

"Diana, your mom is so weird," Akko mutters under her breath. Shaking her head, Akko takes a deep breath just as the the rumblings of a car engine grow louder and throws her head back to yell, " _HELP_! SOMEONE _HELP_! MY AUNT NEEDS HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!"

Bernadette chokes, coughing due to her own health and startlement.

"Your voice can reach amazing decibels," Bernadette whispers.

Akko grins down at her. "Thanks! I'll make sure to get a ride even if I have to lose my voice! HELP! OI! Can someone look at me already?! I have a dying lady with me!"

Three cars pass with no luck. At this rate the two girls are closer to giving up on humanity than finding Alcaeus.

Akko deflates. "It's not working… Why are people like this?!"

"It _is_ rather disappointing," Bernadette sighs.

As the two are ready to give up, they don't notice a beat up, rusty truck pull up behind them. The window is already rolled down, so the driver leans over her perched arm and asks, "Hey, you two alright?"

Akko squeaks and jumps a little into the air. Bernadette just coughs.

"Oh! Yeah!" Akko stutters.

Bernadette coughs again as a silent reminder to Akko about what she should be doing.

"I mean- No! My aunt is really sick and needs help!"

The woman in the truck bobs the single strand of wheat in her mouth up and down, appraising Akko and the woman on the ground. "Uh huh, sure. You kids ain't gonna murder me and take my truck, are ya?"

"What? No! I don't even have a license!"

The truck driver guffaws. "Well whatever. Where ya headed?"

"Wait, you're really going to give us a ride?"

The woman shrugs. "If it's on the way, why not? I'm feelin' rather kind today."

Akko exhales in relief. "Oh good, there's still some nice people out there. Faith in humanity: restored!"

"Just get yourself and your 'aunt' in the back already. I ain't got all day."

Since neither Bernadette nor Akko know exactly where they need to go, they present the truck driver with the tracking stone and tell her to 'use it like a GPS.' As vague and dubious as that sounds, the truck driver takes one look at Bernadette's ashen face and decides to throw all fucks out the window and trust these two girls.

The stone leads them on a three hour drive past the town they had visited a week ago and further south. The sun begins to set as they finally stop at a quiet, rural village.

The driver pulls her truck to a stop. "Well, here's your stop. Welcome to Ravendale."

Akko jumps out of the truck first, then lends a hand to Bernadette. "Thanks for the ride!"

The truck driver nods. "Hope you sort out whatever you need to." She flicks her finger at Bernadette. "And get that girl a bed. She looks like she's going to pass out any minute."

"Before you leave, may I have your name so I may properly compensate you for your help?" Bernadette asks.

The driver waves her hand. "It's fine. Like I said, I was heading in this direction anyway. A little ways off from where I was going, but it's not too big of a deal."

"In any case, I do not leave to wish a debt unpaid."

The woman hums. "Alright, if you insist." She fishes for a piece of paper and pen as she continues, "Name's Helena, Helena Brown. Ah wait, I'm married now. That actually makes me Helena England."

Akko blinks. "Wait, your last name is the same as one of the countries here?"

Helena scoffs. "Yeah, tell my other half that. It's a little funny, but it's just a name."

"Okay I wasn't actually- you know what, never mind."

Bernadette takes the paper from Helena after she finishes writing down her contact information. "Helena. My name is Bernadette, and this is Akko. Thank you again."

Helena throws them a wink. "Yeah. See you guys around!"

The engine sputters back to life and the truck drives off, leaving Akko and Bernadette at the side of the road.

"Thanks again!" Akko calls out one more time. "Okay, where to now?"

"Perhaps… a bed would be good," Bernadette acquiesces. "It is already late."

Akko squints her eyes against the setting sun. "Yeah, I guess we can just find a place for the night and keep looking tomorrow. We're already here anyway."

Bernadette nods. "Let's find an inn. Preferably an inexpensive one. I did not bring much money."

Akko checks her own pockets. "Uh, yeah, I'm broke."

Akko takes Bernadette by an arm and slings it over her shoulder. Together, they make their way down the cobblestone path, passing by plenty of stone buildings side by side. However, because they look near identical, neither of them can distinguish a potential inn from residential homes.

"Ahhh! Why doesn't any of them have signs?!" Akko complains.

Bernadette frowns. "There should be an inn. Even a rural farmland eventually has lodging for travelers."

"Well at this rate it's going to be dark and we're not going to be able to find anything!" Akko stops by a stone half wall and helps Bernadette lean against it. "I'm just going to knock against a door and ask for directions. Maybe I'll get lucky and find Alcaeus on the first try."

"I highly doubt that."

Akko marches up to the closest stone building and knocks on the front door. The first time is a quick three taps against the wood. When no one answers in the first minute, Akko tries again with more ferocity. By the third minute, she's practically pounding against the door.

"Is anyone even home?!" Akko bellows, ready to tear her hair out. "I'm too tired for this-!"

The door flies open, nearly toppling Akko off the front steps. A tall, shirtless man covered in patches of dirt glares down at her with icy dark blue eyes.

The man runs a hand through his white hair and exhales. "Who-?! _What_ is so urgent that you need to nearly break down the door?! Have you no decency?!"

Akko's mouth drops open. Behind her, Bernadette nearly falls off of the half wall.

It takes another second for Alcaeus to replace his scowl with one of shock as he recognizes the two girls in front of the house.

"Wow. Found you." Akko nods her head up and down. "Without a shirt."

(Guess Diana doesn't just get her perfection from her mom.)

Alcaeus jumps back into the house and throws the door shut. But before it can fully close, Akko leaps forward and braces her arms against the wooden door. She throws all forty-six kilograms of her weight to stop the door from closing.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to run away after we walked for an hour then rode in a truck for another three just to find you!" Akko shouts.

"Leave me be!"

"NO!"

Alcaeus groans but releases the force on the door and moves it open once again. The sudden change in momentum causes Akko to fall forward. Thankfully, Alcaeus has the grace to catch her and push her back onto her feet before she can faceplant on the floor.

Alcaeus pinches the bridge of his nose. "I left for a reason!"

"And who gave you permission to leave?" Bernadette asks, walking up to the stone steps and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was not so much permission as a threat. Your sister was ready to stab her wand through me!"

Bernadette rolls her eyes. "My sister is overdramatic. She does not count."

"And how about Anna?"

"What about her? If I recall, she did not specifically order you to leave."

"No, but she - as well as everyone else _but you_ \- have the common sense to understand _why_ I had to go!"

"Um…" Akko backs away as much as she can as the arguing duo begin to close in on each other.

"They have no right to make my decisions!" Bernadette argues.

"They may as well considering you do not even care about your own health!"

"That is not true. I _have_ considered the repercussions of my choice and have come to my own decision. Why will no one accept that?"

"Because it is a horrible and stupid decision and we have all elected to apply common sense!"

"Are you implying I have no common sense?" Bernadette bristles.

Alcaeus scowls. "Clearly if you decide throwing away your own life is worth anything!"

Bernadette's expression falls. "You know my feelings for you. Then… do you not feel the same for me?"

She knows it's a low blow. It crushes her as she watches Alcaeus' mask of frustration crack and shatter. But she does not regret asking.

This is not for herself; Bernadette and everyone else already knows the answer to that simple question. But she has to voice it. Otherwise, they will only continue to beat around the bush without tackling the main issue at hand.

Alcaeus places a hand over his heart, digging his fingers into his chest. "This emotion… this _love_ … If I could do away with this agony I would. Every glance at you, every _thought_ of you, sends my heart into a frenzy. I can't think, I can't stay calm. You bring me joy, yet you also bring sorrow. And if my desire for you only kills you… why should I remain attached?"

Bernadette's expression softens. "Because I love you as well. If we both feel the same way, is it not more feasible to make do with what we have instead of worrying for the worst?"

"It is already happening! Your frequent fatigue, your current state, all of that because of me! Ever since you saved me and gave me a place two years ago, I have been slowly destroying your life." Dark blue eyes glare at light blue. "You are a healer; if you know what the parasite is and how to remove it, why wouldn't you?"

"What if the parasite is what is keeping the host alive?"

Surprise and confusion replace the hardness in Alcaeus' eyes. "What?"

Bernadette chuckles. "I do not agree with you comparing yourself to a parasite, but let's go with that analogy anyway. In some cases, removing the parasite will make no difference. Leave it and the host will die. Remove it and the host will still perish, whether at the same rate or its life prolonged just slightly. However, it is the case that removing it will not change the fate of the host. Now, we would still remove the parasite anyway if it isn't beneficial to the host. But what if the parasite offered more than simply harm?"

"What could I possibly do for you?"

Akko groans, cutting into their conversation for the first time. "Ugggghhh. She _just_ said it! She loves you too! And if that's enough, there's plenty you do for her! You're her guard. But more than that, you're her companion. You make sure she doesn't make stupid choices. And if she does, you make sure nothing bad happens from it. You make sure she's safe and not alone. You're _important_ to her. Isn't that a lot already?!"

Akko's huffs are the only sounds to fill the silence from Alcaeus and Bernadette's stupefied states. It takes them a minute to run Akko's words through their mind, understand it, and articulate a proper reply to it.

"Is this based on your own relationship with Diana?" Alcaeus wonders.

"Wha-?!"

"Those two apparently confessed a few days ago," Bernadette remarks.

"Oh did they? Well, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Yes," Bernadette glares at Alcaeus, "at least _one_ relationship is heading in the right direction."

"My point still stands-"

"Okay, you two are terrible at this. At this rate we're going to be standing here for the rest of the night and I don't think my legs will like that." Akko's stomach grumbles in agreement. "You know, you two should take a day or something to think about this. Since we're here already, do you have some food and a place to stay? I haven't eaten since lunch and it's been a long day. You guys can argue about this some other time."

"Yes, Akko has a point," Bernadette says. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you ask your host if he can accommodate two guests? We have nowhere to stay and it is getting late."

Alcaeus prepares to protest, but realizes that the two have a point. "I can ask on your behalf. However," Alcaeus points behind them, "should I ask for more than two?"

Two familiar voices shout behind them. Two familiar, _angry_ voices.

"Bernadette!"

"Akko!"

"Oh no," Akko squeaks.

Bernadette sighs. "Let me amend that. Can you ask for an accommodation for _four_ people?"

* * *

While Diana and Daryl berate the two for absconding from the manor without notifying anyone, especially with Bernadette's condition, Alcaeus goes to inform the matron of the house about his guests. She doesn't object; in fact, she hurriedly welcomes them in for the night.

"That woman there must be important to you if you can about argue about love so loud that even these old ears could hear loud and clear," the old woman chuckles.

He chooses not to deign her with a response except a small blush.

Dinner is served less than an hour later. It isn't anything special- just a simple potato stew made by Alcaeus because the woman claims she 'doesn't have the dexterity or strength of her younger years to do something as simple as cook.' They sit around a table much too small to accommodate six people, but they make do.

For an hour they simply chat about the circumstances that brought them to the old woman's home. The woman - who goes by Rosanne - manages to tease Alcaeus about Bernadette at least once every ten minutes and slips in a few remarks about Akko and Diana's budding relationship.

The only one not amused by all this is Daryl, who frequently shoots Alcaeus death glares whenever she has the opportunity. It's not discreet at all.

So Rosanne changes tactics and starts throwing jabs at Daryl's single status, much to Akko's amusement so much that she actually falls out of her chair. That at least decreases Daryl's current killing intentions toward Alcaeus.

Once dinner is finished, Rosanne sends them all upstairs so they can rest after a tiring day. She has Alcaeus show them to the two guest bedrooms.

"I'm sure you'll be able to decide on sleeping arrangements for the night," Rosanne says, giving Diana and Akko a not-so-discreet wink.

"I mean it's not like it's a problem. Diana and I were already sharing a room before," Akko casually remarks.

Dead silence.

"My, my. How fast you children move nowadays," Rosanne laughs.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. "Akko…"

Akko shakes her head, her face also beet red. "Ohhh. That sounds a little weird. It's just because Diana destroyed her room a few days ago! It's not because of _that_!"

"You did _what_?" Bernadette turns to Diana. "Why did no one tell me this?"

Daryl shrugs. "Practically half the manor was destroyed. We were going to get to it later."

Alcaeus sighs. "Just go to sleep. And don't destroy anymore rooms today."

Despite flimsy protests about misunderstandings and whatnot, Alcaeus manages to get the women into their respective rooms without any further trouble. Once he's sure they have everything they need, he makes his way back downstairs where Rosanne is rocking in her chair by a warm fire.

"Going out again?" Rosanne asks him as he walks toward the back door. "It's so late already. Why not take a break for the night?"

Alcaeus shakes his head. "There is much to be done. And if I have to be honest, I need something to take my mind off of recent events."

Rosanne smiles. "You've done so much in these last few days. It's more than enough."

"You were the one who graciously allowed a stranger to lodge in her home with the only condition to help around with tasks she cannot do."

"Which is quite the list, considering my old age."

Alcaeus grins. "Really? Where is this old age then? Because I do not see it."

"Oh, you're too much." Rosanne sighs. "But really, come sit by me. Rather than take your mind off things by performing manual labor, why not talk about them instead? Share your troubles with this old woman."

"Like I said I do not know who this old woman you speak of is." Nevertheless, Alcaeus takes a seat beside her on the other side of the fire.

"Now, what's got your knickers in a bunch?"

Alcaeus sighs. "You know the majority of it from supper. Though I suppose it's hard to believe that my very presence can kill someone."

"Oh no, that's not what I find hard to believe. What I care about is why you're caught up in this decision in the first place."

Alcaeus frowns. "I'm killing her. What other choice should I have?"

Rosanne lifts an eyebrow. "How about your own? Especially since that girl has made it clear that you _do_ have a choice."

"She doesn't-" Alcaeus groans, "she doesn't consider this logically. Why does she not understand that she cannot give up her life and future for such a selfish decision?"

"Yet that is _her_ selfish decision. Whether or not this circumstance can be fixed is another problem, but let's first consider your current situation. The girl has decided that she wants you to stay with her, even if she ends up passing away earlier."

"Which is entirely illogical-"

"But it _is_ what she believes will lead to happiness."

"Wha-What?"

"Oh my, have you not considered that aspect?" Rosanne chuckles. "Sometimes choices don't rely on common sense. Sometimes they are made based on the happiness it brings. After all, if your life is devoid of that, what is the point of living?"

"That… I can't understand that. I can barely wrap my head around why love is so important, let alone this."

"Well, maybe you should try. What makes _you_ happy? What makes your heart pound in elation? What gets your blood all pumped, but in the good way?"

Alcaeus is certain he has never experienced such an emotion as a human, so he replays his memories of the last two years during his exile in the human realm. The same person is prevalent in every memory, whether she is physically present or mentioned. Without fail, this person has brought such a foreign emotion into his life.

"Bernadette. She makes me happy," Alcaeus finally replies.

Rosanne huffs. "Well I would assume so if you love her. In any case, I'm glad we established that. Now the choice shouldn't be so hard, should it?"

"But her life-"

"Is her life to choose." Rosanne gestures to herself. "Take it from this old woman. Life is too short to constantly worry about what ifs and could bes. My advice? Take what you can. Life is short, whether for yourself or for those around you. You should treasure what little time you can. I'm sure that's what that young lady is thinking as well."

Having said all that she wanted to, Rosanne returns to rocking back and forth in her chair. She begins to hum a soft tune, one that her mother had once sang to her when she was a young child.

The fire crackles.

* * *

A knock on the door pulls Bernadette from her slumber. Hearing it again a few seconds later convinces her that she did not imagine the sound. She takes a second to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes before crossing the threshold and opening the door.

Bernadette's eyes widen. "Alcaeus? Is there something you need at…" Bernadette turns toward the window, "…the crack of dawn?"

Behind her, Daryl rolls around in her blankets and grumbles something about 'crazy morning people.' The two pay no attention to her, though do keep their voices at a minimum to not waking her up and causing another uproar.

"I assume you will return to the Cavendish Manor with Daryl and the others," Alcaeus says.

"Yes. Akko and I arrived by asking a passersby to take us in her truck. Therefore, we will need another way to return to the manor."

"I see- Wait, you asked a stranger for a ride here? You sat in a car with a stranger for _three hours_?" Alcaeus pinches the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. In any case, you will leave no matter what my answer is?"

"Well, that is what Daryl and the others believe. I am definitely having her return with Diana and Akko. However, my course of action depends on your answer. If you choose not to return with me, then I will stay as long as I need in order to convince you otherwise."

"Even if I refuse to change my decision?"

Bernadette sighs. "If that is the case… then I have no choice but to accept that."

Alcaeus' eyes widen. "What happened to convincing me no matter what?"

"I never said that. All I wished to do was to emphasize my own opinion on this matter. I will remain by your side so long as you wish. However, if you choose to leave - not for my sake but for your own - then I have no right to object."

Alcaeus stays silent for a moment to ponder his next words.

"And you will abide by this decision, no matter what?"

"It pains me, but yes."

Alcaeus clenches his fists by his side. "I have one request."

"And that is?"

"Close your eyes." Alcaeus takes a deep breath. "And try not to pull away unless you really have to."

Bernadette's mouth opens in a small o. Her lips then pull up into a small smile as she recognizes those words.

"Very well." She does as he asks.

For a moment Alcaeus and Bernadette stand in silence. Alcaeus keeps his eyes trained on his companion's face, then onto her lips as he contemplates execute the action he wants to use to convey his choice. When he deliberates so long that he can see Bernadette's eyebrows crease, he decides to just try _something_.

Lips touch softly, the contact nothing more than a simple tap. The recreation of their first kiss isn't exactly the same - not with Alcaeus trying his best not to hurt Bernadette - but he makes up for that by lingering just a little longer than Bernadette had with him the first time.

Warm arms wrap around the back of Alcaeus' neck, pulling the two closer together. Alcaeus widens his eyes, but then sinks into Bernadette's comforting presence as he accepts his fate.

The two eventually pull away to catch their breaths. For a moment, they enjoy the silence and each others' presences.

"You moved," Alcaeus remarks.

Bernadette grins. "Well, you did say not to pull _away_. You said nothing about pulling _closer_. Besides, if I did not we would remain distant and awkward forever. It was unfair enough that you had me close my eyes."

"You did the same the first time," Alcaeus remarks.

"Well that… was the only exception." Two hands reach up to caress the sides of Alcaeus' face. "Every other time… I can never bear to miss the opportunity to marvel at your existence, especially these eyes. If I ever see the Allfather of Demons again, I will remember to thank it for blessing you with such wonderful eyes."

Alcaeus chuckles, feeling lighter than he remembers for the last week.

"You are a troublesome woman," Alcaeus sighs. "What kind of person with common sense would willingly seek the ruler of Demons?"

"Yes, but I suppose I am _your_ troublesome woman. Just as you are _my_ burden to carry."

Alcaeus narrows his eyes. "You are certain about this? Accepting our feelings, or more specifically _my_ feelings, will most certainly exacerbate your condition."

Bernadette pulls Alcaeus in for another kiss. With a small smile against his lips, she replies, "I have never been more sure of anything else."

"Then…" Alcaeus takes a deep breath. "I accept your resolve."

* * *

Outside, a certain daughter from the future places a hand to her chest. The light pressure she applies does not help her rapid heartbeat. Diana isn't sure what to do about the small smile that seems permanently etched on her face either.

Such an intense fervor that rivals the sun… Diana had thought only Akko could invoke such feelings. Apparently she was wrong.

(Then that is their decision. Both of theirs. That… is a relief.)

Diana pushes off from her leaning position against the wall around the corner, returning to her room where a snoring Akko awaits. She makes sure to close the door quietly to prevent waking her companion. But when Diana climbs back into their shared bed, she finds herself unable to stop the minute trembling of her hands. Her hands itch to hold _something_ , except there is nothing in the bed available for her to use to quell the childish joy dancing in her chest.

Well, there is _one_ thing.

Diana does her best to wrap her arms around Akko without jostling her companion from her current sleeping position. Unfortunately, just as Akko woke up for a moment when Diana left the bed earlier, Akko awakens now as well.

"Diana?" Akko mumbles, still half asleep, as she feels the bed shift. "Did you ask when we're leaving?"

"There will be a time for that."

That's when Akko realizes how _warm_ she is. The temperature isn't only from the sheets and blankets covering her, it includes _human_ warmth.

(Diana's… hugging me? Huh. I had to be the one to start these before.)

"Did something happen?" Akko asks.

Diana shakes her head, covering her smile with the top of Akko's head. "No. All is well."

The comforting warmth lulls Akko back into sleep. Before she does, she manages a short, "Oh. Okay." as a reply.

Diana doesn't fall asleep for the rest of the morning. After knowing only the cold for so long, she'd much rather enjoy the warmth - from Akko and another source from within her, bestowed by her unknowing parents - for as long as possible.

She holds onto this warmth, refusing to let go. As if she were a child once more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Look! Another conflict resolved! For now…

Thank you all for reading so far! This started off as just a side project to my "Mending Hearts" series that was mainly to fulfill the Dianakko week prompts. I never expected you guys to like it! All this support is unbelievable XD I will do my best to finish this and see it to the end!

Unfortunately, this is about all that I've written for this story. I'm sad to say that this fic is officially now on hiatus. No more writing for this story until I finish grad applications. I will come back to it! That I promise or certain people are going to find my house and murder me in my sleep. Again, thank you all for your patience.

The next update is a bit special. I tried writing for a fandom that's not LWA XD And because I'm impatient af, I'm switching back to weekly updates for that story-that-was-supposed-to-be-a-oneshot-but-is-now-not. So see you all in a week (maybe, if y'all want to read a RS fic lol)!

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

Ravendale is based on Ravenstonedale, an actual village located in the United Kingdom. I have not been; I was only looking up rural locations 3 hours away from Edinburgh LOL


End file.
